Ojos ajenos
by White Aconite
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Tsuna perdió la vista, ahora tras un transplante vuelve a recuperala ¿Pero a que precio? Extraños recuerdos emergen evocando a un extraño moreno. Luego le conoce pero ¿estos sentimientos genuinamente suyos? ¿o seran...?
1. Adagio: Volver a ver

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

_**Arco Adagio.**_

Etapa introductoria. Presentación de personajes y preludios. Sinceramente hice algo de relleno para que los protagonistas interactuaran más y no hacer brusco el salto hacia la problemática.

Adagio es una indicación de tempo dentro de la música. El extensión, Adagio es un tempo lento y majestuoso, y regularmente es el segundo o tercer movimiento pero quise ponerlo como el nombre del arco introductorio... algo así cómo la calma antes de la tormenta.

_OPENING:_

Tada Rin Toshite por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=h_03Z_k0v00

_ENDING:_

New Born por Miwako Okuda

watch?v=dtd2ToCmOi4

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

**_Arco Stretto._**

Tempo de aumento gradual de velocidad. Significa estrecho u oprimido. Se utiliza para agregar intensidad a la textura (habitualmente al final de una fuga) o para denotar la destreza contrapuntística.

Comenzamos a redirigirnos a la problemática y habrá dificultades y enigmas que se comenzaran a ir desenterrando, sobretodo el pasado de ambos protagonistas.

_OPENING: _

LEVEL5-Judgelight por FripSide

watch?v=YdXkNkvY6RY

_ENDING:_

Camellia no hitomi por Aiko Nakano.

watch?v=qIXr1ZEX5Zo

**TERCERA TEMPORADA:**

_**Arco Presto.**_

Muy rápido. Es una expresión para denominar un tempo que va de menor a mayor velocidad.

Al igual que su nombre indica se acercará rapidamente al nudo y en a esta altura se desenmascararán todas las mentiras. Ambos protagonistan toman la decisión que marcará el desenlace.

_OPENING:_

DesireDrive por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=n8CEXDPP9YQ

_ENDING:_

Last Night Sky por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=hqm_-R8d7jY

__**CUARTA TEMPORADA.**

_**Arco Rubato.**_

Desenlace y final.

En terminología musical significa acelerar o desacelerar el tempo de una pieza a discreción del director o el ejecutor de la pieza. Es usada con frecuencia en el romanticismo, y es especialmente común en la música para piano. Demanda el alterar la relación entre la partitura escrita y la que se toca. Es a menudo usado con libertad por los artistas para agregar un efecto musical cantando en un tempo ligeramente distinto al del acompañamiento.

_OPENING_

Eyes por High and Mighty Color

watch?v=t-X-S4t6zMM&feature=relmfu

(A DISCUCION)

**ESPECIALES:**

**_Allegro: _**tempo animado que va de menor a mayor velocidad. Series de la vida diaria de algunos de los personajes. Regularmente no tendrán trascendencia en la historia principal y sólo son para fines de divertir a la autora o celebrar alguna festividad del año.

_**POV´s de personajes:**_ se narra su pasado. Son flashback que buscan explicar de mejor forma la complejidad de las mentes de los personajes. Vinculan un poco el presente con el pasado pero tampoco son de gran trascendencia. Dependiendo del contenido se le dará un nombre de algún tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edades<strong>

Y para que no confundan las edades de los personajes aqui les dejo la descripción (prometo que será la última vez que los modifique).

Personajes que más usuales y su edad actual:

Vongola Tsunayoshi-18 años.

Hibari Kyoya-22 años.

Gokudera Hayato-18 años.

Yamamoto Takeshi -22 años.

Sasagawa Ryohei -22 años.

Miura Haru -18 años.

Sasagawa Kyoko- 18 años.

Vongola Giotto- 25 años.

Hibari Alaude- 27 años.

Isabella Sandler (Verdadero nombre Hatoyama Matsubal)-27 años.

Xanxus Vongola -24 años.

Superbi Squalo- 23 años.

Dino Cavallone- 23 años.

Mukuro Rokudo- 22 años.

Dion Saintre- 18 años.

Reborn -30 años.

Lambo Bovino- 13 años.

Byakuran Gesso- 24 años.

Uni-14 años.

C.C./Cecil Molgilevich -15 años.

Hatoyama Sunao/Nao -20 años. Obviamente toma clase con Dion para protegerla y no precisamente para obtener un título.

Blood - 30 años.

Nina Dürrenmatt: cuando murió tenía 17 años

Coronas Fúnebres: las mismas edades del TYL.

Timoteo- 70 años.

Varia- la misma edad que tienen en la serie.

Apariciones esporádicas y menciones:

G, Asari, Cozart Shimon -25 años.

Primo Cavallone -29 años.

Lampo -24 años.

Knuckle, Elena, Deamon Spade -27 años (Elena murió cuando tenía 20 años).

Arcobaleno -aproximadamente la misma edad que Reborn.

Fausto Carissimi: 71 años.

Guardianes de Timoteo: la misma edad que tienen en la serie.

Milo Saintre: murió a los cincuenta años, tendría la misma edad que Fausto.

Aún no sé si sacar a Fran, M.M. , Emma y otros que no he mencionado arriba.

**Disclaimer:**

KHR no me pertenece y tampoco el contenido de las ligas, todo el material pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del capitulo:<strong>

**N/A: **Es un 1827, pero a diferencia de otros fic´s manejare un Kyoya de 22 y un Tsuna que está por cumplir los 18. En un inicio va ha haber bastantes obstáculos (un OC18) y uno que otro fastidio (coff coff Kyoko) pero no se preocupen me encargaré de dejarlos juntitos, así que no me maten por la pareja OC18... es que me interesó la memoria celular y el rollo de los transplantes, ya que aveces ocurre que el huesped del organo cambia sus gustos o adquiere algunas habilidades del donador... y bueno así nació esta historia ^^.

Espero que les guste considerando que es mi primer fic, me gusta escribir historias como hobby pero no me había animado a escribir un fic (pese a que enloquezco con las historias ¬w¬). Bueno sin más les dejó el capítulo y tengan piedad T.T con esta novata.

Aclaraciones:

-Letra normal = dialogo.

_-Letra cursiva =_ diálogos dentro de los sueños.

-"_Letra cursiva" = _pensamiento.

Los flashback no tendrán señalamientos más que la narración.

_OPENING:_

Tada Rin Toshite por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=h_03Z_k0v00

_ENDING:_

New Born por Miwako Okuda

watch?v=dtd2ToCmOi4

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 1:**

**Volver a ver**

El aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente pese a la oscuridad que yacía en la habitación. El cansancio y la fatiga dominaba el cuerpo de un joven anteriormente ciego por lo que el abrir los ojos era todo un desafío… bueno aunque quisiese aún tenía las vendas que cubrían sus párpados y estaba algo adormecido por los anestésicos. Casi diez años serían desde la última vez que pudo deslumbrar ese mundo lleno de color y formas que recordaba desde su infancia y que, si no hubiera sido por ese fatal accidente automovilístico que quitó la vida a sus padres, aún podría deleitarse de la agradable vista de lo mucho que tenía que ofrecer ese mundo. Pero pronto su mundo colorido volvería y con ella las caras de sus queridos amigos que se mantenían a su lado y de aquella querida vecina por la que guardaba profundos sentimientos pese a llevar cerca de una década sin ver su rostro.

Kyoko había estado muchos años esperando a que alguien donase las corneas para que el chico de quien se había enamorado la pudiese ver y había sido paciente en esperarlo proporcionándole constantemente su compañía (N/A: que acosadora ¬¬). Finalmente su espera había terminado ya que por su acción y suerte había encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba para su querido Tsunayoshi, pero más adelante sabrá que lo que sucedió ese día estaba lejos de ser una fortuna para ella y que lamentaría su decisión más adelante, pero eso será más tarde.

Volvamos a la habitación donde descansaba un adolescente ya entrando a la adultez, con el cabello castaño y textura suave pese a que su peinado era alborotado. Su piel tersa y de leve tono bronceado junto con los rasgos armoniosos de su rostro lo hacían delicado y hermoso, seguramente Dios se había esmerado en crearlo. Despedía un aura de serenidad y calidez pese a que aun permanecía inconsciente por los sedantes de la operación, sin duda esa mirada sería amable cuando le retiraran las vendas.

A lo lejos pudo oír unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Un pequeño brillo de consciencia le permitió percatarse de que alguien había ingresado a su habitación… pudo discernir que era un hombre por el sonido de sus zapatos, y si algo había desarrollado era su oído. No parecía familiar, no podía ser su abuelo Timoteo, su hermano o su primo Xansus, las únicas personas que conocía con ese tipo de calzado, el andar de este extraño era calmado y hasta podría decir que elegante… ¿Un doctor? Era poco probable ya que un médico tenía un ritmo apresurado por su estilo de vida, además estaría chequeando los instrumentos para luego retirarse inmediatamente, pero el desconocido estaba parado en silencio observándolo.

Un nerviosismo se apoderó de él pero el sedante aún tenía efecto su pesado cuerpo y ciertamente el no estaba del todo consciente. De pronto sintió unos fríos dedos acariciando su mejilla para luego posarse sobre sus ojos, como si quisiera ver los orbes que se escondían detrás.

-Nina –pronunció el extraño con unas palabras llenas de cariño y algo de tristeza.

_-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me llama así? ¿Se habrá confundido de persona?_ –Eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza del castaño pero había una que quería contestar- _¿Y por qué rayos estoy sonrojándome?_

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero sentía un calor inmenso donde tocaban esos helados y finos dedos. Tsunayoshi era muy expresivo y para su desgracia también lo era cuando se sentía avergonzado o nervioso, sólo rogaba que su rostro no adquiriera la apariencia de un tomate.

Desapareció la sensación de las caricias y oyó los pasos alejarse de la habitación. Adentro de la habitación Tsunayoshi se preguntaba si lo que había experimentado no era más que producto de su mente o una treta por los narcóticos que le habían inyectado. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al oír como la manija de la puerta era empujada y se preguntó si el extraño había vuelto.

-¿Ves? Aun está durmiendo –dijo una voz femenina decepcionando al castaño.

-Quiero estar ahí para cuando el Juudaime despierte –dijo una voz más energética.

-¿Que no ves que está cansado por la operación? A él se le dan fatal los medicamentos y la anestesia. Vas a despertarlo – le reprendió Kyoko.

-Hahi y yo que quería ver sus ojos hoy-desu.

-De verdad son imposibles ustedes dos, Haru y Gokudera –suspiró derrotada.

-Si lo que querían era no despertarme, han fallado –dijo Tsuna volteando la cabeza en dirección a sus amigos.

-Lo siento mucho Juudaime –dijo fuertemente Gokudera. Tsuna conociendo a su mejor amigo estaba seguro que estaría postrado en el piso como muestra de disculpa.

-Gomen Tsuna-san sólo estamos ansiosos por ver los resultados de la operación -sus palabras trataban de reflejar que sentía despertarlo, pero para sus oídos era fácil distinguir ese atisbo de alegría impregnado en su voz.

-Descuide Miura-san hoy va a ver los ojos del joven Tsunayoshi –dijo una voz gruesa pero amable. Tsuna rápidamente reconoció la voz de su doctor de cabecera.

-Tiene razón, no voy a esperar un día más para ver de nuevo los ojos de mi nieto -secundó una voz que denotaba sus años vivídos y la sabiduría que había adquirido.

-Souma sensei… abuelo –dijo entusiasmado pero su nivel de alegría creció aún más al oír otro par de pisadas algo rudas y toscas que reconocería en cualquier lado – ¡Xanxus tu también viniste!

-Tsk –chasqueó y se retiró a la pared más alejada.

-Dios hijo, deberías dejar de comportarte así. Sé que tú también querías ver a tu primo –reprendió el mayor.

-Ja como si me preocupara por una basura como él –respondió.

-Mmm… ¿Entonces podrías decirme por qué ayer andabas deambulando por la mansión a altas horas de la noche? Incluso obligaste a Squalo a acompañarte hasta que te durmieras.

-Yo hago lo que quiera con él, es mi sirviente -repuso con su voz llena de soberbia y altives.

-No tienes remedio –dijo ahora una voz diferente que entraba a la habitación.

-Giotto-niisan –exclamó el menor al oír la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

-!Tsuna! !Te extrañe mucho! –se abalanzó para abrazar de manera sobreprotectora y estrujante al menor, deformando aquel rostro sereno y armonioso a una más infantil y un poco inmadura. Su personalidad se había desvirtuado a una actitud mimadora hacia su hermano –. Quise quedarme a dormir para no dejarte solo pero el abuelo no me dejó –hizo un puchero que hacía gracia a quien lo viera.

¿Quién diría que uno de los principales diligentes de las industrias Vongola fuera tan diferente de esa apariencia que proyectaba? A excepción de sus más allegados, todos eran engañados con la falsa figura y se quedaban con la imagen del hombre estoico, sagaz y hasta se podría decir que apuesto; Giotto sabía guardar apariencias ya que después de todo estaba en un mundo donde se requería hacer uso de esta habilidad. Si aquellas flechadas empleadas y colaboradoras puediesen verlo en este mismo instantes seguramente se decepcionarían con la estafa.

-Hermano el hospital no es un hotel –reprendió con dulzura a su hermano. Tal parecía que el mayor fuese Tsuna y no Giotto, y no era de extrañar por el pasado que vivió.

-Tsunayoshi tiene razón pero descuida puede que hoy mismo te lo puedas llevar a casa –respondió el médico.

-Ehhh… sobre eso –hizo una mueca de vergüenza y se llevó la mano a la cabeza buscando una forma de narrar los eventos ocurridos antes de llegar al hospital. Terminó suspirando al darse cuenta que era mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y que era preferible disculparse con su hermano –. Quise remodelar tu habitación como una sorpresa, bueno ahora no es sorpresa pero… Lambo e I-pin decidieron ayudar y pues…

-Acabó siendo una zona de guerra mi habitación ¿verdad? –dijo Tsuna imaginando como habría quedado, y teniendo en su casa a tal par debía imaginar lo peor. Su ama de llaves tendría que hacer uso de maquinaria pesada para limpiar el desastre.

-Gomen Tsuna –no podía verlo pero aseguraba que Giotto tenía sus manos unidas frente a él a modo de disculpa – deberás quedarte un día más. Te llevaría a mi casa pero en este mismo momento están mis compañeros de trabajo ahí y cómo tenemos un proyecto que sacar adelante hemos estado tres días enteros sin dormir... -describió con pesar en su voz. Incluso con las vendas, Tsuna podría vislumbrar la zozobra del rubio -. Puedes imaginarte el ambiente que hay... –la alegría terminó de esfumarse y su cara cambió a una más lúgubre al recordar al infierno al que debía de regresar después de ver a su hermano. Lo que no sabían es que Giotto se había escapado para hacer la visita, algo que Deamon y Alaude se encargarían de reprocharle.

-Descuida hermano, no tienes la culpa. De por sí aunque me fuera a casa hoy debo regresar mañana para que se me haga una revisión ¿verdad Souma-sensei?

-Así es, se deben de monitorear los ojos de Tsunayoshi para que asegurarse que no haya rechazo… pero descuiden el riesgo es menor al treinta por ciento -decidió aclarar esto último al sentir las malas vibraciones y ciertas miradas amenazantes provenientes de cierto moreno, de un peliplata y del rubio presentes. Sudo frío, esos hombres eran de temer.

-Así que no hay problema. Sensei, hoy va a retirar las vendas ¿cierto? –ahora fue el noveno en hablar ancioso por ver los resultados.

-Así es, basta de palabrería es hora del acto ¿No es así joven Tsunayoshi?

-Supongo –dijo algo dudoso.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco sensei, ya casi son diez años que perdí la vista.

-Y has sido muy paciente Tsuna-kun, ahora podrás ver –esta vez interrumpió Kyoko quien se acercaba más al castaño. Quería ser la primera que viera Tsunayoshi.

Sintió como las manos algo viejas del médico lentamente iba desenrollando las vendas alrededor de su cabeza. La última venda fue retirada dejando ver tras sus parpados la cálida luz que se colaba por las persianas. Lenta y pesadamente comenzó a abrirlos tratando de adaptar sus pupilas a la luz presente en la habitación. Su vista era borrosa pero poco a poco la nitidez iba incrementándose. Abrió por completo sus ojos y la imagen se volvió clara. Movió la cabeza para ver a todos los presentes que esperaban expectantes y ansiosos.

-Tsuna-kun ¿puedes verme? –preguntó entre lágrimas una chica de cabello castaño taheño y ojos cafés. Sus hebras eran cortas, un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Kyoko-chan –dijo para luego ser abrazado por la chica quien lloraba lágrimas de dicha y felicidad. Su hermano y amigos la imitaron y se acercaron al castaño llenos de espectación y alegría hasta el punto de los sollozos... a excepción de cierto moreno que a pesar de no mostrarse conmovido, aún permanecía en la habitación lanzando miradas furtivas a su primo.

El resto de la tarde, se la pasó con su familia quienes felices se ponían delante de él ansiosos para que el castaño pudiese ver los cambios que habían tenido en la última década.

Una vez alcanzada la hora en que las visitas debían de partir. Dejaron solo a Tsuna en su habitación y gracias a su nueva vista de inmediato se percato que su habitación estaba llena de globos, muñecos, tarjetas y muchas, pero muchas flores. Ahora no se extrañaba por el aroma que impregnaba la habitación, y ciertamente agradecía que inundaran la habitación con semejante flora debido a que detestaba el olor a hospital debido a las semanas en que estuvo en cuidados intensivos por el accidente que le quito la vista y sus padres.

Se relajó y se dejó caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya no estaba cansado por la anestesia, pero traten de soportar a todo un grupo de gente sobreentusiasta por varias horas seguidas, sin duda era algo tan agotador como hacer la maratón.

-Nina –oyó a lo lejos a alguien que llamaba con una voz que parecía una caricia para la propietaria del nombre.

Estaba exhausto pero trató de abrir los ojos para ver a quien le acariciaba cerca de los ojos. Entreabrió los parpados luchando con el sueño para toparse con unos bellos ojos grises con destellos azules que le miraban fijamente. El rostro del extraño estaba tan cerca que sólo podía apreciar esos ojos metálicos. Una mirada a ellos y era como sumergirte en un pozo o estar en presencia de un lobo… no sabía cómo describirlos pero se sintió extraño, el rostro le ardía y sentía una dificultad para respirar pero la compañía de ese singular desconocido era extrañamente agradable, no deseaba terminar nunca con ese momento.

Oh mal momento para que volviera el sueño, algo que maldecía mientras sentía que se desvanecía su consciencia.

-"_¿Un sueño? No… esos ojos ¿acaso los he visto en otra parte?"_–se preguntaba Tsuna dentro de su mente. Las orbes se le hacían familiares y por alguna razón los anhelaba. Quería saber quién era, pero sobretodo quería que lo viera como hace momentos lo había hecho en caso de que lo que vivió no fuese una ilusión.

La oscuridad fue distorsionándose hasta que una luz le obligó a abrir los parpados. Desorientado y confuso, trataba de explicarse por que ahora se encontraba en acostado en el pasto de lo que a su parecer era un jardín.

-_Aquí estas. Te he estado buscando, ya han llegado las visitas de Frederick-sama. Tu padre me ha enviado a buscarte._

Volteó la cabeza para observar como un adulto en sus veinte años aproximadamente se acercaba con paso firme y elegante. Era muy atractivo tenía una piel marfilada y esos ojos inconfundibles, sus labios regios e inexpresivos con un cabello color azabache. Una apariencia porfiriana y un perfil que denotaban un inigualable carácter. Vestía un traje negro acentuando el color de su piel, acompañada de una camisa color púrpura debajo del saco.

-Dis…disculpa… ¿quién eres? –preguntó algo cohibido admirando tal presencia.

-_Deja de perder el tiempo. Sé que no te gustan estos eventos pero no es razón para faltar a ellos, ten presente tu posición._

-ehh… ¿perdón? – contestó aún más confundido. El contrarío lanzó un suspiro y se acercó al castaño que aún se encontraba sentado en el pastizal. Fácilmente lo levantó y lo cargó como si fuera un costal. Era una posición muy embarazosa y el rubor no se hizo esperar.

-Espera…¿ que pasa? – trató de pedir explicaciones.

-_A mí tampoco me gustan las reuniones… Si soportas una hora te llevaré al lugar que quieras mañana_ – se detuvo y enderezó a Tsunayoshi aún en sus brazos para apreciar su rostro. Tsuna estaba completamente avergonzado, su respiración había parado segundos atrás, el calor escapaba por sus orejas y su cuerpo amenazaba con desmayarse. Se sentía sacar espuma por la boca cuando le vio con una sonrisa ladeada –_ supongo que no hay opción… Que sea la playa, Nina._

Ese nombre lo hizo volver a la realidad. Sintió como era succionado por esa fantasía hacia su habitación del hospital: había sido un sueño… no era mucho más vívido para llamarlo un sueño, como si fuese un recuerdo. Pero en vez de sentir alivio sintió un gran pesar en su pecho. Aún si sólo se tratase de un sueño sintió un gran dolor al darse cuenta que las atenciones y esa sonrisa no eran dirigidas hacia él. Las lágrimas caían ante un muy confundido Tsuna quien no paraba de preguntarse por qué le había afectado tanto algo así. Suponiendo que el hombre no haya sido una fantasía suya, pues al final de todo ¡Ambos eran hombres! No podía sentir algo así por otro de su mismo género y apartando eso, no lo conocía, no tenía un nombre con el cual empezar… pero lo que tenía mayor peso es que él intuía que el misterioso moreno no le quería a él.

-Nina ¿Quién eres?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

**N/A: **A mi pesar (y por cierto inconveniente llamada universidad) creo que este fic se irá actualizando cada 2 semanas por lo que procuraré hacer más largos los capitulos. Pero con este inicio ¿Que tal? ¿Merezco algun review? T.T

**Ana-chan:** no te mereces nada ¬¬ chicas no tengan compasión a la hora de mandar review

**Kyo-** ¡no seas tan cruel Anna! coff coff para quienes no sepan, esta es Anna mi capata... ejem editora.

**Anna-chan:** tenias este fic desde ayer y apenas lo subes ¬¬**

**Kyo:** ya te dije que no estaba segura con lo que había escrito y que quería revisarlo. Además hoy tuve examen por lo que ayer estuve estudiando. Haber que era en ese entonces más importante (a mi pesar) ¿la uni o escribir?

**Anna-chan:**...

**Kyo:** La uni! o

**Anna-chan:** ya lo sé pero para que estudias si te va mal ¬¬

**Kyo:** ni me lo recuerdes T.T sniff

**Anna-chan:** además ya es tarde y apenas lo estas subiendo, si no te hubieras puesto a ver anime.

**Kyo:** ejem es que estaba estresada y mi dotación de Gintama semanal me hacía falta

**Anna-chan:** ...

**Kyo:** Anna-chan? (golpe sordo) No! el super estrangulamiento no! TAT Gasp! (mueve las piernas y brazos violentamente)

**Anna-chan:** (la suelta y se dirige con una sonrisa radiante a los lectores )Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas, sobretodo las amenazas de muerte^^. Procuraré que no se atrase más de lo acordado o sino me encargaré de un castigo a la altura (risa siniestra)

**Kyo:** O.o gulp bueno me despido antes de que me manten de este lado.

Chao chao ^^ (se va corriendo)


	2. Adagio: Ojos grises

**N/A:**

ñañañaña estoy aquí de nuevo se que es pronto pero no pude evitarlo

**Anna:** estas bien? O.o

**Kyo:** si por qué? ^^

**Anna:** que mosca te pico para que actualizaras tan rápido? Sólo espero que no vaya a ser un asco de capitulo ¬¬

**Kyo:** T.T que grosera y yo que me esmeré. Tenía la venita KHR! todo lo que daba así que no pude evitar escribir la continuación y más al ver que recibí comentarios. Sinceramente no pensé que tendría alguno por que como dices apenas subí esta historia ayer.

**Anna:** ya que ¬¬

**Kyo:** por qué te ves decepcionada?

**Anna:** es que había comprado esto para castigarte por no cumplir el plazo (Kyo se asoma y ve centenas de latas de chile, dagas, un látigo, un tiro al blaco, ratas, cucarachas, torturas del medievo... )

**Kyo:** dabas por hecho que no terminaría verdad? (con la cara azul de espanto)

**Anna:** (suspiro) ya que tendre que esperar un poco más para usarlo ¬¬

**Kyo:** Hiiie! Bueno les dejo aqui el capitulo. Algunos me preguntan quien es Nina por lo que ahora sabran quien es... NO ME MATEN esto es un 1827 al fin y acabo.

**Anna:** pero si no se sienten satisfechas las amenazas de muerte, las bombas molotov y otras cosas más son bien recividas ^^ (con sonrisa radiante).

**Kyo:** Anna-chan TAT

_OPENING:_

Tada Rin Toshite por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=h_03Z_k0v00

_ENDING:_

New Born por Miwako Okuda

watch?v=dtd2ToCmOi4

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ojos grises.**

Una mañana tranquila en comparación del ajetreo del día anterior: su hermano en el trabajo, su abuelo y Xanxus encargándose de la corporación; Kyoko, Haru y Gokudera seguramente estaban presentando los exámenes finales del instituto y es que estaban a un paso de ingresar a la universidad (**N/A:** la prisión como me gusta decirle porque paso todo el día ahí ^^ **Anna:** a nadie le interesa ¬¬). La calma prevalecía en la habitación de Tsunayoshi quien se encontraba despierto desde muy temprano. Desde que despertó de su sueño no había vuelto a dormir por culpa del remolino de emociones que se cernían sobre él.

Cansado de estar en la cama decidió pararse temprano, raro en él ya que al tener un sueño pesado por las mañanas era todo un reto levantarse... obvio Reborn se encargaba de sacarlo con métodos un tanto rudimentarios. Agradecía que su tutor estuviera en Italia atendiendo un encargo del Noveno porque sabía que una vez que se cumpliera los tres meses de reposo tras la operación, los métodos espartanos de su maestro serían diez… no, mil veces peor de lo que ya eran.

Suspiró al imaginarse lo que le aguardaba mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio. Quería salir a los jardines o al solario ya que no gustaba mucho del hospital, no era temor sólo desagrado. Pronto atravesó las puertas que daban al exterior y se encaminó por el sendero que conducía a una laguna artificial llena de bancos para descansar.

Era un tranquilo y bello panorama, el verdor de los sauces llorones que se erguían alrededor de la laguna, el tranquilizador sonido del agua que lanzaba la fuente, los jancitos de acuáticos que se extendían sobre su manto, el olor de los tímidos narcisos blancos que nacían en las orillas, el trinar de las aves y los graznidos de algunos patos y cisnes que vivían ahí.

Sin duda su familia había hecho un buen trabajo remodelando el hospital, y es que hace poco la corporación Vongola había dado un gran paso invirtiendo en la industria farmacéutica y la médica construyendo y equipando hospitales, acondicionando lugares para la investigación, entre otras cosas más. A decir verdad Vongola era la principal firma de inversionistas del país y bajo su poderío dominaban la industria mercantil externa, empresas financieras y las manufacturas. Inclusive el gobierno pedía la opinión de las cabezas de Vongola para algún proyecto. Realmente era todo un imperio, y como todo imperio poderoso también tenían enemigos.

Tras el atentado que le arrebató sus padres, Tsuna vivió el resto de su primaria y el instituto medio en casa bajo las enseñanzas de Reborn. No fue hasta el instituto superior que recibió la autorización de su abuelo para acudir a una escuela pública, ignorando los reclamos de su hermano. A pesar de la ceguera, Tsuna procuraba valerse por sí mismo, no era aplicado en clases, pero por lo menos su nivel no era tan mediocre por las técnicas poco ortodoxas de Reborn (**N/A:** siempre se me hacía raro que aún con semejante tortura, Tsuna no aprendiera algo ¬¬), pero para gracia de todos fallaba los exámenes no por desconocer el contenido, sino por errores que se podrían considerar tontos o torpes: responder en el orden erróneo, olvidar poner el nombre, equivocarse al interpretar las instrucciones… y la lista sigue y sigue, ganándose así el apodo de Dame-Tsuna. Ahora que lo pensaba, el haber entrado en la Universidad de Namimori Daigaku era considerado casi un milagro, un milagro que atribuía a un hermano sobreprotector y al resto de su familia.

Se aproximó a un banco blanco que estaba debajo de un árbol, un lugar perfectamente tranquilo para reflexionar y para sacarse unas ideas raras de la cabeza, pero no todo va como uno planea. Al acercarse por atrás vio un bulto en el banco, tal parecía que era una persona dormida en tan impropio sitio. Iba a alejarse para no molestar pero la curiosidad le hizo aproximar.

Por un momento se le olvidó respirar y el rubor se asomó en sus mejillas. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse ido al mismo tiempo que trataba de recordar desesperadamente cómo era mover las piernas y salir corriendo. Ahí el objeto de sus deseos… ¡No! Era sólo un extraño que daba la casualidad de parecer al chico con el que había soñado… ¡Ja! Ni Tsunayoshi se creyó esa mentira.

Recobró el sentido, y lentamente trató de caminar hacia atrás por donde había caminado… mala suerte, Tsuna no vio la rama que estaba justamente detrás de él, ahora esta crujía despertando al azabache, quien se reincorporó para mirar molesto al castaño que se debatía si pedir perdón o usar sus piernas para correr aunque lo tuviera prohibido por el tratamiento.

-Perdón no quise molestarlo –recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta estremeciendo al pobre castaño. No simplemente era hostil, era rencorosa… casi como si le odiara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdón –por un momento sonó como si el azabache le conociera confundiendo aún más a Tsuna. El moreno pareció captar sus pensamientos y luego suspiró como si usara toda su voluntad para hablar con el castaño y no golpearlo.

-Te hicieron una operación apenas hace dos días, no debes hacer un esfuerzo físico – el hablar con él puso nervioso al castaño.

-¿Cómo sab…?

-Regresa debes descansar – interrumpió – además te agradecería que me dejes sólo.

Frialdad… así describió la actitud del moreno hacia a él. Le dolió oír eso pero algo en su interior le empujó a preguntar el por qué de su desprecio, además de que quería estar un poco más con él.

-Disculpe no le conozco pero pareciera como si no le agradase, ¿Hice algo para disgustarle? –preguntó dudoso. El azabache le miró con indiferencia pensando cómo contestarle.

-¿Acaso debes agradar a todos? Si es así eres muy ingenuo.

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Exclamó el menor -¿Cómo es que sabe que tuve una operación hace dos días? Mi familia y mis amigos son los únicos enterados y usted claramente no está en ese círculo además… -"_usted entró a mi habitación sin permiso"_ quería terminar pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Era absurdo pensar en ello, no imaginaba una razón válida para tal acción y con semejante personaje parecía que no haber lógica para sus acciones.

Pronto el silencio rodeo a ambos. Tsuna estaba mudo y bastante nervioso por haberse dirigido a tan amenazadora persona y el moreno parecía estar completamente disgustado con el menor. Una mirada llena de despreció fue lo que ganó Tsuna, quien quería salir de inmediato de ese lugar. De pronto un pequeño canto quebrantó el ambiente hostil que ahí se respiraba sacando a ambos de su trance.

-Hibari, Hibari…

-¿Cómo? –se preguntaba de donde venía la pequeña vocecilla que parecía acercarse. De pronto sintió como algo pequeño y tibio se posaba en su cabeza.

Llevó una mano para cerciorarse de lo que era y sintió un plumaje suave al tacto. El ave salió de su cómodo y cálido sitio para posarse en los hombros de su dueño mientras seguía cantando entusiasmadamente.

Vaya que había sido oportuna el canario debido a que la mirada de resentimiento de su dueño desapareció por una un poco perpleja. Hibari había entrenado a la avecilla para que supiera cuidarse así misma, por ello no acercaba a desconocidos fácilmente, incluso nunca se había posado en…

-¿Es tuyo? –preguntó el castaño sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Si –contestó un poco cortante.

-Sorprendente –dijo mientras extendía su mano hacía el ave.

Éste vio la invitación y no dudó en posarse en su mano. Su amo tenía un aura que despedía seguridad y protección, no negaba sentirse a gusto con él, pero ese chico tenía una atmosfera cálida y amable.

-Me gustan los animales pero no podía cuidar de ellos – sonrió al recordar algo – mi perro lazarillo era el que me cuidaba en vez de yo a él. Ha sido el único tipo de mascota que he podido tener.

Estaba tan encantado por el canario que reposaba en su mano acurrucándose que se había olvidado de la hostilidad de Hibari, pero al observar otra vez esos ojos grises volvió a la realidad en la que el moreno le odiaba.

-Me tengo que ir –anunció regresando el ave a su dueño. Al depositar a la pequeña ave en la mano de Hibari, hubo un ligero contacto que hizo enrojecer al castaño.

-¿Puedo volver a este lugar? – ¡oh rayos! Eso se debió haber quedado en sus pensamientos pero su boca lo había traicionado.

La respuesta estaba clara para Hibari quien pudo distinguir el sonrojo que el menor se esmeraba por disimular.

-No –eso sin duda devastó al menor. No lo iba a negar, por fuerzas que estaban lejos de su comprensión le agradaba estar cerca del pelinegro… pero sólo eso.

-Bueno me voy, _Adiós Hibari_ -se despidió pero era dirigida hacia el ave ya que Tsuna había malinterpretado el canto pensado que Hibari era el nombre de Hibird. La naturalidad con lo que lo dijo y el leve tono de tristeza hicieron recordar al azabache lo mucho que odiaba a ese castaño… sino hubiese sido por él…

-"_Adios Hibari_" –cómo odiaba esas palabras, las últimas que le oyó decir.

Sin saberlo, Tsuna llevaba una parte de la persona que Kyoya una vez amó.

* * *

><p>Iba algo desanimado… bastante, mucho… Le lastimaba que el moreno le tratara así. Quería una explicación de tal comportamiento: meterse a su habitación a mitad de la noche para acariciarle de forma íntima siendo desconocidos (<strong>NA:** Nyaa! No pude evitar imaginar cosas con esa última oración /)

-¡Juudaime! –gritaba a todo pulmón Gokudera aliviado por ver a su futuro jefe a salvo.

-¿Gokudera-kun qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar presentando los exámenes finales?

–No se preocupe por mi rendimiento académico Juudaime. Me he asegurado de tener la máxima calificación- le responde algo orgulloso –una vez acabado el examen vine rápidamente hacia acá para hacerle compañía pero al no verlo en su habitación pensé que algo malo le había pasado.

-No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, sólo salí a caminar. Tanto tiempo en la cama va a hacer que se entuman las piernas –Gokudera iba a replicar pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Maa, maa, aun así deberías descansar Tsuna. Recuerda que no es bueno por el momento el esfuerzo físico –dijo un pelinegro con tez bronceada y ojos color ámbar. Era alto para sus veintidos años y su cuerpo estaba en buena forma pese al trabajo de oficina.

-¡Yamamoto! –exclamó feliz de ver a su amigo.

-¡Tú maldito fanático del beisbol no le abres así como así al Juudaime! –reclamaba Gokudera bastante cabreado.

-Maa, maa –reía enfureciendo más de ser posible al albino –… y bien Tsuna ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó señalándose con un dedo.

-Bastante bien, un poco diferente a como te había imaginado pero muy bien –contestó el castaño.

-Jajaja me avergüenzas Tsuna –reía el moreno. Esperaba oír un reclamo de Gokudera pero éste se quedó en silencio.

-Me alegra verte, ser un secretario para mi abuelo no ha de ser fácil –comentó recuperando la atención de Yamamoto.

-Jajaja sí lo tengo difícil pero lo tomo como una preparación para cuando tú tomes el puesto cuando se retire el noveno.

-¡Oi, friki del beisbol inútil! (**N/A:** que cariñoso ¬w¬) Ni creas que te cederé el puesto de mano derecha del Juudaime –contestó el albino recuperando esa personalidad llena de energía que le caracterizaba mientras tomaba al moreno de la camisa.

-Chicos calma –era inútil, esos dos siempre se llevarían así para dolor de cabeza de Tsuna –aún pienso que Giotto-niisan es el más indicado para el puesto en vez de mi.

-Eso no es cierto Juudaime. Respeto a su hermano pero todos coincidimos en que usted es mejor para liderar una gran empresa como lo es Vongola –se apresuró a decir Gokudera.

-Tiene razón. Ese asunto de los lazos de sangre no tiene importancia, nada nos cambia la idea de que el próximo décimo seas tú, Tsuna.

No evitó suspirar, ahí estaba otra vez esa incertidumbre. Sabía de sobra el peso que se cerniría en sus hombros, ¿pero alguien tan torpe que comete errores insignificantes realmente podría sacar adelante lo que por muchas generaciones su familia había logrado? Sinceramente prefería dejarlo a manos de Giotto o Xanxus aún si no tenían la sangre de la familia Vongola.

-Joven Tsunayoshi que bueno encontrarlo despierto –volteó para toparse con un hombre mayor canoso y bigote. Caminaba un poco encorvado y tenía su cara llena de arrugas como prueba del tiempo.

-Souma-sensei.

-Ya que estas despierto y con energías ¿Qué te parece si te hago la revisión? Así podrás irte con tus amigos de inmediato –dijo el amable anciano.

-Sí, así ya no tendrás que pasar más tiempo en este lugar, sin ofender sensei – se disculpaba Yamamoto.

-Si Juudaime ya no tendrá que volver a este lugar –secundó sin tacto Gokudera.

Algo agitó el corazón del castaño ¿irse? Eso significaba ya no volver a ver al moreno de ojos grises. Repudiaba el hospital pero sentía que irse sin siquiera saber el nombre del azabache era algo que odiaba más.

-¿Juudaime? ¿Pasa algo? –dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tsuna.

-No pasa nada Gokudera-kun –contestó tratando de simular que estaba bien para no preocupar a sus dos amigos, cosa que no logró –sensei hágame el chequeo por favor.

-Sígame por aquí ¿ustedes dos pueden esperar un momento en la habitación del joven Tsunayoshi? –no les quedó más que obedecer pese a que les intrigaba la reacción de Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Entró al consultorio del médico el cual estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, obvio en una persona cómo él con tantos años de servicio. Se recostó en la camilla esperando pacientemente que el doctor checara el estado de sus ojos. Estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos acerca del moreno... un desconocido que le trataba fatal aunque no sabía el porqué y del cual quería saber más, cada vez más de él ¿Por qué lo odiaba? ¿Por qué había hecho lo de la anterior noche?<p>

Pero la misma pregunta que se hizo esa noche regresó a su mente.

-"_Nina ¿Quién eres?_" –recordó sus palabras. ¿Por qué el azabache sabía cuando había sido su operación? ¿Por qué estaba merodeando en un hospital? Un escalofrío sacudió al castaño cosa que notó el médico.

-Joven Tsunayoshi ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿D-de quien… de quienes son las corneas que recibí? ¿Quién fue la persona que las donó?

-Mmm… como es mi profesión no puedo revelarlo joven Tsunayoshi.

-Por favor, necesito saberlo –rogaba el castaño con una desesperación que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Por favor relájese. No es bueno para su estado el alterarse.

-Por favor, necesito saber sensei.

-Mmm… -no parecía convencido de decirle del todo al castaño pero viendo su estado parecía que algo había pasado –no puedo revelarle el nombre pero sí puedo decirle que fue una paciente que fue traía aquí herida de gravedad hace más o menos 5 días, me acuerdo porque ese día vino Kyoko y su hermano ya que se había fracturado la pierna. No sé muchos detalles ya que yo no fui su médico pero a pesar de que se internó y se hizo todo lo posible, la chica sufrió una muerte cerebral. Fue hace 3 días que sus familiares aceptaron desconectarla y donar algunos órganos de la chica... bueno sólo fueron las corneas ahora que lo pienso -reflexionó sobre ese hecho al cual no le había dado importancia joven Tsunayoshi, no debe preocuparse, la chica ya no tenía salvación quedaría en estado vegetal por siempre y a eso no se le puede llamar vida, además su familia dio el consentimiento, por eso no debe sentirse culpable –cada palabra sonaba haciendo eco en el interior de Tsuna asimilando lo mejor posible la información.

-Ese día… con ella… ¿había un joven de cabello negro y piel pálida? –preguntó en un casi susurro.

-Mmm ahora que lo menciona, ese día que fue internada la acompañaba un joven muy apuesto. Estoy casi seguro que era su amante ya que estaba algo desolado cuando se decidió desconectarla –dijo mientras trataba de recordar sin percatarse del rostro que ponía Tsuna.

Salió rápidamente con dirección al exterior haciendo aún lado los gritos del médico que no podía alcanzar al castaño para traerle de vuelta. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón acelerarse por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, su respiración era arrítmica y sus manos sudaban. "**Miedo**" eso era lo que sentía el décimo Vongola, miedo por conocer el motivo del odio del moreno, miedo por saber que la persona amada del azabache había muerto terminando donándole sus corneas, pero había un miedo aún mayor, el miedo de saber que esos sentimientos por ese desconocido eran ilusiones impuestos por un fantasma.

Caminando a toda prisa llegó al mismo sitio donde había dejado al moreno quien observaba el paisaje… no, su mirada lo transportaba a algo más lejano, algo muy querido por que el moreno no se percató de la presencia del castaño hasta que este se puso enfrente de él. Observó que al menor le faltaba la respiración y estaba agitado.

-¿No te dije que no volvieras? –preguntó frío e indiferente.

-Ne-necesito saber… -ya no quería preguntar pero sus labios se movían, temía escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba por formular –las corneas que recibí… ¿Tú conocías a esa persona?

Eso hizo enfurecer aún más al azabache. Ira, odio, desprecio… todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior haciendo que se lanzara hacia a Tsunayoshi a quien derrumbó en el suelo.

-Tú tienes sus ojos, los ojos de alguien a quien quise. No sabes cuánto te desprecio por llevar sus ojos mientras ella está muerta y tú disfrutando del privilegio de respirar –tomó la barbilla de Tsuna haciendo que el menor lo encarará –Te odio a ti como no tienes idea, desearía que tú murieras.

Lentamente le soltó dejando a un Tsuna paralizado y con una mirada perdida y perturbada. El moreno se reincorporó para tomar sus cosas del banco y retirarse antes de que su sed de venganza le hiciera matar al castaño… venganza, era algo que iba a llevar a cabo contra las personas que lastimaron a Nina y nadie lo iba a detener.

Dejó a Tsuna sólo sobre el pasto mientras este trataba de contener el dolor que sentía su pecho. Era como tener un hueco que no te deja respirar, un vacío terrible, una tristeza desoladora. Se levantó y caminó sin rumbo fijo tratando de calmar ese suplicio que amenazaba con devorarlo.

-¡Juudaime! –oyó a lo lejos pero no quiso voltear para que sus amigos le vieran con ese rostro angustiado y atormentado.

-¡Tsuna! –sintió como unos fuertes brazos le giraban para toparse con ese rubio de ojos naranjas ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó espantado al ver las traicioneras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Tsuna no contestó. Si abría la boca sabía que soltaría un terrible alarido como un animal herido; en vez de eso hundió su rostro en el pecho de Giotto para no revelarle esa pesada tristeza a sus dos amigos que se hacían presentes. Lloró hasta terminar con la última de las lágrimas de ese amor que terminó antes de siquiera empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

**N/A:** me he dado cuenta de algo, sin querer el primer título tiene dos significados: el que Tsuna vuelve a recuperar la vista y el otro... bueno dejare que hagan especulaciones.

**Anna:** hiciste llorar a Tsuna (super estrangulamiento)

**Kyo:** A...Anna..chan... es..esp..era (con los ojos blancos)

**Anna:** más te vale componerlo después

**Kyo:** coff coff (recupera) si a eso iba pero no me dejaste acabar. Hice este capitulo un poco cruel para Tsuna pero desde aquí comenzara realmente la relación de estos dos. Aquí un pequeño preview.

-Tsuna ya que Reborn se ausentará una temporada quiero presentarte a tu nuevo guardián. Entra Hibari-kun -dice amablemente Timoteo.

-"Hibari, imposible tras estas 3 semanas... no puede ser el"

-Un gusto conocerlo _por primera vez -_acentuó esas tres últimas palabras - mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya.

Era cierto que no le conocía pero no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta que el semblante de Hibari decía:

-"_Si llego a saber que trabajaría para tí no hubiera aceptado este empleo_"

La vida realmente le estaba jugando una mala, pero muy mala broma.

**Kyo:** que tal? planeaba hacerlo sólo drama pero pondré un poco de comedia para ir preparando el plato fuerte. Además como se han dado cuenta voy a incluir un 8059! ^^ (hace fiesta), no sé si un XS, pero si quieren sugerir parejas adelante.

**Anna:** bueno espero que no me decepciones ¬¬ ¿en dos semanas?

**Kyo:** dame 2 semanas y media, no se tú pero empezamos semana de examen y mis materias son un dolor en el traseroT.T

**Anna:** tzk ¬¬** (guarda las cosas de tortura)

**Kyo:** bueno otras se preguntan que desición tomo Kyoko para arrepentirse pero dejare que especulen pero digamos que el tiro le salió por la culata así que me despido gente,acepto sugerencias, críticas y todo lo que se les ocurra (si es un Hibari mucho mejor *¬*).

Chao chao ^^


	3. Adagio: Nuevo tutor

**N/A: **Enserio lo siento (reverencia) aún no se cumple el plazo de las dos semanas y media que pedí pero este cap ya lo tenía desde el miercoles, pero no pude corregirlo hasta ahorita T.T

**Anna:** usualmente estaría a favor que la lincharan ¬¬ pero hace 6 horas regresamos de la universidad ya que tenemos un evento el viernes y el domingo así que estabamos agotadas como para hacer siquiera los comentarios.

**Kyo:** ultima vez que me apunto en el comité para el ensamble / maldito ensayo general!

**Anna:** de que te quejas tu organizas yo bailo ¬¬** Ahora centrate en el cap.

**Kyo:** ejemm perdon u.u Aqui les traigo el tercer cap espero que sea de su agrado ^^ voy a introducir a un nuevo personajes llamada Isabella. Necesitaba a una aliada pero no se me ocurría ninguna (bueno Luce era una pero pense en otro fin para ella) y así nació Is, muy dulce con Tsuna y con otros sacas las cuchillas jejej con un muy curioso pasado que más tarde revelare con los especiales que planeo hacer... SÍIIII! por que planeo ahora que se acerca navidad (y mi libertad en vacaciones T.T) hacer especiales 18x27, un especial para 18xNina (es necesario), uno para Giotto y su pasado (por que en este cap echamos un vistazo), un AlaudexGiotto (no confirmado aún, así que no prometo nada -_-U), un 8059, uno para Isabella, y aunque me pese uno para Kyoko, y si me inspiro para otro (y tengo tiempo) pues que así sea.

Pondré indicios muy pequeños de RL y es que una de mis lectoras me lo había pedido pero ya había puesto a Lambo como un niño -_-U pero despues pense no especifiqué que edad ¬w¬ por lo que habrá algo de 30RX13L pero no habrá shota no confío en mi misma para escribirlo pero sí en dejar algo indirecto.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo ^^

_OPENING:_

Tada Rin Toshite por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=h_03Z_k0v00

_ENDING:_

New Born por Miwako Okuda

watch?v=dtd2ToCmOi4

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 3:**

**Nuevo tutor.**

No hacía falta decir que la sorpresa que Giotto había preparado para su hermano menor había sido arruinada por los últimos sucesos. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que encontró a su querido hermano abatido y desolado y en ningún momento Tsunayoshi quiso hablar respecto al tema. A nadie le permitía lastimar al castaño y cualquiera que sea el malnacido que lo había hecho era afortunado ya que si poseyera el nombre haría de su vida un infierno.

¿Sobreprotector? Si, lo admitía pero no siempre fue así, podría decirse que el pasado el interés hacía ese medio hermano era tan poco, sino es que nulo, que sería un alivio para él si el castaño no existiese… quien diría que ese deseo estuviera tan cerca por hacerse realidad hace diez años. Pero ahora él cuidaba sinceramente de Tsuna y el afecto era verdadero y genuino, por ello sentía la incertidumbre de no poder retirar esa expresión de melancolía del castaño… si, sonreía y aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero para alguien que le conocía bien podía reconocer el atisbo de tristeza que expresaban esos ojos color avellana. ¿Qué tan importante era Tsuna para el rubio? Por ahora era la persona más importante para él y haría todo para el bienestar del menor, lo que sea… incluso si esa devoción arrancaba el futuro de otros.

Tsuna por su parte se esforzaba por internar en lo más profundo de su mente ese fugaz recuerdo. Era ilógico e irracional sentir tanto por un extraño pero parece que sus sentimientos dominaban más que la razón, sin duda eso lo hacía sentir patético. No quería preocupar a sus seres queridos ya lo había hecho bastante ese día por lo que obligó a sonreír para calmar las ansias pese a que por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

Por otra parte su operación había sido todo un éxito y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes surgidos, al cabo de dos semanas le habían retirado los puntos, solo debía cuidarse del esfuerzo y seguir las indicaciones de su médico.

-¿Puedo pasar? –tocaron a su puerta sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante Isabella-san.

-Moo –hizo un mohín la bella ama de llaves y maestra de piano –ya te dije que me digas Is. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que te cuido?

-Jeje ya van a ser doce años –dijo alegre al ver a su fiel protectora.

Sus cabellos castaños oscuros serpenteando hasta la mitad de su espalda, una tez bronceada y unos expresivos ojos color verde. ¿Cuántos prospectos recibía a diario con su belleza? Sin duda muchos, era de sorprender que a sus veintisiete años de edad aún estuviese soltera. Pero eso no parecía importar a la querida sirvienta de Tsunayoshi, quería al niño como un hermano y siempre procuraría su bienestar y felicidad después de rescatarla de un mundo de tinieblas… ¿a qué me refiero? Antes de servir a la familia Vongola, Isabella vivía en los mundos bajos haciendo cosas innombrables para sobrevivir, pero todo cambió cuando el mismo infante a quien secuestro le brindó una nueva vida, algo así nunca se olvida ni se termina de agradecer.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco habrá lecciones de piano ¿verdad?

-Últimamente no me siento inspirado para ello, gomen Isabella.

-Descuida, si no quieres no hay nada más que hacer.

Dejó el desayuno en la cama del castaño pero este apenas probó bocado de los alimentos. Viendo esto Isabella suspiró y acarició el suave cabello de su protegido.

-Niño mío no he preguntado porque he pensado que era pertinente esperar a que tú mismo quisieras abrirte, pero han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en el hospital y tu estado en vez de mejorar parece hacer todo lo contrario. No hace falta que me lo digas a mí pero guardarte algo que te hace daño sólo agrava la situación, a veces la conversación es la más efectiva de las medicinas ante un corazón roto.

-¿Co-corazón roto? ¿Co… cómo sabes? –eso sin duda tomó desprevenido al castaño haciendo que se ruborizara.

-He cuidado de ti más de una década ¿y me preguntas el cómo? Por un momento creí que tu afecto por Kyoko era amor pero al verte ahora me doy cuenta que esos sentimientos estaban lejanos a compararse con los que sientes ahora. Sin duda quien sea que sea la afortunada ha logrado llevarse tu corazón.

Tsunayoshi bajó la mirada concentrándose en la taza de té que era guardada en sus manos mientras guardaba silencio siendo observado pacientemente por su casi nana. Con el tiempo Isabella sabía que esa pausa significaba que el menor estaba dispuesto a hablar por lo que aguardó.

-Isabella ¿y si te dijera que me enamoré de un completo extraño? No sé su nombre siquiera o algún otro aspecto de su vida pero lo que siento cuando lo veo es incomprensible para mí pero… -hizo una pausa y tomo aire –esa persona me detesta y comprendo el porqué.

-¿Te detesta? ¿Pues qué has hecho para ocasionar eso? – ¿detestar? Pensaba la sirvienta, era casi imposible de odiar al castaño.

-…. Ten-tengo miedo que estos sentimientos no sean míos y que me los esté imponiendo la antigua dueña de estos ojos –llevó su mano a su rostro para acariciar sus parpados –me arrepiento de haberlos aceptado.

Isabella ya no preguntó más al ver la cara afligida del menor además ya entendía por donde iba la situación. Trató de pensar en algún argumento que aliviara a Tsunayoshi pero no encontró alguno, seguro todos ocasionaría el efecto contrario a su cometido.

-Si te sientes culpable por el trasplante retira esas tontas ideas –comentó una voz grave y profunda –La muerte es algo que nos llega tarde o temprano. Deberías sentirte agradecido que esa persona haya optado por tal acción para que otros puedan disfrutar de la vida. Por eso mismo disfruta la tuya y vive lo mejor que puedas dame-Tsuna.

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta donde vieron a un azabache recargado.

-¡Reborn! ¿Has vuelto ya? –preguntó en un inicio emocionado pero al recordar las espartanas lecciones de su temible tutor sus ánimos se debilitaron.

-Hump –bufó molesta Isabella.

Sin duda no le agradaba tan singular personaje. No había día en que no iniciaran una pelea con el moreno por los métodos pocos ortodoxos que empleaba en su querido protegido pero ahora le agradecía las palabras que había pronunciado. ¿Duras? Un poco, pero también eran honestas y necesarias.

-Ya llegó el tipo con complejo de asesino –molestó Is.

-Mmm… no me di cuenta que estaba la demente aquí –respondió.

-Maestro de pacotilla.

-Intento de mucama.

-Sádico inútil.

-Buena para nada.

-Ya, ya ustedes dos –interrumpió antes de que las cosas se pusieran agresivas y que Reborn sacara sus pistolas e Isabella su espada, ambos eran capaces de desatar la tercera guerra mundial. La sangre de asesino de Reborn y la de mercenaria de Isabella chocaban con mucha frecuencia... sin duda eran temibles cuando se lo proponían.

-Reborn pensé que tardarías una semana más en volver –trató de desviar la atención de esos dos.

-Ojalá no volvieras más –susurró Isabella.

Reborn sólo la ignoró y prosiguió con la conversación.

-Dame-Tsuna tal parece que hay un cambio de planes… -pero fue interrumpido súbitamente por un golpe sordo proveniente de la puerta.

Abierta de par en par por la fuerza de un niño de trece años quien se colocó en una posición retadora ante el Hitman. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas y su cabello era negro y ondulado, vestía un uniforme conformado por un saco color amarillo, una camisa blanca entreabierta y unos pantalones cafés, desacomodada dando un toque rebelde a su imagen.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas Reborn! ¡Hoy será el día en que serás vencido por el gran Lambo! ¡Gyahahaha!–apuntó con su dedo al azabache pero…

-Cómo te iba diciendo dame-Tsuna –prosiguió ignorando campantemente al bovino sacando al resto una gotita de sudor por la nula atención que le daba el moreno al pequeño niño.

-Maldito Reborn… ¡Dejo de ignorarme! –dijo lanzando una granada de sus ropas.

En un rápido movimiento Reborn tomó con sus manos la granada para lanzársela de regreso al pequeño bovino pero antes de que cayera ante un tembloroso Lambo, Isabella rápidamente tomó la escoba posicionándose frente al bovino y usando su herramienta de limpieza, bateó con fuerza el arma sacándola por los grandes ventanales fuera de la habitación de Tsuna.

-Debo mantener la calma… -decía hipando el pequeño pero inútilmente por que se puso a llorar lanzándose a abrazar a la sirvienta.

-Tú remedo de tutor... ¡es sólo un niño! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si salía lastimado! –reclamó completamente cabreada la castaña –¡y tú Lambo deberías saber que esas cosas son peligrosas! ¡Así que deja de traerlas!–regañaba al pequeño que se afianzaba a su al ver la expresión y el aura amenazante que emergía de Isabella, decidió soltarse para mantener a salvo su vida.

-Ya chicos –trataba de calmar el ambiente el castaño -¿Lambo que haces aquí? –decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el ambiente. No solo para evitar destrozos en su hogar sino también por que se preocupaba por el pequeño bovino al que trataba como un hermano menor.

-Deja de consentirlo dame-Tsuna –reprendió el tutor.

-Tiene razón… aunque odie admitirlo –chasqueó Is –Lambo dame las otras armas que tengas, sabes que no permito que las portes en presencia de Tsuna.

El pequeño trató de hacerse el desatendido pero al ver la mirada amenazante de la ama de llaves optó por obedecer. Sacó inesperadamente de entre sus ropas una bazooka, una munición de granadas, algunas pistolas… todo ante la incrédula mirada de Tsuna quien se preguntaba cómo era le era posible cargar todas esas cosas. Sabía de sobra que la familia Bovino se encargaba de la creación de armas bélicas pero no estaba de acuerdo en que sus familiares permitieran que un niño, que apenas había salido de la primaria, pudiera portarlas.

En eso una chica de la misma edad que Lambo, con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas bajas y con ropa escolar apareció ante la puerta dándole una reverencia a los presentes. Tal parecía que estaba buscando a Lambo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lambo no volverá a molestar– dijo la chica mientras jalaba al menor de la habitación.

-¡I-pin deja de molestar! –se quejó mientras se sujetaba de la orilla de la puerta haciendo una escena – ¡El gran Lambo quiere que Tsuna vea su uniforme!

-Oh, ya veo –dijo el castaño acercándose a sus pequeños hermanos –se ven muy bien, ese será el uniforme que usan en Nami-chuu ¿cierto?

-¡Gyahahaha! ¡Lambo-san hará su debut en el instituto medio! –se reía el bovino en pose orgullosa ahora que tenía la atención de Tsuna.

-Si no te das prisa te lo ganaran, asesino de pacotilla –molestó Is.

-¿Qué dijiste, demente? –amenazó lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Ante esto Isabella rió y se hizo la desatendida.

-¿Yo? –contestó apuntándose colocando una cara inocente –yo no dije nada… pedófilo pervertido –eso último lo dijo en casi un susurro.

-¡Qué nostalgia me traen esos uniformes! Recuerdo como si fuera ayer –intervino una nueva voz.

-¡Giotto-nii! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido el castaño al ver al rubio llegar. No le esperaba hasta el día de mañana ya que sabía que el mayor se había ido a un viaje de negocios.

-Tsuna te extrañé –expresó el rubio abrazando posesivamente al menor.

-No habrás huido de nuevo del trabajo ¿verdad? –inquirió Tsuna.

-Por supuesto que no… sólo me ahorre una molesta cena con los socios –dijo radiante sin el menor rastro de culpa.

-Los dejaré solos –comentó Isabella tratando de llevarse a los niños.

-Lambo-san no quiere irse –hizo un berrinche el bovino.

-¡Ara Lambo! el dobles de tu pantalón está descosido, no querrás que esto afecte tu debut ¿cierto? –Señaló la castaña –vamos con el sastre para que lo componga.

-¡Gya! ¡Esto no va a detener al gran Lambo! –exclamó mientras corría en dirección al sastre.

-Lambo no corras –reprendió la pequeña china –Tsuna-san nos vemos –dio una reverencia y salió tras su amigo.

-Muy bien me retiro jóvenes Vongola –también dio una reverencia –Tsuna si tienes ánimos para las lecciones de piano avísame y vengo enseguida.

-Gracias Isabella. Tal vez más tarde –contestó mientras veía a su querida nana marcharse –Giotto niisan ¿no crees que tu también debes de regresar a tus deberes? Seguro G y los demás están buscándote –reprendió el menor aún siendo rodeado por los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Moo Tsuna, acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me marche –dijo con un tono de victima que hizo sentir a Tsuna como el villano.

Sin duda era bueno en persuadir a los demás y estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido si no fuera porque la aparición de una fuerza desconocida que tomó al mayor del saco y lo levantó. Giotto furioso volteó la cabeza para ver al causante de tan temerario acto, pero su valentía se tornó en temor al ver el rostro de Alaude con una aura mil veces peor que la de Isabel. El color se le fue de la cara tornándose pálida y comenzó a sudar ya que no se esperaba ser encontrado tan pronto.

-Alaude… yo, yo puedo explicarlo… -trató de calmar las ansias de asesinato que del albino emergían.

-Oh apuesto a que puedes –habló sarcásticamente –pero no me interesan tus excusas, hoy vas a sufrir un castigo por tu irresponsabilidad.

-¡Pero no quiero estar con esos ancianos aburridos! –Se quejó Giotto para posteriormente ser callado por la mirada asesina de Alaude –Tsuna ¡Ayuda! –lloró a su hermano pero no le salió como esperaba.

-Alaude-san perdone las molestias. Hermano no es bueno que hagas de lado tu trabajo así que regresa por favor –sonrió pero tras esa sonrisa se escondía un "_deja de causar molestia a los demás…_".

-Tsuna sniff –lloró mientras era arrastrado fuera del edificio por su compañero.

-De verdad eres un caso, fue tu plan aceptar el contrato con las compañías Dürrenmatt y te atreves a huir ante una reunión importante.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? esos hombres no me agradan –se quejó ante el reproche ya adentro de su vehículo –además unirnos con ellos no nos trae ninguna ganancia, al contrario nosotros les estamos haciendo un favor a ellos para evitar que vayan a la quiebra.

-¿Entonces porqué aceptaste el trato? Tú no eres tan altruista y más al hacer negocios.

-Tengo mis razones –dio por cerrado el tema con ese comentario. El albino sólo suspiró mientras conducía.

-De todos modos deja de acosar todo el tiempo a tu hermano o sino acabará odiándote.

Esas palabras dolieron en su ser, reflejándose momentáneamente en su mirada la cual no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante. Sabía que si algún día su hermano se enterada de la clase de persona que se había vuelto, terminaría odiándole, sólo rezaba porque ese día nunca llegara.

-Haré todo lo que sea por la felicidad de mi hermano, él es la persona más importante para mí… incluso si llega el día en que me desprecie y me repudie –sonrió con sorna Giotto desconcertando a Alaude al ver ese semblante. Vongola Giotto era más de lo que aparentaba ser, una persona que podía ser tan cruel como el demonio ante el mundo y tan amable como un ángel ante su joven hermano.

* * *

><p>-Ya se fueron todas las molestias –dijo exasperado el hitman.<p>

-Perdón Reborn ¿Querías decirme algo? –preguntó Tsuna ahora centrando su atención en el moreno. Conocía que tan grande era la paciencia de Reborn y aseguraba que hace tiempo se había agotado.

-Escucha sabes que tu abuelo abrió una nueva franquicia de hotelería en Italia, pero como acaba de hacer nuevos contratos con industrias médicas le es imposible supervisar el negocio. Así que me pidió irme durante dos meses para asegurarme que las cosas vayan por el camino correcto.

-¿Te irás por dos meses? –cuestionó estupefacto… dos meses sin las terribles e insoportables lecciones de Reborn… ¡Qué maravilla! No podía ser más agradecido por el desarrollo de los sucesos. Tan maravillado estaba por la noticia que el aura de felicidad fue percibido por el hitman -. Ittee, ¡Reborn! ¿Por qué el golpe? –reprochó al sentir el golpe en su cabeza, ahora estaba sobándose el área abusada.

-Ni creas que te salvas de tus enseñanzas. Por el tiempo en que me ausente tendrás un nuevo tutor y he pedido que sea estricto contigo dame-Tsuna.

-¿Un nuevo tutor? –ahora si estaba desconcertado.

-Así es querido nieto –llamó un hombre mayor a la puerta saludando cálidamente al hijo de su querida Nana – ya te he conseguido a un excelente tutor para que te ayude ahora que vas a ir a la universidad.

-Abuelo ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –preguntó un poco molesto el menor, odiaba que lo dejaran de lado en decisiones que involucraban a su ser, y esta era una de ellas.

-No te quejes dame-Tsuna, si te lo hubiéramos dicho no cambiaría en nada la situación –calló al castaño.

-Perdón Tsunayoshi debí tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos –contestó con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz haciendo sentir culpable a Tsuna… ¡Diablos! Ahora veía de donde había aprendido Giotto sus mañas -. Ahora creo que es el momento de que lo conozcas, te lo iba a presentar el día de mañana pero ahora que está aquí creo que es conveniente introducirlos.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, está en mi despacho. Ayer recibí su curriculum y una recomendación de la familia Cavallone, eso sin duda me convenció para llamarle y conocerlo. Me sorprendió su carácter y me he llevado una buena impresión de él(**N/A:** o.O ? puff jajajajaja –se tira al suelo carcajeándose). No hace falta más procedimientos me he dado cuenta que él es el indicado para ti (**N/A:** -se recupera- coff coff no tiene idea de que es más en un sentido ¬w¬) así que hoy mismo en la entrevista le ofrecí el trabajo –decía mientras conducía a su nieto y al Hitman por los pasillos.

-Mmm… Así que es bueno.

-Habla también inglés, francés, italiano y algo de mandarín. Tuvo un excelente desempeño académico durante toda su vida de estudiante y fue capaz de adelantar unos grados, ha trabajado para tres familias importantes, entre ellas la familia Cavallone. Además sabe defensa personal por lo que es el guardián perfecto para ti –profería con insistencia Timoteo, muy orgulloso de un maravilloso hallazgo.

-Parece un buen prospecto –comentó el moreno.

-Bueno basta de charla, es hora de que lo conozcan –exclamó Timoteo entrando a la habitación –Hibari-san perdona la tardanza.

"_Hibari"_ esa palabra hizo parar las piernas de Tsunayoshi trayéndole un torbellino de emociones. Su vista se enfrascó en el piso, temeroso de alzar la mirada para ver a su nuevo tutor. Sentía el vértigo agitar su cabeza y el pulso acelerándose hasta hacer sonar su corazón en sus oídos por la adrenalina.

-Tsuna ¿sucede algo? –se alarmó un poco al ver el rostro pálido de su alumno.

-Hijo mío ¿Qué pasa? –ahora era la voz preocupada de su abuelo.

-"_Hibari… no imposible, tras tres semanas es imposible que sea él" _–pensó el castaño mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Tsunayoshi armándose de valor decidió alzar la vista y encarar a su nuevo tutor. _"Debía ser otra persona…" _trató de convencerse pero el destino a veces gusta mofarse de uno y ésta era la ocasión.

Como se había previsto el desengaño fue bastante colosal, sus esperanzas fueron reducidas lastimosamente al toparse con esa mirada metálica estremeciendo su cuerpo y sumergiéndose en esa profunda mirada… ahí estaba otra vez aturdido ante esos ojos.

-…na… Tsuna… -oyó una voz sacándolo del trance.

-Hijo ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó el anciano.

-Perdón sólo fue un mareo –recobró la compostura y se apresuró a excusarse el menor, no quería que lo relacionaran con el azabache frente a sus ojos.

-¿Debería llamar al hospital? –preguntó su abuelo.

-No, no… lo que pasa es que no he desayunado por completo… seguro se me bajó la presión. No es nada abuelo –justificó aliviando un poco a Timoteo pero esa explicación no satisfacía al hitman que en ningún momento perdió la vista sobre su pupilo.

A ojos observadores como los suyos podía discernir que sea cual sea la razón, la sospechosa actitud de Tsuna había sido desencadenada por el moreno presente, algo que sin duda le fue muy interesante de ver y que quería saber en que terminaría. Imaginarlo hizo que esbozara una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno Tsunayoshi llamaré a alguien para que te traiga de desayunar pero antes quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo tutor.

-Un gusto conocerlo _por primera vez _-acentuó esas tres últimas palabras - mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya, estaré trabajando contigo de ahora en adelante.

Era cierto que no le conocía pero no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta que el semblante de Hibari decía:

-"_Si llego a saber que trabajaría para ti no hubiera aceptado este empleo_".

¿Cómo diablos habían terminado las cosas así? Trataba de borrar los sentimientos de afecto por ese hombre desesperadamente ¿y viene y se presenta como su tutor? La vida realmente le estaba jugando una mala, pero muy mala broma. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedir a su abuelo para que buscara a otra persona capaz o fingir no conocer al hombre y encararlo todos los días…? Una pregunta estúpida, él no tenía el coraje para lograr tal hazaña por lo que sólo había una alternativa…

-Mmm abuelo… yo… -pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas por una llamada que contestó Timoteo.

-Hola… oh Squalo… mmm entiendo voy para allá –dijo para luego colgar –oh deberé enseñarle a Xanxus a controlar su temperamento, no podrá hacer tratos si sigue así –dijo suspirando.

-¿Se marcha Noveno? –preguntó Reborn.

-Así es Reborn. Sabes que el temperamento de Xanxus es muy volátil y está ocasionando algunos problemas a unos socios por lo que es necesario que vaya y arregle las cosas –contestó –hijo espero que te lleves bien con Hibari-kun ya que desde mañana empezará a darte clases –casi al termino de esa oración, salió de la habitación rápidamente sin darle tiempo de rechistar a su nieto .

Reborn por su parte había leído muy bien la atmosfera entre esos dos y se le hizo divertido dejar a su discípulo en apuros con el moreno, que a sus ojos sería un maestro bastante sádico con Tsuna… sólo por eso le agradó.

-Yo me voy dame-Tsuna, tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de irme a Italia –expresó saliendo de la habitación ignorando la expresión en la cara de su alumno que decía "_¡No me dejes sólo! ¡Llévame contigo!_".

Si antes era pesado el ambiente, ahora era sofocante. Tsuna se debatía si hablar o permanecer en ese incómodo silencio, pero ¿de qué hablar si el moreno le detestaba?

-Va-vaya sorpresa… tú como mi tutor –comentó Tsuna. Hibari simplemente optó por no contestar dejando al castaño queriendo retractarse de haber abierto la boca.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó dejando atónico al menor.

-Di-dieciocho –tartamudeó.

-Tu cara es tan infantil que pareces de 15 años –esa declaración le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pequeño castaño. No hacía falta que le dijeran que sus facciones eran tan delicadas que aparentaba menor edad de la que tenía, no tenían idea de cuantos problemas le ocasionaba su aspecto con algunas cosas de la vida diaria.

-Me dijeron que debía enseñar al heredero que estaba por acudir a la universidad, jamás pensé que se trataba de ti –comentó con un tono de reclamo evidenciando que no le gustaba la idea de compartir tiempo con Tsunayoshi –de haber sabido hubiera buscado otra opción.

-No-no tienes que ser mi tutor si no quieres… yo… yo hablaré con mi abuelo así que no te preocupes, si me disculpas –estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero una mano detrás de él cerró su salida.

Tsunayoshi volteó para encontrarse otra vez con esos grises ojos dejándolo pasmado. Al percatarse de que estaba acorralado por esos brazos y demasiado cerca del azabache sintió que la respiración le fallaba y el vértigo se apoderaba una vez más de él, el calor escapó por sus oídos y el sonrojo se hizo presente… ¡maldita honestidad! Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan expresivo con su cuerpo.

-Este empleo lo necesito para lograr mis objetivos, si lo entorpeces te morderé hasta la muerte ¿oíste? –amenazó el azabache afilando su mirada al menor.

Deshizo la prisión en la que sometía a Tsunayoshi y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Mañana comienzan tus lecciones. Ni creas que seré gentil contigo, hazme enfadar y _kamikorosu_ –dictaminó sin siquiera molestarse en darle la cara al castaño.

* * *

><p>Tocó la puerta del despacho para luego ingresar. El noveno le había pedido que le diera algo que comer a Tsunayoshi y ella encantada por servir al castaño se había apresurado en prepararle unos waffles que ayudarían a subir los ánimos al castaño.<p>

-Tsuna vengo a traerte un rico desayuno, creo que te abrió el apetito el saber que ese tonto de Reborn se irá a Italia por dos meses –suspiró contentan Is –será bastante pacífico y tranquilo ahora que no estará ¿no es así?

-…

-¿Tsuna? –preguntó sobresaltada la castaña al ver una pesada aura emergiendo de su protegido.

Tsuna la vio y se abalanzó a abrazarla para después soltar un pequeño quejido.

-¿Qué he hecho para que el destino ose en burlarse de mí? –se quejó en tono lastimero.

-¿Ehhh…? -la pobre no podría comprender causándole incertidumbre.

-Isabella la vida me está haciendo una mala pero malísima broma –volvió a gimotear ocultando su rostro.

Esos dos meses iban a ser una verdadera tortura, mucho peor que cualquier castigo al que su tutor le había sometido. Reborn aún no se había ido pero ya estaba extrañándolo ¿Quién diría que se vería el día en que Tsuna anhelara las lecciones del sádico hitman? Nadie podía haberlo predicho pero así se trata la vida, siempre es impredecible lo que vendrá, eso es lo que lo hace interesante ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Durante la entrevista.<strong>

-Muy bien Hibari-kun, sin duda me has impresionado. No creo que haya falta algo más para que lo contrate –dijo satisfecho el Noveno.

-Sería un placer servirle a su nieto.

-Jajaja si verás que te agradará además te gustará vivir con nosotros, verás que es muy tranquilo por aquí…

Pero sus buenas palabras fueron contrariadas por una explosión en el aire provocando un ruido ensordecedor seguido de un cegador resplandor.

Tragó saliva ante la situación y sonrió nervioso. Si bien era cierto que Reborn era un asesino y un excelente tutor, la verdad es que no se había otorgado a Tsunayoshi otro maestro porque no había alguien lo suficientemente desquiciado o valiente que aceptara vivir con tan ajetreada familia. Ahora temía que ante tal espectáculo el azabache saliera corriendo como los muchos otros antes que él, y peor aún necesitaba a alguien que cuidara del castaño ahora que el hitman viajaba a Italia.

-Sin mencionar que te daremos muchas facilidades y prestamos. Sin mencionar 3 semanas de vacaciones.

Hibari sonrió, no se necesitaba ser experto para ver la desesperación del anciano.

-Que sean cuatro, que me faciliten un auto y acepto el trabajo –ahora él era quien ponía los términos.

Timoteo sudó frío pero finalmente terminó cediendo. Hibari era una persona de cuidado, se alegraba que no lo tuviera de rival en alguna compañía, esperaba que esa actitud ayudara a Tsuna, si supiera…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

**N/A:** Y que les pareció? por supuesto Hibari no quedará libre de mi ira acumulada, le haré sufrir muchos celos para que se arrodille ante mi lindo Tsu-chan, que llore lágrimas de sangre y le suplique... (aura siniestra)

**Anna:** y dicen que la sádica soy yo? -_-U

**Kyo:** (se recupera) ejemm perdon XP es que nadia hace sufrir a mi lindo Tsu-chan sin recibir el infierno en la tierra muajaja coff coff.

Se preguntarán por qué piano? pues eso vendrá en el especial muajaja

Agradecimientos especiales a nyanko-chan ya que sino hubiera sido por su reto no se me hubiera cruzado la idea usar esta historia ya planteada para 1827 (reverencia) y a todas las que me leen y dejan review (otra reverencia).

saludos a naru uchija, misaki, death-the-girl, kanon55 de amor yaoi y de ff a Ruby Kagamine, dametsuna, Yukino-mare, Miss Dinosaur y a Natalia, sus review son mi combustible que me anime a escribir ^^

**Anna:** pues yo quiero agradecer en especial a Yukino chan, por la idea ^^

**Kyo:** que idea?

**Anna:** el que te llame dame-Kyo

**Kyo:**... T.T

Por último tengo preparado la mitad del siguiente cap por lo que espero subirlo para el domingo o más tardar el lunes, actulizando el siguiente para el jueves ya que se aproximan mis examenes finales y no saldré de mi cueva por mucho tiempo (echaré de menos el sol T.T), eso para compensar el tiempo que me tomaré. Regularmente ya estoy libre por el 8 de diciembre por lo que a más tardar el 10 (mi cumpre yupi!) subiré el sexto capítulo.

**Anna:** por cierto como te fue en el tercer parcial? ¬¬

**Kyo:** ... (silencio incómodo) que bello es el cielo (aura radiante)

A**nna:** ¬¬U estas consciente que está de noche y con lluvia cierto?

**Kyo:** bueno chao chao ^^


	4. Adagio: Un nuevo problema

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**N/A: **PERDOOONNNN! GOMENASAAAIIII! SUMIMASEN! (postrada en el suelo)

**Anna:** vamos pide perdón (con una bota encima de la cabeza de Kyo).

**Kyo:** sabes que no es mi culpa! Sniff olvidé mi usb antier en un ciber, ayer no pude recogerla por ser asueto hasta hoy, incluso tú viste los problemas para que me la devolviera o

**Anna:** pero eso no borra el hecho que no cumpliste con el plazo (sonrisa siniestra)

**Kyo:** Ok, ok ¬¬ nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión… qué será? Azotes? pelea con leones?

**Anna:** si, tienes razón (esperanza en la cara de Kyo), los castigos físicos ya no te asustan pero esto kufufufu…

… (Amarra a Kyo a una silla y le pone cinta en los párpados para que no los cierre)

**Kyo:** y esto es el castigo?

**Anna:** nop, este es el castigo (prende la televisión)

**Kyo:** NOOOOOO! LAS TELENOVELAS DE TELEVISA NOOOOOOO!

**Anna:** disfruten del capítulo ^^(sonrisa radiante)

_OPENING:_

Tada Rin Toshite por Kishidan Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets

watch?v=h_03Z_k0v00

_ENDING:_

New Born por Miwako Okuda

watch?v=dtd2ToCmOi4

**Rating:** T, acaba de subir

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un nuevo problema.**

Sus dedos paseaban sobre el teclado diestramente mientras la melodía salía de la caja de resonancia haciendo eco en la habitación. Sus manos y su cuerpo se movían al compas de la música de Beethoven. No era un experto pero el castaño disfrutaba de la interpretación del primer movimiento de la Sonata del Claro de Luna: Adagio sostenuto, que a su parecer era una pieza bellísima aunque un poco tenebrosa.

Era una pieza que le traía melancolía ya que solía escucharla tocar por su madre Nana, y justamente cuando ella iba a enseñarle ejecutar el movimiento la tragedia se cernió sobre su familia.

No mentiría si dijera que el joven niño dejó de lado el piano no sólo por la ceguera sino por el dolor en el pecho por haber perdido tanto. Sin embargo al entrar a Namimori Kökö durante un recital en el festival cultural recordó el torbellino de sensaciones que le daba estar frente al instrumento de percusión y las ansias por tocarlo nuevamente.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, su ama de llaves y actual maestra de piano, el chico aprendía rápido y cada día está ansioso para que llegara la lección algo que la entusiasmó en preparar las clases para el castaño. La sensación era indescriptible… ¿por qué ahora lo había dejado de lado?

Por ahora no podía pensar en nada más que la interpretación del segundo movimiento de esa melodía: Allegrueto. Recordó que un día le dijo a Is que esa música tenía dentro mucho del cielo y otro tanto del infierno. Estupefacta le felicitó por haber captado lo esencial y le reveló que el compositor húngaro Franz Liszt había descrito el segundo movimiento como "_una flor entre dos abismos". _Quién diría que esa descripción encajaba en esos pacíficos momentos, cómo un juego de títeres en medio de dos tragedias.

La puerta del estudio se abrió revelando a un moreno que entraba a la habitación vestido de traje y con la típica mirada amenazante. Parecía molesto pero al escuchar le música del segundo movimiento no pudo hacer más que calmar sus ansias.

-¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no desaparezcas así como así? –Suspiró derrotado, la música lo había conmovido como para seguir irritado –¿no vez que me causas problemas?

Quería detener el movimiento de sus manos pero alguna fuerza desconocía impedía que detuviera la interpretación. No quería exasperar a su tutor y ser mordido hasta la muerte, era bastante amenazador cuando se lo proponía y más cuando le hacían perder el tiempo, pero sus esfuerzos por separarse del piano eran inútiles.

Ahora empezaba el tercer movimiento: Presto Agitato, una interpretación amenazante si le preguntaban a Tsunayoshi, que aunque podía tocarla no era de su agrado.

Un error cometieron sus manos extrañando al castaño ya que dominaba esa parte de la partitura. Sus manos volvieron a repasar la misma parte pero se le dificultaba el rápido y apasionado movimiento como si fuese la primera vez que ejecutaba la melodía.

-No es así –dijo el azabache mientras acomodaba sus manos para enseñarle la correcta ejecución, algo que sabía muy bien el menor –si lo haces de esta forma el movimiento es más fluido.

Ahora estaba muy cerca cuando se percató el castaño, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por lo que no pudo alejarse del atractivo moreno. ¿Ahora era amable con él? ¿Después de las tormentosas clases y su fría indiferencia? No… algo estaba mal, presentía Tsunayoshi por lo que se decidió a preguntar, pero no fueron sus palabras las que salieron por su garganta.

-Kyoya no puedo ser una experta de la noche a la mañana, apenas puedo tocar los dos movimientos sin equivocarme. Recuerda que llevo apenas un año, no te pongas pesado.

Esa voz la reconocía aunque no la haya nunca escuchado, sabía a quién pertenecía. Asustado trataba de gritar "¡Soy yo! no ella… ¡yo!" pero era inútil nadie le escuchaba. Sintió unas frías manos sobre las suyas y al bajar la mirada observó que eran las de Hibari sobre las suy… no, sobre las de Nina.

-Aún así has practicado hasta que te salgan ampollas, de verdad eres una terca –reprendió pero con una sonrisa ladeada a su acompañante.

Le dolían esta clases de recuerdos, ver a un Hibari amable a través de esos ojos ajenos y sentirse cada vez más perdido por el… mirarle esbozar una sonrisa que no era para él, que le tratara con gentileza aunque las caricias y las atenciones no eran dirigidas para el castaño, sentir la amabilidad cuando en la realidad sólo sentía la apatía y el desinterés del pelinegro… quien fuese Nina, se había llevado consigo esa parte de Hibari y nadie más sería capaz de ver esa cara, exceptuando Tsuna para su desesperación.

Despertó alterado y con la respiración agitada… había sido otro sueño que no le dejaba descansar. Ahora recordaba el porqué había pausado sus lecciones de piano y era porque no quería ser comparado con la antigua amante de su tutor. Una palabra que hizo eco en el castaño y le provocó un gran dolor… ¿Cómo iba a encarar a Hibari-san cada tarde con esa clase de recuerdos?

* * *

><p>Estaba preocupada, no le había dicho nada pero no se hacía falta ser un experto para observar que el enamorado de Tsunayoshi era su actual tutor, pero el pequeño se seguía atormentado en saber si lo que sentía era real o una ilusión. Para su molestia no podía meterse en ese asunto, su mismo protegido debía descifrar sus sentimientos sin ayuda de nadie, pero la paciencia no era su principal virtud y sinceramente deseaba darles un empujón a esa pareja para que su relación mejorase y fuese más llevadera y quien sabe… tal vez algún día el azabache se digne a ver en Tsuna la maravillosa persona que era, por que cualquiera que conociera al menor estaría de acuerdo con esa descripción. Por el momento agradecía que el moreno fuera un poco menos sádico que su predecesor.<p>

-¡Isabella! –llamó un castaño corriendo hacia a ella con la camisa mal cerrada, el cinturón sin apretar y el saco desacomodado y con una disputa para amarrar la corbata… Tsuna se había levantado tarde.

-Moo tómate tu tiempo al cambiarte Tsunayoshi, sino siempre terminaras en esta tragedia –decía mientras arreglaba el traje del menor.

-Me quedé dormido, lo siento –era inútil enojarse con el chico, era eso o era muy mimosa con él… seguramente era lo segundo.

-¿No has dormido bien? Usualmente aunque te cueste horrores levantarte no te despiertas tan tarde –atinó la castaña oscureciendo la mirada de Tsunayoshi.

Para quitar esa expresión de su rostro, Isabella usó su truco mágico: un golpeteo con sus dedos en la frente.

-Ittee… ¡eso duele Is! –sonrió al oír que la llamaba por ese nombre.

-Tú eres Tsunayoshi, nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera esos ojos –reprendió mientras señalaba al pequeño –ahora vete, seguro recibirás un buen regaño de tus profesores por llegar tarde –ahora frotaba le frotaba la melena castaña.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Llego tarde! –Dijo mientras veía la hora en su reloj – ¡gracias Isabella! –se despedía mientras salía de la mansión.

No era la mejor para dar consejos pero quería hacer notar al castaño que sus temores estaban infundamentados, para que así pudiese avanzar hacia su felicidad. ¡Ahhrgg! las ansias por la intervención le estaban consumiendo, iba a ser muy duro mirar la situación.

Suspiró derrotada y se fue a continuar con sus deberes ya que dentro de una semana se celebraría el cumpleaños de Timoteo.

* * *

><p>Había sido reprendido por el profesor en medio de todo el alumnado por llegar a mitad de clase, pero ahí no acaba la cosa… ahora trataba de calmar al peliplata que amenazaba con mandar a volar al docente en miles de pedazos. No había sido el mejor inicio de curso para el castaño. Ahora se encontraba en otra clase de aprendiendo los fundamentos de la ciencia política, una materia que poco le interesaba pero que era necesaria para su carrera.<p>

Su familia lo había matriculado en la universidad para la carrera de Licenciatura en Economía Financieras y como sino fuera una carrera difícil también debía estudiar una segunda en Administración dado su posición de heredero. Por ello era necesario un tutor que le ayudara a sobrellevar la carga de trabajo y guiarlo en sus estudios. Aún no entendía cómo su hermano pudo con semejante reto.

-…na-kun… Tsuna-kun –una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ahora se centraba en lo que acontecía. Las clases habían terminado y frente a él estaba la niña de sus ojos.

-Perdón Kyoko-chan no estaba poniendo atención –sonrió avergonzado.

-Aún con esas dudas de que si puedes con el puesto de Décimo Vongola –preguntó Kyoko. Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que guardaba el castaño con respecto al tema.

-Si… –respondió con pocos ánimos.

-¡Tú puedes Tsuna-kun! Estoy segura que lideraras a Vongola como ningún otro, sólo debes de confiar en ti mismo como yo confío en ti –trataba de animar a Tsunayoshi sin darse cuenta que provocaba el efecto contrario.

En algún tiempo para acá la insistencia de Kyoko para que tome el puesto se había vuelto una carga para el castaño que cada vez se hacía más grande, y las palabras de aliento de la chica no hacían más que aumentar, incomodando a Tsuna… cómo si ella tratase de apresurar la decisión del menor.

-Ah Kyoko-chan ¿querías decirme algo? –trató de cambiar el tema.

-Ah si… bueno… -la timidez se hizo presente en la ojiambar –me-me preguntaba… si quisieras ser mi compañero durante la fiesta de Timoteo-sama.

-¿Fiesta? Ahh si… el cumpleaños del abuelo, casi lo olvido… debo de hacerle un presente ¿Qué puedo regalarle?

-Si quieres te acompaño a buscar algo.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan sería de mucha ayuda –sonrió.

-De nada –sonrió de vuelta – ¿Te parece mañana que es sábado al medio día?

-Mmm no estoy seguro… Hibari-san seguro me tendrá ocupado ese día –reflexionó.

-Pues dile que es algo importante y que no debes faltar –insistía la castaña.

-No le conoces… -suspiró –trataré de hablar con él pero no te prometo nada.

-No importa, te reservaré ese día a ti. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos –decía emocionada.

-Si yo también lo ansió –contestó por cortesía más que nada –Me debo marchar, mis tutorías comienzan en media hora.

-Cuídate Tsuna-kun.

-Hasta luego Kyoko-chan –se despidió dejándola sola en el salón.

Las sombras de la tarde la envolvieron ocultando su semblante agobiado.

-Tsuna-kun apresúrate a escalar hasta la posición de Décimo Vongola o sino yo… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que su voz se cortó mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Esperaba pacientemente desde hacía varios años para ser la esposa de Tsunayoshi pero ahora la situación era diferente tras la muerte de su padre, ya que el resto de su familia la presionaba para encontrar un siguiente sucesor… es decir que ella aceptara casarse con alguien. Pero ese debía ser Tsunayoshi, le amaba como nadie… tanto que se atrevió a sugerirle a Giotto un plan nefasto para apresurar sus objetivos… ¿culpa? Si y mucha, pero todo lo valía por su futuro junto al castaño. Con lo que no contaba es que su propio plan la separaría de a quien amaba y también sería la pieza para que los engranes se movieran conduciendo el espectáculo a una tragedia.

* * *

><p>-Mal, vuélvelo a hacer –reprendió el azabache mientras le devolvía la serie de ejercicios de contabilidad de costos al castaño.<p>

-¡Pero en qué estoy mal Hibari-san? –preguntó el menor.

-Si no eres capaz de ver estos simples errores no serás capaz de convertirte en el sucesor de Vongola –le sermoneó con severidad.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un puñal abriendo una herida en él. No hacía falta que le recalcara sus temores cada vez que cometía un fallo. Habían pasado dos semanas y tal parecía que no hacía más que notar cuando el castaño erraba ignorando campantemente el esfuerzo que hacía. Sabía que debía hacer bien las cosas y evitar caer por que con él caerían los que dependían de su persona, pero era un ambiente sofocante que empeoraba con el azabache. Sinceramente no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar.

-Vuelve a corregirlo estás cometiendo el mismo fallo –señaló Hibari-san sin la menor intención de ayudarle.

-¡Ya es suficiente…! –Tsuna era una persona muy calmada y amable pero la situación lo estaba asfixiando tanto que no le importó subir el tono y revelarse ante su tutor –me estoy esforzando tanto, no hace falta que seas tan mezquino conmigo.

-Lo importante son los resultados, sino los consigues no importa cuánto esfuerzo pusiste, habrá sido en vano –lejos de calmar al castaño esa respuesta lo exasperó más.

Tomó sus cosas para disponerse a salir del aula.

-Aún no se ha terminado tu sesión –reprendió al menor quien se detuvo en la puerta.

-¡Deja de fingir que te importa!…siempre estás acentuando mis fallos, nunca notas mis logros ya que se opacan cuando me equivoco… tú… ¡No me importa cuánto quisiste a Nina, en este momento pon tus ojos en mí! –esas últimas palabras habían salido del fondo de su corazón, palabras que imploraban salir y que el castaño impedía. Ahora el límite había llegado y con ello sus sentimientos.

Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar su boca y consciente de ellas se dispuso a salir rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Estaba saliendo a los jardines próximos al estacionamiento para refugiarse en su coche de la ira del azabache cuando sintió una mano tomar su brazo que le jaló hasta enfrentarse a esa mirada llena de rabia.

-¿Por qué sabes su nombre? –preguntó molesto.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que soñaba con los recuerdos de Nina? Más que tomarle como un loco, Tsuna temía que el azabache viera en él alguna esperanza para estar con quien amaba… no le permitiría hacer eso… si, se sentía celoso de una muerta, de alguien que había obtenido una sonrisa honesta del azabache… si, eso era patético y hasta despreciable y se recriminaba por ello, pero no podía evitar que emergieran esos sentimientos.

-Esa tarde después de mi operación tú entraste a mi cuarto ¿verdad? Dijiste su nombre y no te diste cuenta que yo estaba consciente –su corazón estaba hablando todo lo que tenía guardado sin darle oportunidad de que su mente se impusiera -¡Tu odias el hecho que lleve sus córneas! ¿acaso no lo dijiste? Por eso aprovechas cada ocasión para torturarme pero ya estoy cansado… -quería callarse ya que esas palabras también le dolían a él y lo sentía en sus ojos, pero se negaba a darle el gusto al azabache de verlo llorar.

Hibari apretó mas el agarre lastimando a Tsuna (**N/A: **Suéltame!-Kyo siendo agarrada por Anna- ese idiota malnacido! ÓAÒ… Anna: pero si tú eres quien lo escribe ¬¬ U) y acercándolo a su rostro intimidando al menor, luego aproximó su boca a su oído para susurrarle.

-¿Y sabes lo gracioso del asunto? –preguntó con burla el moreno.

Su aliento había hecho estremecer al castaño quien se había quedado inmóvil y tieso ante la cercanía.

-Que yo te gusto y por eso te duele el que yo te odie.

Su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se abrieron ante la confesión ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había sabido acerca de sus sentimientos? Ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud con él… sin duda Hibari-san se sentía asqueado por él. "_Esto es todo…" _pensó el castaño cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como el rostro del moreno se alejaba de su oreja… no quería ver el semblante de desprecio.

Pero sus predicciones fueron desechas cuanto sintió un frío contacto en sus labios mientras sentía una mano rodear su cintura. Los ojos de Tsunayoshi amenazaron por salirse de sus cuencas cuando los abrió. Hibari movió sus labios con suavidad sobre los contrarios, haciendo que participara levemente, en medio de ese juego encontró la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar a la calidad cavidad del otro chico haciendo que el castaño se dejara llevar cerrando sus ojos. Suave, caliente, húmeda, apenas sus lenguas se encontraron el cuerpo de Tsuna vibró por las emociones y las sensaciones, por tener tan cerca a esa persona, por estar experimentando eso con él. Pero cuando los abrió de nuevo y observó al moreno pudo distinguir en sus ojos que no había ningún sentimiento escondido tras ese acto… que sólo era una burla y que no significaba nada para Hibari.

Usando todas las fuerzas que pudo encontrar se separó con fuerza de su acompañante, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gustó? –rió con sorna al pequeño pero lo que no se esperó fue la bofetada que recibió.

-¿Te diviertes…? ¿Es tan divertido jugar con mis sentimientos? –dijo bajando su mirada y luchando porque su voz no se quebrara en un momento como eso.

Hibari ante tal acción iba a tomar medidas represivas pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver el rostro de Tsunayoshi por donde caía un torrente de lágrimas. Ver tal expresión tan dolida provocó una punzada de dolor en su pecho al igual que la culpa en el gélido azabache. Cuando se dio cuenta el castaño había desaparecido frente a él y ahora se subía rápidamente a su vehículo para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Manejo unas cuantas cuadras y se detuvo frente a un parque para desahogarse. Era un bastardo que había jugado con él sin el menor remordimiento. Le detestaba por cómo le trataba pero sobretodo se detestaba así mismo por haberse enamorado de tan insensible persona.

Lloró lágrimas amargas hasta vaciar sus ojos mientras se refugiaba dentro de su porsche hasta que se hizo tarde.

Estaba preocupada, hacía horas que debían acabar sus lecciones por lo que no le dio una buena espina la tardanza del castaño. Regularmente siempre llegaba para la hora de la cena pero había horas que había acabado.

Al borde de los nervios estaba a punto de llamar a las autoridades, la policía, al ejército y a la marina si hacía falta para encontrar a Tsunayoshi, pero antes de siquiera actuar la puerta principal se abría revelando al castaño.

-Por Dios ¿En dónde te habías metido? Sabes que si tienes planes debes notificarlos, yo… -pero se detuvo al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos del menor, lo cual preocupó súbitamente a la sirvienta. Lo que hubiese pasado era mucho peor que todo lo anterior.

-Isabella no tengo hambre, me voy a mi habitación a descansar –sólo recibió un asentimiento de la mujer.

Le vio subir las escaleras hasta desaparecer de su vista. Su sangre hirvió y no hacía falta buscar al culpable del comportamiento de su protegido, sólo había alguien capaz de provocarlo y ese era Hibari Kyoya.

Usaría la mañana siguiente para hablar con el azabache y liberar al castaño por un día de su tormento.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó y al observar el mercedes de Hibari estacionado frente a la mansión supo que el azabache estaría esperándolo para su lección. Mala suerte, él no estaba de humor para verlo así que decidió salir a escondidas de la mansión y acudir a la cita con Kyoko, alguien que le quiere y aprecia, por quien debería fijar su vista.<p>

Le había mandado un mensaje a la castaña diciéndole que le esperaría frente a la plaza central. Pensaba divertirse con ella para olvidarse del azabache.

Vestía una chaqueta color naranja y unos jeans color negro con unos tenis blancos y la gorra naranja con la que salió de la mansión para no ser reconocido.

-¡Tsuna-kun! –alzó la vista mientras veía a Kyoko acercarse.

Estaba guapa debía admitir. La chica se había esmerado en su vestimenta, tenía un vestido con motivos florales color amarillo, encima una pequeña chaqueta de marga corta color celeste y unas sandalias color beige mientras que su cabello era sujetado por unos pequeños pasadores.

-Perdón por la espera –se disculpó – ¿has esperado mucho?

-Acabo de llegar –sonrió –bien ¿a dónde deseas ir?

-A donde tú quieras Tsu-kun.

-No había pensado en algún lugar en particular –dijo rascándose la cabeza –demos una vuelta ¿te parece?

La castaña asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Tsuna. Ambos caminaron por las calles del centro de Namimori en silencio, la chica debido a su timidez de estar junto al Décimo y el otro porque aún no podía sacar de su mente a cierto azabache. Tan absortos venían paseando que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los venía siguiendo.

-Disculpen… - llamó una chica con ojos azules y cabello negro –por favor necesito ayuda –sonaba con algo de desesperación.

-Pasa algo –preguntó Tsuna.

-Mi amiga no se siente bien necesito a alguien que me ayude a cargarla para tomar un taxi –pidió la morena.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó ahora Kyoko.

-Aquí en el callejón, no tengo tanta fuerza para cargarla –suplicó nuevamente.

La intuición de Tsuna le advirtió que algo iba mal pero antes de alejarse de ahí, Kyoko se había aproximado a ayudar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la castaña a la mujer que yacía recostada en la pared.

-Ayúdeme a sacarla de aquí por favor –dijo mientras ambas cargaban a la mujer enferma.

Se encaminaron al cruce todo ante la atenta mirada del castaño quien al pasar más el tiempo el sentimiento de peligro se cernía más en él.

De pronto una furgoneta se estacionó bruscamente frente a ellas y del interior salieron dos hombres que jalaron a la castaña al interior.

Kyoko estaba desesperada por deshacerse del agarre pero no se podía comparar su fuerza con la de los mayores pero de pronto se sintió liberada y vio sus raptores yacían en el piso sumisos por el dolor. Tsunayoshi no había tenido a Reborn como tutor por nada y ahora hacía uso de sus habilidades defensivas para salvar a Kyoko. Había propinado un golpe directo a los hígados de los hombres para terminar derrumbándolos con una patada.

Volteó para ver cómo estaba Kyoko quien yacía tirada en el piso, pero antes de ir hacia ella y huir, sintió un terrible dolor por la espalda y su vista se oscureció estrepitándose contra el pavimento.

-¡Tsuna! –oyó gritar a Kyoko antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>-Llevamos una hora en esta sala y no te has dignado a hablar –reprochó la sirvienta quien se encontraba en el despacho junto a Hibari quien estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón –ayer llegó Tsunayoshi llorando a la casa, y aunque no me ha dicho el causante sé que fuiste tú… así que habla.<p>

-Hablas mucho herbívora –las amenazas de Isabella le eran indiferente.

-Soy su guardiana así que lo que le pase a él también es mi asunto. Sino hablas tendré que hablar con Timoteo-sama.

No quería traspasar la preocupación que podía ocasionar eso a sus planes, pero Isabella era muy observadora por lo que no pasó desapercibido ese atisbo de perturbación.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? –preguntó severamente pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta seguida de la intrusión de un moreno de tez bronceada -¿Yamamoto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jadeaba en busca de aire, se notaba que había ido con toda la prisa que le permitían sus piernas para llegar hasta ahí.

-¡Tsuna…! -dijo aún falto de aire pero ese tono oprimió el corazón de la sirvienta y preocupó a Hibari –¡Tsuna ha sido secuestrado…!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong> (ok, fue real es una patoaventura ¬¬U… para ser más exactos lo que sucedió hoy pero me pareció gracioso que lo quise poner ^^):

-¿Enserio es tu usb? –dijo el despachador del ciber.

-Sí es mío –dijo Kyo tratando de suprimir su aura asesina. Era la quinta vez que asumía que era suyo.

-Si quiere puede ver el contenido ¿Verdad Kyo? Sabes perfectamente que hay en tu usb y él puede confirmarlo –razonó Anna quien acompañaba a Kyo, sabía disimularlo pero estaba aún más cabreada que la castaña por que el asunto les tomaba tanto tiempo.

-Bueno… haber –dijo abriendo la usb.

-Tengo algunos trabajos de la universidad, unas historias, fotos, algunas capítulos de la serie "Los informáticos"… ahh y muchos cómics japoneses (obvio que si digo manga no me entiende).

-¿No tendrás hentai? –dijo burlándose el empleado sacando una venita a Kyo –haber aquí dice Yaoi vamos a ver.

Eso hizo sudar frío a Kyo mientras el empleado abría carpetas. No quería traumar al pobre hombre.

-Mmm una imagen con dos hombres abrazándose (lo juro! Abrió esa de las miles que había… pudo haber sido peor ¬¬)… si, parece una tira –pero antes de que siguiera leyendo Kyo lo detuvo.

-Enserio es mío, no hace falta ver más.

-Oh así que tiene cosas indecente (-_-U maldito pervertido infeliz lo hago por tu bien!)

-Si quiere le puedo dejar mi no. telefónico –salvó Anna –si alguien reclama la usb llámenos, aunque le aseguro que nos pertenece –sonrisa de político.

Ambos cambiaron el número de teléfono ante la radiante sonrisa del empleado.

-Lo siento Anna, ese tipo sólo quería ligarte. Bloquea su número –sugirió Kyo.

-No hace falta (O.o?) este celular no es el mío, es el de mi hermano –dijo sonriente mientras bajaba una gota de sudor en su compañera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

**N/A: **silencio…

Anna: como ven nuestra Kyo está fuera de combate, descansa en paz (suspiro)

Kyo: No me mates aún!

Anna: Aún estas viva? Es castigo fue muy ligero me aseguraré a la próxima (se aleja)

Kyo: (tambaleándose) bueno aquí tienen el 4 cuarto cap espero que haya sido de su agrado. No tiene idea de cuánto sentí al escribirlo y eso que soy la autora y ya sé la historia! O.o

Cambié la clasificación, no creo aumentarla a futuro pero me abstengo de promételo. Si no se han dado cuenta he dejado algunas pistas de lo que vendrá… vagas quizá pero que deberían considerar para las predicciones (me divierte causarlas ^^).

También aprovecho para decirles que aparte de subir del 5 cap esta semana subiré una nueva historia y he aquí el resumen.

Juego de muñecas

Clasificación M

Advertencia: Gore, asesinatos y violencia.

Resumen (obvio lo mejoraré ¬¬):

"Muñecos con alma humana que pueden sentir, moverse y pensar como un humano…"

Al cumplir 15 años, Tsunayoshi recibe un extraño paquete sin remitente. Al abrirlo se topa con la muñeca de un joven moreno con bellos ojos grises. Los detalles son tan realistas que se queda maravillado por el objeto en sus manos y decide quedárselo sin sospechar que esa acción marcaría el inicio de un juego macabro.

Las reglas son estas:

Habrá siete competidores en el juego.

Cada competidor se le otorga un servant/muñeca para que le proteja (no tiene parecido a Fate Stay Night ¬¬ sólo saqué los títulos porque me rompía la cabeza para ello).

Pueden el master ayudar a su servant si consigue armas que amplifiquen sus llamas que le servirán para el ataque.

El juego será realizado en un pueblo desierto donde sólo estarán los competidores y sus servant.

Cada tres días habrá un reto a superar, si se logra se obtendrán las contraseñas para mantenerse en el juego, si se falla un master deberá morir.

Habrá que cuidarse de las criaturas que rondan por las noches y sobrevivir a sus ataques.

Si se logra pasar todos los obstáculos se les concederá un deseo al final del juego.

Parejas participantes para el juego (el primero es la muñeca y el segundo es el master, no que vaya la pareja en ese orden ¬¬) 1827, 8059, SX, RL, 100Souchi (no recuerdo el nombre de So-chan u.u) y me faltan 2.

Otros personajes

69 (muñeca que se mete en el juego) con mención a 96 (master de Mukuro muerta en combate)

Luce (Muñeca caída)

Unni (muñeca caída) con mención a Gamma (muerto en combate)

Liam personaje oc (master) y Girge de Break Blade (mi yandere favorito / y el servant de Liam, paradero desconocido)….

Y otros que se me ocurran.

Si me pueden aconsejar que otras parejas les agradeceré eternamente, pero que no involucren a la primera generación que los guardo para algo más ¬w¬.

Otra cosa, no me pidan cambiar el orden ya que esas serán las parejas aunque si haré cosas como un 182769 o un 10069 (siente aura hostil)

Anna: pon a mi Mukuro como uke y te parto en dos (aura asesina)

Kyo: gulp… no iba a ser eso Anna-chan ^^U (tiembla) ya ven a lo que me refiero? ¬¬

Bueno eso es todo sugerencias para la siguiente historia son muy bien recibidas. Cómo tengo prisa por subir el cap no he podido revisar los review pero al acabar de inmediato lo hago. Así que saludos a quienes se molestaron por escribirme sus comentarios.

Chao chao ^^


	5. Adagio: Jaula

**N/A:**

Kyo: Perdón por la tardanza me fui de viaje festejando los finales con los amigos y pues… se me olvidó la lap U.U

Anna: torpe ¬¬

Kyo: de por si ni hubiera tenido tiempo para escribir sin mencionar los curiosos ¬¬

Anna: no te castigaré… mucho, sólo porque pasó tu cumpleaños y no te di regalo ¬¬* tzk

Kyo: ^^ grax… por cierto, cuando me desatas?

(paneo de cámara donde se ve a Kyo colgando de cabeza)

Anna: dije que no te iba a castigar duramente pero nunca que no lo haría ^^

Kyo: pero ya no siento la cabeza TAT… Anna? Anna no te escapes y me dejes aquí! Sabes que debo viajar a mi casa en la noche… ANNAAA!

Anna: bien disfruten el capitulo ^^ y felices vacaciones no me verán hasta en Enero hasta luego!

**Rating:** T

**_Disclaimer:_** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 5:**

**Jaula.**

La sensación del pasto debajo de su piel y la brisa fría que golpeaba su cara le despertó en aquel paraje que muchas veces había visitado en sus sueños. Reconoció rápidamente los abetos, cedros y arces que se levantaban imponentes proporcionando sombra y refugio bajo sus copas caducifolias que tornaban el paisaje de tonos naranjas y rojizos por la venida del otoño. Como muchas veces se vio, nuevamente estaba acostado en medio de ese claro en medio de los arboles observando el cielo despejado y alto.

Había aprendido por la frecuencia de sus sueños que, cuando algo deprimía a la anterior dueña de sus ojos, ésta solía huir a ese lugar y cómo culparla si semejante sitio proporcionaba una paz y serenidad sin igual, como si pudieses olvidar por un momento los tormentos que te acongojan. Nuevamente viviría como Nina en sus sueños.

-Deberías dejar esta costumbre de desaparecer cuando tu padre se molesta contigo –mencionó el azabache que hacía acto de presencia en el sitio con un semblante de desaprobación a la albina tendida en el piso.

-Hmp – recibió como única respuesta lo cual fastidió más al moreno que se acercaba más a ella.

-Deja de comportarte infantilmente –reprendió a la menor quien se negaba a abandonar su refugio.

-Llegué a la final de la competencia de arquería pero perdí sólo por la lesión, aún así llegué muy lejos para alguien que tiene apenas un año y medio en la disciplina pero… -su mirada cambio a una dolida – ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? Jamás vio cuan duro me exigí en los entrenamientos, jamás fue a ningún otro evento salvo a este y sólo porque no tengo el oro me reclama que no me meta en competencias que no pueda ganar ¿Acaso si no soy la mejor no valgo ante mi padre? –su voz se rompió colocándose los antebrazos para ocultar las lágrimas de su cara –y lo que faltaba para coronar este día era que terminara comparándome con mis hermanos mayores… uno que es superdotado y otra que ha ganado competencias desde los 3 años –dijo molesta rechinando los dientes ante la servidumbre –no sabes cómo le detesto a él y al apellido Dürrenmatt.

-Deja de buscar la aprobación de tu padre y siéntete orgullosa de los logros que has alcanzado.

-Ja –se burló Nina – ¿Lo dice quien piensa que los resultados lo son todo? No seas hipócrita sólo porque te causo lástima. Te prefiero reclamándome que siendo compasivo –casi escupía esas palabras con desdén mientras se sentaba -¿Acaso no viniste a quejarte por no haberte dicho del esquince en su momento?

Y era cierto que ante la competencia que se cernía, la presión había aumentado y con ello la exigencia en el entrenamiento excediendo lo límites, tanto que se había hecho que el daño en el tobillo pero al no querer detenerse sólo hizo que se agraviara cada vez más el problema llegando al punto de ser insoportable en pleno clímax de la disputa. Nina sabía que era su culpa por no haber suspendido las actividades en el momento, ya que si lo hubiese hecho la magulladura se habría curado y hubiera estado en óptimas condiciones para el enfrentamiento, pero estaba dolida por las palabras de su progenitor y se estaba desquitando con el azabache.

Hibari lo sabía, sabía que aunque tuviese esa coraza tan dura en apariencia, las palabras de desaprobación de su padre eran más efectivas que cualquier lanza existente. Él mismo había tenido una crianza dura y estricta que se podría expresar en ese rostro regio, pero había aprendido a desligarse de su familia para poder tener su propia vida, pero obviamente ese no era el caso de Nina.

La había conocido cinco meses atrás, y no negaba que se encontraba fascinado con el carácter de la chica (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), pero en cuanto ella mostraba esos episodios de tremenda depresión sus ansias por morder hasta la muerte al padre crecían más y más. No le gustaban esos numeritos de tristeza de la menor ya que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud y le fastidiaba en más de un sentido, pero tampoco se atrevía abandonarla.

Nina sabía de este aspecto de Hibari y se aprovechaba de ello. Era dura con el moreno probando su paciencia una y otra vez. No quería estar sola pero tampoco podía evitar decir esas palabras mordaces. Tenía una personalidad muy retorcida que sólo Hibari vería.

-Quisiera poder alejarme de mi familia como tu pudiste hacerlo –dijo más calmada la albina.

-Hmp ver a una herbívora como tú tratando de enfrentar al mundo, eso sería muy interesante –se burló el moreno.

-Hablo enserio –se ofendió Nina –algún día espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para separarme de ellos, conseguir un trabajo, tener una casa… casarme y tener una familia –ante lo último se sonrojó y sus palabras se transformaron en un hilito de voz.

-Eres muy débil, serías tragada en cuanto pusieras un pie fuera de tu casa –recibió una mirada fulminante de la menor provocando que éste esbozara una sonrisa ladeada –sólo podrías sobrevivir si estas al lado de un carnívoro que te proteja.

El cortejo no era lo suyo pero la menor sabía del significado de esas palabras. Se hizo un silencio incómodo ya que ninguno de los dos optaba por hablar: Nina por no saber cómo rechazar la oferta y Hibari porque quería una respuesta.

-Con que aquí están –expresó un joven que se adentraba al claro donde la pareja yacía sentada en silencio.

-Byakuran oniisama –expresó un poco aliviada la albina al ver a su hermano aproximarse -¿Qué haces aquí?

–Llegaron a visitarnos la familia de mamá desde Italia. Papa nos quiere presentes –ante lo dicho Nina no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de desagrado –Sé que no quieres ver a papá pero los abuelos y tíos no merecen ese trato –reprendió con dulzura a su hermana.

-Está bien –dijo no muy convencida emprendiendo el rumbo.

Los tres emprendieron el rumbo de nuevo a la mansión mientras los hermanos conversaban y Hibari les observaba en silencio. Había pocas personas en las que Nina confiaba y una de ellas era su hermano mayor Byakuran, pero el moreno no se fiaba mucho en él, era como estar ante un espejo: puedes verte a ti mismo pero no a lo que yace al frente y él no saber que pensaba el oji-morado le frustraba.

-¿Entonces pretendes irte con la familia Gesso? –preguntó la menor –Sé que es un trato pero padre no tiene derecho a comercializar contigo como si fueses un objeto.

-Bueno no puedes comparar las riquezas del abuelo con la de nuestro padre. A mi parece un buena oportunidad de tener el puesto de Décimo de la familia, aunque me siento mal que haya sido por que el hermano de mamá haya muerto.

-Voy a extrañarte –dijo en tono melancólico.

-No me voy hasta en dos semanas.

-Aún así el que te vayas hará que me sienta sola.

-Por eso no tienes a Hibari-kun para hacerte compañía ¿no es así? –simplemente el moreno le ignoró pasando de lado pero esto no molestó al albino –jaja es muy antisocial ¿no?

-Es mi mejor amigo –lo miró alejarse mientras un atisbo de tristeza se escapaba por su ojos – si se fuera de mi lado estaría completamente sola.

La visión estaba oscureciéndose mientras la imagen se volvía borrosa y poco nítida como señal que la memoria había llegado a su fin.

Su alivio no podría ser mayor ahora que su consciencia estaba rodeada por las tinieblas y era por que poco a poco estaba conociendo al antiguo amor de Hibari. Se sentía dolido y amargado, pero tampoco evitaba sentir un poco de empatía por la albina, esta contradicción lo agobiaba.

-"_No te mostré eso para que sintieras compasión por mi_" –escuchó una voz tintineante que lo envolvía pero sin ser capaz de encontrar la fuente –"ahora _despierta, no es el momento de dormir, vamos debes de despertar_"-suplicaba mientras la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana haciendo eco.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por la repentina ducha. Su cuerpo se estremeció por tan poca ortodoxa manera de despabilarle y se reincorporó violentamente. El agua se deslizaba de su cabello y la adrenalina se encargaba de hacer latir su corazón desbocadamente mientras su mirada trataba de centrarse en sus alrededores.

Ahora recordaba los últimos sucesos al hacer un poco de memoria, tratando de aclarar su visión para distinguir a sus captores quienes estaban frente a él. Sintió sus manos y piernas apresadas inmovilizándolo e impidiéndole pararse, trató de hablar pero notó que tenía una amordaza en su boca.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? El plan no era pedir rescate –dijo un hombre con cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Tomémoslo como un extra de nuestro trabajo –contestó el compañero moreno –entregamos al chico y si fuera poco también pedimos un rescate.

-Pobre, me siento mal por él. Pensar que acabará como mercancía –suspiró.

-Aunque no los culpo, con esa cara yo también me volvería homosexual –se rio con sorna.

-Mira… se ha despertado –anunció el rubio –hmp espero que esa magulladura en su cara no haga que nos paguen menos –dijo mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi se mostró calmado y sereno lo cual fue nuevo para los secuestradores. Habían sido muchos años en el trabajo y estaban acostumbrados al miedo y a los gritos desesperados de sus víctimas, era la primera vez que se topaban con alguien tan apacible en un incidente postraumático y tanta tranquilidad del moreno los estaba poniendo nerviosos.

-¿Acaso estás tan asustado que no te puedes mover? –se burló el moreno mientras le retiraba la mordaza, sólo quería provocar terror en el menor.

-No es la primera vez que me secuestran. Mmm… digamos que estoy tan acostumbrado a que viejos rabos verdes traten de raptarme, no tienen idea de cuantos… -cambió su cara a una de desagrado ante el recuerdo de los acosadores de su infancia, motivo por el cual se vio en la penosa necesidad de saber defensa personal.

Parecía calmo pero debajo de la superficie el castaño se encontraba agitado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer uso de sus habilidades de negociación para ganar tiempo e información sin que se percaten y de forma pacífica, que mejor forma que un tema que picara en curiosidad a los secuestradores.

-Jaja tiene bastante sentido con la cara que llevas –se rió ahora el rubio –debió ser muy duro para ti.

Cayó uno…

-Me sé la rutina –suspiró –¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué me lleven a un burdel o a la casa del pervertido? ¿Pedir rescate…? No les recomiendo la venta de órganos, no deja mucho dinero ya que no todos los tejidos son compatibles… -intentó aparentar saber mucho del tema.

-Alguien está interesado en ti así que será lo segundo –picó el otro, casi hizo que Tsuna esbozara una sonrisa.

-Espero que les paguen muy bien ¿saben? Soy el heredero de las Compañías Vongola.

-Sí, nos darán una buena pasta por este trabajo –respondió ingenuamente el rubio.

-Mmm entonces debe ser alguien con mucho dinero… -discernió –regularmente atraigo a mucho viejo influyente, piensan que su poderío pueden hacerme suyo –suspiró aburrido arrugando el ceño.

-No lo conocemos pero su gente se contactó con nosotros –volvió a soltar la misma persona.

-¿A qué hora me entregarán? Necesito mentalizarme –preguntó tentando su suerte.

-Pues te entregaremos a las 10 de la noche al Norte de Namimori como queda algo lejos tendremos que salir media hora antes – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Bingo, esa información sería muy valiosa más tarde, sólo esperaba la llegada de sus rescatistas.

Pero un disparo se oyó en la sala y la bala casi golpea al rubio que se encontraba en cuclillas frente a Tsunayoshi. Una bella pelirroja con tez pálida apareció con una pistola en mano haciéndole ver letal a pesar de su bella apariencia. Su ojos eran color zafiro y rápidamente los reconoció al verlos…

-Tú eres… la que nos pidió ayuda a Kyoko y a mí –había sido muy tonto por no considerar a la mujer como un cómplice de tal instrumentación. Al momento de pelear con los secuestradores para librar a su amiga le había dado la espalda a la desconocida joven, ahora se daba una idea de cómo fue noqueado y metido en la furgoneta.

-Eres bastante ingenuo, aunque debo agradecer la amabilidad de esa mocosa ya que sin su ayuda no habría sido posible raptarte –contestó mientras guardaba el arma debajo de abrigo caqui –y tú Cedric, deberías cerrar la boca él no necesita ningún tipo de información –reprendió severamente.

-Pero está atado, no hay forma… -pero una patada directo a su cara le cayó.

-Imbécil ¿Crees que estaría tan tranquilo sin tener un plan de escape?

Tsunayoshi observó con detenimiento al grupo frente a él, los hombres parecían encogerse ante su falta mostrando el liderazgo de su captora, además que ella no parecía una simple secuestradora. Ella podía ser la cabeza del grupo y también la mente criminal.

-Y para tu información niño… -ahora dirigió su atención en el castaño –ni creas que recibirás ayuda, me encargué de tu pequeño juguete –le arrojó su celular el cual estaba evidentemente desarmado –me deshice del sistema de rastreo por lo que yo en tu lugar no estaría tan tranquilo.

Había echado sus planes por tierra, apretó los puños hasta ponerlos blancos y presionó sus mandíbulas. Debía calmarse y buscar otras alternativas aunque no sería fácil ahora que sabían de sus anteriores planes, estarían pendientes de tan minúscula acción que hiciera.

Si hacía cuentas, tenía como un mínimo de cinco secuestradores, las mujeres que actuaron de cebo, los dos hombres que intentaron meter a su amiga al vehículo y el chofer a quien le desconocía la cara, esperaba que sus conjeturas fueran acertadas porque de ser más sería muy difícil planear un escape.

-Ahora si no quieres terminar lastimado te recomiendo que nos ayudes a hacer un video –tomó la barbilla del castaño para obligarlo a mirarla.

En los bajos mundos la avaricia y ambición de esa mujer eran muy bien conocidas, sin saberlo Tsuna estaba ante una persona muy peligrosa.

* * *

><p>-La señal se pierde en este tramo, es obvio que no se localizan en esta zona pero podría darnos una pista de los secuestradores. He pedido a Xanxus y al resto de Varia para que vayan a inspeccionar el lugar junto a algunos agentes –mencionó la castaña analizando un mapa de la ciudad extendido en la oficina del Noveno.<p>

Isabella, Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Giotto y Alaude estaban dentro de la sala pensando en una manera de rescatar a Tsuna que se encontraba secuestrado desde hace cinco largas y pesadas horas. Hacía pocos minutos habían recibido un mensaje video donde pedían rescate por 25 millones de dólares. No era la cantidad monetaria lo que había causado la ira de los presentes, sino que en el mensaje mostraban al castaño atado y amordazado mientras su secuestrador con el rostro cubierto con pasamontañas hablaba frente a la cámara.

-Ahora nos dividiremos en tres grupos: Giotto y Alaude irán a las bodegas del este y buscarán cerca de la zona, Yamamoto y Gokudera busquen en los muelles del suroeste y Hibari y yo buscaremos en la vieja estación férrea cercana al sur.

-¿Por qué esos lugares? –preguntó Gokudera.

-Porque Tsuna nos ha dado pistas de su ubicación –dijo mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

-Pero está atado –respondió Yamamoto enfurecido al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Clave Morse… -dijo Alaude.

-Así es –respondió la sirvienta mientras que todos ahora se fijaban en el pequeño golpeteo que tenían los pies de Tsuna.

-Pone en código las palabras "Is", "tren", "campana" y "almacén", pausa "No rescate", "trampa", seguido de "entrega", "2200", "Norte" antes de ser cortado el mensaje.

-¿Qué quiere decir mi hermano con todo eso?

-"Is" porque sabe que yo captaré su mensaje. Las otras tres siguientes palabras señalan su ubicación. Seguramente la segunda parte del mensaje significa que un intercambio por el dinero no es factible, solamente tomaran el pago sin intenciones de devolvernos a Tsunayoshi. Lo último significa que sea quien sea, el responsable de contratar a estos delincuentes pedirá la entrega al norte de Namimori a las diez de la noche, el mensaje se corta antes de que Tsuna revele la ubicación así que nuestra mejor oportunidad será encontrarlo antes de que se haga el intercambio.

-Por eso has señalado estos lugares, están las vías de trenes e iglesias cercanas a estos lotes abandonados –discernió Yamamoto.

-Aún es esta situación… el Décimo es grandioso –contestó asombrado Gokudera.

-Tenemos menos de cinco horas para localizar la guarida –señaló Alaude.

-Movilizaré agentes a estos sitios pero tardarán en llegar, es más pronto que nosotros salgamos para investigar estos lugares. La misión será de exploración, no hagan nada innecesario y esperen los refuerzos ¿Entendido? –preguntó Isabella.

-Entendido –contestaron todos los presentes excepto Hibari.

Todos salieron en dirección a los coches estacionados frente a la casa.

-Is –llamó Giotto –toma, será más rápido que ir en ese vieja antigüedad –dijo mientras lanzaba unas llaves que atrapó la castaña con mucha facilidad.

-Es un clásico –le reclamó.

-No lo vayas a chocar, planeaba dejárselo a mi hermano.

-Haré lo que pueda –le dijo en tono burlón.

Una pequeña broma entre los dos alivió la tensión ya que eran los más agitados por la desaparición de Tsunayoshi.

Cada pareja subió al coche arrancando rápidamente, mientras el Maybach permanecía inmóvil.

-Escúchame, en parte es tu culpa que esto pasara pero no quiero que participes en esta operación ¿De acuerdo?

-No me digas que hacer herbívora –dijo mientras trataba de suprimir las ganas tremendas que tenía por morder hasta la muerte a la sirvienta.

La sirvienta ni se sintió amenazada ante las ansias asesinas de Kyoya y simplemente le envió una mirada indiferente al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto.

-No tengo idea de por qué rayos tratas a Tsuna así pero no voy a dejar que sigas torturándolo.

-Yo haré lo que me plazca.

-No te volveré a advertir Hibari Kyoya –esta vez no se oyó como una simple amenaza sino que dejó escapar una muestra de su vieja naturaleza, sanguinaria y violenta como señal que tomaría medidas severas sin importarle nada más que su protegido.

-Wao –lejos de sentirse intimidado por la castaña parecía estar ansioso por una contienda –veo que no eres una sirvienta ordinaria, me sorprende que alguien con una aura tan amenazador viva con los Vongola. Es mucha tu adoración hacia ese débil hervívoro.

La actitud de Hibari molestó mucho a Isabella ya que se había visto obligada a sacar su lado siniestro pero no había tenido un efecto en el inmutable moreno. Así que optó por otra opción para persuadir un poco al azabache.

-Yo solía ser una peligrosa criminal –Hibari no contestó ante la confesión, parecía indiferente pero la escuchaba atentamente –las cosas que hacía eran innombrables y mis pecados son tantos que ni puedo contarlos. Era escoria que no le importaba destruir a otras personas con tal de sobrevivir. A mis quince años secuestre a un niño menor, me divertí golpeándolo y torturándolo mientras esperaba el rescate pero ese niño nunca lloró a pesar del dolor al que le estaba sometiendo. Cuando le pregunté la razón de ello me dijo: "_no puedo ponerme a llorar, onnechan está sufriendo mucho pero no puede llorar así que yo no voy a rendirme_", luego me abrazó… cuando lo hizo sentí una gran impresión… por supuesto le golpeé para alejarlo pero él siguió insistiendo. Un mocoso de escasos seis años logró conmover a una de quince… no me gustaba, no me agradaba la idea de sentirme "así"… quería llorar, refugiarme en sus pequeños brazos, entregarle mi corazón, contarle todas mis debilidades porque sentía que ese pequeño era capaz de aceptarme… -su vista se fijó en lo lejano que le transportaban los recuerdos mientras hacía un silencio –que irónica es la vida a veces, aún con la amabilidad que me mostró no le salvé pero él sí lo hizo conmigo. Durante el intercambio me traicionaron y me lastimaron gravemente. El pequeño abogó por mí incluso mintió para que no fuera a terminar en la prisión… el terminó perdonándome cuando debía abandonarme ante las consecuencias de mis actos… Hibari ¿puedes volver a decirme que Tsunayoshi es débil?

No contestó. Estaba acostumbrado a tener la última palabra pera era incapaz de crear algún argumento para responder a Isabella, eso le molestaba en gran medida. No podía ser agradable con el muchacho pero no por eso era ciego, se había percatado casi al momento de conocerlo de la amabilidad innata del castaño, ahora entendía un poco por qué todos eran tan apegados a alguien tan torpe y descuidado como Tsuna.

-Traicionada por mis camaradas y salvada por un desconocido –se burló de sí misma –si no hubiera sido por Tsunayoshi hubiera encontrado mi fin en ese atracadero. Pensé que moriría cuando perdí la consciencia y para asustar más, escuché la campana del ferry próximo, me hizo pensar que estaba enfrente de las puertas de la muerte. Recuerdo todavía como si fue… -metió de pronto el freno deteniendo violentamente el Maybach.

Ese movimiento tomó desprevenido a Hibari quien volteó a mirar a Isabella mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No es la campana de una Iglesia lo que escuchó Tsuna… No mencionó mi nombre sólo porque sí, me decía indirectamente que ese sitio estaba relacionado conmigo-dijo en voz alta mientras su mente analizaba la información en su cabeza. Su mano se deslizó en el GPS para mostrarle el mapa de Namimori –que tonta fui ¿cómo no lo vi antes? –se recriminó así misma mientras daba en el auto una vuelta violentamente en dirección opuesta a la que iba.

-¿Qué haces? –no evitó querer preguntar al ver el rostro de la castaña.

-Sé donde está… -dijo estupefacta ya que no se creía haberlo averiguado –sé donde lo tienen secuestrado…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Kyo: después de casi vomitarme en el camión lo terminé (suspiro)… si tengo errores de ortografía me disculpo u.u

Agradecimientos especiales a Nyanko1827, deaht-the-girl y naru-uchija de amor yaoi, y de fanfiction .Namikaze, diaspora 66, LilyVongola y dametsuna, muchas grax por comentar ^^

Que silencio ¬¬... pero aún así… wii! No tengo a mi tortura aquí junto para que me atormente… VIVA LAS VACACIONES! (festeja)

(el celular comienza a vibrar…)

Haber, un mensaje de Anna-chan "Mañana quiero publicado otro capítulo o publico las penosas fotos que tengo…" (silencio incómodo)

-_-U me voy debo terminar otro capítulo mañana y otras cuatro horas de viaje T.T

Chao chao


	6. Adagio: Persecución

**N/A:**

Tardé… lo sé soy una irresponsable u.u pero no quería subirlo porque había una parte que no me convencía, tampoco a Anna hasta que ella me dio un idea para cambiar esa parte, pero tuve que buscar un poco de información respecto al tema.

En compensación subiré en mañana el primer especial dedicado a mi segundo rubio favorito de KHR!, Giotto-chan!. Hay un breve GiottoxIsabella (pero no se preocupen esa relación quedó en el pasado) y un preludio de AlaudexGiotto (amo esta pareja *¬*). Sólo espero que Anna me dé el visto bueno y hacer corrección de fallas de ortografía, lo subiría hoy pero estaré fuera toda la tarde ¬¬.

Bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, sugerencias, críticas o algún regalito (mejor si incluye a un Hibari *¬*), tomatazos (se pone su casco) son bien recibidas ^^

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer**:_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 6:**

**Persecución.**

-_"Quédate aquí y llama al joven Vongola" _– le pidió Isabella al bajarse del vehículo.

Hacía menos de diez minutos que se había ido sola buscando a aquel herbívoro. Habría llamado como le habían pedido pero el sitio no tenía recepción así que era inútil pedir ayuda. Toda esa situación era un fastidio, pero lo que más le molestaba es que se sentía de algún modo culpable que aquel herbívoro idiota terminase secuestrado. Odiaba a la familia Vongola, y por ello Tsunayoshi estaba incluido como el objeto de su odio, pero con lo poco que le había conocido estaba seguro que ignoraba el lado oculto de la empresa de su familia y lo que hacían para mantener su poderío… era muy ingenuo y ajeno a la suciedad de Vongola, pero aún así la ignorancia nunca justifica a nadie… o eso trataba de argumentar a esa parte de su consciencia que le imploraba detener aquellos planes que tenía, pero su rencor no le dejaría descansar hasta que tomara venganza.

-Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No Dainaku Shounaku…–escuchó el alegre gorgoteo del ave que se resguardaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Se me había olvidado que estabas ahí –dijo acercándole la mano para que Hibird saltara hacia ella.

-Hibari, Hibari… -cantaleteaba para llamar la atención de su amo.

Al ver a su ave decir con tanto ahínco su nombre no evitó hacer remembranza de cierto pasaje. Odió realmente el momento en que recordó la primera vez que Tsuna y él habían hablado. De algún modo ese herbívoro inútil se estaba metiendo tanto en sus pensamientos… tal vez porque le recordaba a un animal pequeño y tan débil que necesita protección, descripción que encaja con el tipo de mascotas que prefiere el azabache…si eso era, el castaño era tan patético, despistado e ingenuo que haría que cualquiera se preocupara un poco por él (N/A: si Hibari, lo que tú digas -_-U).

Isabella tardaba y con ello se agotaba la poca (o casi nula) paciencia de Hibari por lo que optó hacer lo mejor sabía: hacer su voluntad.

-Hibari, Hibari –seguí cantando ahora volando en el aire extendiendo sus alas.

-Vamos a morder algunos herbívoros –dijo encaminándose hacia el lugar.

* * *

><p>Pasear por el sitio le trajo tan amargos recuerdos del pasado que trataba de hacer a un lado. Caminando por el atracadero viejo y abandonado. La madera estaba tan corroída y podrida que era peligroso caminar sobre ellas, un paso en falso y caerías al agua, pero ella conocía donde pisar y donde no para evitar las mortales trampas.<p>

Eran cerca de las siete y la oscuridad se cernía en el sitio debido al pésimo alumbrado. El enorme lugar solía ser una antigua fábrica textil que cerró hacía años por los problemas de los residuos contaminantes que vertían al río. Se componía de varios edificios y almacenes ahora en ruinas, cuyos únicos habitantes eran las plagas y la maleza que había crecido en las últimas décadas. El sitio se encontraba cercado ya que se tenía planes de construcción de un parque temático ya que en la rivera frente al complejo se encontraba con el parque campestre de Namimori el cual era muy visitado por los turistas. Veía a lo lejos el ferri paseando a los visitantes por el río con su característica campana.

Ya había revisado algunos lugares sin ningún éxito en su búsqueda y sólo quedaba aquel viejo edificio de ladrillos que se encontraba justamente en la esquina. Debía ser cautelosa para no ser detectada y por ello caminaba por el desusado muelle que recorría en desnivel el edificio hasta dar con una vieja escotilla la cual debía conducir a los sótanos del edificio.

Sigilosa y sin hacer ningún paso en falso se adentró al edificio en ruinas por la húmeda y estrecha escotilla. Al salir de tan angosto portillo se topó con la oscuridad del sótano que para su sorpresa estaba iluminado. Definitivamente alguien estaba haciendo uso de esas instalaciones abandonadas.

Agudizó su oído para distinguir el mínimo ruido antes de dar marcha, sin señales de que alguien se encontrara preparándole una emboscada se arriesgo a salir de su guarida en la oscuridad sin saber que era observada.

-Tenemos visitas –anunció la pelinegra frente al monitor.

-Mmm hay que darle la bienvenida –dijo el rubio acercándose a la pantalla –es muy guapa –sonrió al ver a Isabella caminar por los pasillos.

-No te dejes engañar. Ni con una pistola serías capaz de hacerle frente a ella solo –se acercó la pelirroja al grupo.

-¿La conoce Rima-san? –pregunto el moreno detrás de su jefa.

-Tú deberías haber escuchado alguna vez de ella, su alias era la "_Sirena Roja_" cuando estaba de servicio en los bajos mundos.

-Pensé que había muerto, es una mercenaria muy famosa… -se asombró Cedric desechando cualquier idea de divertirse con la castaña cuando posiblemente sería asesinado.

-Aunque cambie el tono de sus cabellos reconoceré esas espadas cortas en cualquier parte –dijo mirándola con atención.

-Tan bella que te hechizaba y cuando te tenía en sus garras te aniquilaba –recordó la pelinegra.

-No pueden subestimarla así que los tres pelearán contra ella –ordenó Rima palideciendo a los demás presentes.

-¿Pero no sería usted quien tiene más posibilidades contra ella? –preguntó el rubio.

-Será una legendaria criminal pero sigue siendo humana, la atraeré hacia una trampa y cuando ella se encuentre debilitada ustedes se harán cargo del resto y yo llevaré a nuestro huésped al sitio acordado. Sólo deben seguir mis instrucciones –dijo mientras veía como Isabella destrozaba la cámara e interrumpiendo la señal.

* * *

><p>Por un momento pensó que en ese lugar no había nadie pero cambio de parecer al percatarse de las mimetizadas cámara de seguridad. Ahora que había perdido el factor sorpresa que le daba ventaja debía darse prisa y mantener la guardia en todo segundo. Avanzó hacia la destartalada bodega cuyos tejados se encontraba removidos por el paso del tiempo. Cargaba sus armas en sus manos preparada ante cualquier trampa que se le interpusiera.<p>

-Veo que ya no eres pelirroja, es una lástima –oyó girando su cabeza arriba en el techo.

-¿Tu eres… Rima? –preguntó sorprendida al reconocer ese rostro.

Rima se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas vigas de soporte cayendo con gracia al suelo.

-La misma –dijo con sorna –aunque mi cabello lo haya pintado del mismo color que solías tenerlo. ¿Sabes? Solía admirarte pero viéndote de la forma en que estás me provocas nauseas.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses de mi –dijo fríamente Isabella alzando sus armas –dime ¿Dónde está Tsuna?

-¿Ese mocoso significa mucho para ti? –se burló la pelirroja.

-No volveré a preguntártelo –amenazó –si no me lo dices por las buenas será por las malas.

-Ohhh –sonó sarcástica –veo que aún conservas las espadas que te dio el maestro. Verás yo también conservo la alabarda que me regaló. Me gustan las pistolas pero me trae buenos recuerdos usar la primer equipo que manejé –dijo portando tomando el arma en sus manos.

-No quería llegar a esto por los años en que entrenamos juntas Rima, pero no me has dejado opción –se puso en guardia.

-Esto será divertido –rió lanzándose contra su antigua compañera.

* * *

><p>-No hay nada aquí –sonaba desesperado el rubio al no hallar rastros de su hermano en aquellas bodegas, y mayor era su frustración al recibir la misma noticia de Gokudera en los muelles, por si fuera poco no lograba comunicarse con Isabella.<p>

-No ganarás nada desesperándote de ese modo –trató de calmarlo Alaude a muy a su estilo.

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Giotto yo… -trató de consolarlo pero fue interrumpido por un timbrazo en su celular.

Sacó su móvil mientras conducía sorprendiéndose de ver aquel número en la pantalla.

-Habla… –dijo después de descolgar.

-El herbívoro se encuentra en la vieja fábrica textil cerca del rio –dijo indiferente para colgar.

-Igual de antisocial –guardó el celular en su abrigo y daba vuelta al volante –parece ser que Kyoya e Isabella encontraron a tu hermano.

Su rostro mostró gran alivio al oír esas palabras.

-Date prisa –suplicó mientras se secaba los remanetes de sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>La condujo hacia un barracón sin ninguna abertura más que la pesada puerta de hierro por la que entraron.<p>

-Me he divertido con esta danza pero tengo una cita con ese niño que buscas –dijo acercándose a una pila de viejas cajas y sacándo una máscara de oxígeno de ella.

Con el movimiento de su alabarda hizo una abertura en un tanque del cual emergió un gas de color amarillo pálido que rápidamente envolvió la habitación.

-Fosgeno, aguantaría la respiración si fuera tú –le advirtió con burla a la castaña quien llevaba su antebrazo para evitar que entrara el gas en sus pulmones. Rima había sido astuta ya que con la reciente pelea su ritmo se había agitado y ahora no podía evitar inhalar. Quiso salir por el pesado portón pero una serie de cuchillas le impidieron el paso haciéndole retroceder.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo a recordar viejos tiempo pero hay personas que quieren volverse tus parejas de baile –se dirigió a la salida mientras que de algunos pilas salían tres personas con máscaras de oxígeno –diviértete con Cedric, Louise y Aarón.

Vio salir a la pelirroja mirándola con desprecio y la hubiera seguido si aquellos jóvenes no le hubieran obstruido el paso. En condiciones normales ese no habría sido ningún impedimento pero se sentía asfixiada con el gas. Aguantó la respiración mientras esquivaba las cuchillas y las balas que los varones le arrojaban. Estaba en desventaja y la exigencia de sus movimientos no ayudaba a mantenerse sin inhalar. Debía darse prisa antes de que la intoxicación química acabara con ella.

-¡Louise arroja los explosivos! –ordenó Aarón a la pelinegra quien no tardó en obedecerlo.

Le arrojó esferas en grandes cantidades que al hacer contacto físico detonaban. Si no fuera por los reflejos de la castaña seguramente habría volado en pedazos. Los jóvenes aún cuando dominaban la batalla no podían detener los movimientos de la exmercenaria.

Debía calmarse y encontrar una solución: la única salida que había estaba bloqueada y se estaba quedando sin aire, la única alternativa restante era crear una nueva apertura el problema era cómo. Gracias a su entrenamiento se percató del pequeño olor a metano que despedía un viejo conducto de ventilación, rápidamente recordó que la pequeña abertura conectaba con alguna sección del edificio y si nada había cambiado en la última década sabía que en esa vieja bóveda guardaba restos de combustibles; una chispa y la explosión sería lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir un agujero… eso o precipitaría la vieja construcción al fondo del río, esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Haría una locura pero no veía otra opción… buscó a sus alrededores y encontró lo que buscaba. Se posicionó frente a unos sacos y como predijo los explosivos hicieron su trabajo levantando una nube de polvo del cemento que salió volando por los aires. Usó la confusión para quitar la reja y lanzarse al ducto, sabía que debía darse prisa ya que esos chicos aún siendo novatos no tardarían en descifrar el plan de la castaña.

-Entró al ducto –dijo Cedric después de que se levantó la manta de polvo –Louse arroja un explosivo –ordenó.

Bingo, las cartas estaban echadas, sólo esperaba sobrevivir. Para su mala suerte al salir se percató de que había mucho más combustible del que escatimó. Si sobrevivía a esa explosión sería un milagro…

* * *

><p>Hibird sobrevolaba en círculos alertando a su dueño que el sitio se encontraba despejado. Ya había llamado a su inútil pariente como le habían pedido ahora buscaría a esos herbívoros para morderlos a la muerte.<p>

El ave comenzó a cantar anunciando que el moreno ya no se encontraba solo en el lugar y antes de ponerse en guardia oyó el chasquido del arma detrás de él.

-No por nada soy la líder de esos tontos así que andaría con cuidado –dijo la pelirroja apuntándole con el arma.

-Wao, veo que quieres ser mordida hasta la muerte –sonó amenazador mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

-Vamos si quieres pelear, ven por mí –sonó burlona ante el comentario.

No se hizo de rogar por lo que no tardó en abalanzarse contra su presa quien sostenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo que molestó al moreno, pero a escasos metros de ella el suelo crujió y se precipitó haciendo caer a Hibari. Rima había usado un explosivo para vencer el dañado suelo y su plan fue todo un éxito. Ni se molestó en cerciorarse si su oponente estaba fuera de combate ya que aseguraba que nadie sobreviviría a esa altura, nadie excepto Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Vio a la pelirroja sacarlo de su prisión tomándolo por los brazos esposados y apuntándole con la mano restante con su revólver. Se adentraron a una de las muchas bóvedas donde sorpresivamente se encontraron con un auto deportivo mimetizada bajo una desgastada manta.<p>

-Sube –obedeció ya que el arma de su cabeza era muy efectiva.

Rima sujetó las esposas al toldo del auto sin oportunidad de dejarle escapar. Rápidamente subió su asiento pero antes de cerrar la puerta algo rompió estrelló el parabrisas. La pelirroja volteó y para su sorpresa se topó con la mirada furiosa del moreno con sus armas a los lados.

Si las miradas matasen Rima estaría muerta mil veces. Esa ira acumulada era tan amenazadora que provocó un escalofrío en la mujer. Encendió su auto acelerando ya que con él pretendía embestir al azabache. Tsuna al ver las intenciones de la pelirroja movió el volante con sus pies lo que afectó el trayecto del vehículo.

-¡Maldición! –dijo mientras golpeaba a Tsuna en la cara –vuelve a hacer una estupidez y haré algo más que golpearte en esa cara de niña que tienes.

Se sintió segura ahora que estaba en su vehículo pero sabía que ese moreno no era alguien corriente por lo que debía ser precavida en su huida.

Y como si sus pensamientos fuesen una premonición, un auto negro apareció atrás siguiéndola. Miró por el retrovisor y distinquió al conductor.

-Mierda –dijo al ver como el vehículo se le acercaba a gran velocidad.

El azabache podría tener un Maybach pero ella era mucho más astuta que cualquier vehículo caro.

* * *

><p>La explosión había precipitado la estructura al río, pero si no fuese así el agua no habría salvado a Isabella de las llamas. Ahora nadaba hacia la orilla disfrutando de la libertad de dar una bocanada del tan precioso aire. Al salir casi le atrapa un disparo de aquellos perseguidores que no le dejaban descansar. Chasqueó la lengua ante el fastidio de pelear con simples niños.<p>

Ahora no estaba en desventaja y rápidamente dominó a los novatos esquivando ágilmente tal cual felino las armas e hiriendo a los más jóvenes.

-¿Dime a donde fue Rima? –dijo colocando un pie en el pecho del pelinegro.

El otro enmudeció al ver la mirada asesina de la castaña. Las habilidades de ellos con la de Isabella ni se podían comparar y estaba asombrado de que en cuanto se vio librada del gas, pudo acorralarlos en centésimas de segundos.

-No volveré a decirlo –amenazó.

-E-ella fue a hacer la entrega –tartamudeo intimidado por la mujer.

-¡Isabella! –oyó alguien que le llamaba.

Rápidamente su expresión cambió por una más natural y ordinaria.

-¿Encontraste a Tsuna? –preguntó agitándola de los hombros.

-Eso intento averiguar –dijo mientras le hacía aún lado y acercaba su rostro a Aarón –necesito más que sólo eso si es que quieres mantenerte con vida ¿Entendiste?

-Pero… pero yo no sé nada.

-No estamos para juegos, habla –ordenó esta vez Giotto con una pistola apuntándole.

-Yo les ayudaré… -dijo una voz femenina, Louise si la memoria de Isabella no fallaba –ten –le acercó un móvil –es un sistema de rastreo que le pusimos al niño, te dirá la localización de él y de Rima-san, pero por favor no mates a Aarón –suplicó con su voz quebrada.

-Iré yo, ustedes esperen a la policía. Estos niños deben ser entregados y juzgados –anunció la castaña –ahora, donde está tu furgoneta, necesito un transporte –dijo acercándose a la pelinegra.

-La furgoneta seguramente cayó al rio con el edificio pero tenemos una Arlen Ness en aquel edificio –señaló.

-Perfecto –se encaminó la sirvienta.

-Isabella, lleva esto –dijo aventándole su celular el cual la castaña fácilmente cogió –en cuanto lo localices comunícate conmigo.

-No te preocupes, le traeré de regreso –dijo mientras sacaba la motocicleta de la funda que la ocultaba.

* * *

><p>Conduciendo debajo de una autopista al mismo tiempo que zigzagueaba entre los pilares de la construcción dando giros muy cerrados burlando al azabache.<p>

-¿Ves idiota? Las suspensiones blandas no son buenas para las curvas cerradas –se rió al ver como la parte lateral del Maybach chocaba con el concreto haciendo que se abollara.

Hizo uso de su ventaja una y otra vez haciendo que Hibari chocara frecuentemente al no poder evitar rozar aquellos obstáculos pese a su habilidad para conducir.

El deportivo aceleró ahora que se encontraba nuevamente en Namimori aprovechando la gran cantidad de coches para perder a su perseguidor. Vio adelante una camioneta de carga salir de un edificio de entregas casi justo en la esquina por lo hizo el cambio de velocidad para pasarlo y giró bruscamente hacia la derecha continuando por su camino hacia el viaducto.

Vio claramente como el coche atrás chocaba con la parte trasera de la camioneta ya que a esa velocidad era imposible esquivarla con un simple volantazo, lo que provocó que parte frontal de la carrocería terminara despedazada.

-Despídete de tu Maybach, acabará hecho trizas –se volvía a reír con sorna al ver la condición del auto dejado atrás.

Sin embargo el vehículo que le perseguía no aminoraba la velocidad y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

-¡Im…imposible! ¡No puedo deshacerme de él! –dijo después de sentir como trataba de sacarla del camino embistiéndolo por detrás.

-_Ahora lo entiendo… No le importa si destruye su coche… ¡Así está compensando la diferencia de prestaciones entre su coche y él mío._

-Te gusta tu coche ¿eh? –Decía furioso desde su cabina, no le importaba a que costo detendría a esa herbívora y la mordería hasta la muerte –Que pena. Disfruta de tus últimos momentos juntos… ¡Antes de que lo destruya! –dijo antes de embestirlo por detrás haciendo que perdiera el control girando por el asfalto.

La embestida provocó que el deportivo terminara estrellándose dentro de una lavandería finalizando así la carrera de autos.

Las bolsas de aire hicieron su trabajo deteniendo cualquier movimiento de Rima dentro del auto al dejarle brevemente aturdida. Tsuna tal cual contorsionista logró colocarse en una posición favorable segundos antes de que chocaran contra el establecimiento, así que el impacto de la bolsa de aire lo recibió con la parte lateral de su cuerpo y no su cabeza. Con el esfuerzo se liberó y con otro movimiento logró abrir la malograda puerta saliendo con dificultad para ponerse a salvo.

Vio a Hibari salir de los restos del auto y se dirigió hacia él. Este al verle esposado de los brazos usó sus tonfas para destrozar las cadenas y liberar las muñecas de Tsunayoshi.

-Quédate atrás herbívoro –ordenó mientras se acercaba al auto con Rima aún adentro.

Con una mano abrió violentamente la puerta y con otra sujetó los cabellos de la pelirroja hasta sacarla del vehículo tirándola al piso haciendo que gimiera de dolor debido a la herida que tenía en su pierna.

-Me las pagarás herbívora –amenazó con sus tonfas a Rima quien se reincorporaba con dificultad por el choque.

Lentamente dirigió su mano hacia su muslo para tomar el arma bajo su falda pero Hibari se anticipó a sus movimientos y la golpeó con su rodilla en el estómago. Antes de caer por el efecto del golpe el azabache arremetió en su cara con una tonfa.

-Prepárate, te morderé hasta la muerte –anunció Hibari sacando el aditamento que escondía en el interior de sus tonfas como la muestra que hablaba en serio.

De pronto sintió un peso en su espalda. Por un breve momento pensó que se trataba de algún camarada de la pelirroja y estaba a punto de voltearse para golpearle, pero al sentir unos delgados brazos sujetarle por la cintura reconoció al débil dueño de éstas.

-Suéltame –le amenazó con la mirada como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo en lugar de la criminal.

-No… -no hubo ningún rastro de duda.

-No volveré a decirlo, herbívoro –volvió amenazarlo al sentir que el castaño apretaba aún más el agarre.

-Por favor para. Ella ya no está en condiciones para pelear –suplicó.

-Si no me sueltas te golpearé en su lugar –dijo volteándose para dar de frente a esos ojos color avellana.

-Hazlo si quieres pero no voy a dejar a Hibari-san mancharse sus manos…

-¡Ella te lastimó! ¿Por qué quieres salvar a esta criminal?

-No quiero salvarla, sólo quiero que las autoridades se hagan cargo de ella.

-¡Casi te mata…!

-¡No voy a permitir que se sigan lastimando gente frente a mis ojos! –interrumpió, su voz no vacilaba y en sus orbes podía ver una gran determinación que logró persuadir al azabache.

Pero el chasqueo metálico del gatillo rápidamente llegó a los oídos del moreno advirtiéndole del peligro lo cual le ayudó a apartarse del trayecto de la bala con el castaño entre sus brazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo para encontrar refugio entre los escombros mientras Rima cojeaba hasta la puerta trasera y lograr huir.

-¡Hibari-san! ¡Hibari-san! ¡Estas herido! –gritó de terror al ver sangre manchar una de las mangas del moreno.

-Es sólo un rasguño –dijo quitándose al castaño –tsk escapó –dijo chasqueando la lengua al ver que su presa había huido.

-Yo lo siento… -comenzó a lagrimear –lo siento por todo, incluso por haberle golpeado ayer, yo… estoy muy arrepentido de haberlo arrastrado hasta acá.

-Sécate esas lágrimas, te ves patético –dijo, lo que menos necesitaba era una Magdalena llorona junto, aunque dándole una segunda mirada pudo ver la sinceridad con la que el castaño se disculpaba.

-Lo siento –obedeció la orden secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo entiendo… -suspiró – eres un débil conejo que no puede defenderse así mismo. A pesar de que eres fuerte dejas que otros se aprovechen de ti… un estúpido e inútil herbívoro. Me fastidia esa parte de ti.

Tsuna bajó la mirada ante las palabras del mayor abatido por la reprimenda y más si provenía de Hibari.

-Pero aún así no me desagradas… mucho –arrugó el entrecejo al decir eso.

No hacía falta decirle eso y sin darse cuenta lo soltó provocando que el desánimo del castaño se esfumara.

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa.

Arrugó nuevamente el entrecejo al escuchar el agradecimiento… si, era bastante estúpido ese herbívoro al pensar que le estaba halagando pero sus pensamientos se disiparon al verle sonreír tímidamente con gran vergüenza adornar su cara…

-"Si no lo conociera diría que es una mujer"-pensó el moreno.

* * *

><p>Corría con tremendo esfuerzo por los húmedos callejones cojeando su pierna herida el reciente choque. Maldecía por debajo que sus planes se echarán por tierra y que ahora no tenía ni rehén ni dinero.<p>

De pronto la luz perteneciente a una moto la cegó temporalmente mientras llevaba una mano para obstruir el haz de luz.

-¿Quién te envió Rima? –vio una sombra posicionarse frente a la moto. Aunque la figura estuviese a contra luz impidiéndole ver el rostro, reconocería en cualquier parte esa voz.

-Mmm veo que esos niños no pudieron hacerle frente a la _Sirena roja_ –se burló al ver como Isabella se acercaba cada vez más con sus dos espadas cortas en las manos.

No importaba la diferencia de armas, sabía que un simple cuchillo u otra arma blanca en manos de la castaña le daba la suficiente ventaja frente a un calibre .22 LR, así que decidió hacer uso de su última alternativa.

-Tu amo me dejo escapar, es sin duda un niño muy amable al darme una segunda oportunidad como hizo contigo–dijo tratando de aparentar arrepentimiento y si había algo en lo que confiaba antes de cualquier arma de fuego era en su habilidad actoral.

-Si crees que me tragaré esa historia deberías parar –interrumpió con fría expresión –Tsuna podrá darte la oportunidad de escapar pero sé perfectamente que tú estás tan corrompida que no hay redención para tí. No has cambiado estos últimos doce años y nada lo hará. Ahora dime ¿Quién te envió?

La pantomima se cayó por los suelos y la pelirroja comprendió que era inútil persuadir a su anterior sempai.

-Tienes razón, esta soy yo… ¡Pero tú no eres mejor! ¡Puedes cambiarte el color de tu cabello o ponerte un nuevo nombre pero seguirás siendo el mismo monstruo que conocí! ¿Piensas que puedes olvidar todo aquello que hiciste sólo porque ese mocoso te salvo? Jajaja –rió eufórica –me das lástima el ver cómo te engañas a ti misma, eres igual o peor a mí. Tarde o temprano el pasado de alcanzará, sólo es una lástima que no esté aquí para verlo…

-Espera… -dijo alarmada al ver a Rima dirigir el cañón a su sien.

-No puedo enfrentarme a ti y no planeo entregarme a la policía para que me ejecuten más tarde –dijo dando unos pasos más atrás –si de todas formas voy a morir prefiero que sea por mi mano…

No pasó ni un segundo cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando la detonación destrozó el cráneo de Rima haciendo que el cuerpo se precipitara al asfalto mientras Isabella veía la sangre salir a borbotones del cadáver de su antigua compañera. Aún si había atentado contra Tsuna no podía evitar tener aquel sentimiento de pérdida.

No quería rememorar su pasado, pero que alguien que conocía su verdadero nombre terminara muerto frente a sus ojos le hacía sentir solitaria y deplorable.

* * *

><p>Las sirenas envolvieron aquel lugar y los paramédicos, policías y algunos miembros de Vongola llegaron al lugar haciendo una multitud que Hibari apenas soportó, es más, casi había logrado salir del sitio si no fuera por Tsuna quien le suplicó quedarse para que le atendieran la herida.<p>

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien –volteó Tsunayoshi para toparse con los brazos de su querida ama de llaves.

-Hibari-san me salvo –contestó cuando por fin le soltó de ese estrujante abrazo.

-Gracias ave-kun –dijo sin ningún atisbos de gratitud lo que le ganó una mirada fulminante del moreno –sólo por ello me disculpo por las palabras malas que te dije, pero no de las que pensé –sonrió mientras su protegido se ponía nervioso por la posible disputa que esos dos iban a tener.

-¡Tsuna! –Se oyó un grito ávido acercarse a toda velocidad mientras el castaño sentía que era embestido por una maraña rubia - ¡Hermanito que alivio! –dijo gimoteando mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

-No-no puedo res…pirar –mientras agitaba los brazos con violencia por la falta de oxígeno.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Isabella buen trabajo.

-Odio admitirlo pero quien salvó a Tsuna fue Hibari así que agradécele a él -dijo saliendo de la multitud y topándose con un cuadro que la hizo palidecer, sólo rogaba que Giotto no lo viera.

Hibari no respondió al agradecimiento del rubio por haber rescatado a su hermano, e imitando el ejemplo de la castaña se dispuso a marcharse ahora que su herida estaba vendada.

-Perdón Giotto onii-sama, siento haberlos preocupado –se disculpaba Tsuna.

-Descuida no fue culpa tuya. Sólo asegúrate de llamar a Kyoko-chan, ha estado inconsolable desde la mañana ahora ve hay que ir a casa.

-Hai… ¿Dónde se metió Is? –preguntó girando la cabeza en busca de la sirvienta.

-Mmm ah, mira allá está –se encaminó hacia la mujer –Isabella hay que regresar, Tsuna debe descansar –dijo.

La castaña se volteó a mirarlo casi como si viese un fantasma. Se encontraba nerviosa y evitaba el contacto visual con el rubio. Movido por la curiosidad dirigió su mirada en la dirección en la que Isabella observaba segundos atrás… se sintió desfallecer al igual que un dolor como si le sacaban el corazón del cuerpo. Esa noche Vongola Giotto no iría a descansar y seguramente así sería por muchos días.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Habían pasado varios minutos y Giotto aún estaba aturdido mirando los restos de su compañera.

-De verdad lo siento hermano, sé que ella significaba mucho para ti… -dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio. Sinceramente no sabía cómo consolarlo.

-Yo… yo la quería, me hacía sentir como ninguna desde el primer momento en que la vi… cuando por fin la hice mía… sniff sniff ¡Tsuna! –Lloró en el hombro del menor –Sé que su sacrificio era necesario pero aún no puedo asimilarlo… ¡Medio millón tirado a la basura!

A todos los presentes les bajó una gotita de sudor ¿Quién diría que su Maybach destrozado haría llorar al poderoso Giotto?

-Está listo para el deshuesadero –dijo indiferente Alaude algo irritado ante el infantil comportamiento de Giotto.

-¡May-chan! –gimió Giotto por las insensibles palabras de Alaude.

-¿Hasta le puso nombre? –susurró Isabella quien se encontraba en una disputa interna acerca de si reírse del rubio o consolarlo para evitar que Giotto le echara el muerto… después de todo, aunque Hibari había chocado el Maybach… es decir a May-chan, él le había dado las llaves a ella y la había hecho responsable.

… Descanse en paz May-chan…

(gota de sudor)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Yo también lloraría por perder un Maybach ¬¬ pero me gustó la idea de Anna con respecto a una persecución en autos y pues le quitó lo soso a la versión anterior. El modelo es el Maybach 57 S con un costo aproximado de $430,000.00 dólares así que ahora comprenderán un poquito el dolor de Giotto.

Algunas se sorprendieron de la relación de Byakuran y Nina y como dijo Nyanko1827, pues sí, Byakuran tiene su razón de ser en esta historia que pronto se irá revelando. Me encanta este personaje, personalmente me gustan los yanderes y éste es mi segundo en mi lista. No sabes que pueden estar pensando y pueden ser inusualmente peligrosos ¬w¬ aunque tienen su parte linda y las que están actualizadas con el manga sabrá a lo que me refiero (sobretodo con el último capítulo *¬*)

Bueno al grano.

Aquí terminamos con la primera parte de la historia, digamos que era como el arco de la introducción, lo siguiente será aparentes días pacíficos donde la relación de Hibari y Tsuna crecerá lenta pero segura.

Aquí un breve **PREVIEW** del siguiente capítulo.

"-Giotto, planeo anunciar dentro de dos días durante la celebración a Tsuna como mi sucesor…"

"-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien –dijo el peli índigo acariciando gentilmente la mejilla del castaño.

Esa acción lo había tomado desprevenido y no tardó el rubor adornar su cara…"

"-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Dino su nuevo profesor…"

"-No quiero que den el anuncio, aún no estoy preparado para el puesto del Décimo Vongola, Haru por favor tienes que ayudarme…"

Tadaaá… así es en mi siguiente capítulo aparecerá la piña y Dino ¿Por qué los saco ahorita? Sencillo, Dino como tutor… (babea) ejemm creo que será bueno agregarlo así puedo darle un poco de celos a Tsuna y a Hibari *¬* y a Mukuro porque cierta castaña atenta contra mi integridad si no lo saco pronto coff coff Anna coff coff y será genial hacer enojar a ave-kun ¬w¬ (sonrisa siniestra)…

Voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo ya que debo actualizar pronto Juego de Muñecas pero no voy a tardar ya que mi objetivo es actualizar hasta el capítulo 8 de ojos Ajenos y capítulo 3 de Juego de Muñecas antes del 25 de diciembre. Por cierto, les tendré una sorpresita por esa fecha además del especial HibarixTsuna.

Como ya había mencionado en capítulos anteriores sacaré después de navidad un especial de Isabella, YamamotoxGokudera y posiblemente un HibarixNina pero quisiera preguntarles cual debería poner primero, cual segundo y cual hasta el último.

Agradecimientos especiales a los que me leen y una reverencia a quienes se molestan en dejarme review, saludos a Nyanko1827, Akari-Cross y Himeno Sakura Hamasaki de fanfiction y a mari hayato y naru uchija, de amor yaoi

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima entrega chao chao ^^


	7. Presto: Preparaciones para la fiesta

**N/A:**

Hay momentos en que desearía haber escogido a mi familia y con la manada de… ejemm es decir, con mi primos que llegan de visita por las fiestas se hacen muy frecuentes esos pensamientos; llegan de visita, arman escándalo, ponen patas arriba mi casa y se alían con mi hermana menor para hacerme desear regresarme a la universidad, ¿se me olvidaba algo? Así, que mojen mi computadora…

Quería agarrarlos como piñatas pero mi madre no me dejó (puchero ¬¬*) y hasta tuve que pagarle a mi hermana para que me prestara su computadora (aura de depresión), tan joven y tan avara no hay remedio en esta juventud…

Pero una promesa es una promesa y ahora que tengo mi compu de vuelta no me importa desvelarme y no dormir estos días puff

Bueno a presentar el capítulo, el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento de esta historia (no se acostumbren) pero al último momento se me ocurrió añadir la escena que sale al principio y es que Nuts es tan mono, lindo… en fin como su dueño.

Bueno les dejo hasta la próxima entrega que será pronto, reviews, sugerencias, consejos para torturar a mis parientes sin que me culpen… son bien recibidas ^^.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 7:**

**Preparaciones para la fiesta.**

Cualquiera esperaría un final feliz después de enfrentar una crisis, o por lo menos momentos de paz y serenidad para olvidarse del amargo momento… si, cualquiera menos Tsunayoshi. Los días posteriores a su secuestro la familia insistió en que el castaño debía relajarse y descansar del episodio, pero lejos de ser algo agradable a Tsuna terminó por darle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El día se componía en ser visitado por sus amigos quienes le mimaban en la más ridícula cosa tanto que una sencilla ida al baño se convertía en un reto de escape. Luego estaba su empalagoso hermano quien no dejaba de fugarse de su trabajo para verlo. Isabella no mejoraba la situación en estarlo checando por si presentaba algún efecto postraumático… ¿Hibari? No, Hibari no era de esas personas que se preocuparían tanto por él; el moreno se sólo se enfocaba en la educación y se reflejaba en la pila inmensa de ejercicios que debía resolver… sólo se preguntaba si su tormento había sido causado por haber metido a Hibari en problemas.

Al cuarto día tras haber persuadido por cinco largas horas a su familia en que se sentía mejor y que estaba en óptimas condiciones para regresar a su vida universitaria, logró su tan preciada libertad, o eso pensó ya que al dirigirse a la institución le siguieron cuatro automóviles negros quienes le hacían escolta llamando la atención de todo el alumnado.

Suspiró lamentándose de la serie de sucesos que habían arruinado su invisibilidad en la escuela. No quería llamar la atención y llevaba sus estudios en un bajo perfil para que las personas ajenas a su círculo de amigos le siguieran tratando como a alguien normal, un trato que disfrutaba pero ahora seguramente la excesiva precaución de su familia había hecho trizas. Y lo podía comprobar al notar como las personas eran intimidadas estando cerca de él o huyendo como en el caso de los buscapleitos que temían represalias por lo ocurrido. Inclusive los profesores que eran severos con el castaño ahora le evitaban o inclusive le adulaban.

Suspiró por séptima vez en su sesión de tutoría lo que llamó la atención del azabache.

-Concéntrate –más que una sugerencia fue una orden del moreno.

-Lo siento Hibari-san –se disculpó pero estaba bastante decaído como para sonar convincente.

La falta de atención molestó a Hibari por lo que cerró los libros y comenzó a guardarlos.

-¡Espera Hibari-san! Pondré atención…

-Estás demasiado distraído para ello, sólo me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo –le interrumpió.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse.

-¿También podrías de dejar de disculparte por todo?

-Lo sie… -había contestado casi inconsciente pero en cuanto sintió la mirada amenazadora sobre él se calló de inmediato.

-Vámonos –ordenó Hibari.

Estaba fastidiado por el hecho de que ahora debía compartir coche con el castaño ya que tuvo que devolver el mercedes que le habían proporcionado por chocar el Maybach ¿Qué inútil herbívoro se le ocurría prestar semejante vehículo en una misión de rescate? Por el momento debía regresar con el castaño en su porsche todas las tardes. Para una persona normal ir con quien le gusta juntos a casa debía ser un sueño hecho realidad, pero estamos hablando de Hibari… la magia y el romanticismo se esfumaban como la espuma dejando a un atemorizado y muy nervioso Tsuna.

Caminaron por el jardín circundante que había antes de llegar al aparcamiento. El área verde era minuciosamente cuidada: el césped sin una sola hierba, los podados arbustos a los lados de la vereda, las mesas y bancas que solían llenarse en verano, los arboles en flor cuyas sombras son el refugio de los cansados estudiantes (**N/A:** yo en mi uni me duermo bajo un árbol cuando es época de desvelo) y el lago artificial que terminaba por embellecerlo. Era lo que conectaba a las diferentes facultades por lo que solía ser un punto de encuentro pero a esa hora no había muchos estudiantes lo que agradecía Hibari.

-¡GAO! –Sonó un gemido lastimero muy cerca del par -¡GAOO!

-¿Qué será ese sonido? Parece un… ¿maullido? –preguntó Tsuna cuando oyó el segundo quejido –Se oye lastimado.

Y antes de que Hibari pudiera arrastrar a Tsuna por el camino ya trazado o siguiera darle tiempo para agregar algo a la conversación, el castaño se dirigió hacia los lastimeros maullidos.

-GRR ¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! –distinguió un perro ladrándole a algo trepado a un árbol.

Rápidamente el menor ahuyentó al can para observar al pequeño gato trepado en la rama de un cedro que crecía a orillas de la fuente artificial. El minino tenía un pelaje dorado y suave y unos grandes ojos naranjas. Se dio cuenta que tenía una pata herida que seguramente le dificultarían bajar.

-Ni lo pienses –oyó la voz del moreno acercarse.

-Pero Hibari-san… está lastimado debemos…

-No. Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo ¿Cómo podrías cuidar de una mascota?

-¡Esas son dos cosas diferentes! –dijo un poco molesto por la comparación.

-Como sea debemos irnos…

-Si quiere Hibari-san irse esta bien pero yo no lo voy a dejar allá arriba, cualquier perro podría atacarlo en su estado –dijo quitándose el suéter y trepando temblorosamente por el tronco.

Ahí estaba esa estúpida muestra de valentía para ayudar a otros… si sólo pudiera usarla para dar a conocer su opinión o imponerse a su familia, porque el castaño era tan transparente para Hibari que podía percatarse de sus preocupaciones. Observó como vacilaba en su subida hacia ese extravagante gato ya que el castaño era sumamente torpe, y en cierta medida era gracioso verlo dudar después de aquel arranque de valor.

-Ven, vamos… no te haré daño…

-Si te caes no será mi problema –amenazó el azabache provocando que Tsuna mirara hacia abajo.

-¡HIIEE! –gritó al ver lo lejos que se encontraba del suelo sufriendo de vértigo, por lo que se sujetó fuertemente el árbol.

Ver aquella bizarra escena hizo esbozar al moreno una sonrisa ladeada y reírse para sus adentros del intento de rescate del menor.

Tsuna de alguna manera se percató de los pensamientos del azabache y cómo no quería lastimar su orgullo continuó estirando su brazo derecho para alcanzar al minino.

-Vamos puedes confiar en mi… yo te protegeré –dijo arrastrándose por la rama.

El extraño animalito pareció entender las intenciones del menor por lo que se acercó a él. Una vez en sus brazos el minino se sintió confortable y cálido, se dejó acariciar por la mano del castaño y los ronroneos no tardaron en salir.

-Bien ahora hay que bajar… -pero un funesto crujido le silenció y le heló la sangre.

La rama se desquebrajó por el peso y ambos rápidamente cayeron al agua de la laguna que afortunadamente se encontraba bajo los pies de Tsuna.

Hibari suspiró al ver la escena. Suponía en algo así iba a terminar la acción del temerario joven, sólo agradecía que no haya caído al pasto porque si se lastimaba Tsunayoshi tendría que vérselas con tan molesta herbívora.

Se acercó a la orilla esperando que el menor saliera empapado con el gato en sus manos pero comenzó a alarmarse cuando las burbujas de aire que emergían en la superficie iban siendo cada vez escasas hasta el punto en que desaparecieron. Sin dudarlo más se arrojó al agua con traje y todo para sacar al herbívoro idiota.

-¡PUAFF! –dio una bocanada de aire en cuanto le sacaron a la superficie.

Hibari le sacó literalmente a rastras de la laguna con una venita en la sien y con un aura mil veces peor de las que Tsuna alguna vez vio.

-Idiota... No puedo pensar con que iniciar ¡No sabes nadar y caes al agua! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡QUE NI ESTA HONDO Y ME TIRÉ A MOJARME POR NADA! -dijo completamente cabreado.

Ambos, el felino y Tsuna miraron temerosos a Hibari en espera de un terrible castigo. Temblaban no sólo por el frío también por la amenazadora mirada del moreno. El castaño no sabía si sentirse completamente avergonzado por tan patética demostración u horrorizado por enfadar a tan agresivo tutor. Si regresaba en una pieza a casa estaría completamente agradecido al cielo.

-¡DEJA AL GATO EN EL SUELO!

-Pero… -trató de persuadirle inútilmente.

-NO VOLVERÉ A DECIRLO –le envió una mirada desafiante que estremeció a Tsuna y más cuando le vio sacar sus armas.

-_Pensar que estoy enamorado de él… debo estar loco _–no evitó pensar.

-¿Y BIEN? –preguntó sin aminorar su furia haciendo saltar al castaño.

Vio al empapado felino que se acurrucaba en sus brazos en busca de calor ¿Traicionar la confianza de la criatura en sus manos y hacer caso a Hibari para evitar una paliza o seguir sus convicciones aunque con ello, en el mejor de los casos, su cara terminara irreconocible? Aunque su instinto de sobrevivencia le pedía a gritos tomar la primera opción la mirada inocente del pequeño animal le conmovió. Era como ver una parte de él en el híbrido de león que no le permitió abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Me-me lo quedaré –tartamudeó ya que era inevitable sentirse intimidado por Hibari.

-Te lo advertí –dijo listo para tomar represalias con sus tonfas en mano.

-¡Lo sé pero no puedo dejarlo! ¡Si quieres golpearme no te detendré! –soltó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y poniendo dura su mandíbula en espera del golpe.

Nuevamente esa estúpida valentía, como la llamaba Hibari, hacía aparición aunque claramente podía ver el leve temblor en sus rodillas mientras sujetaba fuertemente al felino como muestra de su oposición.

-G-gao –el colmo… ahora al león le gruñía no convincentemente para salvar a su salvador.

-Tsk… haz lo que quieras –se rindió aunque eso no aminoró su rabia.

-G-gracias –no cabía de felicidad aunque no podía dar por seguro que no habría alguna venganza. Sabía que tendría el doble de carga de trabajo para las sesiones de tutoría y seguramente eso lo iba a lamentar más tarde, pero no se arrepentiría por su decisión.

Caminaron en silencio, el mayor por seguir iracundo sin poder descargarse y el menor por no querer agotar su suerte y terminar con un ojo morado. No había nadie que le diera miedo que el moreno… mentira, Reborn ocupaba el primer puesto pero Hibari no quedaba atrás.

* * *

><p>-Quiero un café con vainilla –pidió el rubio agitando una pequeña campada recostado en el sillón de la sala mientras Isabella seguía atendiendo las preparaciones para la fiesta de Nono por motivo de su cumpleaños*.<p>

Si bien la presión, el escaso tiempo, el trabajo juntado por el asunto del secuestro no hacía amena la tranquilidad de la castaña, oír el incesante tintineo la ponía de nervios… pero debía soportar ya que Giotto no se cansaba de culparle por la pérdida de su Maybach.

-Rubio idiota –susurró ya que no estaba en condición de insultarle.

-Sólo te pido un café, el cual no se podría comparar con mi May-chan la cual te confié a ti –dijo con tono dramático haciéndose la víctima lo que terminó cabreando más de ser posible a la castaña.

En serio estaba en medio una disputa interna preguntándose si entregar el café en aquella taza de porcelana que cargaba en una bandeja o quebrarla en la cabeza del rubio. Para su inconformidad tuvo que optar por la primera opción.

-Gracias –dijo divertido Giotto ya que sabía el tipo de pensamientos que recorría la mente de la antigua criminal.

-Giotto no puedo hacer aquello que me pides –dijo sentándose en el asiento frente al rubio.

-Sé que es difícil para ti pero a ti te escuchara mejor que a mí o a Timoteo-sama.

-¡Qué sencillo lo haces sonar! Precisamente porque me tiene confianza será difícil hablarle de un tema tan delicado –dijo cabizbaja mientras soportaba el mentón en el puente que formaban sus manos -¿Pero por qué ahora? Timoteo-sama dijo que Tsuna sería proclamado sucesor al cumplir la mayoría de edad**.

Giotto permaneció en silencio ya que sabía la razón de su abuelo apresurara los planes con su hermano menor. No evitó pensar en la conversación que había tenido con el Noveno el día anterior…

_-¿Quería verme Timoteo-sama? –preguntó antes de entrar a la oficina del dirigente de Vongola._

_-Si Giotto-kun, pasa. Toma asiento –le indicó._

_-Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo urgentemente –dijo algo alarmado temiendo una mala noticia._

_-Giotto-kun ¿tú ya sabrás acerca de la reciente alianza entre la familia Giglio Nero y la familia Gesso? –preguntó en un tono serio._

_-Así es –respondió._

_-En un principio no me preocupaba tal suceso pero he recibido información desde Italia de parte de Reborn acerca de la sospechosa muerte de la anterior dirigente de los Giglio Nero._

_-Aria-san ¿cierto?_

_-Si, ella murió en sospechosas circunstancias poco antes de que aceptar la unión. Ella presentía algo con respecto al actual jefe de Gesso y planeaba averiguarlo._

_-Pero si los Giglio Nero han perdido a su líder ¿Quién será su sucesor?_

_-Su hija, Unni. Es apenas una niña de diez años –contestó._

_-¡Pero es una niña! ¡¿Cómo es posible? –exclamó sorprendido._

_-La niña es inteligente a pesar de su edad pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Según las investigaciones de Reborn a pesar de la muerte de su madre, Unni no detuvo los planes para la unificación entre las familias sorprendiendo a su propia gente. Nadie sabe exactamente lo que planea la actual líder de Giglio Nero e inclusive su tía, buena amiga de Reborn, no sabe cómo justificar que sucede con su sobrina. Por si fuera poco ha habido sospechosos movimientos de los Gesso en Japón bajo el argumento de tratos y negocios._

_-¿Presiente algo malo con respecto a esto?_

_-Algo malo no… algo siniestro. _

_-Entiendo…_

_-Giotto_ _planeo anunciar dentro de dos días durante la el festejo a Tsuna como mi sucesor… -esa declaración lo había enmudecido. Hacerlo sucesor sólo significaría una cosa, una verdad… algo que Giotto rogaba que nunca se le revelara a su hermano, por ello se había sacrificado para que el más joven nunca tocase la suciedad._

* * *

><p>-Giotto te conozco bastante bien como para saber que hay algo detrás de esto. Dime ¿por qué han cambiado la fecha para la sucesión? –preguntó al darse cuenta de la preocupación escondida en las orbes naranjas del rubio.<p>

-No puedo decírtelo Is, sólo pedirte que te quedes al lado de mi hermano –ahora le pidió sinceramente lo que enmudeció a la ama de llaves –hacerlo un sucesor significaría revelarle los pecados de la familia…

-Comprendo –interrumpió Isabella acercándose hasta quedar de frente con Giotto. Sabiendo que el suceso hería a amigo, decidió esperar otro momento para que él le contara –te prometo protegerle pero tú también deberías dejar de sacrificarte, no me gusta verte así.

-Y eso que solía gustarte –soltó en broma.

-Vaya manera de dar al traste la tensión del momento –dijo sarcástica la ama de llaves.

-Lo siento. Me he vuelto peor en estos últimos años –se rió de sí mismo.

-Insoportable, testarudo, creído, posesivo… nop para mí siempre has sido el peor –dijo sonriendo la sirvienta.

-Gracias Is –acercándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla pero una tapa dura se interpuso en el trayecto del gesto. Retrocedió y se percató que Isabella había colocado un libro para librarse del beso.

-Giotto-chan… -¡ay no! si le llamaba de esa manera era porque estaba al borde de cruzar el límite y la castaña se encargaba de recordárselo –si aún deseas usar tus labios para seguir besando a tus muchas amiguitas, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a intentar lo que acabas de hacer –dijo con una sonrisa radiante que servía de camuflaje a la anterior amenaza.

-Al igual que yo no he cambiado, tampoco lo hará esa hostilidad tuya –respondió acatando el pedido.

-Es parte de mi encanto –contestó con sarcasmo.

Con el tiempo habían forjado un extraño lazo de hermandad, pero estaban bien con ello así que ninguno quería que se deshiciera como estuvo a punto hace algún tiempo.

* * *

><p>Había podido conservar a ese híbrido de león tras preguntárselo a su abuelo y estaba muy feliz por ello pero el problema era que debía comprar las provisiones de su nueva mascota y con nadie mejor que con un moreno aún furioso… nótese el sarcasmo de Tsuna.<p>

Llegó a casa esperando que Isabella estuviese libre para acompañarlo olvidando que la castaña estaba ocupada planificando la celebración que iba a ser mañana en la noche por lo que tuvo que desechar la idea. Pero para su desgracia su querida nana le sugirió/ordenó a Hibari acompañar a Tsunayoshi ¿Cómo aceptó? Persuadiendo a cierto rubio con respecto al tema de devolver el vehículo al moreno…

Trataba de seguirle el paso a Hibari quien daba zancadas muy largas abriéndose paso en medio de la multitud (o mejor dicho ellos le daban el paso con semejante aura de hostilidad) obligando al menor a casi trotar. El tutor no podía estar más molesto ahora que debía fungir como la niñera del castaño.

-Hi-Hibari-san esp-espere –pidió abriéndose paso con dificultad en la corriente de gente.

Siendo alguien a quien la mala suerte sigue fue atrapado justamente cuando un comerciante daba anuncio de la repentina oferta de su producto teniendo como resultado una terrible ola de amas de casas en cuidado de la economía.

Se sentía sofocarse mientras le estrujaba la multitud, seguramente moriría aplastado por los tacones de esas mujeres. Ya imaginaba las planas del periódico con tan bizarro anuncio cuando sintió una mano sujetar su muñeca y sacarlo de la multitud.

-Tzk ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en líos herbívoro? –le preguntó mientras caminaba con Tsuna de las manos.

Sabía las razones de Hibari por semejante acción pero no borraba el hecho que estaban tomados de las manos lo que le gano un sonrojo, una respiración entrecortada y un gran calor salir de sus orejas.

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –le llamó entre jadeos ya que se sentía a desfallecer.

Hibari volteó para ver al menor y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio su rostro avergonzado y enrojecido, tanto que voló el enojo a algún sitio desconocido. Nadie negaría que Tsuna era muy inocente y tenía cara de niña, pero verlo con ese rostro hizo hasta al moreno pensar a que el chico era lindo. Se molestó mucho por la dirección de sus pensamientos por lo que frunció el ceño.

Tsuna vio esta expresión y lo malinterpretó como el desagrado de Hibari hacia él. Ahora que el azabache sabía de sus sentimientos, el castaño había evitado dejar fluir lo que sentía ya que prefería a un Hibari que le odiara a uno que sintiera asco, además ignorando sus sentimientos podría permanecer con él y quien sabe… podría pasar que su amor se enfriara y viera al moreno como a un amigo más, tal y como sucedió con Isabella y Giotto.

Retiró su mano aún atrapada rápidamente, que sacó del trance a su tutor.

-Mmm… -trató de quitar el nerviosismo de su voz y actuar con naturalidad –sólo falta la arena para gato. Puedes adelantarte al auto, te alcanzo enseguida –trató de sonar creíble saliendo en dirección a la plaza sin darle tiempo de refutar al otro.

Lo había notado desde el día después al secuestro y es que el pequeño se comportaba de manera extraña. Estaba muy seguro que Tsunayoshi se había enamorado de él pero ahora era esquivo y sólo se trataban al mínimo necesario. Las miradas furtivas, el usual sonrojo, el nerviosismo… todo se había reducido casi al mismo tiempo en que había comenzado su evasión. Lo agradecía ya que no sabía cómo tratar con herbívoros tan frágiles como él, pero una parte de él estaba molesta por la actitud del menor.

* * *

><p>Acabada las compras y recogido el pedido especial que había solicitado pocos días antes se encaminó en dirección a la plaza central para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo donde le esperaba el moreno. El sitio era un parque floral cuyo centro era ocupado por un anfiteatro dándole un toque italiano al lugar.<p>

Vio nuevamente aquel pedido que pensaba regalarle a Hibari dudando acerca de que si el azabache lo aceptaría o terminara aventándoselo por la cabeza. También estaba el asunto de la fiesta del abuelo, y se encontraba vacilante sobre en qué regalarle.

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde caminaba hasta que al pisar algo extrañamente abultado éste se quejó. Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver en el suelo a un hombre acostado quien se llevaba una mano a su abdomen abusado.

-Pe-perdón –se disculpó el menor apenado de haber pisado a alguien.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas –le dijo sobándose el lugar donde le pisó.

-Enserio lo siento –hizo una reverencia en señal de su arrepentimiento.

-Ouch, pisaste justamente en la boca del estómago. Bien ¿Cómo piensas pagarme? Kufufu –se paró frente al castaño que aún estaba agachado.

Tsuna se enderezó para ver al hombre que había lastimado rogando que no fuera un abusón o alguien peligroso. Si bien podía hacerles frente, a él no le agradaba solucionar las cosas con violencia.

El hombre frente a él era mucho más alto y con el cabello color índigo sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de diferente color, uno rojo y el otro azul… si no mal recordaba se llamaba a esa cualidad heterocromía. Era un chico hermoso pese a que portaba una sonrisa cínica combinando con esa mirada burlona

-¿Nana? ¿Eres tú? Te creí muerta –dijo cambiando su rostro a uno alegre y posando en sus labios una risueña sonrisa cambiando aquella mueca ladeada.

La pregunta sacó de sus cavilaciones al menor. Se sentía incómodo en desechar las ilusiones del peli índigo y no podía pensar en algún argumento que para sacarlo de su error.

-_¿Y ahora qué…? ¡Creo que se lastimó la cabeza cuando lo lastimé! AHH ¿Ahora qué hago? _–se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño.

-¿Ehh? Un segundo… no eres Nana.

-¡Ah! Si… si. Creo que me confundiste con otra persona jaja –dijo aliviado que él mismo se diera cuenta de la confusión –¿Te recuerdo a alguien llamada Nana?

-No, Nana no se ve tan rara como tú –dijo dejando frío al menor por la declaración –Uf… estaba medio dormido y cometí un vergonzoso error. Perdóname Nana.

Si no hubiese sido por la educación que había recibido juraría que habría salido sin dudar dejando a aquel individuo con peinado de piña sólo… "malditos modales" pensó.

-Jaja perdón pero se me hace tarde tal vez algún día pueda pagarle de regreso la molestia –dijo esperando salir rápidamente.

-Pero viéndote mejor... –dijo mientras tomaba suavemente el mentón de Tsuna para obligarle a encararlo -Me recuerdas mucho a alguien –dijo el peli índigo acariciando gentilmente la mejilla del castaño.

Esa acción lo había tomado desprevenido y no tardó el rubor adornar su cara. El rostro del desconocido era muy hermoso, mucho más de lo que debía esperarse de un hombre. La cercanía y la mirada profunda del peli índigo pusieron muy nervioso a Tsuna.

Quería alejarse pero el hombre apretó el agarre en su cintura impidiéndole huir. Buscaba liberarse empujando con sus manos pero aquella mirada era tan hipnotizante que se sintió perder las fuerzas. Cuando el joven se acercó más el extraño, éste le jaló para impedir que el proyectil le golpeara.

Un golpe sordo y Tsuna volteaba en dirección hacia donde el muro que había sido bombardeado con la tonfa. Viró su mirada y se topó con los molestos ojos de Hibari provocándole un escalofrío.

-Kufufufu ¿mira a quien tenemos aquí? Si es nuestro querido Ave-kun –sonrió con sorna al ver a tan viejo conocido –Desearía decir que es grato verte de nuevo pero ¿para qué mentir? –le continúo provocando ganándose una mirada hostil de parte del moreno.

-Rokudo Mukuro creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a Namimori.

-Vamos Kyoya-kun. Sabes que mis estudios en el extranjero iban a terminar tarde o temprano.

-Etto… Hibari-san –la posición en la que estaba con aquel joven era muy comprometedora y no quería que el mayor lo malinterpretara. Trató de separarse pero fue inútil.

Mukuro vio a ambos y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Era obvio para ojos expertos como los suyos, que el moreno le desagradaba más la idea de que estuviese abrazando a Tsuna que tenerlo enfrente por lo que decidió usar ese conocimiento a su favor… planeaba divertirse con esos dos.

-Oya oya ¿Acaso este adorable niño es tu pareja? –si antes Tsuna estaba sonrojado ahora parecía un tomate por semejante pregunta.

-¡NO TE EQUIVOCAS! –fue lo que contestó el menor negando con mucho ímpetu y entrando en pánico -¡Él Y YO NO TENEMOS ESA RELACIÓN!

-Vaya, es un alivio. Entonces ¿Qué te parece salir conmigo? –dijo acercando más esos tersos labios.

De cierta manera no mentía, aquel niño era mucho más agraciado que cualquier mujer con la que habría salido. Es una lástima que hubiese hecho la promeso de guardar su corazón con la hija de quien admiraba.

-Por causar un alboroto y mostrar un indecente acto… ¡KAMIKOROSU! –amenazó con las tonfas en mano.

-Oya, eso me trae recuerdos de cuando eras un prefecto de pacotilla ¿Entonces si sientes algo por esta lindura? –señaló encantado de no sólo irritar al ex prefecto sino de sacarle celos, aunque conociendo a su compañero aseguraba que el moreno ni se percataba de sus sentimientos.

-Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas pendientes –dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja del castaño –Algún día terminaremos la cita que me debes –susurró con una actitud tentadora mientras plantaba sus labios en las acaloradas mejillas del menor.

Eso sorprendió a Tsunayoshi e irritó aún más a Hibari. Una vez satisfecho por ambas respuestas se alejó.

Tsuna estaba como una roca ya que con la acción de Mukuro su mente se puso en blanco. Llevó su mano en la mejilla, juraría que la temperatura corporal aumentó hasta el grado de tener fiebre. Era mitad japonés y criado en Japón, así que se sentía aturdido por la gran confianza del peli índigo.

-Quita esa expresión de tu cara –le amenazó el azabache sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

-S-si –dijo nervioso caminando con cautela hacia el moreno.

El resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio. Hibari necesitaba desahogar su enojo pero negó internamente, no estaba enojado, simplemente así era su carácter. Su reciente irritación no tenía que ver con encontrarse con Mukuro Rokudo abrazando a Tsunayoshi, simplemente detestaba a esa cabeza de piña.

* * *

><p>Aún se sentía aturdido por lo acontecido. Siendo sinceros había experimentado una especie de flechazo como conoció a su actual tutor lo que hacía plantearse sobre su sexualidad. No le gustaban los hombres pero se había visto atraído por aquellos dos así que se preguntaba en si era genuinamente un gay. Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató que empezaba la cátedra.<p>

-Hmp bueno ya que su maestra de lenguas se tomará unas vacaciones por que está preñada –dijo indiferente el profesor Verde sacando una gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

-Permiso de maternidad –corrigió Kurokawa Hana.

-Si, si. Tendrán un nuevo profesor. Pasa –ordenó mientras la puerta se deslizaba para mostrar un apuesto joven rubio.

Los gritos de las alumnas no se hicieron esperar así como los celos por parte de los hombres.

–Su nombre es Cavallone Dino ha estado en Italia desde hace poco. Estará enseñándoles por un año así que conózcanse y no me molesten, tengo muchos experimentos que terminar –dijo restándole importancia a la situación saliendo por la puerta.

- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Dino su nuevo profesor. Estaremos juntos este ciclo, llevémonos bien –sonrió haciendo desfallecer a algunas chicas.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-¿En qué parte de Italia vivía?

-¿Tiene novia?

Y así siguió el montón de preguntas hasta casi la mitad de la clase.

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente sólo había una clase por la mañana de aquél sábado así que llegando el mediodía ya estaba libre para buscar el presente para su abuelo. Acompañándolo por los escaparates de las muchas tiendas estaba Gokudera, Haru y Kyoko. Las mujeres comprando atuendos para la fiesta y los varones para comprar el regalo para el Noveno.<p>

-No sé que regalarle al abuelo –dijo preocupado Tsunayoshi.

-Cualquier cosa que le entregue al Noveno seguro se sentirá complacido –contestó.

-Pero de verdad me gustaría darle algo que le alegre –dijo llevándose una mano a su mentón pensando en sus opciones.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarme con mis nuevos alumnos! –oyó una voz que hizo que ambos jóvenes giraran la cabeza encontrándose con el rubio cargando algunas bolsas.

-Ah Dino sensei –dijo sorprendido Tsuna.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Gokudera –saludó.

-El placer no es mutuo –dijo molestó pero terminó haciendo reír a Dino.

-Veo que no has cambiado.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó confuso el castaño.

-Sólo un poco. Conocí a su familia –respondió –¿Y qué estaban haciendo?

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió el peliplata.

-Gokudera-kun por favor –pidió el menor –estamos buscando un presente pero tenemos problemas.

-Mmm pues yo pensaría en algo que le agrade a esa persona, alguna afición o hobby –sugirió.

-Mmm a él le gusta acudir a conciertos… -pensó en cd´s o en alguna entrada pero no lo que pensaría su amigo.

-¡Eso es Décimo! ¿Qué tal tocar una pieza a su abuelo? –se le ocurrió rápidamente.

-Pero no soy tan bueno como tú lo eres Gokudera –respondió desechando la idea.

-Sería muy agradable que alguien tocara una pieza para ti –apoyó el rubio.

-Mmm no lo sé –dudó Tsuna –queda muy poco tiempo para ensayar.

-Yo le ayudaré, sólo escoja una pieza sencilla pero que guarde un profundo significado –volvió a insistir el peliplata.

-Bueno, si Gokudera-kun insiste –dijo sin mucho ánimo ya que en la fiesta también estaría Hibari y estaba seguro que la comparación sería inevitable pero también quería darle una sorpresa a su abuelo.

-Bueno me alegro que te decidieras pero tengo que irme aún debo comprar algunas provisiones para la casa.

-Hasta luego Dino-sensei nos veremos el lunes –se despidió Tsuna.

-Nos vemos. Romario hora de irnos –le dijo a su subordinado que esperaba pacientemente cargando algunas víveres.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su hogar y cómo Gokudera prometió, se encerró en el estudio de música en compañía de su maestro para practicar la partitura hasta que la melodía fuera del agrado del castaño. Se había esmerado las últimas cinco horas hasta que sintió que la interpretación satisficiera a su abuelo y a los invitados. Sólo esperaba no ponerse nervioso y arruinar la presentación.<p>

-Ha sido suficiente Décimo. Debe alistarse para el cumpleaños del Noveno –sugirió Gokudera recogiendo las partituras y recogiendo el resto del lugar.

-Gracias te encargo lo demás –se despidió saliendo a toda prisa ya que en menos de una hora debía estar listo y aunque técnicamente era más sencillo vestirse para un caballero, él era bastante torpe poniéndose un simple traje. Si fuera ropa casual sería otra cosa pero siempre batallaba cuando se trataba de abrocharse adecuadamente la corbata.

-Ahora no Natsu –pidió a su pequeña mascota quien buscaba los mimos de su amo.

-Puedo pasar –alguien tocó a la puerta mientras el castaño se aún peleaba con el nudo.

-¿Isabella? Pensé que ibas a estar ocupada con los últimos arreglos –preguntó -¿Aún no te has vestido?

-Descuida, iré a vestirme enseguida pero primero me es necesario decirte algo.

* * *

><p>Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de esa gran mansión a mostrarle su vestimenta y de paso a ayudar al castaño con su corbata ya que daba por hecho que sería imposible que Is-chan pudiese tener tiempo libre.<p>

-Tsuna-san ¿puedo pasar? –tocó antes de abrir la puerta.

El castaño miró a su amiga Haru atravesar la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Vestía un traje de gala de color cereza, guantes blancos y cabello recogido en una coleta. Iba muy bien arreglada y esa nata alegría la hacía lucir encantadora.

-Tsuna-san ¿ya vio lo que Haru está usando? Esta tarde lo compré con Kyoko-chan desu.

-Si se te ve muy bien –y era cierto pero no estaba de ánimos para halagar a su amigo.

-Hahi. Te ves muy decaído ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó alarmada ya que muy pocas veces Tsuna se mostraba apático con ella.

-Haru… -hizo una pausa para seguir –el abuelo quiere anunciarme durante el festejo como su sucesor –dijo pesadamente -No quiero que den el anuncio ¡Aún no estoy preparado para el puesto del Décimo Vongola! ¡Haru por favor tienes que ayudarme!

-Hahi. Pero Tsuna-san el cumpleaños de Timoteo-sama está por empezar.

-Ahhrgg. Quisiera escapar pero seguramente Isabella y mi hermano se me han adelantado. Si hubiera una forma en que no me reconocieran.

-Ahh –se levantó de golpe ahora que se le había ocurrido una gran idea (una con la que había soñado secretamente) –tengo una idea Tsuna-san.

* * *

><p>El día anterior tuvo que soportar las ocurrencias de aquel herbívoro rescatando a su cría de león y haciendo las compras para darle los mejores cuidados, y para acabar de coronar su "fantástica" semana ahora debía soportar una reunión con aquellos presuntuosos herbívoros.<p>

Isabella le había pedido a Hibari cuidar de Tsunayoshi ya que se daría una importante noticia por lo que ahora se dirigía a su recámara para sacarlo a rastras si era necesario.

Giró en la esquina y vio a una mujer con un vestido cereza salir de la habitación de Tsuna en dirección al salón. Cómo nunca se fijaba en la manada de herbívoros que acompañaban a Tsunayoshi dejó pasar el suceso y abrió la puerta.

Era la primera vez que entraba en su habitación y debía aceptar que la habían remodelado con un gran gusto. Los muebles de caoba iluminados por los largos ventanales, estaban la cama, un gran armario en el cual había espacio para un pequeño departamento más, un escritorio con un pequeño librero y una puerta que conducía al refinado baño.

No tardó en hallar al herbívoro debajo de un cobertor en un intento por ocultarse del moreno.

-Hora de salir –dijo molesto arrebatándole la manta.

Cuanto fue la sorpresa en cuanto vio a aquella herbívora bajo las mantas.

-Hahi –dijo asustada ya que el azabache era bastante intimidante para su gusto.

-¿DONDE ESTA? –preguntó molesto y más cuando la chica, presa del pánico, no le podía contestar.

Cansado se dirigió buscándolo en aquel armario donde esperaba encontrarse con el menor pero sólo se topo con una montaña de maquillaje y algunas extensiones de tono castaño regados en el piso.

-¿D-O-N-D-E E-S-T-A? –volvió a dar una última advertencia a la asustada chica.

-E-el no quería… pe-ro Haru quiso ayudarlo hip-hip asi que lo preparé y… buahh –le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Por primera vez se fijó en la apariencia de Haru y se percató que vestía con la camisa y los pantalones de Tsunayoshi.

-No puede ser… -ahora encajaban las piezas en su lugar ¿por qué no lo pudo ver antes? Ahora debía buscar a alguien con vestido encaminándose hacia la salida.

La noche es joven y la magia ha sido lanzada pero claramente esta fiesta no será como la de cenicienta… será mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bueno tal ves no mejor pero tengo pensado varias cosas para la fiesta con un Tsuna vestido de mujer que robará muchas más miradas de las que se podrían esperar nyaa! ¬w¬ lo siento pero mi lindo Tsu-chan es tan lindo y mono, no es tan difícil imaginarlo vestido de mujer (Ruego a Amano dibujarlo así *¬*).

Tengo prisa por lo que doy agradecimientos especiales a Ruby Kagamine (comprendo a mí también me falta actualizarme con los fics de mis autoras favoritas T.T, con respecto a Nina yo le llamaría alma en pena pero no diré más porque sería mucho spoiler), dametsuna (claro que pondré celoso a Hibari pero también quería ver a Tsu-chan con celos, se ve adorable), Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (espero que leas el siguiente cap si te gusta la piña ¬w¬) y a Akari-Cross (así es, me rompía la cabeza para encontrar fallas en un bellísimo auto como el Maybach T.T) de fanfictión, de amor yaoi a naru uchija (si sólo faltaba el beso pero sería muy pronto –puchero) y a alguien más pero que no dejó su nombre (el sentimiento se agradece /).

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

*17 de abril es el cumpleaños de Timoteo así que el fic se orienta en esa esta fecha a excepción de los especiales que van de acuerdo a las van de acuerdo a las fechas festivas que se estén dando conforme avance el fic.

** mayoría de edad se cumple a los 20 años.


	8. Adagio: Baile

**N/A:**

(Kyo aparece tambaleándose)

-Tres termos de café, tres… café… (susurra incoherencias con apariencia desaliñada)

Alguien del público hace un ejemm

-Ah? Whoa lo siento! (corre tras bambalinas y se oyen cosas siendo tiradas, aparece Kyo ahora presentable)

-Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí le presento el octavo capítulo.

Reviews, sugerencias y todo lo que su corazoncito pida son bien recibidos ^^

**Rating:** T

**_Disclaimer:_** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 8:**

**Baile.**

-¡Gokudera! –saludó aquel molesto moreno mientras se acercaba al menor sin notar el aura de hostilidad que irradiaba éste –te ves muy bien –halagó inútilmente ya que el semblante del otro permanecía igual.

-Si serás… ¡Claro que debo vestirme para la ocasión! Además algo me dice que aquel anuncio que tiene Timoteo-sama por dar será algo grande.

-¿Así que lo notaste? –dijo un poco serio.

-Sí. Nono ha puesto extremas medidas de seguridad. Eso sólo significa que esta noche es importante.

-Y si mi intuición no me falla será una noticia nada grata para Tsuna –dedujo–. Aún si nosotros queremos que sea el sucesor es claro que él no comparte el mismo anhelo.

-Lo sé, no quiero obligarle a nada al Décimo pero…

-¿Son sentimientos encontrados? –complementó Yamamoto.

-Tzk… -no quiso responderle ya que justamente así se sentía.

-Lo más seguro es que Tsuna quiera escabullirse de la fiesta como siempre jaja –se rió el mayor.

-¡Oii! ¡Que no es un maldito chiste! –comentó irritado.

-Lo sé… -dijo dejando escapar un poco de melancolía en sus ojos –pero en esta situación no podemos hacer nada más que observar y pedir fuerza para Tsuna.

-Tzk… Ya lo sé… -lo sabía y eso era lo que le mortificaba ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la persona que le ayudó en el pasado, a quien seguiría incluso hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario. No esperes mucho Gokudera…

* * *

><p>Los altos tacones no hacían más amena su huida y se había sorprendido de no haber caído al suelo por ellas hasta ahora. Lo juraba, las mujeres son de admiración al ser valientes por ponerse esas cosas, eran más tortuosas que cualquier herramienta utilizada por la inquisición en la edad media.<p>

_-¡Arrrgghh! ¿Por qué he tenido que vestirme como mujer para escapar?_ –se lamentaba mentalmente ya que aún estaban las cámaras de seguridad. Sólo rogaba no ser reconocido.

Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde y que huir no era la forma de solucionar sus problemas. Daba por hecho que decepcionaría al abuelo y a todos sus amigos por tal acción pero se sentía muy asustado por ser anunciado como sucesor. Inclusive las palabras de aliento de su amiga Haru no le habían aliviado…

_-Haru… ¿No crees que es demasiado? –preguntó sentado frente al tocador mientras era peinado por la castaña._

_-Nop si es que quieres lograr atravesar la seguridad –contestó sonriente._

_Su amiga le estaba arreglando para hacerse pasar como una mujer y poder escabullirse de los guardias. Era lamentable recurrir a semejante disfraz pero la ocasión lo ameritaba ya que si no estaba durante la celebración no tendrían de otra más que postergar el anuncio._

_-Aún así Tsuna-san, ¿creés que todo salga bien-desu?_

_-Por supuesto que no… Isabella estará muy furiosa –dijo con lagrimitas caer como cascada al pensar en que tendría que lidiar con su nana. _

_Generalmente era muy amable y tierna, pero precisamente porque era como una hermana mayor también podía reprenderlo y… ella podría dar mucho miedo cuando se enojaba. _

_Suspiró al imaginarse la escena._

_-Aunque sea la fiesta del abuelo, desde un principio no quise asistir. Porque no quiero lidiar con esa gente –confesó a su amiga –"Para ser más preciso, no quería estar en medio de aquellas sonrisas falsas…" _–pensó para sus adentros –Si yo…_ pudiese acercarme a los demás fácilmente entonces el abuelo, Giotto e Isabella no tendrían que preocuparse tanto por mí._

_Haru vio a su amigo por el espejo y notó la depresión en esas bellas orbes. _

_-Es verdad que pasas un mal rato con varios personas que se acercan sólo por conveniencia, personas que te sonríen sólo por cortesía. Personas que no ven más allá del heredero de Vongola… pero ellos no son todos. Afuera hay personas como Kyoko, Gokudera, Isabella, Yamamoto…yo -habló Haru sonando madura por primera vez en su vida ya que había dejado de lado hablar en tercera persona o recurrir a sus acostumbradas expresiones -. Probablemente hayan personas maravillosas que puedan ver el verdadero tú –dijo –"Tú siendo comprensivo, amable, puro, delicado, sensible… y muy hermoso"- pensó sin decirlo en voz alta._

_Tsunayoshi le miró su reflejo donde esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica. Parecía algo triste pero a la vez decidida._

_-Aunque me este divirtiendo cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, sé que llegará el momento en que tomaremos nuestros caminos y tendremos nuestras propias familias. Ya no podremos tener el mismo tiempo para vernos justo como ahora, pero hasta que llegue ese día espero que estés rodeado de buenas personas y amigos maravillosos. Así que te apoyaré en aquello que creas desu –le sonrió enviándole ánimos a su amigo._

* * *

><p>Lo había conmovido pero no lo suficiente como para darle coraje y enfrentarse a su familia, por ello ahora se encontraba huyendo miserablemente por los pasillos del lugar.<p>

-Hey mira, aquel vestido de color cereza y la gargantilla –oyó decir a una voz.

Tsunayoshi alarmado volteo para mirar a dos miembros de seguridad de Vongola dirigirse hacia él a paso veloz.

-Si es cierto ha de ser ella –afirmó –Disculpe Hibari-sama la está buscando nos ordenó escoltarla de regreso si la encontrábamos –dijo tomando el brazo de la aparente dama.

-Se… ¡Se equivocaron de persona! ¡Suélteme! –trató de forcejear. Había escuchado "Hibari" y eso significaba que lo entregaría sin tentarse el corazón por lo que debía hallar la manera de escapar.

-¡Por favor espere! –trató de calmar a la mujer pero no dio resultado.

-¡Déjeme ir! –liberó su mano pero con el impulso de su acción perdió justamente el equilibrio al filo de las escaleras.

Pensó que iba a caer y cerró los ojos en espera por sentir el impacto en su espalda, pero cuál fue su sorpresa en cuanto sintió unos brazos cernirse por su cintura hasta atraparla de su caída. Ambos, Tsunayoshi y su misterioso salvador cayeron de espaldas en la base de las escaleras.

El castaño estaba intacto pero no podía decir lo mismo de quien estaba tras de él. Trató de reincorporarse pero no logró pararse por aquellas manos que aún le sujetaban.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así… aunque no me quejo de la vista –reconoció esa burlesca voz y ser sorprendió al ver al peli índigo bajo él.

-Tú eres… -estuvo a punto de decir en cuanto él le tapó la boca y le abrazó.

-Shhh deja que los adultos se encarguen –susurró en su oído.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú el de ahí! Suelta a la dama, nos han ordenado llevárnosla –amenazó un guardia-

-Oh ¿Quién se atreve a hablarme en ese tono? –dijo provocando al guardia un poco divertido de la situación al mismo tiempo en que retiraba sutilmente el guante de su mano.

-¡¿Qué...? –exclamó indignado el mismo guardia.

-Espera… ¡Ese anillo! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡No sabíamos que era usted Rokudo-sama!

-"_Acaso ¿Este hombre es importante?_" –pensó al ver la reverencia de respeto que le daban al mayor.

-Ella es mi pareja de esta noche así que les pido que regresen a sus puestos –pidió Mukuro.

-¡SI! ¡Lo sentimos! –se excusaron los guardias y se retiraron con prisa en temor de una repesalia.

-Puff eso estuvo cerca –suspiró de alivio Tsuna al verles alejarse. Pero su alivio se esfumó tan pronto en cuanto sintió unas manos en su mentón acercarle lentamente hasta los labios del más alto.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –logró eludir aquel beso aunque claramente la vergüenza se mostraba en el rostro del castaño.

-Oh pero si de pervertidos hablamos debo decir que no me esperaba que el sucesor de Vongola tuviese por pasatiempo vestirse de mujer –apuntó con precisión.

-¡NO! ¡Te equivocas…! Yo… -no sabía cómo justificarse sin delatar sus intenciones ¿Qué pasaría si él le entregaba?

-Aunque ahora que te veo con esa linda cara me es difícil pensar que no eres una mujer –dijo obligándoles a darle la cara.

Aquel comentario molestó mucho a Tsunayoshi ya que no era la primera vez que le decían "lindo". ¡Era un chico! Que le digan que es lindo no ayudaba en su virilidad.

-Siente mi pecho ¿acaso el tacto pertenece a una mujer? –dijo claramente enfadado.

-Mmm no es muy convincente… creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –dijo atrapándolo contra una pared mientras sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo.

-¿¡QU-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! –preguntó alarmado el menor.

-Estoy verificando.

-¡¿Qué? –forcejeo ahora que su integridad estaba en juego. No pensaba dejarse vencer por aquel tipo.

-¿Mukuro? –llamó una voz bajando las escaleras.

Al ver semejante escena suspiró cansadamente ya que suponía que su hermano estaría haciendo algo parecido.

–Por el amor de Dios… Mukuro ¿apenas ha iniciado la fiesta y ya estás arrastrándote con alguien? –preguntó un hombre mucho mayor que el opresor de Tsuna pero con un gran parecido.

-Eso no te incumbe Deamon –dijo sin un atisbo de respeto.

La situación había distraído a Mukuro quien había aflojado el agarre. Tsunayoshi aprovechando la oportunidad empujó con toda su fuerza al peli índigo para liberarse y corrió escaleras arriba pasando cerca de Deamon.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! –pero no hizo caso de la petición y siguió corriendo-

-Mmm creo que no le dije que era una broma.

-¿Acaso ese no era el hermano de Giotto? –preguntó algo asombrado el mayor al haber reconocido al castaño.

-Puede ser –fue esquivo mientras subía las escaleras hasta quedar a lado de su hermano –con esa cara no me sorprende haber pensado todo este tiempo que el hijo de Nana-san era mujer.

-Mukuro, con él no –advirtió el mayor.

-Haré lo que me plazca –dijo caminando en compañía del mayor en dirección al salón.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente que el castaño había corrido en la misma dirección… las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

* * *

><p>-¿Aún no han podido encontrarlo?<p>

-Me disculpo. Ya he movilizado a toda la seguridad, lo están buscando por todo el lugar –se disculpó Isabella ante el diligente de Vongola.

Le había informado de la repentina huida de su nieto pero había omitido el detalle que estaba disfrazado de mujer… eso seguro iba causar un infarto en el anciano pensó la ama de llaves. Sólo esperaba encontrarlo antes de que el Noveno se enterara.

-¿Ya le encontraron? –preguntó esta vez Giotto.

-No –suspiró la castaña –a este paso creo que no será posible dar el anuncio.

-Te veo más aliviada que preocupada –contestó el rubio.

-Si tú hubieras visto la cara de desolación de tu hermano al momento en que le di la noticia te sentirías igual –dijo en tono de arrepentimiento –y tú dijiste que sería fácil ¡BAH!

-No creo que tarden mucho más. No estará muy lejos mi hermano.

Ciertamente quería hacerse oídos sordos y dejarle estar sin aquel tormento que representaba Vongola, pero Isabella sabía que debían decirle la verdad a Tsunayoshi tarde o temprano. No metería las manos por nadie, ni por su protegido ni por Vongola, aunque por dentro rezaba por el castaño para que tuviese suerte esa noche.

* * *

><p>Había corrido sin haberse fijado en la dirección hasta que se percató del lugar en el que estaba… ¡era la entrada al salón de la celebración! ¡Había saltado directamente al agua hirviendo!<p>

Trató de alejarse en sentido contrario pero una gran multitud de gente le empujó hasta el interior. Una vez libre del mar de personas quiso salir de aquel sitio pero vio a Xanxus posicionarse cerca de la puerta. Sería descubierto si salía por ahí y peor aún… le daría material a Xanxus para atormentarlo el resto de su vida. Si hubiera sabido que el moreno fijaba su vista muy irritado en el montón de escoria femenina que rodeaba a Squalo seguramente la historia habría sido distinta.

Atravesó el salón en dirección hacia otra salida alternativa para ponerse fuera de peligro pero antes de siquiera abrir el balcón dio la media vuelta inmediatamente al ver cierta imagen que debía ser censurada. ¿Por qué todos usan los balcones como si fuesen moteles? Pensó el menor no evitando ponerse rojo como un tomate queriendo borrar esa imagen mental de sus pensamientos. Ojalá no hubiera olvidado para que se usaban esos lugares durante las fiestas y se hubiera ahorrado tan desagradable e inoportuna escena.

El recinto era una especie de salón dentro de un invernadero. El techo era constituido por paneles de vidrio colocados en medio círculo dejando que la luz de la luna atravesara hasta el sitio de baile. El sitio estaba exquisitamente aromatizado por las flores tropicales que ahí crecían dando un ambiente fresco y propicio para las conversaciones. Había algunos pétalos de flores cayendo de algunas canastas colocadas tras las mantas que servían de adorno y amplificadores del sonido de los instrumentos que tocaban arriba del escenario montado. El sitio tenía adentro un espejo de agua haciendo más amena la vista y sin mencionar la comida colocada en las mesas. Isabella había logrado un gran trabajo y en cierta manera se sentía culpable por arruinarle la fiesta a su abuelo.

Pensó en esconderse quizá tras las flores que adornaban el salón pero desechó la idea al ver a Gokudera y Yamamoto acomodados hablando animadamente, y por animado me refiero a una discusión unilateral.

Caminó hacia otra dirección un poco desesperado ya que si seguía deambulando sólo llamaría la atención de aquellos quienes le buscaban o peor, de algún viejo rabo verde…

-Disculpe señorita ¿Me haría compañía por esta noche? –ahí estaba el primero en aparecer.

Para su sorpresa la voz pertenecía a un joven peliblanco y con ojos púrpuras, bastante atractivo debía admitir. Era más o menos de la edad que su hermano y muy alto (bueno comparándose él con el resto todos eran altos), era la primera vez que lo conocía pero pensaba en haberlo visto antes. El hombre sonreía afablemente pero algo en el interior de Tsuna le decía que no se fiara de ese tipo.

-Yo… ehh… l-lo siento, ya-ya tengo pareja –"_¿No podía pensar en una mejor excusa?_" pensó.

-Oh~ pero si lo tienes ¿por qué estás muy solita? –insistía.

-Yo… -debía pensar en algo y rápido pero nada venía a su mente hasta que sintió un agarre en su muñeca.

Volteó la cabeza para ver a Hibari cerca y casi lanzó uno de sus gritos cuanto sintió una mano sujetar su cintura. El moreno acercó el cuerpo del menor hacia él en señal de que estaban juntos.

-Lo siento pero viene conmigo –respondió fríamente.

-Oh~ ya veo –dijo caminando para luego detenerse momentáneamente junto a Hibari y susurrarle una inaudible advertencia al moreno –_Recuerda a quien le debes tu lealtad_ –comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía su camino.

Hibari frunció el ceño y apretó inconscientemente su agarre sobre la delicada muñeca del castaño quien se encontraba avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha por haber sido encontrado con semejante apariencia.

-Ittee –se quejó el menor atrayendo la atención del azabache.

Echó una mirada a la apariencia de Tsunayoshi y es que era casi difícil de imaginar que ese cuerpo fuese el de un hombre. El vestido no podía combinar mejor con él ya que era una pieza que llegaba hasta poco arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver sus delgadas piernas, la parte de arriba no tenía tirantes descubriendo los hombros y un poco de la espalda; había un listón de tono vino rodeando su cintura hasta quedar amarrado en un moño al frente. El cabello estaba largo gracias a las extensiones siendo sujetado en una sencilla coleta de lado adornado por una flor del mismo color que su vestido.

Por otro lado, Tsunayoshi se sentía morir por la minuciosa inspección de Hibari mientras su cara enrojecía por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. No quería parecer repugnante al moreno y por ello estaba asustado del veredicto, si es que recibía uno y no quedaba en la mente del azabache.

-¡Hey tú! Maestro de pacotilla –Tsuna abrió los ojos y se colocó detrás de Hibari al reconocer esa voz -¿Dónde está el Décimo? –preguntó hostilmente ignorando a la acompañante del moreno.

-Ma ma, Gokudera calma –trató de tranquilizar al peliplata –Hibari ¿De casualidad sabes dónde se encuentra Tsuna? –preguntó cordialmente.

Hibari sintió como el pequeño castaño se apretaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiese desaparecer para no ser visto por aquellos herbívoros que decían ser sus amigos. Por su parte, Tsuna estaba asustado de ser visto con esa apariencia y decepcionar a sus amigos, pero temía más que Hibari sin ningún atisbo de piedad lo mostrara así como así.

-No es mi asunto saber donde se mete ese herbívoro idiota –cubrió el moreno sorprendiendo a Tsuna a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo le dijiste tú maldito? –se ofendió por la forma de referirse hacia su querido Décimo –ahora si te vuelo en pedazos.

-Oh así que quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte –preguntó divertido por saber que molería a golpes a ese tipo tan escandaloso.

-Calma, calma –sujetó al albino por la espalda–Hibari ¿Por qué no te vas a disfrutar de un baile con tu acompañante? –sugirió Yamamoto enviándole una mirada con un mensaje oculto.

-Hmp –fue la única respuesta hacia ese par mientras se alejaba tomando de la mano al castaño –"_Yamamoto Takeshi es mucho más observador de lo que aparenta_" –pensó el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada al pensar que fue cubierto por el ojiámbar.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san? –preguntó algo atemorizado en cuanto el moreno le colocó una mano en la cintura y con la otra sujetó su mano… ¡OH POR DIOS! Debía estar soñando o ser alucinaciones por el estrés, pero ¡Estaba bailando con Hibari!

Casi sintió que su cerebro hacía cortocircuito al darse cuenta de la situación tanto que olvidó donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado ocasionando que se moviera rígidamente mientras enardecía la cara del castaño y su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Acaso pretendes mostrarte a la multitud vestido de mujer? –comentó el moreno sacando del trance a Tsuna.

-N-no… yo…

-Si esa no es tu intención entonces baila o atraerás las miradas.

-¿Huh? –preguntó confundido.

-De la forma en que estamos no nos vemos naturales –explicó –Resaltaremos mucho si seguimos así, a no ser que quieras ser descubierto por tu familia y los socios de la compañía.

Tsuna sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos fundiremos con las parejas y discretamente saldremos ¿entendido?

-S-sí, pero… no sé bailar –confesó irritando a Hibari.

-Tzk. Sólo sigue el ritmo. Yo te guiaré.

* * *

><p>A pocos metros de ahí una singular persona veía a la peculiar pareja bailar mientras el moreno era pisado repetidamente por su bello acompañante.<p>

-Oh~ esto es interesante. No sabía que fuera tan lindo el sucesor de Vongola –comentó en para sí mismo ya que nada escapaba a sus ojos.

-Byakuran-sama no debería desaparecer como así –se acercó un joven con cabellos aguamarina.

-Vamos Kykyo, es una fiesta así que diviértete y deja de estarme cuidando a cada rato –infló los cachetes en señal de un puchero.

-No es seguro en este sitio. Aunque Vongola nos haya invitado aún siguen siendo…

-Lo sé, pero como dice el dicho: Ten cerca a tus amigos pero más cerca a tus enemigos –esbozó una sonrisa que escondía algo siniestro en ella mientras alcanzaba dos copas de la charola de un mesero que pasaba –pero mientras tanto ven a brindar conmigo por un futuro brillante para la nueva familia Millefore.

* * *

><p>Por décima vez de lo que llevaba la pieza de baile, Tsunayoshi pisó a Hibari haciendo que éste se quejara y le saliera una venita en la sien por todo lo que debía soportar por ayudar al herbívoro.<p>

-Realmente eres muy malo en esto –dijo molesto.

-Te dije que era malo –susurró avergonzado.

-La posición de tu espalda, tus pies y manos… todo está mal –suspiró irritando al menor ya que la lección de baile no era muy diferente de las tutorías donde le recalcaba los errores –escucha y siente –habló nuevamente –no pienses mucho y sólo déjate llevar por la armonía de la música. Siente con todo tu cuerpo la música y después muévete.

Siguió el consejo del mayor y relajó su cuerpo para moverlo acorde del ritmo de la orquesta. Giraba sus pies siguiendo los cambios de presión que ejercía Hibari alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano yacía compartiendo con la propia. Los movimientos se volvieron fluidos y más naturales a medida que avanzaba la pieza.

-Muy bien, lo estás haciendo mucho mejor –fue la respuesta del moreno hacia su compañero de baile quien felizmente le dedicó una sonrisa ya que era la primera vez en oír un halago de los labios de Hibari.

Tsuna se sentía volar como una pluma. Nunca había sido un buen bailarín pero cuando se dejó llevar, cada paso venía de forma natural y de forma espontánea. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que era por la guía de Hibari que podía seguirlo.

La música paró de tocar y la pieza terminó dándoles la oportunidad de salir disimuladamente. Hibari jalaba a Tsuna entre el multitud de gente (el moreno hacía uso de los restos de su paciencia para no morder a todos los presentes hasta la muerte) y parecían a salvo hasta que se toparon con la castaña.

-¿Hibari? –miró al moreno con una mujer a sus espaldas pero cuál fue la sorpresa al reconocer a la acompañante -¡Cielo santo!

Aquella expresión de sorpresa le hizo saber al castaño que había sido descubierto por su nana por lo que, como era inútil esconderse, salió de su escondite (la espalda de Hibari) para ser reprendido severamente por Is.

Un flash se vio y Tsuna vio como Isabella había sacado una cámara fotográfica de entre su vestido para tomarle fotos.

-Ejemm perdón… son viejos hábitos –dijo desviando la mirada y… ¿sonrojada?

-Isabella… yo… -trató de hablar el menor.

-No digas nada –interrumpió la sirvienta–Tsuna descuida, el Noveno ha decidido posponer el anuncio de la sucesión así que ve a cambiarte y disfruta del resto de la velada –le dijo con dulzura –pero deberás de hablar con tu abuelo más tarde. Aunque comprendo tu situación, escapar de los problemas es inaceptable –trató de oírse severa pero era más que obvio que estaba aliviada –vete antes de que alguien de aquí te reco…

-¡Kyoya! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! –salió repentinamente un rubio de la multitud para abrazar efusivamente al moreno.

-No me toques herbívoro –amenazó con un aura hostil. ¡Al diablo los modales! ya la paciencia se le había agotado y la llegada de aquel rubio idiota era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

-Moo Kyoya ¿Así recibes a tu tutor tras mucho tiempo? –hizo un puchero por el trato recibido.

-Dino-sensei –soltó sin querer Tsuna llamando la atención del mayor.

-Oya ¿Puede ser que tú seas alumna mía? –se acercó para saludar y de paso ver el rostro de la "chica" pero el brazo de Hibari le detuvo de su camino.

-Ella viene conmigo –avisó para alejarlo de él, pero la mentira ocasionó el efecto contrario que buscaba.

-Vamos Hibari, no seas celoso sólo quiero ver a la lindura que tienes como novia –si, y es que la curiosidad era mucha ya que conociendo la personalidad antisocial y apática de Hibari era muy difícil imaginar que siquiera estuviese interesado en el sexo femenino, incluso algunas veces Dino pensó que su exalumno era un asexual.

-Ehh disculpa pero ¿acaso te he visto en alguna otra parte? –preguntó Isabella llamando la atención del rubio y ocultando tras su espalda a su protegido.

Por dentro se sentía morir por usar una de aquellas estúpidas frases para flitear que aprendió en la universidad. Daba por hecho que nunca diría algo tan estúpido sólo para coquetear con un chico y ahora su orgullo se retorcía dolorosamente.

-Oh perdón que maleducado. Soy Cavallone Dino –se presentó.

-Oh –fingió interés cuando en verdad quería decir "No me interesa".

Al ver la creciente irritación de Isabella aún tras esa sonrisa de pantalla, a Hibari se le ocurrió una idea que le sacó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de los labios. Le cobraría a la castaña todo aquello que le había hecho. Cómo dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se debe servir frío".

-Dino, te presento a Isabella ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? –dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras era fulminado por la mirada de la ama de llaves e ignorando el mensaje "¿Qué crees que haces?".

-Por supuesto ¿Señorita Isabella? –le extendió la mano.

-Ehh pero yo no se bailar –trató de escapar de la situación.

-Descuide, yo le enseño –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la pista del baile.

La castaña volteó fulminando al moreno con cara de desagrado para luego mover los labios y lanzarle un "¡Ayúdame!" a Tsuna quien veía apenado la situación.

-Vamos a un sitio más silencioso –ordenó Hibari jalando el brazo del menor y dirigiéndose hacia… ¡¿El balcón?

Trató de hacer resistencia pero era más que obvia la fuerza del mayor contra la suya, era obvio que él ni siquiera era un contendiente contra Hibari.

-¡LÁRGUENSE! –ordenó indiferente el azabache a la pareja que usaban aquella parte de la mansión.

Pronto salieron del lugar ante la amenazadora aura del azabache mientras arreglaban sus ropas para luego dejarles solos.

-Muy bien. Vamos comenzar –dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Ehh ¿Co-comenzar? ¿!¡COMENZAR QUEE!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1<strong>

¡Hora de maquillar!

-Por fin, el maquillaje te queda perfecto Tsuna-san –dijo Haru orgullosa de su trabajo.

-G-gracias Haru –agradeció no muy convencido ya que él mismo debía aceptar el hecho que parecía una mujer con esa apariencia. Inclusive sin el maquillaje lo seguiría pareciendo.

-Mmmm pero falta algo. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Dónde está el algodón? –dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso de maquillaje.

-Haru, creo que es suficiente maquillaje –dio su opinión Tsuna.

-Sí lo sé, pero no es para el maquillaje.

-Ehh ¿entonces para q…? –pero se calló en cuanto vio el aura siniestra de Haru.

-¿Para qué otra parte más? Tsuna-san debe aparentar ser una mujer –dijo asegurándose que el castaño no huyera hasta ponerle el relleno…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2:<strong>

¡No todo lo que se ve es lo que aparenta!

-Hey Daemon –llamó al mayor quien leía en el sofá.

-Soy tu hermano –corrigió mientras bajaba el periódico -¿Qué quieres? –conociendo a su hermano algo quería ya que pocas veces se dirigía hacia él.

-Quiero ver a la hija de Nana lo antes posible.

Sólo recibió un largo silencio de parte del mayor.

-Nana-san no tiene hijas –respondió después de mucho tiempo.

-Mentiroso la quieres para ti –recriminó el menor.

-Mukuro no tengo idea de que estás hablando –dijo confundido.

-Me refiero a Tsu-chan –dijo mostrándole una foto de la encantadora "niña".

No sabía si reírse o sentir compasión por la confusión de su hermano. Sacó de su librero un álbum de fotos donde señaló una con Giotto y Tsunayoshi.

-Este es Tsu-chan. Su nombre completo es Vongola Tsunayoshi y es un chico –dijo lo evidente mientras Mukuro llevaba la foto cerca de sus ojos para cerciorarse. Obviamente reconoció ese rostro del incidente del día anterior.

-Ríndete –sugirió su hermano mientras volvía a leer las noticias.

-Mmm pero es muy lindo… pero es un hombre… pero es encantador… pero es un hombre… pero es muy tierno… pero es un hombre.

Deamon dejó a su hermano con su dilema en busca de un lugar tranquilo para proseguir con su lectura…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Esperaba finalizar la fiesta en este capítulo pero creo que hubieron muchas cosas más de las que pensé en un inicio -_-U aunque pensándolo mejor me gusta ese final de capitulo ¬w¬ si lo sé, soy mala muajaja coff coff y antes de que me maten Ojos Ajenos se tomará un descanso hasta el 1 de Enero a excepción de los especiales, es que necesito pensar en material.

Primero será el especial de navidad (no les cuento de que trata para que sea sorpresa), después el de Yamamoto y Gokudera a petición de alguien, el que les debo de Giotto y por supuesto el de Hibari y Tsuna (por qué al final? Porque ya empecé los otros -_-U).

Aquí les dejo el link para los que quieran ver el atuendo de Tsu-chan 3

.net/fs71/f/2011/358/4/9/atuendo_fiesta_de_nono_by_

Veo que muchas comentaron con el capitulo anterior lo que me da gusto ya que me entusiasma a escribir. Agradecimientos a quienes me leen y saldudos especiales a (si, una monada *¡*), Ruby Kagamine (con respecto a Dino tengo muchas cosas pensadas para él ¬w¬ y planeo sacar a Mukuro muchas veces), Suzuno (descuida la espera terminó), dametsuna (lista la actualización jeje), Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (si! Haru es mi heroína por vestir a Tsuna como una chica /), Miss Dinosaur (que bueno leerte de nuevo y sí, es muy difícil escribir acción y no ayudaba mucho que Anna me regresara los borradores T.T), Akari-Cross (con respecto a que Mukuro conoce a Nana saldrá más adelante y que bueno que te gustara la parte del lago ^^) de fanfiction y de amor yaoi a Naru uchija (nunca me falla jeje y descuida habrá segunda parte para este capítulo), theXxXkrossdeahtXxX (no quise ser mordida hasta la muerte así que ya te lo subi) y a Andy (muchas grax).

Bueno chao chao


	9. Especial de Navidad Primera parte

**N/A: **

Perdón pero me quitaron la lap T.T mi mamá se molestó y tuve que hacer mil cosas para que me la devolviera. Subiré la segunda parte mañana y el capitulo 3 de Juegos de muñecas. Lo haría hoy pero no quiero tentar mi suerte

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Especial de Navidad:**

**Primera parte…**

**Lo que bien empieza… no siempre termina bien.**

Es natural pero muchas veces olvidamos que los adultos alguna vez fueron jóvenes, disfrutando de la aventura que es crecer, errar y descubrir quienes son.

Esta historia es de hace casi doce años con los jóvenes quienes a diferencias de sus yo del futuro eran más infantiles y vivaces. Pacíficamente disfrutaban aquellos días en la mansión de Vongola…

-¡Déjame Cavallone! ¡Sueltame tú también Cozart! –amenazó una pelirroja mientras forcejaba para ir en contra de cierto rubio que se escondía tras Alaude -¡Tú maldito! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle?

Bueno, no mucho ha cambiado en cuanto a las personalidades de estos chicos pero centrémonos es esta historia…

-Isabella cálmate… -trató de calmar Elena a su mejor amiga.

-Nufufufu creo que sería muy divertido ver a Isabel matar a Giotto –se reía el peli índigo.

-¡Deamon no ayudas! –Reprochó el rubio quien temía por su vida –Is-chan –eso le ganó un gruñido de la chica –no sabía que él estaba cerca o sino nunca lo hubiera dicho –trató de excusarse pero no persuadió a su amenazante compañera.

-¡Ahora por tu culpa Tsuna tiene el alma rota! –le reclamó bastante furiosa.

¿A qué se refiere el más reciente miembro de Vongola? Bueno para eso es necesario ir atrás una dos horas en cuanto llegaron a la mansión del colegio descansando en la sala.

Namimori chügakkö y Namimori kökö estaban bastante cerca y por ello siempre compartían el camino juntos los mayores (Cavallone, Elena, Deamon, Alaude y por supuesto Isabella) con los menores (Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo y Cozart) en los vehículos en dirección a sus hogares y muchas veces compartían tiempo en grupo en la casa Vongola.

Fin de semestre y eso sólo significaba una cosa para los jóvenes varones: una oleada de mujeres quienes se arriesgaban para entregar un regalo para la navidad a los apuestos chicos. Para las mujeres era parecido pero con tan hostil amiga como era Is, Elena no debía preocuparse por los acosadores.

Los jóvenes estaban agotados ya que la mayoría (entiéndase que Alaude no) cargaban con grandes bolsas llenas de regalos de los admiradores; Navidad era como el segundo San Valentin del año, y si las enamoraras no fueran tan entusiastas el día no se tornaría una continua huida.

-Este año fueron mucho más agresivas que el anterior –dijo Lampo con la ropa mal puesta por razones que no planeo contar.

-Calma chicos, ya podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta–trató de levantar los ánimos el rubio.

-¿Pero tu hermano no esta en casa? –preguntó su amigo G.

-Tsuna está estudiando con tu hermano así que creo que estará bien –contestó la sirvienta quien sólo veía con gran apetito la pila de chocolates y galletas que cargaba Giotto.

-Isabella ¿Por qué no me regalaste nada? –preguntó con ojos de cachorro a la pelirroja. Hacía tiempo que trataba de cortejarla pero ella era tan sensible como una roca.

-Es una molestia hacerlo y no tengo motivo –contestó indiferente.

-Si valoras a alguien es común regalarle algo –sonó melodramático –tal como todas aquellas chicas que dieron todos estos –quiso inútilmente causarle celos a la pelirroja… sí, los causó pero no del modo en que él esperaba…

-¿Sí te digo que te valoro me regalas un chocolate? –esa respuesta le valió al joven Giotto un pensamiento de empatía de sus compañeros quienes les bajaba la gota por la pena.

-¿P-pero no será emocionante el intercambio de regalos? –trató de cambiar el tema Elena.

-Ah los regalos, eso me trae mucha nostalgia. Me recuerda cuan entusiasmado estaba por bajar y ver el pino con regalos –soltó Cozart.

La mayoría eran europeos o descendientes de ellos por lo que algunas costumbres perduraron aún en Japón y entre ellas estaba la celebración de la Navidad.

-Si yo también. Nunca podía dormir y esperaba pacientemente para toparme con el viejo de rojo –también confesó Cavallone seguido de una risa.

-Si… -todos parecieron sumergirse en el baúl de los recuerdos sonsacándoles unas sonrisas… hasta al rubio cenizo quien estaba un poco alejado del resto.

-Ahhh pero ahora que lo pienso fue bastante ingenuo de nuestra parte creer en un hombre gordo con traje rojo recorrer el mundo en una sola noche, regalando juguetes, entrando por chimeneas, volar con renos –confesó divertido Giotto.

-Giotto… -dijo con voz temblorosa G.

-Vamos, si saben que es cierto. Debimos ver antes que eran nuestros padres y que no existía Santa C... -pero fue callado por una caja de chocolates que le arrojó Isabella –¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó molesto sobándose el sitio abusado.

-Sniff sniff –oh no.

Esperaba que al voltear no se topara con ese niño pero ver la mirada incómoda del resto le hizo deshacerse de esa esperanza.

-¿Santa no existe? –preguntó entre lágrimas el pequeño mientras trataba de secárselas.

Tsunayoshi había llegado temprano ya que Gokudera se había enfermado al ver a la cara a su hermana mayor Bianchi y por eso su lección había terminado. Había entrado por la puerta y vio a los amigos de su hermano en la sala. Pensó en una blanca travesura cuando vio a su hermano mayor dándole la espalda y es que planeaba asustar al rubio. Tan sigiloso había sido que nadie se percató de la presencia del menor hasta que la verdad le fue soltada.

Giotto sintió cómo le lanzaban aquellas mujeres para acercárseles al pequeño castaño a consolarlo ya que ver semejante escena les hizo despertar sus instintos maternales.

-No, calma, calma. A lo que tú hermano se refiere es que es muy difícil para hacerlo sólo ya que hay muchos niños.

-¿Entonces todos los regalos que he recibido han sido de mis padres?

Pensaron en cómo contestarle pero ese silencio respondió las sospechas del menor quien lloró ahora desconsoladamente seguido de una huida a su habitación donde se encerró.

Le había costado cerca de una hora a Isabella convencer a Tsuna dejarle pasar y otra para consolarlo pero la decepción fue mucha que el pequeño se durmió llorando. Ahora no era de extrañar por qué la pelirroja deseaba lanzarse contra el rubio.

-¡No sé cómo pero vas a hacer que él crea de nuevo! –le exigió.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? ¡No puedo obligarlo! –pero obviamente eso no convencería a la nana de su hermano.

-¡Hay formas! ¡Busca un…! ¿Y ustedes donde van? –preguntó irritada al ver el desfile que trataba huir de la posible escena de asesinato.

-Emm, es que creo que es mejor dejarlos solos –explicó G.

-Ah no. Ustedes también están metidos en esto.

-¡Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡Fue Giotto quien se fue de lengua! –se quejó Lampo.

-Que grandes amigos… -dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

-No importa quién fue el culpable. ¿Saben que pasará si Nana-sama se entera que su hijo descubrió la verdad? –no hizo falta la respuesta ya que con sólo imaginarlo todos, inclusive Alaude, sintieron escalofríos.

Nana podía ser jovial, amable y muy alegre pero una vez que se enojaba era de temer. Una vez, los mayores quisieron hacerle una maldad al niño y pusieron algo de carde en los bolsillos del pequeño. El aroma voló hasta la nariz de un chihuahua que persiguió a Tsuna para conseguir el alimento (**N/A:** si se preguntaban por la fobia de Tsuna ahí está la respuesta). Obvio el pequeño lloró mucho por el susto y los mayores se ganaron el castigo más severo de toda su vida, un escarmiento que los hacía temblar con sólo recordarlo.

Afortunadamente la pareja de esposos se encontraba de viaje por motivo de su séptima luna de miel y eso le daba tiempo para arreglar el problema.

-Bueno mañana es víspera de Navidad por lo que podremos hacer algo grande para que crea –dijo fingiendo entusiasmado G.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a hacer que Tsuna crea al extremo! –no hace falta decir quien dio semejante ánimo.

-Conozco a un buen actor para hacer de Santa. Lo contrataron para mi prima hace años, incluso tiene una barba de verdad y renos –dijo emocionada Elena –tengo su número y puedo pedirle que venga –ahora llamaba para contratarlo.

-¡Hagamos una rica comida! –sugirió Cozart –Una cena que le guste a tu hermano.

-Nana-sama dijo que se encargaría de traer los regalos mañana que llegue de su viaje ya que ella tiene la lista que pidió Tsuna –dijo Isabella –esos regalos pueden ser entregados por nuestro Santa.

-Si las cosas salen bien nos salvamos de un castigo Nana-san –planeó Giotto.

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado y los jóvenes se habían pasado la noche llamando a cocineros que estuviesen libre para preparar la cena y al actor, quien tras persuadirlo y hacerle muchas ofertas por el auricular aceptó viajar desde Sapporo (ya que estaba de viaje) para convencer al pequeño de la existencia de papá Noé.<p>

Parecía todo planeado y sus problemas muy lejanos pero si así fuera… ¿Creen que habría puesto ese título?

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –preguntó curioso aquel moreno quien comenzaba a dar clases a Tsuna.

-¿Qué haces Tú aquí remedo de tutor? –atacó Isabella al maestro que continuamente torturaba al pequeño.

-Eso no te incumbe –le respondió indiferente.

Aun no podía creer que permitieran a alguien como ella entrar en Vongola y más siendo la protectora del futuro sucesor. Había escuchado el argumento del Noveno y de su hija Nana pero hasta no ver no creer.

-¿Reborn qué haces aquí? Creí que estaba de vacaciones –preguntó ahora Giotto.

-Vengo por unos documentos para el Noveno que necesita en Italia y de paso quería que les hiciera una visita a sus nietos ya que están sin sus padres.

-Jajaja siempre tan sobreprotector. Dile que estamos bien y asegúrate de convencerlo ya que es capaz de venirse a vivir con nosotros –bromeo el mayor.

-Lo tendré en cuenta ¿Alguna fiesta aprovechando que no están sus padres?

-Ojalá. Estamos tratando que Tsuna vuelva a creer en Santa porque sin querer nosotros…

-¿Nosotros? –le miraron amenazadoramente.

-Quiero decir que yo –corrigió –le dije sin querer.

-Hmp. Animo…

-Gracias…

-Con ustedes a cargo, algo debe salir mal –interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad mientras salía de la mansión.

-Ese maldito Reborn –insultó Is mientras le veía marchar.

Y tal cual como un mal preludio, aquellas palabras se transformaron en realidad.

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUE? –casi deja sordos al resto –¡No! ¡PERO CÓMO! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! –esperó a que le contestaran por el otro lado de la línea –¡No me importa! Usted es la representante así que ¡Haga algo!... ¿Bueno? ¿Bueeenoooo?<p>

-¿Qué pasa Elena? –preguntó extrañado Deamon.

-ARRGGHH –se quejó la rubia colgando su celular–ehh b-bueno… -tartamudeo dudosa si responder esa pregunta por lo que suspiró –la representante de nuestro Santa me informó que lo detuvieron por… posesión de drogas y que está en prisión.

El silencio fue tan grande que cualquiera habría sido capaz de oír el sonido de un alfiler caer.

-¡!Ósea que íbamos a traer a un Santa drogadicto! –se alarmó la pelirroja –¡Giotto deja de reírte!

-JAJAJA l-lo sien-to es que… JAJAJA –tan gracioso había sido que ahora se tiraba al suelo por la risa. Era tan contagiosa que algunos también terminaron a carcajadas.

-Si será muy gracioso cuando Nana-sama se entere –funcionó el efecto del temor ya que calló a todos.

El teléfono de la casa sonó por lo que la pelirroja salió para contestar la llamada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Asari al resto.

-Que alguien se disfrace de Santa y listo –sugirió Cavallone.

-Será nuestra única opción faltan pocas horas para que todos los sitios cierren así que debemos conseguir un disfraz –reflexionó G.

-Bueno al menos sólo es eso… -dijo aliviado Giotto.

-Malas noticias –dijo Isabella con el ceño fruncido –nuestro cocinero está enfermo por lo que no viene.

-¡QUEEE! –su garganta alcanzó decibeles astronómicos.

-Calma –tranquilizó Asari –cocinar no puede ser tan difícil. Sólo sé hacer comida japonesa pero puedo intentar otras cosas.

Esa declaración hizo que Isabella mirara con compasión al grupo de jóvenes amos que nunca había siquiera puesto un pie en la cocina a excepción del japonés.

- "M_alditos niños ricos mimados" _–soltó mentalmente.

-¡VAMOS A COCINAR AL EXTREMO! –animó el pelinegro.

-Bien. Asari, Isabella y Knuckle se encargarán de la comida.

-Ah hablando de comida tengo hambre. Veré si hay algo en la co… ¡WAA! –se tropezó cayendo con un muy sonoro estruendo –Ouch… estoy bi…

-¡TU IDIOTA! –le reprochó G bastante exasperado.

-No es para tanto sólo me caí.

-¡Mira con más atención! –y así lo hizo. Miró a sus pies y vio unos enchufes enredados que le ocasionaron su caida.

Pero a lo que G se refería era que al tirar de los cables se había llevado las series navideñas del árbol, el cual yacía en el piso con las esferas ahora rotas y con algunas luces estrelladas por la caída.

-Upps –apuntó a decir cabreando aún más a los presentes.

-Ok ahora sólo necesitamos hacer compras urgentes para conseguir adornos extras –dijo G tratando de mantener la calma.

-AHHRRGGG ¡QUE MÁS PUEDE SALIR MAL! –dijo algo exasperado Giotto.

Pero lo que no sabía Giotto era que hagas lo que hagas no se debe hacer esa pregunta cuando las cosas se ponían feas por que inmediatamente se ponen peor.

El celular comenzó a sonar y Giotto contestó dudando acerca si debía que hacerlo ya que ese instrumento sólo había traído pésimas noticias.

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Hijo? _–sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola papá ¿pasa algo?

-_Si…_ -suspiró sonaba decaído –_por la tormenta no nos dejarán aterrizar y tendremos que desembarcar en Nara_ –oh si, ya se volvió peor.

-_¿Bueno? _–oyó otra voz en la línea.

-¿Nana-san? –preguntó haciendo sonreír a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-_Giotto-kun no podremos llegar hasta en la noche de Navidad_ –sonaba muy desilusionada de no poder pasarla en familia como en años anteriores –tengo los_juguetes apartados a mi nombre. Pídele a Is-chan que vaya por ellos por favor_ –le pidió.

-S-sí no se preocupen.

-_Ah ¿Giotto-kun?_

-¿Si?

-_Cuida de Tsuna por favor_ –pidió la mujer estremeciendo al menor.

Sintió el balde de agua fría ante la petición de la mujer ya que había destrozado las ilusiones de su joven hermano.

-Claro. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos –se despidió para colgar.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Alaude al ver el aura de depresión que emergía del rubio.

-Sí. Las cosas acaban de ponerse peor…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Muy traumarte ha de ser enterarse de ese modo T.T pero esperemos que los jóvenes puedan resolverlo… por supuesto, cómo soy malvada y siniestra no planeo hacérselas fácil jeje ¬w¬

Como tengo prisa no he podido revisar los reviews así que perdón, será hasta mañana T.T

Me voy pero no sin antes decirles ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! XD espero que se la estén pasando bien con la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Chao chao ^^


	10. Adagio: Acercamientos

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** Siento la demora pero antes de que me tiren tomatazos, en mi defensa culpo a Anna por que le envié este cap para revisión el miércoles en la noche y me diera el visto bueno pero me lo envía apenas ayer ¬¬

**Anna:**… cállate tú no eres nadie para hablar ya que tú te tardaste con la anterior entrega ¬¬*

**Kyo:** sí pero mis lectoras ya me perdonaron ¿no es cierto? ^^ (silencio con un grillo sonando) … T.T

**Anna:** huy sí, sí que te perdonaron (sarcasmo). Bueno cómo disculpa por que les fallé apresuraré y presionaré aún más a dame-Kyo.

**Kyo:** QUE? O.o? Y POR QUÉ TE DESQUITAS CONMIGO? ÒAÓ

**Anna:** por qué te prometí castigo por si entregabas un cap tarde ¬¬ sólo espera al domingo que llegues aquí (sonrisa siniestra)

**Kyo:** T.T bueno me voy pero no antes de dejarles el nuevo capítulo. Sugerencias, reviews, un lindo regalo son bien recibidos ^^

**Rating:** T

**_Disclaimer:_ **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 9:**

**Acercamientos.**

Destrozada… así era cómo se sentía la castaña al finalizar la interminable pieza de baile. Conocía al hermano mayor de Dino Cavallone desde el instituto superior y por aquel entonces daba por sentado que la torpeza del moreno no tenía igual… eso pesaba hasta que conoció el apuesto rubio cuya destreza y coordinación era tan nula y terrible que inclusive hacía ver a Primo como alguien diestro y hábil.

Se sentó a descansar ya que apenas podía sostenerse de pie y permanecer con la sonrisa ¿Por qué? Dino no era el mejor compañero de baile sin sus subordinados cerca y eso provocó una oleada de pisotones a la pobre de Isabella. En más de una ocasión se había tentada a asesinar al hombre pero debía mantener la compostura por estar al servicio de los Vongola.

-Ese maldito Ave-kun me las pagará –lanzó resentida en cuanto se vio sola de cualquier mirada soportando el dolor en sus pies.

-Veo que Hibari te la hizo –oyó burlarse una voz muy familiar que terminó por arruinar su rostro afable a uno malhumorado.

-Cállate –le amenazó furibunda a aquel asesino que odiaba tanto –¿No se suponía que debías estar en Italia?

-Regresé por la fiesta de Nono –contestó Reborn indiferente a la hostilidad de la pelilargo.

-Y yo que daba por sentado que no te vería de nuevo –se quejó la castaña llevando su mentón a su palma.

-No te creas tan importante, no mereces mi atención –hizo que Isabella rechinara los dientes de molestia pero ella conocía una forma bastante fácil para irritar al moreno.

-Desde que te fuiste la mansión no ha estado tan escandalosa –comentó la castaña –Lambo se ha comportado y más ya que quiere dar una buena impresión en la secundaria. Creo que sólo es egoísta y obstinado cuando tú estás cerca.

-Ja –se rió –esa vaca tonta siempre seguirá siendo un idiota.

-Sí, pero después de que consiga una novia las cosas se calmarán ¿verdad? –preguntó con malicia.

Reborn podría ser el mejor asesino del mundo pero no por ello se veía privado de las molestas emociones. Aunque el moreno era bueno negando los sentimientos (innecesarios dada su profesión), no pasaban desapercibidas antes los observadores ojos de la ojiverde, un talento que le ayudaba a percatarse de todo a su alrededor.

-¡Espera, no! –se apresuró a corregir antes de que el moreno le contestara –Es demasiado pronto como para que se involucre en un romance. En estos momentos debe concentrarse en sus estudios ya que apenas va en instituto medio –se encargó de recordarle al moreno ese aspecto –Aunque… -continúo –los niños crecen rápido –puso cara de pensativa –¡Olvídate de la novia! Un día llegará a casa comprometido antes de que nos demos cuenta. Incluso vino a la fiesta con una linda chica de cabello negro.

Reía para sus adentros ya que la irritación de Reborn ahora se asomaba por sus ojos alcanzando el cometido de la castaña. Manejar el humor del asesino como si fuese un yoyo era toda una delicia que disfrutaba.

-Pero creo que sería un alivio para ti si el encuentra otra cosa más con qué entretenerse que aquella absurda disputa. Me pregunto cómo llegó a eso la relación entre ustedes dos… si no mal recuerdo el pequeño Lambo era muy apegado a ti y decía que Reborn sería su novia en el futuro.

Si la mirada matase, Isabella ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra. La castaña no se intimidaba ante aquella mirada hostil del moreno, es más, la disfrutaba haciendo que en esa parte del salón emergiera se sintiera un ambiente pesado y sofocante.

-Ejemm. Reborn e Isabella –llamó Giotto sacando al par de su mirada retadora. Talló sus ojos, juraría ver una especie de corriente eléctrica chocando entre ellos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó el moreno aún con el malhumor.

-Sí, quería preguntarle a Isabella si ya encontraron a mi hermano.

-Descuida pronto se unirá a la fiesta.

-Si eso es todo yo me voy –anunció el moreno.

-_"Si fueras más sincero admitirías que irás tras de Lambo_" –pensó la castaña viendo a Reborn levantarse de su sitio.

-¿Sabes donde esta? –preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

-No sé. Me sacaron a bailar y no vi hacia donde fueron –dijo un poco avergonzada por su falla.

-Salieron al balcón –comentó Reborn dejando helados al rubio y a la castaña con los ojos de par en par.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? –subió el nivel de voz la ama de llaves levantándose apresurada hacia el sitio.

No era que desconfiaran… bueno sí, ambos eran sobreprotectores con Tsuna ya que cualquiera podría ver lo encantador que el castaño podría ser, inclusive mucho más hermoso que las damas más codiciadas. El que estuviera en un sitio tan sospechoso hacía que los mayores atravesaran el salón casi corriendo para cerciorarse de las cosas.

Llegaron a la puerta del balcón pero por la oscuridad del exterior no pudieron ver algo que delatara la situacion. Iban a tomar el pomo para abrir pero…

- Hibari. . .espera, no puedo. . . – gimio Tsuna en voz baja.

- Espera, sólo un poco más – contestó con voz ronca.

-Estas siendo muy rudo.

- Ya mero sale… espera a que termine.

- Estás frotando muy fuerte…

No hace falta decir que ambos adultos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Giotto sentía salir el alma de su boca e Isabella estaba toda enrojecida por la imaginación. La ama de llaves se recuperó rápidamente y tomando aire abrió fuertemente la puerta.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A TSUNA? –dijo enfurecida aun con el sonrojo.

-¿Isabella? –preguntó el menor.

-Tzk este maldito maquillaje no sale ¿Qué te pusieron en el rostro? –dijo Hibari con un paño en una mano restregando el rostro del menor.

El alma de Giotto volvió a su cuerpo al ver lo que ocurría y junto con la castaña se apenaron por pensar mal del moreno, pero vamos cualquiera malinterpretaría esas frases.

-Tsuna, será mejor que te des una ducha, Haru-chan se aseguró de ponerte también perfume para dama –sugirió Isabella volteando el rostro por que aún estaba avergonzada.

-Supongo que no hay opción –se resignó el menor.

-Vamos te acompa… ¡Waaaa! –dijo antes de casi caer hasta que Giotto la sujetó. El dolor de pies había vuelto y le sería imposible acompañar a su protegido –Tú maldito… -enardeció al recordar el cómo había terminado bailando con el bronco.

-Hmp –esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente por el daño de Isabella.

-Supongo que tendré que pedirte que acompañes a Tsuna a su habitación –pidió Giotto al moreno mientras ayudaba a la castaña a permanecer de pie.

La petición del rubio no le había hecho gracia ya que toda la noche se la había pasado haciendo de niñera del menor pero todo sea por tener el favor de Vongola.

Iba a salir por la puerta pero le detuvo la mano del ama de llaves.

-Será mejor que Tsuna no regrese al salón. Dino te está buscando y sería un inconveniente.

-Entonces ¿por dónde sugieres que salga?

-El balcón no está muy alto –sugirió Giotto.

-Pero yo traigo tacones, ¡no podré saltar! –se quejó el menor haciendo volver la mirada hacia él.

Era su hermano pero vestido de esa forma hacía que Giotto deseara que Tsuna fuese una chica, y por lo que veía, sería una chica muy linda.

-Tzk –se quejó Hibari quien cargó a Tsuna en sus brazos haciendo que el menor enrojeciera por la acción.

Se dejó caer con la carga en sus manos y aterrizó de forma elegante para luego encaminarse a la recámara de la persona que aún estaba en sus brazos.

Aquella acción repentina había tomado por sorpresa a Giotto quien los observó ahora no tan seguro de pedirle a Hibari estar a solas con su hermano… algo en ellos dos juntos no le gustó. Un flash lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y volteó para observar a Isabella con una cámara.

-Veo que no se te quitan las costumbres –apuntó a decir.

-No todos los días vemos a Tsuna tan lindo –contestó sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos por completar su cometido.

-Hmp –contestó el rubio –te dejaré conservarlas si me das una copia de una foto de mi hermano.

-Hecho –cerró el trato con un apretón de manos.

* * *

><p>Los odiaba… si, en verdad odiaba todas esas emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro: la vergüenza, el bochorno, la sorpresa… pero sobretodo la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Su plan era convertirse en un simple amigo del moreno, pero en cuanto Hibari estaba cerca su mente se ponía en blanco olvidándose de su objetivo, y ahora el azabache estaba muy, pero muy cerca al estarlo sosteniendo. Su corazón latía desbocado, sentía el calor escapar por sus orejas y el vértigo se apoderó de él impidiéndole siquiera a pronunciar una frase lógica.<p>

Por su parte Hibari se daba prisa en llevar a Tsunayoshi a su recamara. Mentiría si dijera que Hibari no se sorprendió por el cuerpo tan ligero del menor y que no se percató del fresco aroma de la cabellera castaña. El cuerpo era simplemente delgado y delicado, aunque al mismo tiempo firme distinguiéndolo del cuerpo suave de una mujer y eso pudo saberlo por el tacto que habían compartido durante la danza y el que ahora mismo tenían.

-Hibari-san –llamó en voz baja sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos –p-puedo caminar sólo –pidió mientras se separaba con delicadeza del cuerpo del azabache y caminaba por su propia cuenta.

El moreno no contestó y le dejó ir mientras le seguía de cerca. Se reprendió mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos que iban dirigidos hacia el castaño, pero mientras más quería impedir esas ideas más recordaba cómo era el tenerlo en sus brazos bailando y cómo era su sonrisa… porque no era un secreto que Tsunayoshi temía a su nuevo tutor por lo que siempre tenía la mirada gacha temeroso de una reprimenda o mostraba una cara avergonzada cuando no podía guardar sus sentimientos, pero aquella noche pudo obtener una genuina sonrisa del menor.

Ahora entendía porque la mayoría quedaban embelesados con Tsunayoshi… ese último pensamiento no le gustó, imaginarse cuántos voltearían a ver al heredero de Vongola y cuántos más intentarían acercársele. Conociendo la lentitud del castaño, éste no se percataría de las intenciones de aquellas personas… ese niño era un herbívoro muy tonto e indefenso.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta por el menor de los dos para luego ingresar. Tsunayoshi miró extrañado a Hibari quien se percató de su mirada.

-¿Pasa algo herbívoro? –preguntó.

-P-pensé que Hibari-san iba a esperar afuera –dijo un poco incómodo.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó molesto porque prácticamente Tsuna le estaba echando.

-N-no, c-claro que no –contestó sin ser muy convincente ya que evitaba mirar a los ojos al moreno –toma asiento –le ofreció mientras entraba al baño rápidamente.

¿Qué demonios ocurría con ese herbívoro? Por sus reacciones cualquiera podría decir que estaba enamorado de él pero le molestaba esa actitud esquiva y tan contradictoria. ¿Qué quería Tsunayoshi de él…? Oh Querida alondra, si sólo te dieras cuenta que eres tú quien espera una reacción de Tsunayoshi.

Se percató de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos y volvió a reprocharse. Tanto tiempo con el herbívoro le estaba afectando ya que no era normal que pensara en otros ya que esa no era la tendencia de un carnívoro como él.

Oyó el agua de la ducha caer imaginando que el herbívoro se estaba bañando. Pensó nuevamente acerca de ese pequeño cuerpo siendo recorrido en su totalidad por el torrente de agua desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, acariciando aquella tersa piel…un cuerpo como aquel no podría abrazar a una mujer sin duda, sino que… ¡Maldición! Se volvió a golpear mentalmente.

* * *

><p>-¡Kya! ¿Enserio? –decía entusiasmada una chica pelinegra abrazando el brazo del bovino mientras le sonreía.<p>

-Claro, para mis lindas novias lo mejor de lo mejor –respondió Lambo con un tono sensual mientras sostenía la barbilla de la chica acercándola a su rostro.

-Pero aún no somos novios –respondió sonriente ya que ese no era un impedimento para la joven quien estaba hipnotizada por ese acto de galantería.

-¿Así que quieres que te lo pida formalmente? –tomó el cuello de aquella chica de su grado seduciéndola con aquella mirada que hizo sonrojarla.

-Hmp que gracioso –oyó una voz burlona que sacó de su ensueño al bovino –piensas en mujeres cuando ni siquiera tienes pelo ahí abajo.

El comentario hizo sonrojar al molesto Lambo quien al ver al asesino en suelto deshizo su pantomima enfrente de la pelinegra.

-Metete en tus asuntos estúpido Reborn –contestó enojado sonando algo infantil.

-Ho~ pero no me gustaría que esta linda dama termine llorando adolorida por un inexperto como tú –dijo tomando la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en ella –dime ¿Prefieres experimentar el sabor del cielo con alguien como yo? –preguntó seductoramente al oído de la chico haciéndola estremecer por el gesto.

-S-si –aceptó hipnotizada por aquellos ojos dejando boquiabierto al menor.

-¡TÚ MALDITO REBORN! ¡ELLA VIENE CONMIGO! –se indignó dispuesto a asestar un golpe en aquel sinvergüenza que se llevaba su cita.

El golpe nunca llegó y en un hábil movimiento, Lambo se sintió dando una vuelta en el aire dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Suerte para la próxima –se despidió mientras uno de sus brazos se afianzaba en el hombro de su nueva conquista.

Lambo sólo se quedó sentado en el suelo ocultando su mirada debajo de su flequillo y tornando sus puños en un color blanco por la fuerza que estaba empleando para cerrarlos. Era extraño que no llorara con su típico "De-debo mantener la ca-calma" lo que preocupó un poco al asesino ¿Realmente iba en serio con la morena ahora en sus brazos cómo para tener esa reacción? ¿Se había enamorado de esa mujer?

El pensamiento le molestaba y mucho, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento en alejar a aquella oportunista del más joven.

-¿Seguro? –oyó preguntar una voz.

Levantó la vista para ver a aquella mujer con cabellera castaña ondulada recogido en media coleta, con un largo vestido celeste y oculto bajo él, unos pies con unas cómodas sandalias. La escena regularmente le haría burlarse de Isabella quien se había visto obligada a cambiar de calzado, pero el moreno no estaba de humor.

-De esta forma sólo harás que él te odie y terminarás con cualquier mínima oportunidad que tengas –le dijo cuando Reborn pasó a un lado.

Le odiaba en cierto sentido pero tampoco era tan cruel como para reírse de la situación, por eso le hacía ver las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Lo que haga con él no te incumbe –contestó. Iba tan molesto estaba que no se percató que no había negado lo dicho por la ama de llaves.

Isabella le miró marcharse y lanzó un suspiro de resignación antes de acercarse a Lambo y consolarle. Tal vez el pequeño era insoportable, pero tras varios años comenzó a verlo (junto con I-pin) como un hermano menor de su querido Tsunayoshi.

Por su parte el moreno aún tenía sus pensamientos en el oji esmeralda tratando de descifrar aquella reacción mientras caminaba con la carga aún bajo su brazo.

-Mmm disculpe –llamó la morena obteniendo la atención de Reborn -¿a-a dónde iremos?

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que fascinó a la pequeña.

-¿Quieres saber? –le susurró en su oído con un tono dándole escalofríos.

-S-si –contestó completamente ansiosa.

Reborn tomó una mejilla de aquella persona a quien le desconocía el nombre e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Yo vuelvo a la fiesta… -esa respuesta confundió a la mujer –por tu parte te irás a casa y si sabes lo que te conviene no te acercarás a Lambo –le miró ahora cambiando aquella mirada de seducción en una cruel y despiadada que asustó a la pelinegra.

Tras la amenaza y que Reborn le soltó, la mujer desconocida se apresuró a la salida completamente aterrorizada ya que sentía su vida peligrar con semejante mercenario.

* * *

><p>El agua caliente había aflojado el maquillaje y ahora su piel estaba libre de ella pero aún quería permanecer un poco más en el baño ya que había cometido un fatal error… se había metido sin su cambio de ropa y le estremecía la idea de salir con una toalla en presencia del moreno. No podría estar ahí por mucho tiempo porque sabía que provocaría la furia del azabache pero la idea de salir medio desnudo le aterrorizaba por dos razones: le avergonzaba que Hibari le viera y le atemorizaba que Hibari le viera… ¿ilógico? No mucho.<p>

Vergüenza por que mostrarte en una situación embarazosa ante la persona que te gusta naturalmente pondría nervioso a más de uno; y el segundo punto era por el hecho de ser un hombre enamorado de otro hombre (lo que al mayor no le debía hacer gracia según pensaba Tsuna) y eso provocaba un gran temor al castaño de desagradarle a Hibari. Un pensamiento bastante normal ya que nadie quiere ser odiado por la persona que quiere, ya que una sola palabra de desaprobación podía lastimar y mucho.

Alguien llamó fuertemente a la puerta haciendo saber a Tsunayoshi que su tutor ya se había impacientado. Moría de vergüenza por dentro pero debía calmarse y aparentar serenidad ante lo que iba a hacer. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y suspiró antes de abrirla.

-Lamento la espera –dijo tranquilo mientras se encaminaba a su gran armario ante la atenta mirada de esos ojos grises los cuales le inspeccionaban.

Tsuna era muy expresivo y lo era mucho más cuando le tomaban desprevenido, pero dado el futuro rol que debía desempeñar debía saber controlar sus emociones y actuar tan bien como un político lo haría, por ello podía ignorar la atenta mirada del azabache hasta llegar a su vestidor.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? –escuchar la voz de Hibari le hizo temblar pero ahora que había escuchado la pregunta comprendió el por qué de la minuciosa inspección.

Comprendió que ahora que llevaba una simple toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo dejaba en evidencia aquella marca en su costado. El simple recuerdo le estremeció y le obligó a cerrar los ojos para frenar la secuencia de imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, llevó una mano a su costado tocando la antigua herida y trató de normalizarse.

-Fue en un accidente de tráfico –contestó con una sonrisa falsa después de una larga pausa tratando de restar importancia a la situación.

Era obvio que la respuesta no había dejado satisfecho al azabache quien se había percatado de cada reacción del menor, pero al ver lo difícil que era para Tsunayoshi siquiera evocar el recuerdo prefirió dejarlo tranquilo. Años atrás había aprendido a no tocar las heridas de quienes estaban a su alrededor, y la de Tsunayoshi era una que aún estaba abierta.

Tsunayoshi abrió finalmente el armario pero una bola naranja salió lanzándose hacia él, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¡GAO! –saludó muy contento el pequeño león a su asustadizo amo al cual había derribado. Sin querer le habían dejado adentro de la habitación y en venganza había hecho esa pequeña travesura al castaño.

-¡Nuts! –reprochó con falso enfado ya que el pequeño felino le había hecho caer de espaldas.

Natsu ahora buscaba los mimos del castaño aún en el suelo ganándose la simpatía de su amo.

-Ah olvídalo… –suspiró derrotado al mismo tiempo que le sonreía –no me puedo enfadar contigo –dijo mientras le acariciaba la melena.

-Eres un caso. Derribado por tu propia mascota –se acercó el moreno porque el menor se había enfrascado en mimar a Natsu y debía recordarle que había una fiesta a la que debían volver.

En efecto el comentario logró su cometido ya que sorprendió a Tsuna como a Natsu, quien no tardó en esconderse tras su amo al percatarse que tenían compañía.

-Hmmn –el mayó miró al animal temeroso y se arrodilló para extender una mano para hacerle entender al pequeño león que no le haría daño.

Tras olfatearlo, Nuts salió cautelosamente de su refugio aspirando la esencia de Hibari y lo que pasó después dejó incrédulo al propio Tsuna: el felino se dejó acariciar por el moreno, con algo de vacilación al principio pero la duda no le duró mucho ya que ahora se encontraba ronroneando felizmente. Incluso cuando Hibari lo tomó en brazos el híbrido de león no se atemorizó ya que el aroma del mayor le inspiraba un sentimiento de plena seguridad.

-Ahora puedes terminar de vestirte –le sugirió al castaño que aún estaba pasmado ante lo que veía.

-S-si –dijo un poco nervioso para cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

Sintió su cara arder pero no estaba agitado como veces anteriores, sino que estaba fascinado al ver ese lado de Hibari y una paz terminó envolviéndole. Se deslizó por la puerta llevándose su cara para esconderla entre sus rodillas tratando de asimilar aquel sentimiento de felicidad.

No se entendía, pero sentía mucha felicidad de haber conocido algo nuevo de Hibari y se sentía abrumado por la nueva experiencia, pero bueno… ese sentimiento no le ayudaba mucho ya que sentía enamorarse cada vez más del moreno.

* * *

><p>Suspiraba aburrido sintiéndose completamente sólo en medio de esa gente. Las mujeres eran hermosas y muy elegantes pero la plática era tan ordinaria tocando temas triviales que poco le interesaban al igual que los coqueteos de aquellas que se le insinuaban.<p>

Lo admitía, era un verdadero mujeriego y se acostaba con muchas (siempre y cuando se viese libre de sus ocupaciones) pero no lograba ver a nadie más cómo algo serio y con quien le gustaría formalizar la relación. No es que fuera superficial… bueno sí lo era, pero cada vez que conversaba con alguna de sus pretendientes el interés se esfumaba como la espuma.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran si sintió verdadero afecto por alguna mujer, él respondería que hubo dos en su vida: su madrastra Nana e Isabella. La primera por que le quiso como un hijo mientras estuvo viva aunque él no supo apreciarlo en su momento, y la segunda por que era diferente al resto que terminó enamorándolo y también porque le hizo madurar aunque también no supo apreciarla.

-Giotto –llamó alguien tocando su hombro.

El rubio sonrió ya que reconocería la voz de su socio y uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, algo de lo que presumía ya que hacer que alguien tan amenazador y antisocial como lo era Alaude le permitiera estar cerca era todo un logro.

-Disculpen, temo que tendré que pedirles que me presten al joven Giotto –se disculpó con el grupo de señoritas casaderas sin ningún remordimiento de alejarles de su objetivo.

-Claro –contestó una de ellas –ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, esperamos volver a vernos uno de estos días.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpan –dio una educada reverencia para luego ir al lado de su compañero –fiu gracias. Un momento más y las chicas se hubieran abalanzado hacia mí… ni siquiera hubiera quedado un trozo mío –se rió el rubio.

-… -no le contestó y sólo frunció más el ceño.

-Vamos, si sigues con esa cara de antisocial nunca tendrás una novia –molestó lo cual le ganó una mirada hostil del mayor –e-es broma –se disculpó un poco atemorizado por aquella mirada.

Aún si pasaran años seguramente seguiría temiendo a esos amenazadores ojos… una lástima ya que los consideraba muy hermosos.

El mayor estaba de muy malhumor y el rubio no entendía por qué y tampoco sabía cómo aliviar la tensión. Era una lástima que no estuviera Primo Cavallone para calmarlo pensó cuando sintió que alguien soplaba en su oído.

-¡HIIEE! –lanzó un grito asustado volteándose para ver el autor de la travesura.

-Nufufufu ese gritito de terror no es nada varonil –se burló el menor mientras abrazaba por la cadera a Giotto para enfurecer a cierto rubio cenizo.

-Deamon suéltame –pidió el menor sin inmutarse de la cercanía del más alto.

-Oya parece que nuestro Alaude-kun esta de muy mal humor ¿se podría saber por qué? –dijo acercando un poco más a Giotto.

-Trataba de buscarle una novia y se enojó –contestó Giotto buscando el posible motivo por el cual su amigo se había molestado.

-Oh~ ya veo –se rió el mayor como si disfrutara de un chiste privado –veamos ¿Qué tipo de persona le gustaría a Alaude-kun? –preguntó soltando al rubio.

-Eso no te incumbe –contestó completamente irritado.

-Vamos –le animó el rubio –si nos dices tal vez podamos ayudarte –pidió inútilmente.

-Nufufufu~ quizá no quieras contestar porque ya hay una persona que te gusta –dijo con sorna recibiendo una mirada con claras intenciones de sed de sangre de Alaude y otra confundida de Giotto –y yo sé de quién se trata –le retó con la mirada.

-¿De quién? –se apresuró a preguntar Giotto.

-Es una persona rubia con ojos naranjas y tiene un puesto importante en su compañía sin mencionar que se conocen de hace años–contestó rápidamente antes de recibir un golpe del mayor.

-Ahora sí te mato –anunció haciendo emerger un aura mil veces peor de las que había visto mientras Deamon veía con gracia aquel pequeño nerviosismo que había provocado en Alaude.

Pero antes de que el conflicto se tornara en algo peor…

-Oh ¿Entonces estás enamorado de Cecile? ¿La líder de la familia Chassier? Whoa ahora entiendo, ella es toda una belleza –respondió convencido el menor haciendo que el par pusieran ojos en blanco por la densidad de su amigo -¡Qué bien! Ella se te ha insinuado desde el instituto superior, podremos hacer que los dos… -pero fue interrumpido por el puño que pasó al lado golpeando el muro de atrás.

La conmoción había llamado la atención de todos los presentes quienes voltearon su mirada hacia el par. Isabella también había visto la escena y ahora se apresuraba para detener la posible pelea hasta…

-No sé si lo haces a propósito… -le dijo con la mirada oculta tras su cabello -… pero realmente odio cuando te comportas así, por lo que ya déjalo –dijo mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio frente a él.

Estaba muy furioso Alaude según el punto de vista de los de su alrededor pero desde la posición de Giotto era muy diferente. El menor se estremeció al ver esa leve sonrisa dolida de su amigo cuando levantó el rostro y pudo observar en esos orbes azules reproche y mucho dolor. Un terrible sentir se apoderó de su corazón dejándolo aturdido mientras el otro se retiraba del salón ante la atenta mirada de los otros.

-Giotto –llamó la castaña quien había escuchado todo y se imaginaba lo que había sucedido, no por nada habían sido amigos desde hace doce años.

-¿Isabella? –preguntó confundido al percatarse que tenía enfrente a su mejor amiga.

La ama de llaves lanzó un suspiro y miró con molestia al rubio para luego jalarle hacia el balcón donde pudieron estar fuera de las miradas de los curiosos.

-Giotto… -llamó la mujer mirándolo seriamente –sé que no eres el mejor para percatarte de los sentimientos de los demás –dijo extrañando al mayor ya que para sobrevivir en ese mundo se adelantaba constantemente a las intenciones de su competencia –pero deberías por el bien de tu propia felicidad notar aquel tesoro tan cercano a ti y que constantemente alejas.

-No te entiendo… -contestó claramente confundido haciendo que Isabella lanzara otro suspiro de frustración y un golpe a su frente.

-No te pido que fuerces tus sentimientos pero sí que seas sincero contigo… -tomó sus manos dejando ver su sincera preocupación en esos ojos verdes –… estás tan acostumbrado a actuar que estás negándote a ti mismo.

-¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con Alaude? –otra respuesta que le ganó otro suspiro del ama de llaves.

-Sólo te diré una cosa. Nunca he visto una sonrisa de Alaude… -debía ser sutil y rogaba por que el rubio idiota frente a ella captara el mensaje -… ni siquiera un gesto amable y lo mismo pasa con todos los demás del grupo que son sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablas? Alaude podrá ser un gruñón pero a veces le he visto sonreír –contestó.

-Piensa precisamente en ello –dijo mientras se dirigía adentro del salón dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos. Ya había hablado de más y sabía que no debía meterse, pero Giotto era tan querido para ella que no podía verlo equivocarse constantemente. Sólo esperaba que con eso lograra abrir los ojos.

-Es tan denso –habló aquel peli índigo apoyado en un pilar a la ama de llaves quien cerraba las puertas tras de sí –es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Alaude-kun.

-Y tú muy sutilmente casi le dices –dijo con sarcasmo –creí que nunca ayudarías a Alaude.

-Sólo faltaba revelar el nombre y aún así ni se percató –se burló el mayor –pero no le diría por qué no sería divertido si él no lo descubre por sí mismo.

-Muy amable de tu parte –contestó la ama de llaves.

-Creí que no te agradaba –comentó el mayor mientras seguía a la castaña.

-No mucho –contestó para luego transformar su mirada en una melancólica –sólo un poco por haber hecho feliz a Elena –le esbozó una sonrisa a Deamon quien le correspondió con otra mientras su mirada se tornaba en una tierna al recordar a su primer y último amor.

-Realmente nos estamos volviendo viejos –comentó con burla –deberías darte prisa o sino terminarás soltera toda tu vida –dijo mientras se alejaba entre la multitud.

-Presumido, dices eso sólo porque ya te casaste –frunció el ceño ante esas palabras -¿Un hombre? –lanzó una mirada a los posibles prospectos pero ninguno le interesó. Suspiró nuevamente… sí, ya iban muchas esas noches.

-"Es más posible que el infierno se congele antes de que algún hombre entre estos pretenciosos me guste" –pensó con molestia ignorando aquellas miradas que le admiraban por su belleza.

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando sentado en el sofá mientras seguía acariciando aquel león descansando sobre sus piernas, cosa que a Hibari no le molestó. Vio finalmente al castaño salir del armario ya vestido y con el saco en mano para luego dirigirse hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo para arreglar los últimos detalles de su apariencia.<p>

-Veo que se ha encariñado –dijo viendo al moreno a través del reflejo.

-Lo tienes muy mimado –contestó con aburrimiento mientras veía como el menor batallaba para anudar la corbata, la eterna enemiga de Tsunayoshi.

-Hmp ni siquiera esto puedes hacer bien –reprochó al menor mientras colocaba al felino en el piso para acercarse al castaño y ayudarle con la prenda de vestir.

-G-gracias –respondió el castaño con la mirada gacha ya que evitaba cualquier contacto visual con aquellos ojos grises que le abrumaban.

-Deberías alzar la cara cuando agradeces a alguien –dijo con molestia por la actitud esquiva.

-Gr-gracias –agradeció nuevamente mirando a los ojos al moreno esforzándose para aparentar naturalidad, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado que el castaño endureció su semblante haciéndole ver cómicamente. Sino fuera por la fuerza de voluntad de Hibari, éste se habría reído de la cara del menor.

-¡GAO! –trató de llamar la atención Natsu quien se había subido a un mueble donde estaba una manta ocultando una pieza rectangular.

-¡Baja de ahí Nuts! –reprendió Tsuna a su mascota un poco alarmado por la cercanía de la nueva adquisición que había comprado.

Natsu hizo caso a su dueño y bajó pero el movimiento terminó por revelar el objeto debajo de la manta. Era una pecera de vidrio con tierra y aserrín en su interior formando un nido donde dormía plácidamente un erizo de tierra.

Tsuna sintió palidecer ya que el recipiente del pequeño animal aún tenía la nota a nombre de quien iba dirigido el presente, y rogaba porque Hibari no lo haya visto antes de que retirara la nota.

Para su mala suerte el moreno si se percató de la dedicatoria y se acercó al castaño quien le daba la espalda, temeroso ante la próxima pregunta.

-¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? –exigió saber estremeciendo a Tsunayoshi quien se había retractado antes de entregarle el regalo a su tutor y había preferido quedárselo –Habla –ordenó impaciente.

-Y-yo lo c-compré porque quería d-árselo a Hibari-san –soltó la verdad ya que no tenía cerebro para invertarle una mentira –es que m-me recordó a H-Hibari-san… -oh no, lo que le faltaba al moreno, Tsuna le había comparado con un pequeño animalito, seguramente terminaría muerto pensó el castaño –eh… ah… lo que quiero decir… -pero no sabía que decir para evitar ser asesinado por su tutor.

Hibari alzó la vista y miró con un poco de diversión el desastre del menor.

-Elocuentes palabras –dijo con aburrimiento mientras se acercaba al pequeño erizo que comenzaba a despertar de su siesta.

El erizo parpadeó un par de veces porque estaba algo desorientado y comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor. Captó un aroma que le agradó por que inspiraba protección y autoridad, y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar al dueño de esa esencia con ojos curiosos.

Hibari también revisó con su mirada al erizo y regresó la vista al castaño que aún permanecía nervioso encontrando palabras para disculparse por la libertad que se había tomado.

-Mañana durante el repaso envíamelo –habló sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-quiere decir q-que Hibari-san lo acepta? –preguntó extrañado.

-… -afiló la mirada lo que estremeció al pequeño haciéndole entender que Hibari no volvería a repetir lo antes dicho.

-¡Hai! ¡E-entonces mañana se lo entrego! –le informó al azabache.

-Es hora de volver –anunció el moreno mientras era seguido por Tsunayoshi al salón principal.

Aún queda mucho para que finalice esta velada.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Cuando las fujoshi se reúnen…**

Aún estaba molesta Isabella por el tema de su soltería que sacó a relucir el pesado de Deamon. Resopló frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba a los hombres que había tratado valientemente de acercarse y terminado con un ojo morado.

-Hahi. ¿Cómo me veo Is-chan? –preguntó la castaña haciendo acto de presencia. Vestía un sencillo vestido dorado de tirantes hasta las rodillas y una chalina verde sobre sus brazos con unas sencillas zapatillas y una gargantilla. Su cabello se lo había ondulando adornándolo con unos lindo pasadores para hacer un poco más llamativa su apariencia.

-Muy bien Haru-chan –respondió sonriente haciendo a un lado su malhumor.

-Gracias a ti. Aún no puedo creer que el vestido de Is-chan pudiese quedarme –dijo dando una vuelta cerciorándose una vez más de su atuendo –aunque Haru quisiera decir eso de esta parte-desu –comentó un poco decepcionada de la parte de su busto.

-Jaja estás en crecimiento Haru-chan –contestó la mayor.

-¿Y bien…? –se acercó la pequeña a la ama de llaves -¿…cómo quedó Tsuna-san?

La pregunta hizo enrojecer a la adulta recordando lo lindo que se veía su protegido.

-Buen trabajo –recibió un dedo arriba por su trabajo.

-Lástima que Haru no tomo una foto-desu –sonó desilusionada.

-Descuida Haru-chan. Yo las tomé en tú lugar –dijo sacando la foto entre sus ropas con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Vamos quiero ver! –Se entusiasmó la menor pasando la secuencia de fotos -¡Tsuna-san es muy lindo! –suspiró en medio de su aura de felicidad para luego ver la siguiente foto. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y comenzó a temblar en cuanto vio la siguiente captura.

-Haru ¿Estás bien? –preguntó un poco preocupada por la reacción de la menor.

-¡MOOEEE! ¡ES TAN MOE! –dijo abrazando efusivamente la cámara mientras vapor a presión salía de su nariz y orejas. Giraba como trompo mientras el calor hacía sonrojarla.

Isabella no comprendía hasta que tomó la cámara y vio con sus ojos lo que había capturado. El color se le subió al rostro y casi sintió derramar sangre por su nariz mientras se sostenía del barandal para que el vértigo no la tirara.

No había visto antes las fotos y por ello cuando las vio casi salta de alegría como lo estaba haciendo en este momento Haru… era una foto de Hibari sosteniendo a Tsuna en sus brazos segundos antes de lanzarse del balcón y se veía muy linda, demasiada linda… era cómo ver a dos amantes apasionados escapándose para ser resguardados por la noche… Ay no, ese pensamiento casi le provoca un sangrado nasal.

Ciertamente no era muy aficionada al yaoi pero debía que admitir que ver a su lindo Tsuna enamorado de un hombre le hacía entusiasmarse de la idea… sí sólo supiera que está en camino de volverse en una.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Anna:** esa fiesta ya duró bastante ¬¬

**Kyo:** es hasta que el cuerpo aguante XD … bueno no, creo que para alguien tan viejo cómo Timoteo es muy agotador que dure tanto -_-U

**Anna:** pero te perdono porque sacaste a AlaudexGiotto, me gusta que atormentes al clon de Hibari (sonrisa malvada)

**Kyo:** =.=U sádica… pero bueno veremos más acercamientos el próximo capítulo ya que aunque Giotto sea un idiota para el amor siempre hay límites para lo despistado que uno puede ser

**Anna:** ¬¬ (mira fijamente)

**Kyo:** (nerviosa) qué? ^^U

**Anna:** no nada, sólo pienso que es irónico que tú escribas acerca de lo despistado que puede ser alguien con respecto al amor… =.=U

**Kyo:** ¿? Bueno me despido. Agradecimientos especiales como siempre a los que se molestan en dejarme review. De amor yaoi a Naru uchija y a theXxXkrossdeathXxX y de fanfictioón a Ruby Kagamine, diaspora 66, Mad Y u e, , dametsuna, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki… siempre es un gusto leerles.

Chao chao ^^


	11. Especial de Navidad Segunda parte

**N/A: **

Siento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con este escrito…

Anna: traducción la tonta perdió la usb donde estaban sus trabajos ¬¬**

Kya: buahhh! Ya tenía también el especial de Giotto terminado pero no lo subía por que quería subir este primero y porque quería terminar un dibujo de Giotto, Tsuna e Isabella cuando estaban chibis T.T

Anna: torpe ¬¬

Kyo: me desanime un montón y aunque quise escribirlo de nuevo no me llegaba la inspiración porque ya no estamos en la época (depresión)

Anna: pero ya ves que te llegó pronto la inspiración conmigo aquí ^^

Kyo: colgar de un puente no puede ser considerado inspiración sino intento de homicidio =.=U

Anna: pero tu miedo a las alturas funcionó o no?

Kyo: eres muy cruel ¬¬ cómo sea perdón por entregar este capítulo fuera de fechas.

Anna: reviews, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, sobretodo las últimas, me aseguraré que dame-Kyo las reciba ^^

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Especial de Navidad:**

**Segunda parte.**

**Aunque las cosas buenas no vengan consecutivamente, las malas sí.**

Comida, nuevos adornos para el pino, juguetes y un santa… todo eso debían conseguir en menos de unas dos horas antes de que cerraran las tiendas. Sin duda sería una labor bastante extenuante para los jóvenes amos ahora que por motivos de la época no contaban con la ayuda del servicio (a excepción de Isabella). Sobra decir que con semejante situación más de uno se jalaba los cabellos en busca de una solución.

-Muy bien nos dividiremos en grupos para acabar todo. Tsuna llega en dos horas con Bianchi y Haru –anunció G tratando de organizar las ideas –Ya revisé la cocina y parece haber bastantes ingredientes así que Asari, Cozart y por favor… -resopló ante lo que iba a decir -Alaude les encargaremos la comida.

A estas alturas G estaría mil veces muerto si es que las miradas matasen ya que la petición no le había hecho gracia al rubio y ahora dejaba ver su desaprobación en su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Creía que Isabella cocinaría al extremo!

-Knuckle, si no quieres comer materia oscura te recomiendo que la mantengas lejos de la cocina –murmuró el rubio al pelinegro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó furiosa Is. Aunque odiara admitirlo la cocina no era lo suyo, algo imprescindible si es que quería convertirse oficialmente en la ama de llaves de los Vongola.

-Digo que aún no dominas la cocina –se excusó antes de ser asesinado por la pelirroja que despedía una aura hostil y es que la ella tenía la habilidad de volver lo comestible en algo irreconocible para la humanidad–y sólo tú puedes ir por los juguetes ya que además de la clave que te dio Nana-san también es necesaria tu identificación.

-Cómo el único que tiene licencia de manejo* es Cavallone –miró al pelinegro –tú la llevarás a la juguetería en tu auto pero necesitaran ayuda para cargar las cosas.

-Llevaré a Deamon –pidió Isabella.

-¿Por qué yo? –no tardó en reprochar.

-Porque conociéndote seguramente irás a provocar a Alaude, pelarán destruyendo todo a su paso y no tenemos tiempo para otros contratiempos –iba a refutar el peliíndigo pero fue callado por aquella mirada que despedía la malhumorada futura ama de llaves.

-Entonces yo también voy –se apuntó Elena al oír que Deamon iba.

No era un secreto que ambos se gustaban pero que el peliíndigo se rehusaba al compromiso de la monogamia. Era todo un Don Juan y salía con cuanta mujer se le atravesara y nunca era serio en las relaciones, pero aún siendo así, Elena estaba enamorada de él y estaba decidida a hacerlo cambiar de parecer con respecto al tener pareja estable… no era de extrañar por qué Isabella le odiaba por lastimar a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno. Lampo y Knuckle irán con Isabella y los demás, bajaran a comprar adornos en una tienda y luego regresaran en un taxi cuando hayan hecho las compras.

-¿El grandísimo yo en un taxi? –se quejó el bovino.

-Tu niñato de mierda… -rechinó los dientes G irritado por el berrinche del menor.

–Tzk, toma –le entregó Isabella una tarjeta con un número telefónico –es el número de Collonelo. Me debe un gran favor y si dices que es de parte mía irá por ustedes en su propio auto. ¿Alguna otra queja?

-Si no hay de otra –se resignó de mala gana.

-Whoa ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Collonelo sensei te debiera una? –preguntó con curiosidad Cavallone.

Isabella desvió la mirada nerviosa por la pregunta. No debía decir nada acerca de la cita que le consiguió al blondo con su terrible maestra de combate, Lal Mirch. Si llegaba a hablar del tema podía asegura un infierno por parte de la peliazul y ya tenía bastante con el entrenamiento espartano que recibía. Recordarlo sólo le hacía estar agradecida por el que estricto adiestramiento que recibió en el pasado porque de no ser así seguramente terminaría muerta en una de las tantas sesiones de combate.

-Bien… y ¿qué haremos con el disfraz de Santa? –desvió el tema.

-G y yo iremos con Miura-san** a sólo unas cuadras. Es diseñadora pero también tiene como pasatiempo hacer disfraces y nos dijo que quizá tenía uno que pueda ayudarnos.

-Muy bien tenemos un par de horas para hacer que esto funcione así que andando.

* * *

><p>Tal cual lo planeado Cavallone conducía su camioneta Lincoln hacia los respectivos destinos que se habían asignado. Bajó a Knuckle y a Lampo en el centro comercial más cercano para después dirigirse a la juguetería con los tres restantes jóvenes.<p>

No hace falta recordar la fecha de ese día ya que viendo a simple vista el tumulto abarrotada frente a las puertas cerradas de la juguetería uno se hacía una idea. Isabella no tuvo más opción que abrir paso entre toda la multitud de padres dejados hasta la bombardeada entrada.

-Mierda –se quejó apretada por el gentío -¿Por qué no está abierto? ¿Y por qué hay mucha gente aquí? –preguntó en voz alta tratando de avanzar.

-Es porque hoy lanzan un videojuego para el z box*** –respondió un padre quien trataba de hacer lo mismo que la pelirroja –y es un juego que todos los niños para mañana. Los distribuidores decidieron lanzarlo hoy sin ninguna prórroga para apartar el juego así que ya se dará una idea.

-Tzk pero yo sólo quiero que me den los juguetes de un listado –chillaba mientras era aplastada contra la puerta.

-Pronto abrirán la puerta –consoló el padre, quien también estaba en la misma condición de la aprendiz de ama de llaves.

Debía ser paciente y no mandar a volar a todas esas personas detrás de ella, pero la paciencia nunca fue su mejor virtud por lo que estaba rechinando los dientes de molestia y apretando su celular con mucha fuerza.

Pronto se hizo realidad su deseo. Al marcar las ocho la tienda abrió la puerta a sus desesperados compradores e Isabella planeaba correr hasta el servicio a clientes donde debía dar la clave que tenía en su celular y su identificación que traía en su bolsillo, pero no salió como deseaba al verse engullida por ese mar de gente quienes la arrastraban a los escaparates alejándola de su objetivo.

-¡Waa! –respiró hondo después de salir de los estrechos huecos para verse liberada.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto horror… bueno estaba exagerando pero era cierto que nunca había vivido algo tan sofocante hasta el día de hoy.

Estaba agachada para tomar el aire apoyada con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada estaba centrada en el suelo cuando vio tres pares de pies frente a ella.

-Isabella ¿Qué haces? No tenemos tiempo de hacernos el tonto debemos apresurarnos –le reprochó el pelinegro lo que le ganó una mirada envenenada.

-Gracias por la ayuda –se quejó con gran sarcasmo y con un tic en el ojo –la buena noticia es que salí de ese alboroto –miró con una gota de sudor a los padres que se peleaban por el dichoso juego –vayamos…

Interrumpió su diálogo para dirigir su mirada a su mano vacía, luego pasó a la otra que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Su cara se puso azul y buscó con desesperación todos los lugares existentes entre sus ropas.

-No está… -dijo al borde del colapso –…el celular no está.

-¿No tenías ahí la clave? –preguntó su amiga recibiendo una mirada acuosa de su amiga.

-Calma, simplemente se cayó al piso… -trató de razonar Deamon pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro seguida de una mirada seria del moreno -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-… -el moreno simplemente contestó señalando un artefacto despedazado en el suelo por la estampida humana –creo que ya encontré el celular de Is-chan –dijo lo evidente dejando a todos como piedra.

-¡No tenía ni un mes! –le lloró a su celular muerto –y lo peor… ¡Aún me falta 5 mensualidades para pagarlo por completo! –se alborotó el cabello.

-Nufufufu~ Sin mencionar que nos quedamos sin la clave –trató de molestar a la pelirroja, pero la desgracia no era graciosa incluso para él.

Las palabras le cayeron como una tonelada de concreto encima aumentando su culpa por la incompetencia que había mostrado.

-¿Y quiero ser la ama de llaves de Vongola? Je –se burló de sí misma con una terrible aura de depresión sobre ella.

-¡Is-chan! ¡Resiste! –dijo alarmada Elena por el rostro de derrota de su amiga mientras esta agachada hacía círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

-Nufufufu sólo llama a Giotto-chan, seguro te envía de nuevo la clave –las palabras del peliíndigo hicieron regresar a Isabella de su viaje al limbo.

Sus ojos brillaron como si ante él estuviera un ser celestial que se revelaba luminosamente el camino… luego regresó a la realidad donde ese dios no era otro más que Deamon. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar bien del ilusionista.

-Alguien deme su celular –pidió la pelirroja.

-El mío se descompuso –respondió el pelinegro llevándose una mano a su barbilla, era el séptimo en la semana que se averiaba.

-Lo deje en el coche –respondió Deamon después de buscar en su abrigo.

-El mío igual. Está en la bolsa.

-Bueno pues regresemos al vehículo –sugirió la pelirroja.

El cuarteto salió del establecimiento hacia el estacionamiento pero…

-Mmm etto… ¿Cavallone? –preguntó tratando de sonar amable con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Sí…? –respondió con una sonrisa jovial que deslumbraba a cualquiera.

-¿Dónde está el auto…? –preguntó aún con el rostro alegre volviendo su vista al lugar vacío donde se suponía que debía estar el Lincoln.

-~Jajaja… Jajajaja…ja…ja –rió un poco forzado el moreno junto con la pelirroja quien le siguió con ahora una mueca por sonrisa.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ LA CAMIONETA!

Cavallone era muy distraído y torpe que había dejado la camioneta con llaves adentro, ahora el vehículo era el regalo perfecto de víspera de Navidad de algún afortunado desconocido… claro que esto no le cayó en gracia a la pelirroja quien ahora era detenida por Deamon y Elena para no asesinar al azabache.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Vongola…<p>

-¡AAAAHHHRRGG! –se oyó un grito lastimero por toda la calle, un quejido que un moribundo daría al borde de la muerte.

-¡G! ¡Responde! ¡G! –llamó a su amigo pelirrojo quien yacía en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y la cara azulada.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmado Asari ayudando al rubio para levantar al pelirrojo.

-C-c…c…c

-¿Caliente? –trató de adivinar el japonés –debiste soplar antes de probar la ternera en salsa de curry.

Aún sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el pelirrojo trató de traspasarle su furia acumulada con una mirada hostil al pelinegro.

-A-a-gu…a –pidió entre gemidos.

Giotto preocupado por su amigo acató la orden y le ayudó a llevarle el vaso a sus labios para que bebiera.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó a G quien al ser incapaz de hablar para delatar el origen de sus males señaló la mesa donde estaba la comida que Asari y Cozart habían hecho.

En cuanto G y Giotto volvieron con su paquete en manos se habían topado con el par quienes les habían pedido probar los platillos que habían preparado con dificultad. G se había visto tentado por no probar nada del japonés pero en cuanto le puso una mirada de cachorro regañado se vio en la necesidad de corroborar el sabor de la comida, ahora sufría las consecuencias con un cuerpo en shock.

-Me pregunto si el curry estaba muy picante –se cuestionó el rubio observando la sospechosa comida.

-Mmm que raro, quisimos hacerlo leve para tu hermano –se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Si estás preocupado, ¿por qué no pruebas un poco? –sugirió Cozart a su amigo quien veía con recelo la mesa.

-Sí, es cierto. Giotto todavía debe darnos su opinión –apoyó Asari.

-¿Ah? –lo acorralaron haciendo sudar frio al rubio.

Quería negarse pero veía a Cozart tan entusiasmado que no tenía corazón para negarse. Ahora sostenía temblorosamente el tenedor con un pedazo de carne bañado en la misteriosa salsa. Respiró hondo antes de llevarse un bocado.

-Itadakimasu… -probó la comida y se sintió desfallecer...

-¡GIOTTO! –llamó a su amigo ahora en el suelo con las mismas condiciones que G minutos atrás con los ojos en blanco y estremeciéndose.

* * *

><p>-Sempai… –llamó aburrido el bovino al pelinegro mientras veían la pila de luces de navidad frente a ellos -¿Cuántas series necesitamos para el árbol?<p>

Knuckle sudó frío con la pregunta del menor ya que él tampoco sabía de esas cosas.

-¡El árbol debe estar extremadamente luminoso! ¡Llevemos tantas cómo podamos al extremo!

Dijo seguido de llenar el carrito con todas las series navideñas que pudo.

-Sempai… -volvió a llamar el menor -¿Qué esferas tomamos? ¿Vidrio o plástico? ¿Con motivo o de un solo color…?

Sin duda ese día el par hicieron la más extensa compra en artículos navideños jamás hecha por el hombre.

* * *

><p>-¡PERO YO SOY ISABELLA SANDLER! –defendía su falso nombre dado por Vongola ante el gerente de administración de la tienda.<p>

La pelirroja se encontraba tratando de convencer al hombre de uniforme acerca de la situación en la que estaba pero aún con una identificación el hombre se mostró inflexible

-Perdón señorita pero es por motivo de seguridad –trató de convencer a la mujer quien desde hace quince minutos seguía empeñada en conseguir su objetivo –si tuviera la clave con gusto la conduciría hasta el despacho donde guardo los pedidos –se mostró recio en su posición sin dar ninguna oportunidad a Isabella.

-Mierda –se quejó la pelirroja en cuanto el hombre se alejó por motivos del trabajo –contaban conmigo y lo eché a perder –se reprochaba mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños –si tan sólo me hubiera memorizado la secuencia.

-Estamos sin dinero, comunicación y transporte… -trató de analizar Deamon buscando una salida a la situación.

-Sí sólo tuviéramos las tarjetas de crédito con nosotros haríamos de nuevo las compras. Debí bajar mi bolso –suspiró la rubia.

-Si hubiera una forma de conseguir dinero… –pensó en voz alta el moreno –…una forma rápida sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Moreno idiota –refunfuñó Isabella –siempre tan torpe e inútil, para lo único que eres bueno es para estar rodeado de mujeres tontas que babean por ti y… -detuvo sus quejas ya que una idea cruzó por su mente.

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó mucho en percatarse de las mujeres que miraban al azabache cómo si fuese la más bella joya jamás vista.

-~Cavallone –puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven –~sé cómo conseguir dinero y tú me vas a ayudar –dijo con una tonada cantarina y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, de esas que no auguraban nada bueno.

* * *

><p>-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡QUE DIABLOS LE HICIERON A LA COCINA! –les gritó al par al ver el estado de la habitación favorita de Nana-san.<p>

No era para menos el reclamo del pelirrojo. Había harina por todas partes, una olla había estado mucho tiempo en la estufa que ahora estaba chamuscada de la base, el horno sacaba un poco de humo, se veía que no habían colocado bien la tapa de la licuadora ya que el contenido saltó hacia todas las paredes… en fin, el sitio era zona de desastre.

-Jajaja es que nos emocionamos un poco –dijo un poco apenado el moreno.

-Cuando Nana-san vea cómo quedó… -susurró Giotto con una terrible penumbra sobre sus ojos al imaginar el castigo que recibiría de su querida madrastra.

-¡DESTRUYERON LA COCINA E HICIERON UNA ARMA BIOLÓGICA…! –pero no terminó su queja porque le regresaron nauseas por el sabor aún en su boca. Ahora estaba dando horcajadas de aire tratando de aliviar el molesto síntoma.

-Ja nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerle competencia a tu hermana Bianchi –dijo el rubio en un tono irónico mientras sus ojos opacos aún estaban sin vida.

-S-supongo que debíamos probar el sabor antes –comentó lo evidente Cozart.

-No tengo valor para eso –respondió Asari haciendo enfurecer más a G por haber sido el conejillo de indias de esos dos.

-¡El curry debe ser suave pero esto apesta! ¡La pasta de las crepas debe poder masticarse y no ser chicloso! ¡El bacalao debe ser seco y no estar bañado en aceite y…! ¡Qué diablos le pusieron a la sopa de miso para que sea tan picante y tenga ese aspecto arenoso! –se quejó señalando la comida.

-Son nuevas creaciones –miró Giotto con recelo los platillos en sus respectivos refractarios y ollas.

-Algunos ingredientes están muy blandos y otros demasiados duros, la sopa tiene una consistencia fangosa… sin ningún rodeo ¡Es sumamente asqueroso!

-Supongo que el amor que le pusimos no fue suficiente –comentó el japonés cabreando aún más (si es que fuera posible) al malhumorado pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tipo de amor pusieron? –preguntó Giotto aún desanimado.

-¡Y DONDE JODIDOS ESTÁ ALAUDE! –gritó exasperado al no ver rastro del rubio de ojos azules.

-Jajaja hace tiempo que no le vemos –se reía el moreno tensando más la situación.

-¡ESE MALNACIDO…! –condenaba G.

-¿Quién es un malnacido? –preguntó aquella estoica voz que hacía guardar silencio hasta a un bebé.

-Alaude ¿Dónde te metiste? –el rubio fue el primero en preguntar.

-Ves que estamos en un momento de crisis y te atreves a largarte así como así… ¡HEY IDIOTA NO ME IGNORES! –le reclamó al ver que el más alto daba un bostezo aburrido.

-Me imaginaba que este par terminaría por hacer algo nauseabundo por lo que fui a mi casa y le pedí a mi chef que preparara esto –dijo alzando la bolsa con algunos recipientes de plástico –tengo más comida en el auto.

Giotto veía a un dios frente a él (**N/A:** y qué dios! Si se quitara la camisa sería el ser supremo del universo *¬*) y juraría escuchar el coro de los ángeles en cuanto escuchó la noticia que tendrían cena esa noche. No tardó en abrazar efusivamente a su salvador tomando a Alaude por sorpresa.

-Te amo… -dijo sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza dejando a Alaude de piedra –si fueras mujer te plantaría un beso ahora mismo –se soltó mirando sonriente al más alto.

-N-necesito agua –se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear enfrente de la manada de herbívoros pero no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderara de él.

-Ah espera, esa es la jarra que preparamos –Cozart trató de detenerlo pero fue bastante tarde, Alaude ya había bebido una gran cantidad del vaso.

-Ara no pasó nada –dijo un poco sorprendido el japonés al ver al mayor inmutable como siempre, ni siquiera una mueca de disgusto se mostró en el rostro del más alto.

-Supongo que lo único bueno que les salió fue el agua –comentó Giotto.

-No voy a arriesgarme. Abriremos una gaseosa y fin del asunto –dictaminó G.

Sin que nadie se percatara, el mayor de los presentes apretaba con gran fuerza el vaso de agua usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner una cara de asco… ¿Qué tan malo se necesita ser para hacer una limonada tan mala?

* * *

><p>-Recuérdame por qué hago esto –pidió el moreno con una cara de pocos amigos.<p>

-Por qué tú eres el responsable que estemos varados aquí –dijo con Isabella con una sonrisa siniestra –ahora a trabajar –ordenó mientras ella se dirigía a la multitud de damas que esperaba que el negocio abriera… ¿Qué negocio? Sólo esperen.

-Bien bellas señoritas… ¡Pasen y hagan uso de la magia del muérdago! ¡Atrévanse a darle un beso a este bello semental por sólo 530 yenes****! ¡Vamos no sean tímidas! ¡Les aseguro que esta experiencia les hará suspirar cada vez que recuerden este día! ¡No hay mejor forma para recibir la Navidad…! –y así siguió la pelirroja hablando con entusiasmo como si estuviese vendiendo un producto al mercado. La escena sacó una gota de sudor a Elena y a Deamon viendo cómo Isabella vendía a Cavallone.

No tardó mucho en salir la primera valiente dispuesta a tocar esos atractivos labios de tan apuesto caballero, una experiencia que no se volvería a repetir.

- Muy bien, hora de usar tu él "Assolo è gentilezza con le dame*****" –le miró con una sonrisa que guardaba como mensaje "Más te vale no arruinarlo".

Cavallone podía ser muy relajado para unas cosas pero no podía tranquilizarse de pensar en lo que pasaría si se negaba, Isabella podía dar mucho miedo y lo había comprobado al hacerla vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil… queda implícito que él era el presidente y que claramente estaba arrepentido de esa decisión por que la pelirroja lo perseguía hasta los confines del mundo para que no se hiciera el vago y cumpliera su deber.

Miró coquetamente a la chica frente a él quien era una morena de ojos cafés, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que provocó el enrojecimiento de la cara de la pelinegra para luego pasar un brazo alrededor de la cintura y con la otra le sostuvo el rostro para darle un beso sencillo en los labios de la afortunada chica. El acto terminó y Cavallone soltó a la mareada mujer quien tambaleaba en busca de aire por el ardiente momento que vivió.

-¡KYAA! –gritaron las jóvenes en espera ahora convencidas de pagar por el beso.

-Seré la siguiente –pidió una.

-No yo lo seré… -clamó otra.

-Calma. Formen una fila ordenada –pidió Isabella alzando la voz y tal como profeta, la multitud se alineó al instante.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando? –preguntó con los ojos en blanco Elena.

-Nop, si seguimos así reuniremos dinero en menos de diez minutos –calculó Is en su mente lo que hizo hacerle brillar los ojos –sin duda ese mujeriego ganaría una fortuna si se volviera host algún día.

Elena vio a su amiga con una gotita en su sien al ver como la pelirroja calculaba las ganancias, si fuera empresaria seguramente sería millonaria.

-Elena hazme un favor –sacó de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Llama a Giotto con este dinero –sacó un poco de las ganancias –si nos da la clave terminaremos pronto con esto –tomó el dinero con gusto al ver que su amiga recapacitaba acerca de la locura que estaba haciendo –aunque ganemos mucho dinero nos llevará mucho tiempo reunir todo lo de la lista, el tiempo que tenemos es limitado para esperar que él los reúna –dijo haciendo caer de cabeza a Elena por la decepción.

-¿Pero cómo le llamo? –preguntó ya que quería dejar zanjado el tema.

-Dentro hay un teléfono público úsalo –dijo mientras volvía a su deber de cobradora.

La petición no le había hecho gracia a la rubia al escuchar "Teléfono público". El simple hecho de imaginarse tocándolo la hacía estremecer… pero debía hacerlo porque se sentía mal con el moreno.

* * *

><p>-¡COLONELLO VAS MUY RÁPIDO! –exclamó Lampo mientras se aferraba como gato al asiento.<p>

-¡ESTE COCHE ES FELOZ AL EXTREMO! –dijo entusiasmado el moreno.

-¡VAMOS A CHOCAR! –se quejó nuevamente el menor al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Collonelo manejaba a gran velocidad y por qué no decirlo… de una forma peligrosa y hasta podría decirse que irresponsable: arrebozando por la derecha, dando vueltas cerradas, pasando algunos altos… en fin era una carrera demoniaca. ¿Por qué la policía no les había detenido aún? Porque el rubio había puesto una sirena falsa en el techo del auto, y fingiendo ser un miembro de la autoridad hacía que los demás conductores le cedieran el paso… ¿Por qué había llegado tan lejos como para hacer eso? Digamos que cierta maestra peliazul le esperaba en casa con un mandil y comida casera para celebrar Navidad y él no iba a hacerla esperar.

-¡TIERRA! –salió rápidamente del vehículo para besar el suelo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de tener los pies plantados en la superficie y eso que él era bastante perezoso.

-¡Eso fue extremo! –gritó eufórico.

-Sí, sí. Ahora saquen sus cosas que llevo prisa –dijo ayudando al par a poner algunas cajas enfrente del pórtico de la mansión Vongola – ¿y qué van a adornar toda la casa o qué? Llevan suficientes adornos como para adornar toda la calle -dijo con una gotita en la sien al ver la montaña en frente de la casa.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo tratando de imaginar el artefacto cómo lo más limpio que jamás haya visto y perfectamente libre de toda suciedad… mentira, era desagradable pero debía hacer esa llamada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tomar el auricular y con velocidad marcó el número telefónico y depositó el dinero en la ranura. Esperó a que comenzara a marcar y no tardó en ser contestado.<p>

-¿Bueno? –contestó la familiar voz de G tras la línea.

-G, soy Elena. Qué bueno que contestas –dijo aliviada pero había mucho ruido de fondo.

-No te escuché ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó alzando la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Dije que es un alivio escucharte! ¡Estamos en problemas! –ahora alzó la voz la rubia.

-Espera… ¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE! ¡TENGO A ELENA AL TELÉFONO! –se quejó del otro lado de la línea -¿Por qué estas llamando de un teléfono público? –Pero ahora le tocó a Elena no escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo porque algo parecía haber caído provocando un sonido estremecedor –Mierda ¿AHORA QUÉ?

-G, espera no escuché lo de antes –dijo ahora pegando su oreja al auricular.

Tuvo una extraña sensación en la oreja. Era un tacto suave y un poco húmedo para el negro artefacto. Extrañada dirigió su vista al auricular y vio una masa rosada deforme y suave pegada al teléfono.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era goma de mascar fresca lo que había tocado con esa parte de la cabeza lo que le provocó horror y asco.

-¡KYA! –lanzó un sonoro grito y con el disgusto del momento jaló con demasiada fuerza el viejo teléfono que terminó rompiendo el cable.

Rápidamente regresó a su lugar el auricular y salió a toda prisa cerciorándose de que nadie le había visto, no quería que se la llevaran por destrucción de las vías pública. Ahora debía inventar una buena excusa por no haber logrado su cometido.

-"_Perdona Primo_" –se lamentó mentalmente por el moreno.

* * *

><p>-¡KYA! ¡ME HA BESADO EL CHICO MÁS GUAPO DEL UNIVERSO! –clamaba una castaña antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de sus amigas.<p>

Ciertamente el negocio iba viento en popa forrando de dinero a Isabella quien veía con buenos ojos el manojo de billetes en sus manos. Trabajaba para Vongola pero eso no significaba que ganaba bastante debido a los gastos de manutención, así que tener esa cantidad de efectivo la hacía sentir feliz y poderosa.

-Recuerda que es para tú querido Tsunayoshi –le recordó Deamon.

-Lo sé pero creo que nunca volveré a tener esta sensación –dijo acariciando con una mano los billetes sacando una gotita de sudor al peliíndigo.

-_"Ser pobre da miedo" _–pensó.

-¡Kyaa es tan apuesto! –chilló otra chica después de su tan esperado beso haciendo irritar a Deamon.

-Esa fue la cuarentava segunda, veinticinco más y lograremos la meta –anunció Isabella.

-Hmp si fuera yo ganaría el doble –dijo claramente celoso.

-Oh ¿así que tu galantería se ha visto herida? –preguntó con malicia –Bueno, él te gano el título del chico más apuesto del instituto así que debes sentirte un poco humillado –le recordó con intenciones malvadas.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un puñal clavado a sus espaldas sacándoles una venita malhumorada.

-Puede que su atractivo sea un poco más irresistible pero mis técnicas de conquista son mejores –se excusó.

-JA esa ni siquiera tú te la crees –se burló la pelirroja molestando al más alto.

-Observa y aprende –dijo encaminándose hacia la fila de mujeres hambrientas de los afectos de los hombres guapos.

-Queridas señoritas, sólo 1060 yenes y daré un beso francés a cada una que pague –dijo con total galantería mientras hacía uso de su mirada de Casanova que solía noquear a más de una.

En un principio la mujeres se quedaron quietas mirando con ojos muy abiertos la nueva oferta, y aunque el bronco fuera muy apuesto él sólo ofertaba un casto beso, pero el hermoso peli índigo frente a ellas era otra historia.

-¡Kya! –fue el grito de guerra de las mujeres quienes se abalanzaron a Deamon.

Sin el orden que impartía la pelirroja rápidamente el peliíndigo se vio ahogándose en medio de ese mar de feromonas. Sin embargo el dinero caía literalmente a una Isabella muy entretenida contando el papel moneda.

-Whoa sin duda logró duplicar lo que reunió Cavallone en pocos segundos –sonrió autosuficientemente -67000 yens.

-Is-chan –llamaron a su espaldas –lo siento, no contestan el teléfono –miró hacia un lado nerviosa por la mentira que había soltado.

La pelirroja conocía a su amiga y se dio cuenta rápidamente del engaño pero no comentó algo por que veía a Elena muy triste por lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

-Descuida Ely-chan. Tenemos suficiente dinero –le sonrió a la rubia quien puso cara de alivio.

-Que bien… ¿Dónde se fue Deamon? –preguntó volteando para buscar al hombre.

-Por allá –señaló con aburrimiento al tumulto de mujeres locas mientras había una mano alzándose en señal de ayuda.

-USTEDES… ¡ALEJENSE DE MI HOMBRE! –amenazó la rubia mientras se enfrentaba al ejercito de chicas para liberar a su amado Deamon.

-Supongo que ya puedo dejar mi trabajo –apuntó Primo mirando junto a Isabella la bizarra imagen de Elena rescatando a su hombre.

Elena era muy amable y noble pero los celos la transformaban en alguien completamente diferente. Se volvía más agresiva y segura de sí misma… aún así era shockeante verla abriéndose paso lanzando con fuerza a las alocadas mujeres.

-¿Vamos de compras? –sugirió el moreno ya que el asunto iba para largo.

-Una excelente sugerencia.

Sin más el par se metieron para comprar los pedidos de la lista para el pequeño castaño. Sería un completo milagro de Navidad si Tsuna volvía a creer en Santa… era difícil de concebir la idea siendo realistas pero ninguno dejaba de orar para que la treta les funcionara en la víspera de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bien sólo falta la tercera parte que ya está a la mitad. Espero que al terminar mis clases mañana pueda acabar el capitulo y subirlo.

Anna: descuiden yo me ocuparé que así sea (sonrisa siniestra).

Kyo: agradezco a quienes me leen y comentan y aunque ya hayan pasado las fechas les deseamos a todas un feliz año ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

*En Japón la edad para poder conducir es al cumplir los 18. Esa es la edad de Primo Cavallone en esta parte de la historia.

** Me refiero a la mamá de Haru.

*** creo que saben a qué consola me refiero =.=U pero como no quiero hacer publicidad.

****1 dolar americano = 107 yenes. Así que más o menos son cinco dólares los que pide Isabella.

***** Solo es amabilidad con las damas.


	12. Adagio: Tristesse

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** (Hecha bolita en una esquina oscura llorando)

**Anna: **sabes? Aun no te hemos linchado así que no llores =.= (mira con pena)

**Kyo:** sniff no lloro por eso, estoy melancólica por haber escu… (reacciona) Oye! Que significa que van a lincharme?

**Anna:** te tardaste años que esperabas? ¬¬

**Kyo:** Pero prometiste ayudarme a contener a la turba furiosa TAT así que baja ese bate con clavos ¬¬

**Anna:** yo? Creo que te lo imaginaste (se hace la desentendida)

**Kyo:** ….. (pensando) no, estoy segura que me lo prometiste T.T

**Anna:** por qué fue esa pausa? =.=U

**Kyo:** como sea, me diste tu palabra así que hazle frente a la multitud iracunda (se atrinchera)

**Anna:** tzk ¬¬ solo porque mantengo mis promesas… Para no hacérsela tan larga, la tonta de dame-Kyo se fracturó la muñeca y no pudo escribir por un largo tiempo (palabras arrastradas)

**Kyo:** oye sé más específica! sabes que fue culpa del inepto chofer de autobús que arrancó antes de que yo pudiera poner un pie en el suelo al bajarme y terminé por caer y fracturarme y de paso llevarme un súper golpe T.T

**Anna:** lo bueno es que un conductor vio lo sucedido y se le metió para evitar que saliera corriendo u.u

**Kyo:** ese idiota, lo moleré a golpes ahora que me quitaron el yeso (aura amenazante)

**Anna:** la violencia no soluciona nada

**Kyo:** mira quien habla ¬¬ bien, y como reaccionarías tú?

**Anna:** yo? ^^ yo haría que le revocaran su licencia, lo hundiría con mi influencia y haría que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol en su vida

**Kyo:** ¬¬U … recuérdame contratarte cuando te gradúes de abogada

**Anna:** pero no te haré descuentos.

**Kyo:** … bueno me disculpo de nuevo pero estuve cinco semanas con el yeso y para acabar por coronar el pésimo bimestre tiré mi compu por mi laceración y perdí todo lo que había en el disco duro incluyendo ya una gran parte que había hecho de dedito en dedito. Fue insoportable ¬¬ llevaba casi media hora y finalizaba un párrafo escrito sólo con mi dedo índice ¬¬ imagínense mi frustración que acababa por robar la inspiración que tenía T.T

Por el momento quisiera quemar teclas pero tengo la tediosa rehabilitación así que iré lento pero seguro. Por eso espero que las veintisiete paginas compense un poco la espera uff el capítulo mas largo que he hecho.

Por otra parte termino el arco introductorio y comienzo con el drama, la acción, los asesinatos, el gore… ejemm lo siento los últimos dos no a esa escala.

Agradezco a Diaspora66-sempai quien me dio la idea de introducir un nuevo personaje y de paso me ayudó a enriquecer la historia y a Ruby Kagamine-sempai quien me apresuró para empezar con la acción y le prometo que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán… huy (sonríe maliciosamente).

Para acompañar durante la presentación de Tsuna, espero la puedan disfrutar como lo hago yo. No concibo un mejor compositor como lo es Chopin, el hombre es casi el romanticismo puro en su máximo esplendor.

.com/watch?v=ezr4eCuQ5C8

Y termino estas notas con una frase de Oscar Wilde que describe Tristesse:

"Después de tocar Chopin, siento como si hubiera estado llorando por los pecados que nunca cometió, y el duelo por tragedias que no eran mías".

Espero disfruten el cap que va especialmente para las fanáticas de RxL y 8059, las primeras parejas que vi de esta serie ^^

**Anna:** reviews, sugerencias, pedidos o una turba furiosa con trinches y antorchas son bienvenidas ^^

**Kyo:** ¬¬**

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 10:**

**Tristesse.**

No hacía falta rememorar la peculiar manera en que se habían conocido pero los últimos sucesos hacían evocar aquel encuentro, aunque pensándolo mejor no fue el mejor inicio para este par.

Era mes de Junio, la perfecta temporada para contraer matrimonio y así ser bendecidos por el resto de sus vidas. La celebración se llevaba a cabo con júbilo y alegría entre todos los presente exceptuando a cierto moreno que se encontraba hasta el final de la capilla casi al borde de la puerta para usarla en cualquier momento.

Veían impotente hacia al altar cómo se iba el, alguna vez amor, de su vida con otro hombre. La peliazul se desposaba con gran felicidad con su prometido ignorando el pesar que Reborn cargaba en el pecho.

Cerraba los puño tratando de contenerse en tomar su pistola y perforar el cráneo de la persona que iba a robarse a su Luce. Era duro estar ahí aún si se trataba de una promesa para su amiga de la infancia y verla marchar desgarraba su frío corazón. ¿Por qué no impidió que se enlazaran cuando el padre pidió la aprobación de los presentes? Detestaba admitirlo por que era un golpe duro a su orgullo, pero sabía de antemano que él no sería capaz de hacer feliz a esa maravillosa mujer y si había un deseo que quisiera cumplir es que Luce siguiera sonriendo.

Ocultó su vista bajo el sombrero en cuanto se efectúo el beso que uniría para siempre a la feliz pareja, no, a los actuales esposos. Era duro a pesar de la preparación mental con la que se había dispuesto, el pesar de antes no era nada comparado con el calvario que ahora lo atormentaba.

Había cumplido y no tenía que seguir soportando por más tiempo todo aquello así que se dispuso a marcharse olvidando de la insulsa recepción de boda, esas cosas no le interesaban.

Rebon ahora caminaba por los corredores de la mansión de los Giglio Nero hacia la salida. Estaba tan concentrado en su fuga que era inconsciente de su entorno hasta que sintió un pequeño cuerpo estamparse contra él.

Miró molesto y con pocos ánimos al infeliz que había osado ponerse en su camino, aunque debía agradecerle por que ahora se desahogaría con el desgraciado. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño cuerpo que había caído al suelo por la colisión. Vestía un pequeño traje con una camisa con estampado de vaca, su cabello negro estaba ensortijado para enmarcar su aniñado rostro donde había unas preciosas esmeraldas como ojos.

Vio al infante lagrimear casi al borde del sollozo ya que la cara de pocos amigos de Rebonr no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara.

-D-debo mantener la sniff c-calma –parecía acongojado, muy seguramente el mocoso se había perdido pero eso no era problema del moreno, era tan frío que no sentía compasión por el bovino.

Dio la vuelta para seguir por su camino pero sintió algo aferrarse a su pierna derecha impidiéndole proseguir.

-¡No dejes a Lambo-san sólo! ¡waa!- gemía lloriqueando.

Esta reacción sacó una vena pulsante en el moreno quien se vio tentado por estrellar al bambino en una pared. Hoy no estaba de buen humor y no tenía la paciencia para soportar a niños llorones. Le tomó de la parte de atrás del saco y lo alzó con tanta facilidad. El pequeño se aterró con el semblante hostil del moreno y comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

-Cállate –le ordenó con esa voz tan profunda.

La palabra fue acatada casi de inmediato por el niño quien cayó sus sollozos aunque continuaba con el hipo. No era una exageración cuando decían que Reborn era capaz de hacer que un bebé dejara de llorar con la simple mirada.

Suspiró cansado y decidió librarse del niño.

-Dime niño ¿Quién es tu mamá? –preguntó tratando de hacer sonar su voz más serena.

-Sniff sniff no sé su nombre –nuevamente las ansias por herir al pequeño regresaron pero se contuvo.

-Entonces dime cómo es –le ordenó.

-¡Gyahahaha! Pues la mamá de Lambo-san es muy bonita ¡Después de todo es la mamá de Lambo-san! ¡Gyahaha! –se aduló así mismo más que describir a la tal susodicha.

Nuevamente la imagen del niño estampado contra el concreto le pareció buena idea, pero antes de siquiera llevar a cabo su plan unos pasos se oyeron en su dirección.

-Ara ¿Reborn-kun? –preguntó una aterciopelada voz que de inmediato reconoció el asesino.

-Nana-sama –saludó a la hija de a quien servía. La mujer simplemente le sonrió como respuesta.

-¡Mamaaaá! –gritó el pequeño quien corrió a los brazos de la ojimiel.

Reborn alzó una ceja algo confundido por que sabía perfectamente que el mocoso no era descendiente de la castaña pero aun así le llamaba de aquella manera.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero soy como una especie de madre para el pequeño –respondió la pregunta no formulada –se llama Lambo de la familia Bovino y estará viviendo en la mansión a partir de la siguiente semana así que le verás muy seguido por allá Reborn-kun.

Bueno, poco le interesaba realmente el saber quien era el infante así que con el estorbo fuera de su camino dio prioridad el irse de la fiesta, nadie le impediría retirarse… nadie excepto Vongola Nana.

-Reborn-kun aún es muy temprano para que te vayas, y no me vengas con que tienes una misión por que pedí expresamente a mi padre que te liberara sólo por este día -la mujer tomó un brazo del moreno y lo llevó casi a rastras con él –verás que Luce-chan estará muy contenta por tenerte ahí además debes probar el pastel, me esmeré mucho en la preparación…

Suspiró resignado. Nadie podía oponerse a Nana y lo mejor de todo es que no hacía uso de la intimidación o la fuerza, simplemente te ordenaba implícitamente con una sonrisa reluciente: una verdadera mujer a temer.

Se sentó de mala gana junto al pequeño mientras Nana iba por un plato de comida para el par. La tentación por salir y escabullirse aún estaba vigente y más cuando distinguió entre la multitud a Luce quien pasaba para saludar a los invitados. Su pecho se oprimió nuevamente en cuanto su esposo le abrazó por detrás y ella esbozó una bella sonrisa. Saber que nunca sería dueño de ese gesto de felicidad le golpeó en la cara con fuerza mientras apretaba los nudillos.

De pronto sintió unas palmadas en su cabeza y giró para ver al bovino parado en una silla para consolarlo… ¡Lo que le faltaba! Verse tan patético que hasta un niño tuviera que sentir lástima por él. Rápidamente le dio un coscorrón por la confianza con la que le trataba mientras el menor se sobaba el área abusada.

-D-debo sniff mantener la c-calma –volvió a decirse así mismo con obvias lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo.

Miró malhumorado otra ves a la novia, molesto por la reciente acción de la vaca. Luego sintió una mano jalar la manga de su saco. Le dedicó la mirada más severa pero el niño le miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Toma, es de uva –le acercó una envoltura de caramelo al asesino.

Cansado de pelear con la vaca estúpida tomó el dulce y se lo metió a la boca ante los expectantes ojos del menor.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó para saber la opinión del moreno.

-Hmp –recibió como contestación. Tal ves para el asesino era poca cosa pero el simplemente recibir una respuesta de tan difícil persona era un logro para Lambo.

-¡Gyahahaha! ¡Por supuesto que está bueno! El gran Lambo-sama fue el que te lo regaló así que se agradecido ¡Gyahahaha! –quería propinarle otro golpe al niño idiota –así que ponte feliz y ya no estés triste.

Esas palabras sacaron de sí al moreno. El mejor hombre para enterrar sus emociones y los sentimientos ahora era expuesto por un mocoso de ocho años. Oh, pero no viviría lo suficiente como para contarlo…

-Ara veo que se están llevando muy bien –comentó la castaña quien regresaba dos platos de pastel.

-Supongo –contestó a secas mientras la mujer le extendía el plato.

Reborn puso los ojos en blanco al recibir el postre, tenía después de todo veinticinco años. Por otra parte Lambo recibió gustoso la golosina como cualquier niño lo haría.

-¡Gyahahaha! Reborn le gusta a Lambo-san –clamó el pequeño.

-Ara ¡que bien…! -dijo restándole importancia mientras degustaba el pedazo.

-Cuando sea mayor, Reborn será la novia de Lambo-san ¡Gyahaha! –interrumpió el pequeño haciendo ahogarse a los mayores con tal declaración.

-…. ¿Lambo? –llamó un poco nerviosa – No puedes decir eso –era difícil razonar con un pequeño.

-¿Por qué? Nos vamos a casar después de todo –esa otra declaración puso de piedra a los adultos.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Perdona Reborn-kun, la imaginación de estos niños… -trató de excusarse la mujer muy apenada.

-¡Pero hablo en serio! –reprochó el niño encaprichado con la idea.

Había alzado tanto la voz que terminó llamando la atención de algunos invitados. Debía hacer algo pronto por que no estaba listo para enfrentar a Luce y desearle con honestidad un buen matrimonio así que optó por una opción que más tarde le provocaría dolores de cabeza.

-Bueno hagamos esto vac… Lambo. Vénceme una sola vez y nos casaremos en el futuro –mintió pero la treta había funcionado para calmar al pequeño quien ahora se encontraba muy contento.

Irónicamente la mentirilla se había transformado en su propia soga por que tras esa declaración el moreno se propuso todos los días en vencer al asesino. La mansión estaba muy animada con constantes explosiones por parte del niño, pero para alguien adiestrado como lo era Reborn era cosa de niños esquivar sus ataques y de paso hacer llorar al pequeño.

Era extraño hasta para él pero por alguna razón se divertía torturando al pequeño, su instinto sádico quizá pero se divertía atormentándolo a pesar de que era un idiota, llorón y torpe. Por su parte Lambo seguía insistiendo para vencer algún día al moreno pero sus sentimientos lentamente se fueron transformando en rivalidad para con el otro. Reborn pensó que Lambo ya no era movido por la ridícula promesa lo que significó un alivio para él, o eso quiso pensar por que nuevamente la realidad le golpearía para abrirle los ojos (**N/A:** o la autora, depende de cómo lo vean u u).

La respuesta le llegó tras un festival cultural de la primaria a la cual acudía I-pin y Lambo. Hizo compañía a Tsunayoshi ese día, pero pasó algo que le hizo darse cuenta de las cosas: Lambo besaba con dulzura a una chica de cabellos negros y parecían bastante acaramelados.

La rabia lo embarcó rápidamente y sintió deseos por sacar a rastras al menor para llevarlo a un rincón y golpearle hasta que se le grabara en los huesos que era de su propiedad y sólo él podía jugar y usarlo, que nadie tenía permitido siquiera tocarlo… Se percató de la dirección de sus sentimientos de posesión ¿celos? No, él no podía tenerlos, la vaca estúpida sólo era un mero entretenimientos sin ningún otro uso. Pero incluso él no podía ocultar la obviedad de la situación, era como tratar de tapar al sol con un dedo…

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –llamó una suave voz de soprano que rápidamente reconoció el asesino. Hablando del diablo.

-Por supuesto Luce –contestó el moreno dándole espacio a la dama.

-Veo que estás muy ocupado con tus pensamientos aunque no precisamente son acerca de la familia Gesso –comentó la peliazul. Reborn no contestó y se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante -¿Has peleado nuevamente con Lambo? –preguntó lo ya evidente.

-Ese niño no es de mi interés, si me odia o no me es indiferente –contestó.

-"_Así que se han peleado_" –pensó Luce al escuchar las palabras del moreno y simplemente lanzó una sonrisa al ver que el asesino seguía teniendo las mismas costumbres.

-¿Has venido por Byakuran? –preguntó Reborn cambiando de tema, no sin antes reprenderse mentalmente por no prestar su atención a lo que era importante.

La mirada de Luce se volvió un poco más seria al escuchar ese nombre y un atisbo de preocupación apareció en su semblante.

-He venido porque me preocupa Unni. No tengo idea de lo que planea mi sobrina, si es que cuenta con algún plan pero… -estrechó la mirada al hacer la pausa –lo que realmente me perturba es otra cosa…

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del moreno quien ahora se centraba en Luce. No era un secreto que aquella mujer era una famosa chaman y lo que le hacía especial eran sus exactas predicciones.

-¿Alguna premonición? –no evitó preguntar recibiendo una negación por parte de la mujer.

-No, es todo lo contrario –habló la mujer con un tono de agonía –desde el incidente con la familia con mi hermana no he podido ver el futuro de Unni, es como si estuviera completamente sumido en las tinieblas y no solo la de ella, también me pasa lo mismo con el líder de Gesso y también con el futuro Décimo de Vongola… –pausó mientras apretaba sus nudillos de fuerza ya que se le dificultaba proseguir –no hay claridad en mis premoniciones y la visión es cada vez más turbia.

Reborn se quedó callado tratando de encontrar una explicación ante el mal presagio

-¿A qué atribuyes la falta de exactitud? –preguntó finalmente.

-No lo sé, nunca antes me había pasado –explicó la mujer –Pero tengo un presentimiento con respecto a lo que sucede –miró al moreno –el futuro es muy incierto y seguirá así hasta que las decisiones no sean tomadas por las personas que tienen el poder de cambiar el rumbo. Primero se tendrán que plantear la situación y dependiendo de la elección se trazará el porvenir. Hasta que no suceda, no podré ver más allá.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean esas personas clave? –preguntó enfocando su vista en el albino al otro lado de la sala.

-No estoy segura pero puedo apostar que entre ellos están Tsunayoshi-kun y Unni–también dirigió su mirada al ojipúrpura.

La mención de su pupilo en el tema disgustó al moreno. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pero el crío había terminado por ganarse cierto aprecio por parte del frío hitman.

-¿Por qué piensas que Tsuna está envuelto en esto? –algo le decía que Luce se guardaba información importante y estaba dispuesto a sacársela a como diese lugar –habla –pidió con poca cortesía dando entender a la peliazul que le había descubierto su pequeña treta.

-No puedo ver el problema ni el desenlace de los sucesos, tampoco cuando ocurrirá pero sí puedo ver el sufrimiento de Tsunayoshi-kun –claramente esa declaración no había hecho nada feliz al hitman –sea cual sea la decisión que se deba tomar terminará por hacerle una gran herida en su corazón.

* * *

><p>-Beisbolista descerebrado, secretario de pacotilla, casanova idiota, entrometido estúpido… -no hacía falta decir a quien iba dedicado todo el desfile de insultos e injurias pronunciadas por el malhumorado peliplata. Simplemente no podía entender la actitud del moreno y su repentino cambio.<p>

Para hacer todo más entendible retrocedamos una semana atrás donde un muy confundido Gokudera estaba ante un Yamamoto que se le estaba declarando. Después de salir de su desconcierto, el ojiverde se dedicó a rechazarlo de la manera más cruel y hasta un poco humillante que se podría pensar, después de todo ambos eran hombres. Estaba bastante seguro que esa tonta sonrisa que siempre cargaba se borraría de su rostro pero las cosas no sucedieron como él esperaba. El mayor le había sonreído a pesar de las duras palabras (o simplemente fingía, pero Gokudera no podía saberlo con precisión) y se disculpó de manera sincera por el arrebato que había cometido. Se había pasmado con esa reacción y hasta se cohibió pero antes de poder agregar algo más a la conversación el moreno le dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Las cosas habían continuado aparentemente normal entre los dos y el moreno parecía haber olvidado el tema, como si nunca se hubiese enamorado en primer lugar. Verlo tan tranquilo tras el repudio de sus sentimientos hizo pensar a Gokudera que Yamamoto no iba en serio y que sus sentimientos eran superflúos… por alguna razón este pensamiento molestó mucho a Gokudera pero antes de que el peliplata decidiera ignorar al causante de su confusión éste decidió que era buena idea socializar con mujeres que antes no había visualizado (a pesar de recibir insinuaciones al por mayor) por estar centrado en el menor.

La gota que había derramado el vaso fue al verlo tan atento a las jóvenes mozas y terminó enfurecido. No era por que quisiera que el moreno pusiera empeño en su conquista, simplemente no le gustaba que las personas fueran tan superficiales y soltaran fácilmente palabras vacías. Como era de esperarse, los homos eran desagradables.

Sí, odiaba a los homosexuales por que para su indignación y vergüenza, durante su infancia atrajo a grandes puñados de pervertidos y rabo verdes, era de esperarse que desarrollara una aversión por este tipo de gente y de paso, que aprendiera defensa para ponerlos en su lugar o para sencillamente romperles los huesos del cuerpo como escarmiento. No era extrañar su terrible temperamento.

-… degenerado infeliz, hipócrita despreciable… –continuaba su interminable lista de ofensas destinadas al moreno.

-Whoa no sabía que podías insultar con tanto ahínco –oyó detrás el objetivo de sus agravios poniéndolo un poco nervioso pero rápidamente recobro la compostura para voltearse y enfrentar esa sonrisa tan afable que cargaba el ojimiel.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Te estoy insultando y tú ni te inmutas. Creo que no tienes cerebro –escupió para después continuar su paseo, quería estar lejos de Yamamoto –tú nunca me agradarás así que deja de tratarme como si fuéramos amigos.

-Puede ser… -dijo impasible lo cual terminó cabreando aún más al peliplata –pero te conozco y sé que no todo lo que sueltan tus labios es verdad. No eres bueno para decir lo que piensas de verdad.

-¡¿QUE? –se puso rojo por la ira mal contenida -¡¿ERES IMBECIL O TE HACES? ¡YO TE ODIO! –bramó con cólera hacia Yamamoto y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, no quería seguirle oyendo.

-Entonces… -sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo con aquella mano tan varonil del moreno. Le hizo voltear y sus ojos se toparon con aquella mirada seria.

La cercanía lo hizo ruborizar por la vergüenza pero también por la furia. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con rabia. Estaba a punto de hacer uso nuevamente de su creatividad para las ofensas. Le iba a decir de hasta lo que se iba a morir pero su ira fue desplazada por el creciente bochorno y su rabia vaciló con aquella mirada tan intensa.

-¿…por qué no me miras últimamente a los ojos? –preguntó mientras atrapaba las muñecas del menor y obligarlo a encararle.

No le gustaba que le mirara de una forma tan profunda y penetrante como la que estaba experimentando ahora, se sentía vulnerable y completamente descubierto, era como si ese hombre fuese capaz de romper su orgullo tan fácilmente que le inquietaba, tampoco le era de su agrado el tono tan ronco y bajo con la que podía hablar por qué tenía el poder de callarlo… pero lo que lo alteraba más era ser consciente de querer acercar su propio cuerpo al del mayor y querer fundirse.

-¿Yamamoto? ¿Gokudera-kun? –oyó una voz que reconoció pero tardó en salir del trance en que lo habían puesto esos ojos.

-Yo Tsuna, veo que esa pequeña crisis que tuviste acabó –había regresado a su sonrisa habitual soltando al desconcertado peliplata –Nos preocupamos mucho viendo que no acudías al festejo, hasta que Isabella nos dijo que el piano para tu presentación sufrió un pequeño desperfecto –sabía que de sobra las actividades que había estado haciendo su amigo pero supuso que Tsuna no iba a hablar de ello así que le siguió la corriente.

-Juudaime, pudo haberme dicho de su incidente y no tendría usted que haber ido personalmente a le hicieran la reparación.

Tsuna por un momento no comprendió lo que le decían sus amigos pero supuso que esa había sido la excusa que había dado su hermano e Isabella a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan.

-N-no quería arruinarte la velada –trató de sonar convincente –además ya no hay problema. Pero tengo que ir a hablar con mi abuelo.

-Le acompaño –más que querer hacerlo, era mayor el deseo de no quedarse a solas con el moreno.

-No, déjalo así Gokudera-kun –les dejó a solas aunque estaba un poco preocupado por ese par, parecían estar peleando poco antes de topárselos (**N/A:** eres demasiado inocente =.=U).

Caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con una puerta de caoba bellamente ornamentada que era la entrada al despacho de su abuelo. Tocó la puerta para luego pasar.

-¿Abuelo? –llamó.

-¿Tsunayoshi? Oh ¡Llegaste! Pasa hijo mío.

Entró a la sala cerrando la puerta. Pudo vislumbrar cerca de la ventana a Giotto… parecía preocupado.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó un poco temeroso por la reacción de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, son gajos del oficio –trató de aliviar la tensión.

-P-perdón yo…

El anciano negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo con un gesto con la mano.

-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Te di la noticia muy apresuradamente y era obvio que te sintieras con temor –hizo una pausa –pero es un hecho que tendremos que adelantar la sucesión pero primero debo asegurarme que estés preparado.

-¿Preparado?

-Aún no dominas tus llamas del cielo y es necesario que lo hagas lo más rápidamente posible por lo que Reborn ha vuelto para hacerse cargo de tu entrenamiento.

Eso no le gustó.

-¿Y Hibari-san?

-El seguirá siendo tu tutor con lo que respecta a tus estudios académicos. No hay excusa para que pauses tu formación pero será Reborn quien te dará un entrenamiento físico.

Tragó en seco. Algo le decía que los anteriores adiestramientos no se compararían al que le estaban preparando. Sería mucho más doloroso y no se equivocaba en su intuición.

-Sabes que para heredar el puesto se debe tener completo dominio en las llamas del cielo ¿verdad? –Ahora fue su hermano en hablar –en cuanto termines por tener el control de tu poder creo que podemos contarte algo importante con respecto ala familia.

Lo sabía, algo serio estaba pasando.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No es nada que no podamos solucionar –le contestó su abuelo –pero no podemos ignorar el problema por lo que estamos apresurando las cosas aunque puede que estemos exagerando –se rio para despreocupar al menor.

-Por otra parte aún le debes al abuelo tu regalo –recordó su hermano desviando el tema.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!

-¿Regalo? Jojojo estoy ansioso por ver que has preparado –sonrió gustoso.

-Cierto, tengo que ir a preparme.

-Pues ve de inmediato aquí ya hemos terminado. Pide a Isabella que te ayude –le sugirió el rubio.

-Eso haré –contestó.

-Adelántate, iremos atrás de ti –sonrió el anciano.

El joven se retiró del despacho a toda prisa mientras el Noveno se levantaba con calma ayudado por Giotto para encaminarse nuevamente hacia el salón. Estar mucho tiempo sin aparecerse en un festejo que era en su honor podía alzar sospechas.

-Timoteo-sama ¿no cree que podríamos esperar más tiempo? Tsuna aún no domina sus propias llamas del cielo, mucho menos podrá controlar el Trinisette en tan poco tiempo –dijo sin ningún reparo al líder de los Vongola.

-Giotto, si tuviéramos más tiempo del disponible créeme que haría de todo para aplazar la fecha pero es imposible, necesitamos rápidamente de alguien que sostenga el poder del Trinisette.

-Lo sé pero… -contestó el rubio con un rostro abatido.

-Sé que no quieres que Tsunayoshi se entere de la verdad de la familia Vongola y de sus orígenes, pero si seguimos ocultándole la verdad las consecuencias serían mucho más dolorosas para él –detuvo su andar y miró fijamente a Giotto -. Él es lo único que me dejo mi hija Nana y desde que ella e Iemitsu fueron asesinados no ha habido mayor anhelo que mantener a Tsunayoshi fuera de toda esta suciedad, pero no podemos seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

-Son estos momentos que desearía llevar la sangre Vongola –declaró con agonía.

-Lo sé, pero es Tsuna quien lleva la maldición de nuestra sangre nadie más que él puede lograr tal hazaña –más que convencer a su nieto adoptivo se trataba de convencer así mismo.

Era duro enviar el único legado de su querida hija a afrontar la carga que representaba su apellido, él mismo lo había soportado por mucho tiempo y a pesar de haber cambiado su familia y convertirla aparentemente en una de tantos monopolios, aún estaban los fantasmas que amenazaban con destruirlo todo. No podían ignorar el pasado que desempeñó tal grupo pero no había día en que deseara poder olvidarlo, un pensamiento bastante ingenuo debía admitir.

Caminando rumbo al salón principal se toparon con una figura decrépita y un poco encorvada que hacía uso de un bastón para permanecer de pie. Vestía de etiqueta de acuerdo a la ocasión, sus rasgos eran perfilados y proporcionado haciendo sospechar que en su tiempo había sido un buen mozo. Lucía una barba blanca sobre los labios y la barbilla, y a pesar de las arrugas en su rostro, aún mantenía aquella mirada audaz y guerrillera. El anciano pareció reconocerlos por que al verlos ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh Timoteo. Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver –entonces tras unos instantes de observación sentenció- ¡Tan gastado y cuarteado cómo un lienzo de Miguel Ángel! –Giotto casi lanza un quejido al oír al anciano hablarle de forma tan insolente al diligente de Vongola, él ni siquiera se habría dirigido así a su peor enemigo.

-Y tú mi querido Fausto, estás tan viejo que pareces sacado del viejo testamento –contestó con tono bromista aliviando la tensión del rubio al ver la confianza que se tenían lo mayores para usar semejantes saludos.

-Jajaja el tiempo ha hecho estragos contigo viejo amigo –abrazó a su antiguo compañero.

-Eso dices de mí pero veo que estas en semejantes condiciones –contestó respondiendo al gesto de compañerismo del anciano.

Giotto veía al par de ancianos tratarse tan familiarmente que deducía por simpleza lo mucho que se estimaban el uno al otro, tal encuentro emotivo hizo que se le escapara una risa disimulada.

-¿Y quien es este apuesto joven? –preguntó Fausto al reparar en el rubio -¿Es este tu futuro sucesor, Timoteo?

-No, no lo es. Aunque genéticamente se parecen –ese comentario sacó una mueca de confusión al otro senil.

-Mi nombre es Vongola Giotto, el hijo de Ietmisu –agregó esto último debido a que la mayoría de ese mundo sabía de su condición.

-Es el hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi, si nos acompañas deberías conocerlo –comentó el Noveno.

-Un placer Giotto-kun, si me permites llamarte así –le estrechó la mano con un caluroso apretón –he escuchado de lo prometedor que eres –aduló al menor –permítame que me presente: soy Fausto Carissimi.

Giotto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar aquél apellido de gran renombre. El anciano era uno de los principales líderes del Consejo, un grupo de sabios conformado por varios miembros de distintas familias con el fin de mantener a raya el poderío de Vongola, casi podría decirse que su influencia y poder era igualable al de su familia.

La sorpresa en el rostro del rubio le hizo saber a Fausto que logró su objetivo al impresionarlo por lo que enarcó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-El placer es mío.

-Timoteo, sino te importa me gustaría hablar a solas contigo. No se lo tome a mal joven Giotto, simplemente son los delirios de dos viejos que tratan de recordar el pasado y temo que será bastante aburrido oírnos.

-Descuide, comprendo la situación. Con su permiso me adelanto al salón –dio una pequeña reverencia para después encaminarse por el pasillo.

-Ver a la nueva generación me trae recuerdos de nuestro tiempos –declaró Fausto ahora que estaba a solas con su amigo.

-Pensar en todas las locuras que vivimos de adolescentes –pareció recordar una travesura por que lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-No te rías. Tú eras muy impulsivo y tontamente valiente que nos hiciste a Coyote, a Milo y a mí entrar en pánico en más de una ocasión –reprochó con falso enojo.

Aquél nombre le trajo bastantes recuerdos, sobretodo le trajo culpa y arrepentimiento al rememorar cómo había muerto su amigo hacía tiempo.

-Aún permanece el recuerdo amargo ¿verdad? –preguntó al ver el rostro de Timoteo.

-Es una de las perdidas más dolorosas que he vivido, su memoria sigue latente en mí –dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

-_"No quiero seguir viviendo en este país como un parásito que se aprovecha de los débiles. Estaremos en la cima. No habrá razón para permanecer sumergidos en la oscuridad… pondré el mundo a tus pies"_

Aquellas palabras aún hacían eco en su corazón y estaban tan grabadas en su mente que le era imposible olvidarlo. Gracias a aquel hombre tan tenaz tenía lo que ahora poseía y vivía con mayor comodidad. No había día en que no le recordara, estaba tan presente como los fantasmas que amenazaban por robarle lo que se había construido. Por supuesto, la construcción no había sido gratuita, todo había sido a costa de un gran precio.

-No había nada en nuestras manos que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlo.

-Si no le hubiera otorgado ese puesto… aún no puedo creer que nos traicionara.

-El poder corrompe. Tú y yo lo hemos visto de primera mano. Lo importante es mantenernos firmes ante toda adversidad. Tal vez Vongola ya no esté en la mafia pero las enseñanzas siguen presentes –le recordó colocándose en un porte estoico –cambiando de tema he escuchado que has elegido como prometida para Tsunayoshi a su nieta.

-Veo que los rumores corren rápido.

-¿Qué esperabas? El consejo por su parte no puede estar más encantado. La muchacha de buenos modales y hermosa, con una envidiable inteligencia y astucia sin mencionar la pureza de sus llamas. Un gran aditamento para Vongola… el capital se casa con la aristocracia empobrecida de tal forma que se benefician mutuamente adquiriendo lo que más necesitan: dinero y rango. Una de las recetas más viejas del mundo, no original pero bastante apreciada.

-¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Fausto! –Exclamó con clara indignación -¡Sabes que esa no es mi intención!

-Lo sé. El poderío de la familia Saintre ha ido mermando con el tiempo después de la muerte de Milo y sospecho que esta acción tiene que ver con saldar tus penas ¿o me equivoco? –Recibió un silencio por parte de Timoteo como respuesta –no te juzgo pero espero que sepas lo que haces. No quiero culpar a los hijos por los pecados de sus padres pero esa mujer es astuta y tenaz, debes cuidarte de ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –comentó mientras ambos llegaban al salón.

* * *

><p>Veía fijamente el escenario donde dentro de poco haría su interpretación como lo haría un condenado al ver la horca con la que sería castigado. El nerviosismo lo embarcó rápidamente y el vértigo se hizo presente. Rogaba recuperar todas sus facultades para la presentación pero la condición de su cuerpo iba de mal en peor. Sintió las náuseas en su garganta venir una y otra vez, tal le parecía que el síntoma no iba a menguar.<p>

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada pasar un momento con nosotros –escuchó a un hombre hablar –la velada casi termina y has permanecido completamente sola –seguía insistiendo.

Tsunayoshi buscó con la mirada hasta dar con un par de hombres que inútilmente trataban de cortejar a una bella joven quien estaba impasible pese a los intentos de los varones. Por un momento la mirada de ambos se conectó haciendo estremecer un poco al castaño por la sensación que lo embarcó. Por su parte, la muchacha sonrió satisfecha y rápidamente se paró para caminar y tomar cálidamente el brazo del menor.

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho? –Preguntó confundiendo a Tsunayoshi –Hace tiempo que te espero mientras estos caballeros me hacían compañía, pero he sido demasiado paciente en esperarte –reprochó con falso enojo ya que sus labios guardaban una sonrisa.

No se conocían y nunca se habían visto, pero un vistazo a aquellos ojos carmín le hizo comprender rápidamente que la desconocida le pedía ayuda para librarse de los hombres. Nunca había podido actuar como un héroe ante nadie, por ello la nueva situación lo hacía sentir de manera un poco especial.

-Perdón… querida –agregó ya que desconocía el nombre de la joven –la plática con Timoteo-sama se alargó más de lo que pensé –hizo ahínco en el nombre de su abuelo para mostrar su posición ante aquellos hombres y funcionó, no tardaron mucho en dejar la mesa desocupada.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo en cuanto se vieron solos –estaba muy nerviosa con esos hombres a mi alrededor y no sabía qué hacer, me estaban asustando el descaro de sus intenciones –aparentó un alivio en el tono de su voz, pero sus ojos reflejaban indiferencia, aspecto del cual se percató el menor ya que después de todo antes, durante y después del suceso ella mantenía una plena calma.

-Descuide, me alegro haberle entendido la indirecta porque si no temo que no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda –dijo un poco avergonzado, las maneras de aquella dama le ponían nervioso.

El rostro de la joven era pálido, un rostro claro y sin sombras, con ojos despiertos y gélidos contrastando con el color de sus orbes enmarcados por el rubio cabello de una venus. Se movía elegantemente y sus gestos eran serenos y casi perfectos, cuidadosamente estudiados.

-Dion –añadió la rubia sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos –mi nombre en Dion Saintre ¿y usted?

-Vongola Tsunayoshi –contestó percatándose del cambio en el rostro de la dama.

-Perdón no me di cuenta…

-No, descuide… y prefiero que me llamen Tsuna por que suena raro que alguien mayor me trate de usted–la sinceridad y la sencillez de sus palabras sorprendieron un poco a Dion quien no tardó en ensanchar una sonrisa.

-Está bien Tsuna-san, pero no soy tan mayor. Dentro de dos meses cumpliré dieciocho –declaró.

-Entonces eso significa que casi tenemos la misma edad –ese comentario sacó un poco de sí a la rubia –todos dicen que parezco de instituto superior –bromeó consigo mismo aunque no le agradara por dentro la idea de parecer bastante joven.

-Yo hubiese dicho que de instituto medio –declaró la rubia haciendo caer un balde de agua helada a la autoestima de Tsunayoshi. El gesto de depresión hizo reír a Dion mientras el castaño no sabía si tomárselo como broma ya que la mujer era más de lo que aparentaba ser.

-L-lo siento –se disculpó por su comentario mientras se quitaba una traviesa lagrima del rabillo de su ojo.

-"_Dame-Tsuna una vez, dame-Tsuna por siempre_" –se consoló mentalmente.

Con ojos observadores inspeccionó al muchacho frente suyo como lo haría un depredador sobre su presa. El niño era lindo, muy lindo y bastante honesto en sus expresiones, características que dispararon sus instintos sádicos; no era por ser cruel pero le gustaba la gente amable e ingenua como el castaño.

-Eres lindo –dictaminó tras su examen, ella sabía juzgar a las personas con solo verlas y estaba segura que no se equivocaría con esa descripción.

Ante sus palabras las mejillas de Tsunayoshi adquirieron un notable rubor.

-Y muy adorable –complementó en cuanto vio la reacción –definitivamente me agradas –terminó de confesar con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias –no quería agradecer ya que esos detalles expuestos por su acompañante eran parte de su complejo y no ayudaba mucho a su autoestima que se lo recordaran constantemente.

-"_Es una lastima que no sepa usarlo a su favor" _–pensó la rubia al notar que había disparado con precisión a uno de los puntos débiles del castaño. Por supuesto no se sintió mal, sólo terminó inflando su satisfacción.

-Tsuna –llamó una voz aterciopelada que reconoció inmediatamente el castaño sin necesidad de voltear a ver a su nana.

-Is-chan –volteó con una sonrisa mientras la castaña colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

El nombre hizo que Dion mirara de soslayo a la adulta para su examinación, después de todo tenía mucha curiosidad por la castaña.

-Tsuna, están listos los preparativos sólo estamos esperándote para tu interpretación de piano –por un momento el castaño no supo de lo que hablaba Isabella, pero rápidamente regresó a su mente el suplicio que iba a pasar en algunos momentos.

-S-si estaré ahí en cinco minutos –pidió dejando a la ojiverde retirarse.

Era cierto que era buena explorando en los pensamientos pero el castaño frente a ella era como un libro abierto haciéndolo ver encantador y vulnerable a sus ojos, claramente esto disparó un instinto cruel en la rubia pero se contuvo.

-Así que… ¿tocas el piano, Tsuna? – omitió el "san" y se permitió hablarle con familiaridad ya que dentro de poco debería hacerlo.

-S-sólo un poco, n-no soy tan bueno –la atenta observación de la rubia lo puso mas exaltado.

– ¿Te molestaría decirme que pieza has elegido? –preguntó con interés.

-T-tristesse, pero ahora que lo pienso bien no debí haber escogido una pieza tan lúgubre –dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello con toque de desesperación.

Quiso ayudar al castaño, algo anormal en ella debía admitir, pero el muchacho también la hacía actuar protectora así que trató de controlar el desconsuelo de Tsuna.

-Chopin ¿verdad? –esbozo una sonrisa al recordar esa melodía –Me gusta esa composición pero yo no la describiría como lo has hecho tú. Para mí representa esperanza –vio como obtenía la atención del castaño así que continuó -… sé que parece algo impropio por que la tonada que trasmite es melancólica e inconscientemente te hace recordar las cosas que alguna vez perdiste… etapas que tuvieron que terminar aunque nosotros no deseáramos que fuese así –sonrió para sí misma –pero al mismo tiempo nos dice que cuando algo termina hay nuevos comienzos, cuando una puerta se cierra aparecen nuevas oportunidades, que tras una despedida sigue un "gusto en conocerte". La sencilla partitura me hace vibrar, llorar de alegría y reír de tristeza y al final con los ojos cerrados me hace sentir feliz… perdón, traté de explicarte pero ni yo misma me puedo dar a entender. Divagué demasiado –se disculpó con una pequeña vergüenza es forma de rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que le sorprendió ya que no era propensa a mostrar sus emociones.

El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras las palabras ahondaban en su mente. Podía identificarse con la explicación dada por la rubia… era como si esas palabras pudiesen describir todo lo vivido como si la misma composición pusiera al tope sus sentimientos. Un gran deseo se apoderó de él haciéndole apresurar para ponerse a tocar.

-Gracias Dion –no se percató que había omitido los honoríficos –me has ayudado mucho –sonrío de una forma arrebatadora sin ser consciente que levemente encogió a la mujer.

-De nada –sonrió recuperando la compostura –creo que ya es hora de que toques, estoy ansiosa por ver tu propia interpretación.

-Si, espero verte de nuevo –se despidió mientras se dirigía al estrado.

Dion miró al castaño con un poco de empatía. Ese chico la hacía actuar raro pero no se molestó por ello, pero sí sintió un poco de pena por aquella honesta sonrisa que pronto perdería.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas Vongola…

* * *

><p>El bronco se le había pegado como lapa y no le dejaba solo por ningún momento mientras llevaba una conversación unilateral muy entusiasmado. De por sí era de poca paciencia y lo era menos tras lo sucedido. Había estado de niñera del castaño que parecía no hacer nada más que ocasionar problemas, lo juraba. Siempre que volteaba el inútil de su alumno estaba en algún problema ocasionado con su escasa inteligencia, su torpeza innata y su inservible amabilidad. Era vulnerable y tan ingenuo que seguramente terminaría por ocasionarle problemas, si tan siquiera no fuera tan herbívoro no tendría que ir tras el constantemente, y no, no era por que se preocupara por el menor o eso quería creer.<p>

-Vamos Kyoya, preséntame a la lindura que te acompañaba –insistía el bronco.

-Cállate de una buena vez –contestó malhumorado. Por alguna razón no le gustó la insinuación del rubio.

-Pero si no es tu novia ni tienes interés por ella no veo el problema –argumentó el otro –a menos que te sientas amenazado.

La mirada irascible de su pupilo le hizo callar y decidió dejar del tema zanjado.

-Perdón Kyoya. Sólo lo decía para molestar pero si te sientes atraído por esa chica no deberías ser tan recio, deberías ir por ella… -como su mentor debía aconsejarle aunque en el fondo no era sincero –no dejes que te ate el pasado o podrías perder una oportunidad muy grande.

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo –le corto insensiblemente –además no hay una mujer lo suficientemente interesante como para merecer mi atención.

-¿Y que tal un hombre? –el propio Dino dio al traste con la tensión del momento con esa broma, claro que el azabache no se lo tomó de la misma manera y ahora sacaba una tonfa dispuesto a darle una paliza al rubio –e-estaba bromeando –trató de calmar al moreno. No quería que el menor armara un escándalo pero ahora que estaba furioso sería casi imposible hacerlo razonar.

El moreno fijaba su vista en su ex maestro pero una familiar cabeza castaño apareció en su campo de visión. Observó la amena conversación que mantenía con una extraña mujer ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Tan permisivo, tan cordial… tan herbívoro. Frunció el ceño y su ira inesperadamente ahora era dirigida hacia ese inocente castaño. Le vio pararse de su asiento pero esa acción no le trajo alivio sino más indignación al percatarse de aquel gesto.

-Así que puedes sonreír de esa forma con cualquiera –se había dicho para sí mismo pero Dino aún frente a él había escuchado todo.

Volteó curioso por ver lo que había ocasionado que su adverso alumno se detuviera en medio de su furor pero antes de distinguir la causa de tal hazaña distinguió una cabellera rubia. Empalideció y entró en pánico. Por supuesto Hibari distinguió la inquietud que nació en su mentor.

El bronco quiso pasar desapercibido por aquellos rojos ojos y su recelo fue casi equiparable a cuando un hombre se topa con una antigua amante o cuando uno se encuentra con su peor rival en una taberna a altas horas de la noche.

-T-tengo que hablar un momento con Reborn… luego te veo –se despidió ocultando inútilmente el alboroto en su mente.

El moreno por su parte miró nuevamente a la dama que permanecía sentada mirando en dirección a Tsuna. Sea quien sea, ya se había ganado su desaire.

* * *

><p>El castaño se encontraba listo frente al piano de cola que habían preparado especialmente para él. Por un momento volvieron los nervios al ser tan atentamente observado pero desechó la distracción confiando en la fuerza de su interpretación.<p>

La pieza de Chopin brindaba al pianista la posibilidad de trabajar elementos interpretativos distintos pero una de las dificultades técnicas exigía al pianista un perfecto control de la pulsación y los matices. Preocuparse demasiado por la técnica solo terminaría por robarle la inspiración por lo que se serenó frente al teclado. Respiró hondamente con los ojos cerrados para olvidarse de su entorno y verse sólo en la sala.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bailar por el teclado del piano aún sin haber abierto sus ojos, pues no necesitaba ver donde colocaba los dedos reconocía el lugar que cada tonada tenía dado su condición de ciego. Concentraba su atención en su mano derecha, la cual debía tocar simultáneamente la melodía y parte del acompañamiento.

Tocar Tristesse le traía a la mente los gratos recuerdos de sus padres. Su madre cariñosa, cálida y con una sonrisa reconfortante y unos brazos protectores que te hacían sentir seguro de todo mal, realmente la extrañaba. A su padre… bueno siendo honestos nunca se llevó bien con su progenitor y no era muy apegado a el por que nunca estaba en casa y cuando acababa con uno de sus viajes siempre se comportaba como un hombre despreocupado y vago, sinceramente no tenía una buena imagen de él pero en el fondo reconocía que respetaba al hombre, claro muy en el fondo.

También pensó en el día de su cumpleaños cuando fueron al parque de diversiones para pasar el día con el niño. Se había divertido mucho en compañía de los adultos y recordaba ese día hasta en el minúsculo detalle. Sus padres se habían esmerado por que el pequeño tuviera una buena memoria de ese día y seguramente el transcurso de la salida hubiese sido grato sino hubiese sido por aquel león dorado tras el mostrador que había deseado con tanto empeño. Sus padres no le concedieron ese presente por la inmensa montaña de peluches que ya llevaban consigo y porque no que querían malcriarle y volverlo en un rico niño frívolo. Por supuesto que el pequeño no entendió razones y se encaprichó pero sin ningún tipo de recompensa ya que los adultos no dieron su brazo a ceder.

El castaño sonrió para sí, era triste pero era un mocoso inmaduro y berrinchudo y eso fue lo que arruinó el buen ambiente que habían pasado ese día. Su corazón se oprimió cuando recordó las últimas palabras que les había brindado a sus progenitores: "Los odio", palabras que pesaban en su pecho por que después ocurrió la desgracia.

Volvió en sí tras varias semanas sintiendo unos brazos abrigadores y unas palabras que le sacaron de ese largo sueño.

-"Aún tienes a gente que te quiere, tienes a tus amigos, al abuelo, a Isabella… me tienes a mí, así que abre los ojos y regresa con nosotros" –escuchó las palabras que pertenecían a su hermano.

Abrió los ojos pero sólo había oscuridad que le impedían observar la afligida cara del rubio. Sentía sus brazos que le estrechaban con fuerza y en un esfuerzo él también abrazó al desconsolado Giotto.

Había olvidado lo que había sucedido tras su retiro del parque y todo se había sumido en las garras de la amnesia. Los doctores habían sugerido que la falta de memoria era producto de un shock muy fuerte y precisamente por eso los mayores no hicieron esfuerzo por hacerle recobrar memorias tan dolorosas que su mente había tenido la necesidad de desechar. Isabella y Giotto se sentían aliviados por el menor que no podía evocar ese pasaje, o eso pensaban.

Ciertamente ese fue un golpe muy duro a su infancia. Por algo dicen que las personas amables regularmente son personas que comprenden el dolor de haber perdido algo importante, así era Tsuna. Pero no todo se hallaba en el pesimismo. Pronto se dio cuenta de la familia que casi deja atrás, de personas que realmente le apreciaban, lazos que realmente merecían la confianza de su corazón. Su hermano le había dicho la verdad.

Ahora soñaba que el dolor se aleja, y también la tristeza que había invadido su alma. Escucha la melodía de Tristesse y sus sentimientos se funden en sus notas maravillosas. La desolada belleza trasmite una emoción infinita al resto de los espectadores. Las notas vibraban en toda la sala llevándose todo el pesar como si se tratara de un hechizo para alivianar las cargas y ver el propio duelo como algo que le pasó a alguien más. Cada nota era como una brisa cálida que brindaba consuelo y después se marchaba con la pena. Algunos no añoraron el pasado sino las cosas que nunca sucedieron ¿que peor melancolía que esa?

Terminó con la parte central y al final volvió al tema principal. Sabía que no era un experto como lo era Gokudera e Isabella pero quería tocar de la forma que sólo él sabía hacer por lo que le sorprendió escuchar una gran ovación por el auditorio que ahí se encontraba. Vio lágrimas mezcladas con sonrisas y expresiones conmovidas en algunas caras mientras seguían aplaudiendo la actuación del castaño.

Apenado dio su reverencia y luego volteo en dirección en donde se encontraba su abuelo sonriendo muy complacido, le dedicó otra respetuosa inclinación. Después fue recibido por los brazos de su nana quien también estaba al borde de las lágrimas y de sus mejores amigos.

-Juudaime estuvo fantástico.

-Me sorprendiste Tsuna –halagó mientras colocaba un brazo en su hombro.

-¡Oí! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de portarte tan familiar con el Juudaime?

-¡Tu presentación estuvo extrema! –se unió el peliblanco.

-Tsuna-kun, fue increíble –también Kyoko le felicitaba.

-Tsuna-san me puso la carne de gallina-desu

Mientras el pianista era felicitado por sus personas más allegas, entre los espectadores se encontraba la pareja que miraba con un poco de preocupación al sucesor de Vongola. La tonada había sido preciosa pero por lo que sabían, la melodía había sonado un poco amarga.

-Es muy joven para semejante carga. Aún con la pureza de sus llamas, el Trinissette no es cualquier cosa –miró al hijo de su querida amiga, casi podía sentirse maternal con el muchacho.

-Ese es el destino de Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun carga con el peso del Décimo de la familia –oyeron una voz por detrás y ambos viraron la mirada para ver al autor.

-Giotto-kun –se sorprendió un poco la mujer al ver al rubio. Sabía de antemano que el blondo se había enrolado en Vongola para mantener a Tsuna el mayor tiempo posible lejos de esos despreciables asuntos y que ahora era un diligente de Vongola como lo era Xanxus liderando Varia.

-No te oyes muy convencido –comentó el moreno al rubio.

-¿Quién lo estaría? Es cómo enviar a mi hermano a la guerra –comparó mientras fijaba su vista en el escenario que se había preparado para el pequeño recital del menor. Había rabia contenida y una gran incertidumbre en su mirada al sentirse incapaz de protegerlo pero era un asunto inevitable.

* * *

><p>Debía conocer al futuro sucesor para tomar su propia elección, algo de lo que dependía el porvenir de su familia y el papel que ella misma desempeñaría más adelante por eso mismo ese día había viajado desde tan lejos como lo era Francia. Ahora agotada por el largo viaje y hastiada de las costumbres de la alta alcurnia, se proponía abandonar la mansión.<p>

-Dion –llamó una voz cantarina y alegre -¿es hora de irnos? –preguntó con falsa decepción.

La figura de la chica con apariencia de quince años se acercó a la más alta. Tenía facciones armoniosas pero su rostro era aniñado e infantil para su edad. Sus ojos eran despiertos y de un tono azul turquesa que la hacían ver inocente, pero para ojos observadores como Dión, era fácil ver el pequeño atisbo de malicia y picardía. Su cabello era de un excéntrico color rosa y era sujeto en dos coletas altas que caían en tirabuzones hasta la altura de sus hombros.

La rubia volteó para toparse con su supuesta guardiana, que hacía de todo menos eso. Era tan desobligada y en otras circunstancias la líder de los Saintre ya le habría relegado de sus cargos de no ser por que conocía lo tan eficiente que podía ser: una herramienta muy útil a futuro.

-No deberías quejarte C.C. después de todo te fuiste por tu parte una vez llegamos al festejo y me abandonaste a mi suerte –le reprochó aunque sabía que sus palabras no iban a tener algún efecto en la pelirosa.

-Quería conocer a los aliados de Vongola haciendo uso de mis encantos –mintió con descaro – aunque pronto esas familias no tendrán esa denominación –completó mientras sonreía burlonamente –también quería conocer a la hermana de Nao-kun.

-Yo también la vi pero debo añadir que fue una decepción, no fue tan interesante como esperaba. Diría que Nao le sobrestima pero es muy pronto para decretar eso –dijo con indiferencia.

-Jajaja eres un poco injusta, pero comprendo lo que dices. No esperaba que alguien tan cruel y sanguinaria como la Sirena Roja terminara siendo una persona bastante condescendiente para el heredero de Vongola –se rio por lo dicho –por otra parte conociste a Vongola Tsunayoshi ¿me equivoco? –volteó a ver a su jefa, después de todo siempre había estado al pendiente de ella aunque muy a su estilo.

-Es una persona muy cautivadora pero también es muy amable –contestó –eso sin duda no es una buena propiedad para un futuro diligente de su calibre. Su naturaleza cortes y gentil le dificultaran tomar el estandarte de Vongola, eso si es que le informan antes que conlleva.

-Suena como alguien demasiado bueno para ensuciarse con los asuntos de Vongola –dijo C.C.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué decisión has tomado? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona ya que tenía una idea de lo que pensaba Dion.

Dion le envió una mirada cómplice a su guardián mientras esbozaba una sonrisa petulante.

–Vongola tiene menos del tres porciento de posibilidad de ganar la guerra que está por desatarse y menos si pierde mas la mitad de sus aliados –explicó –pero si nos unimos a la reciente familia Millefore las posibilidades que nos aplasten una vez que hayan utilizado a nuestra familia es del noventa y nueve porciento. Ocurre lo mismo si nos quedamos neutrales, seremos arrastrados por el conflicto y terminaremos hundidos.

-Esos son los posibles escenarios pero conociéndote ya tienes un plan ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy?

C.C. permaneció expectante mientras caminaban juntos hacia la limosina y entraron en ella.

-Ayudaré a Tsunayoshi a controlar las llamas del cielo –continuó -… una vez que lo logre me aseguraré de tener el control de Vongola –sonrió altivamente.

Tal declaración hizo reír a su guardián quien se mofaba sin disimulo. C.C. lo sabía, no se equivocaba al haber elegido seguir a Dion en cuanto la conoció. Ella podía brindarle mucha diversión para no sentirse con aburrimiento. Alguien como C.C. era capaz de sentir ansias y entusiasmo ante la inminente colisión y no se sentía mal por ello, así era simplemente: alguien que sabía que era utilizado y al mismo tiempo utilizaba para poder sentirse al límite.

-¿Y no te sientes mal por traicionar a tan lindo chico? –se mofó.

- No le tendré que traicionar si obedece lo que le digo –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ganarte su confianza ¿no? –Trató de imaginar la escena –Je sería interesante verte hacerlo aunque no conozco una mejor actriz como lo eres tú.

-Tendré que ser cuidadosa, camino por un sendero minado. Por algo tiene fama la intuición Vongola –dijo virando la mirada por el parabrisas y convirtiendo su rostro en uno impasible.

-Antes de que lo olvide, mientras estuve coqueteando con esos viejos verdes que no diferenciarían entre una chica y un árbol –se rio de su chiste privado –conseguí información un poco interesante –se ganó la mirada de Dion –me enteré que cierta alondra es actualmente el tutor de tu querido Tsunayoshi. Si fuera otra persona pasaría por alto pero siendo Kyoya-kun es bastante difícil de explicar por qué continúa con esa profesión. Recuerdo bien que Nina se quejaba de la escasa vocación que tenía para ese trabajo.

Dión regresó su vista por el cristal. Ese nombre le traía a la mente a su vieja rival pero la información que acababa de recibir podría ser vital para ganarse la confianza del castaño. Sonrió ladinamente.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. Será mejor que tengamos nuestros ojos muy bien puestos en Tori-kun –emitió una orden no dicha a través de sus ojos hacia su guardián quien sonrió como respuesta a que había entendido el mensaje implícito.

Sin saberlo, Vongola había adquirido un temible aliado. ¿De qué forma esto influiría en el constante avance de los engranes? ¿Qué decisiones serán tomadas y a costa de qué sacrificios? Por el momento sólo se pueden esperar las respuestas.

* * *

><p>-Veo que has hechos tus deberes~ Kyoya-kun –oyó una voz con tonada cantarina tras de sí. No quería voltear ya que conocía a quien pertenecía aquella molesta entonación y sólo se limitó a fruncir el seño con gran disgusto –tan antisocial como siempre~ me alegra ver que los viejos hábitos no han cambiado.<p>

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –cortó fríamente a Byakuran.

-¿Que tiene de malo conocer a tu enemigo? –preguntó con un aparente gesto inocente.

-No es lo que teníamos acordado –le contestó insulsamente.

-Lo sé pero tendremos que adelantar lo planes –comentó reflejando en su mirada malicia –los superiores se están impacientando –dijo sin un atisbo de preocupación –pero tú no debes preocuparte, sólo ocúpate de enlazar al lindo corderito que tienes cómo aprendiz aunque viéndolos en aquella pieza de baile deduzco que el fin va por buen camino.

Hibari sintió su corazón oprimirse con aquellas últimas palabras. En un inicio se había negado a actuar amablemente con el crío ya que repudiaba la idea de hacer que cayera enamorado por él, pero ante todos los pronósticos y sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte el castaño había terminado enamorado ¿Qué parte de él le gustaba? Como ya habíamos mencionado no había pasado un día en que no fuera hostil e indiferente con el menor pero de alguna extraña forma eso no había sido impedimento para que el sentimiento surgiera de Tsunayoshi. ¿Acaso era un maldito masoquista? ¿Cómo podía verse atraído a él? No lo sabía pero era un hecho que eso hacía más fáciles las cosas pero había un sentimiento de pesar que cada vez ganaba fuerza en su mente y es que no quería que el castaño siguiera con aquellos pensamientos que terminarían por atormentarlo más adelante. Sentía algo de remordimiento (aunque preferiría ser torturado antes de querer admitirlo) pero eso no borraba la verdad de que el chico era un Vongola, y aunque el menor no supiera de lo corrupta y repugnante que era su familia, la ignorancia no era un pretexto… o eso trataba de convencerse negando al mismo tiempo aquél sentimiento de preocupación que crecía en él.

¡Qué fácil era de leer Kyoya! Pensó Byakuran al poder distinguir ese casi imperceptible atisbo de culpa mezclado con algo más. Era cierto que el punto débil de su plan era mantener al azabache cómo su aliado y que la lealtad hacia su difunta hermana llegaba a un límite, pero siendo el astuto albino ya había pensado en un plan de contingencia a prueba de tontos.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y pasó al lado de Hibari para quedar hombro a hombro momentáneamente.

-Recuerda que no hay esperanza sin desesperación –le susurró –si la quieres ver de nuevo tendrás que sacrificar a muchos para ello pero ¿no es eso lo que tú deseas? –sonrió ante este último comentario ya que era un poco irónico que él mismo lo dijera.

Continuó sus pasos para alejarse del moreno, de por sí era peligroso que los vieran juntos por más mínimo que el tiempo fuera ya que podían relacionarlos.

Por su parte, Hibari se quedó pensativo y si tenía dudas éstas habían volado rápidamente de su cabeza al oír aquellas palabras.

-"Quiero verla" –pensó mientras abandonaba la mansión Vongola.

* * *

><p>Había terminado la velada y se disponía a regresar a su habitación pero divisó a cierta vaca estúpida recargada en una ventana. Iba a pasar de largo pero había algunas cosas en su cabeza por lo que optó molestarlo un poco.<p>

-Los niños deberían lavarse los diente e irse a dormir. Ya no son horas para estar despierto.

-¿Y los adultos? ¿te la pasaste… hip… muy bien con Tsuki-chan hip? mientras sho estaba como pero abandonado –el chico parecía extraño y Reborn no tardo en saber por qué.

Pronto el fino olfato del hitman se percató de la peste del alcohol provocado muy seguramente por haber tomado más de diez copas.

-Dime cómo se sintió –se dirigió hacia el azabache mientras tambaleaba –segudamente hip… te la pasaste muy poca mahip… dre –apuntó con su dedo inquisidor pero la acción lo desbalanceó y terminó cayendo en el pecho de Reborn.

-Estás borracho, hablas incoherencias.

-Sho no estoy boracho hip estoy perfectamente bien estupihip…do Rebonr –trató con sus brazos separarse de su rival pero el alcohol hacía efecto.

-Vaca estúpida. Si no aguantas no bebas –trató de quitarse el peso pero de pronto el menor volvió a musitar.

-Vas a ver estúpido hip… Reborn me gua a buscar una mujer muy guena hip… -esa declaración no le gustó al azabache pero… -así ya no tendré que pensar en ti hip… zzz –sintió desvanecerse durmiendo en ese reconfortante pecho.

-Tú vaca estúpida… -le sacudió con violencia para que volviera en sí, aunque en realidad era su deseo por escuchar más del bovino –despierta.

-¿Reborn? ¿Qué… hip… rayos haces en mi cuarto hip? –murmuraba claramente muy desorientado.

-Vaca estúpida, no estamos en tu cuarto. Estamos en pleno pasillo.

-Ahh… con razón no se me hace familiar hip…

-Idiota –le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza –destilas alcohol en cada poro de tu cuerpo. Ya deja de decir estupideces.

De pronto sintió esos brazos del bovino rodearle en un abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro nuevamente en su pecho.

Estaba a punto de pegarle otra reprimenda pero se detuvo al mirar esos ojos llenos de angustia y tristeza.

-Dime Reborn… ¿no soy hip… bueno para ti? –Esa pregunta dejó helado al azabache por que podía connotar diferentes cosas –sho siempre ando pens-hip… sando en ti aunque no quiera hip... sho sé que aquella hip… promesa no significo… nada para ti hip… pero fui muy feliz.

Reborn estaba mudo y sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones por que lo que ocurría era producto de la ebriedad. No quería aprovecharse del ojiverde pese a que su mente le gritaba que lo hiciera suyo.

Lambo con esfuerzo se reincorporó y tomó en sus manos el cuello de Reborn para verlo con ojos amenazadores.

-Pedo tú eres un hip… malnacido, así que me gua a enam-hip… enamorar de alguien más –más que una amenaza parecía una súplica por lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Tsk –molesto chasqueó la lengua. Había alcanzado el pico de su paciencia. ¿Qué más daba si le decían pedófilo pervertido? En ese momento haría algo que deseaba hacer.

Tomó la barbilla y miró esos ojos que nuevamente tenían lágrimas. Así era Lambo: un llorón, pero él no era mejor porque había terminado enamorándose de ese niño tan patético.

Por primera vez en esos cinco años que tenían de conocerse le besó…

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>El beso apasionado y desenfrenado ahora se había trasportado al acolchado del asesino quien depositó el pequeño cuerpo en ella. Recargo todo el peso de su cuerpo en la del menor sin detener el beso donde sus lenguas demandaban por más del otro en una lujuriosa danza.<p>

Debía admitirlo pero tener a ese ojiverde siendo sometido por el y tenerle tan excitado era mucho más placentero que torturarle como siempre había hecho. La saliva se desparramaba a un costado de los labios mientras las manos del moreno mayor se colaban bajo la ropa. Lambo al sentir las frías manos recorrer su piel soltó un suspiro reprimido.

El aire se hizo escaso para la pareja por lo que interrumpieron el beso. El bovino recuperaba el aliento y Reborn por su parte no esperó a que el menor desacelere el ritmo por lo que bajó a atacar ese cuello suave y delicado. Mordisqueo la pálida piel llenándola de rojas marcas señalando que ese niño era su territorio de ahora en adelante.

El bobino gimió al sentir al asesino hacer de las suyas en su cuello, un punto erógeno que le quitaba las fuerzas pero que incrementaba su temperatura. Gimoteo al sentir esa gran mano viajando al inicio del pantalón comenzando con un masaje tan provocador que tuvo que morder sus labios con fuerza para no seguir liberando esos suspiros y gemidos.

Sentía la mano restante del moreno reptar hasta sus pezones torturándolos de paso mientras se deshacía de la camisa; debía estar soñando pensó el bovino.

La ropa fue hecha a un lado por el experto entre los dos y agachó su cabezo entre las piernas de su amante dedicándole suaves acaricias siendo observado por esas esmeraldas llenas de lujuria. Las yemas de sus dedos tantearon su cadera con fuerza para luego depositar un beso en el vientre del menor. Sus manos se transportaron hacia el perineo haciendo presión contra los testículos para luego ser frotado en un ritmo lascivo y libidinoso que enloquecía a Lambo.

Era hora de ser cruel y para con todas esas formalidades, haría suyo al joven moreno. El pequeño miembro se alzaba en soledad, húmedo y a punto de descargarse, viendo tal espectáculo el asesinó tuvo una idea. Entonces pasaba la lengua por la punta y luego…

-¡HARU NO SIGAS POR FAVOR! –gritó llena de vergüenza y bochorno lo suficientemente alto como para sacar a la castaña de su trance de escritora fujoshi frenética.

-Hahi ¿Qué fue lo que pasó a Haru? –preguntó un poco confusa tratando de hacer memoria para saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Haciendo memoria un poco podía recordar su animada charla con Isabella mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Tsuna-san estuvo fabuloso –desu –alababa a su amigo por quinta vez en la noche recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Me alegra escucharlo de nuevo –comentó la sirvienta orgullosa de su protegido. ¿Quien no lo estaría? El crío era tan encantador.

Vio a Isabella parar su marcha de golpe y vio en sus ojos gran sorpresa. La castaña menor movida por su curiosidad miró en dirección en donde la ojiverde miraba.

Vio a Lambo en los brazos de Reborn. La temperatura del infierno no se comparaba con la que había en ese sitio. La lascivia con la que se besaba era todo un espectáculo a los ojos de las mujeres aún congeladas en su lugar, veían sin ser capaces de apartar la mirada.

Por fortuna la ama de llaves se recobró más rápido y lo suficientemente a tiempo como para colocar una mano en los labios de Haru y evitar que lanzara ese alarido que hacía cuando su contenedor de Moe era rebasado.

Si las veía ahí (aunque fuese culpa del estúpido asesino) seguramente las mataba y más si rompían el ambiente, pensó Isabella por lo que tomó a Haru en sus brazos y echó a correr para luego ingresar a la primera habitación que encontró.

-Asesino pedófilo de pacotilla –dijo Isabella recuperándose de su carrera –escoge mejores lugares pervertido.

Por lo menos ahora Haru podía gritar de emoción sin riesgo a ser asesinadas. Pero la reacción de la castaña la dejó extrañada por que no se movía y estaba completamente apacible.

-Quizá fue demasiado –pensó mientras iba a poner una mano en el hombro de la menor hasta…

De algún lugar extraño entre sus ropas sacó una libreta y un lápiz, y en medio de su trance comenzó a escribir mientras lo relataba.

Ahora Isabella estaba roja hasta las orejas por la pena y Haru estaba dejando salir su lado fujoshi al saltar de la emoción por haber visto el sueño de cualquier fan de yaoi.

-¡Kya! No puedo creer que Reborn-san y Lambo-kun… ¡Kya! –seguía con su incesante entusiasmo pero se percató de algo por lo que paró su festejo –Is-chan no parece tan sorprendida.

La castaña mayor escuchó su comentario.

-Ah, es que ya sabía acerca de los sentimientos de esos dos por lo que era cuestión de tiempo –contestó con indiferencia mientras veía como los ojos de la menor casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste-desu? –se quejó preocupada de lo que se podía haber perdido –dime hay alguna otra pareja de la que deba de saber –pidió con una voz de ultratumba muy lejana a ser amable.

Ok, no le gustaba ser chismosa pero la cara aterradora de la menor la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por lo que no tuvo más opción que soltarle algunos secretitos, esos sí, cuidando con recelo la de su protegido aún si fuera a costa de la del rubio.

-Lo siento Giotto –se disculpó mentalmente.

**Fin de Extra 1: Las fantasías de Haru…**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2: A lo que mucho tiempo de ocio puede conllevar…<strong>

Estaba demasiado aburrida. Sin Volley y sin poder escribir ahora que tenía las cosas que más necesita un escritor: inspiración y tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo de ocio mal empleado en ver anime y actualizarme con unos mangas pero parece ser que este empleo de mi tiempo no será en vano más adelante.

Leo algunos libros que acabo de descubrir como el nombre del viento… ¿En un día? Si, estuvo bueno pero ahora me encuentro en una crisis por querer saber la continuación.

(Kyo aparece pataleando como niña chiquita).

Leo reseñas pero no hay otra lo bastante buena como para distraerme de mi lesión y mi nueva manía, así que opto por leerlo de nuevo.

Después de releerlo cinco veces (si, que enferma) me quedo sin nada que hacer.

El aburrimiento es mi peor enemigo y no sería tan tediosa si tuviera una televisión en mi departamento, pero bueno… estudio mucho que es rara la vez que podría hacer uso de la caja (suspiro). Le pediré a mamá que me envíe una el siguiente semestre (maldita consideración ¬¬).

Entro en un foro y leo que tomar un huevo frotando sobre un café es bastante bueno (….) por lo qué decido intentarlo.

-hablas enserio? Flotar? -preguntó mi amiga cerca de mí incrédula.

-pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo –miro expectante mientras golpeo la cascara y arrojo la yema al pocillo pero… -buahh no flotó!

-te dije que no te tomaras muy enserio lo que decía el internet =.=U

-mmm –no escuché a Anna, estaba concentrada en hacer a mi yema flotar –tal ve si incremento la densidad de la bebida pueda incrementar la fuerza boyante…

-… español?

-hacer más cargado mi café –Anna pone los ojos en blanco y ya no dice algo más.

Hago el segundo intento y parece que mi teoría es correcta por lo que sonrío triunfante.

-Muy bien, ahora la prueba de fuego –digo seria viendo la taza y con toda la fuerza de voluntad hago un trago…

Anna estaba casi vomitando al verme tragar eso pero…

-…. –mira la taza fijamente ahora vacía –WTF? ESTO SABE BIEN! –declaró después de degustar el sabor.

-…. Kyo quieres ir a mi habitación? tengo una tele que puedes ocupar mientras no estoy y un wii que casi ni ocupo.

Ese día conseguí pasar casi 10 niveles jugando pero claro, Anna no pegó el ojo por mi risa siniestra…

Continuara ¿?…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Anna: **Se puede saber por qué lloras? No te han linchado aún?

**Kyo:** sniff lo siento es que sencillamente me conmueve esa melodía. No soy experta de la música clásica pero si aficionada y creo que ni siquiera tendría esta fascinación de no ser por que mi mejor amigo era un excelente violinista y solía interpretarlas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la escuché tendría más o menos diez años. Me encontraba con el niño que había conocido hacía pocos días, fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en la misma escuela de cultura donde yo iba a clases de pintura. Cuando lo vi en el salón de música estaba por saludarlo pero antes de interrumpirlo comenzó a tocar. A diferencia de lo acostumbrado, escuché Tristesse por primera vez al violín. Sencillamente me estremeció en cada fibra de mí ser y por alguna extraña razón terminé llorando.

Años más tarde, después de las peripecias que pase para ganármelo me describió (no textualmente) de la misma manera en que Dion lo hace con Tsuna. Así que me puse muy nostálgica (comienzan sus ojos vidriosos)

Me voy. Anna despídeme y da los agradecimientos especiales por mí.

**Anna:** ok. Esta vez Kyo se esforzó y creo que la dejaré estar tranquila… hasta que pasen unas cinco horas, después sacaré el látigo

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes nos han hecho el favor de comentar, dando a Kyo ánimos de escribir y a mi más ganas de tor… corregirla en sus errores ^^

Esperamos que también lean Crónicas de unos viejos adolescentes que narra algunos episodios de la vida escolar de Giotto y compañía y que nos den su opinión. Bueno ya, a los agradecimientos.

De amor yaoi a:

Naru uchija: siempre es un placer leerte, nunca nos decepcionas con cada entrega.

De facfictión a:

Dame tsuna: también te agradecemos que comentes con cada capítulo, perdona que no sacáramos otra vez AlaudexGiotto pero la situación lo ameritaba pero en el próximo haremos que este par tenga otro acercamiento.

Ruby Kagamine: gracias por tu consejo, como decías estos capítulos era para acercar a Hibari y a Tsuna por que empezar inmediatamente con la acción haría difícil que algo naciera entre los dos… bueno en Hibari, Tsuna cayó a primera vista ¬¬

Miss Dinosaur: jaja yo también quiero la foto, me dijo Kyo que tal vez tenga tiempo libre para dibujar personajes, le pediré que haga una de HibarixTsuna saltando del balcón como lo describe la foto de Isabella.

Diáspora 66: agradezco tu idea ya que me gustó como la desarrolló Kyo. Esperamos leerte a ti también y grax por las palabras de ánimo que le diste a dame-Kyo. Sí Giotto no capta la idea pero digamos que usaremos métodos poco ortodoxos para meterle la idea en esa cabezota.

Schne Hissi: es una grata sorpresa saber que alguien quien no es de lengua hispana nos lea así que te agradecemos de todo corazón tu comentario. Descuida la pareja AlaudexGiotto está en la lista de la historia (**Kyo:** -desde debajo de las sábanas- o un GiottoxAlaude *¬*) o ambos *¡* ejemm pero de que serán pareja lo serán.

Mad Yue: cierto, pero creo que es más divertido verlos atormentados a que te pase y prometemos hacer algo con Giotto y Alaude.

Akari-cross: si, pero siendo realistas Alaude no se hubiera dejado "persuadir" por Is y me gustó más que terminara degustando una bebida nauseabunda. Nadie se salva de las desgracias, de eso nos encargamos dame-Kyo y yo. Esperamos que te haya gustado ver el pequeño RebornxLambo. Lo del final fue idea mía y obligué a Kyo a escribirlo, la pobre estaba roja de la pena (risa siniestra).

Sin más nos despedimos, esperamos acabar el especial de Navidad y seguir con Juego de Muñecas.

**Kyo:** chao chao (se ve una mano agitándose debajo de las colchas)

Hasta luego


	13. Especial de Navidad Tercera parte Fin

**N/A: **

Aquí les dejo la última parte de este divertido episodio. Muy seguramente no será el último para los jóvenes Vongola ya que me han dado bastantes ideas para este gracioso grupo ¬w¬ muchas tortu… ejemm situaciones divertidas

**Anna:** sólo para ti ¬¬

**Kyo:** bueno si… pero es la flor de la juventud ¿Quién no tiene historias graciosas que arrancan una sonrisa propia con sólo recordarlas? ^^

**Anna:** Concuerdo, además nunca dije que me desagradaba la idea. Me gusta que los pongas en apuros (sonrisa siniestra)

**Kyo:** =.=U bueno sin más demora aquí el nuevo capítulo, por cierto Anna-chan podrías bajarme ya? (nuevamente está colgando de cabeza)

**Anna:** y te atreves a pedirlo? ¬¬

**Kyo:** ya me disculpe por estar ayer jugando un MMORPG, pero he estado meses sin avanzar de nivel y ayer avancé 3 niveles (sonríe triunfante)

**Anna:** quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro (le obedece), desperdiciaste un día ¬¬**

**Kyo:** lo siento T.T

**Anna:** reviews, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas… sobretodo las últimas, me aseguraré que dame-Kyo las reciba ^^

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Especial de Navidad:**

**Tercera parte.**

**Todos pueden ser Santa.**

Hizo remembranza de los pecados que alguna vez hizo pero ninguna era lo suficientemente terrible. Entonces se preguntó acerca de su vida pasada, seguramente fue un secuestrador, un pederasta, un violador, un idolatra, un chantajista o un estafador, quien sabe, la lista de las posibilidades es infinita… pero sea lo que alguna vez cometió seguramente fue imperdonable por que ahora la vida le estaba rindiendo cuentas y es que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-¡Jalen al extremo! –gritó Knuckle, pero las palabras salían ahogadas desde donde estaba.

-¡Maldición! ¡Este ha sido el peor día! –se quejó Lampo jalando una pierna del futuro aprendiz de cura.

-¡Deja de quejarte! –clamaba G exasperado jalando la pierna sobrante del moreno.

Giotto sólo podía lamentarse de la secuencia de sucesos que terminó en un Knuckle atorado en la chimenea con el traje de Santa. Sí, habían sido muy ingenuos pensando que una aparición del santo bajando por la chimenea podría conmover al infante pero no contaban con lo angosto que podría ser el conducto, ahora se encontraban tirando al improvisado papa Noé.

-¡Es inútil! –dictaminó G soltando a Knuckle –sacarlo nos tomará el tiempo que tenemos para montar tu obrita –se dirigió al rubio.

Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba en lo correcto así que resignado miró la parte visible del moreno y lanzó un suspiro de frustración. La mala suerte se ensañaba de él y parecía terca en no querer darle un momento de paz.

-Knuckle tendremos que dejarte ahí –estaba completamente apenado con su amigo –llamaré a alguien para que venga con herramienta pesada para sacarte pero tardará un poco.

-¡Descuida! ¡Estoy bien al extremo! –contestó desde el otro lado –¡Puedo resistir el frió al extremo!

-Por ti no prenderemos la chimenea así que descuida –trató de animar a su modo el pelirrojo –te traeré un calefactor para que no te congeles, la temperatura está bajando cada vez más –sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Este es un entrenamiento extremo! –exclamó haciendo bajar una gotita de sudor a sus amigos, era la única persona que podía tomarse a bien una situación como esa.

-Mientras tanto creo que deberemos buscar otro Santa –comentó G.

-¿Pero quién…? –detuvo la pregunta por la mirada fija de sus amigos –a no, yo no voy a ser Santa. Creo que ya han visto lo que sucede cuando trato de remediar la situación con mi hermano. No lo haré.

-Pues aquí a nadie le queda mejor el papel. Deamon es tan siniestro que asustaría a Tsunayoshi, Cavallone es muy torpe y echará todo a perder, Cozart es muy tímido que no convencería una mosca, Lampo es demasiado pequeño…

-¡Oye! –reclamó el bovino.

-…Alaude por obvias razones, Asari es muy alto para caber en el traje y yo no soporto a los críos –puso cara de desagrado –sólo quedas tú, y siendo tú el principal causante de romper la ilusión a tu hermano tomarás responsabilidad –dictaminó el pelirrojo.

No podía quejarse ya que después de Knuckle, él era la mejor opción que quedaba. Deseaba caer del techo y fracturarse una pierna para evitar el sufrimiento de vestirse del tipo de rojo … y cómo si fuese su deseo se cumplió pero no de la forma que esperaba.

-Muy bien tenemos que ba… ¡Ahhhhh! –gritó mientras caía.

Sintió acolchado bajo de él, era extraño la sensación de la nieve, era cálida, reconfortante y lo suficientemente suave como para amortiguar su caída. Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con unas orbes azuladas que lo veían profundamente.

-¿Alaude? –no evitó preguntar al reconocer a su salvador.

-Ejemm –carraspeó alguien –si molestamos, nos iremos de aquí –molestó con malicia Lampo.

Giotto en un principió no entendió las palabras de su amigo bovino pero rápidamente se percató de la comprometedora posición en la que estaba con el mayor…

Alaude en un intento para salvar al rubio de su caída se posicionó de forma que atrapó firmemente a Giotto y luego se fue de espaldas. Tras el desliz, el mayor quedó abrazaba al rubio mientras éste posaba su cabeza en el pecho del más alto.

El rubio aún seguía siendo sujetado por aquellos brazos y al levantarse sin querer colocó su rodilla muy cerca de la entrepierna de Alaude haciéndolo sudar frío. Sin duda era una imagen muy sugerente que hizo la cara del rubio se tiñera de varios colores.

-¡HIEE! ¡Perdón Alaude! –se apresuró a disculparse antes de ser asesinado por el silencioso mayor –no fue mi intención.

-Sí, claro –molestó el bovino nuevamente.

-¡Sabes que Alaude y yo somos amigos por lo que no hagas ese tipo de bromas! –le recriminó con un dedo inquisidor.

Ignorando el parloteo y sintiéndose abrumado, Alaude se levantó con calma y se adentró a la mansión en silencio con una clara aura de depresión.

-Pensé que se enojaría –comentó Giotto al ver que no recibiría una reprimenda.

-"_Es… muy sospechosa la reacción de Alaude" _–pensaron al mismo tiempo el resto del grupo.

Sin duda Giotto era muy denso y le provocaría muchos dolores de cabeza al mayor más adelante.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó aburrida la pelirroja al salir de la tienda con Primo.<p>

Su amiga Elena había vuelto a su acostumbrada sonrisa y rostro afable aunque aún seguía con la respiración agitada producto del encuentro con aquellas mujeres. Tomado de su mano iba un pálido Deamon bastante aturdido por la reciente contienda en la cual él era el galardón, por supuesto la rubia había sido la vencedora.

-Perdón, me dejé llevar –dijo un poco apenada Elena haciendo sudar frío al resto –¿ya terminaron las compras? –apuntó a preguntar.

-Así es –señaló al moreno –hora de buscar un transporte –viró su vista en busca de un taxi pero no había ninguno en la estación.

Chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo la perdida de la camioneta. Ahora la parte difícil sería regresar con aquella cantidad de regalos, hacer parecer que Santa los trajo y alegrar la vida de Tsuna… iban a necesitar un milagro.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, casi he terminado –dijo sonriente una rubia mientras sostenía brochas de maquillaje en sus muñecas. Sus perfilados ojos canela se concentraban en terminar su trabajo con gran labor de detalle.<p>

-Gracias Mira-chan –comentó Giotto acercándose al espejo que había en la sala sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Sabía de antemano el talento que tenía Mira para ser la maquillista del grupo de teatro y de filmación de su escuela, pero verlo de primera cuenta era algo… bastante shockeante. Se sentía raro con aquel postizo facial adherido a su piel pero esa extrañeza no era nada comparado con su apariencia. Las arrugas, las rechonchas y rosadas mejillas, la nariz chata y aquella barba canosa que había en su mentón. Realmente simulaba ser un hombre de edad prominente y ciertamente esa idea no le agradó bastante, envejecer daba algo de miedo.

-Whoa pareces todo un anciano –exclamó asombrado Lampo –la cara postiza hasta parece de verdad.

-Buen trabajo Saintre-san –halagó Cozart.

-No me lo agradezca Sempai, después de todo ustedes me ayudaron después de transferirme de Francia. Es lo menos que podía hacer –pero no evitó ensanchar una sonrisa con el cumplido.

-De todas formas gracias por venir en este día –se acercó G a la rubia.

-No hay de qué, yo también tengo una hermana menor y haría cualquier cosa por ella ¡Es tan linda! –comentó orgullosa, pero era un hecho que no conocía la relación de los hermanos Vongola y lo poco allegado que era el mayor con el primogénito de Nana-san –Aquí te dejo los lentes de contacto que pediste y la barriga postiza –colocó la cajita en la mesa y una bolsa negra. –Me voy, no quiero dejar a Dion sóla en casa por mucho tiempo.

-Descuida, para empezar nosotros fuimos los que te rogamos venir –dijo Asari divertido.

-¡AH! Antes de que se me olvide. Sólo evita el calor o sino el facial se ablandará y se despegará de tu piel con facilidad –recordó la rubia –Hasta luego Sempais, espero que las cosas salga bien.

-Hasta luego Mira-chan… ¡Y Feliz Navidad! –le tuvo que gritar ya que la rubia se apresuraba a salir de los terrenos de Vongola.

-Bien sólo faltan esos cuatro de llegar –dijo G con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz mientras trataba de localizarlos con el celular –tzk ninguno de ellos contesta el teléfono –desistió irritado.

-Maa maa, Isabella está con ellos seguramente llegaran en cualquier instante –trató de calmar las ansias del malhumorado estratega.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte los cuatro adolescentes estaban apretujados con los regalos dentro de un taxi esperando en el atasco de la carretera. El vehículo iba a vuelta de rueda lo que ponía de muy mal humor a la pelirroja y el resto solo se tensaba ante la inminente explosión de la volátil ama de llaves.<p>

-Dígame ¿por qué no avanzamos? –preguntó con una voz tenebrosa y macabra que puso muy nervioso al conductor –se supone que es un profesional ¿no? Entonces sáquenos de este maldito tráfico –hizo la petición/amenaza al conductor quien se tensaba ante la mirada de ultratumba que le enviaba Isabella.

-L-lo siento señorita, pero no podemos s-salir. Parece haber un accidente más adelante –trató de razonar con la chica pero ésta no atendía a los argumentos lógicos en ese momento.

-Vamos Is-chan, seguro llegaremos antes de que Tsu-chan lo haga –trató de calmar el humor de su amiga haciéndole sentarse correctamente y no estar intimidando al pobre desgraciado.

-A este ritmo lo dudo –soltó Deamon empeorando el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja quien rechinó los dientes de molestia. Elena sólo le envió una mirada de reproche.

-Vamos apresúrese –volvió a acosar al conductor con tono siniestro pero era obvio que seguirían atascados por mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien, menos mal, ya se sentía la tensión por parte de los adolescentes al ver que la carga de regalos no llegaba. El pelirrojo se escaminó a la puerta para reprocharles al cuarteto por la tardanza pero…<p>

-¡LLEGAN TARDE! ¡¿POR QUÉ…? –pero los reclamos cesaron en cuanto observó el rostro del pequeño infante al borde del llanto por la llamada de atención que no era para él.

-Sniff l-lo siento… -se disculpó aún sin saber por qué lo hacía provocando una punzada de culpa en el malhumorado G. Debía admitirlo, aún si no le gustaban los niños pequeños el hermano menor de su mejor amigo sencillamente era encantador.

-Maa maa G no quería gritarte a ti –trató de consolar al menor y calmar su llanto –te confundió con otra persona –explicó el moreno.

-Sniff en-entiendo –contestó más tranquilo siguiendo al par de mayores a la sala -¿Dónde está Giotto-nii e Is-chan? –preguntó girando su cabeza en busca de los adolescentes.

Ahora el moreno y el pelirrojo se acordaron que su amigo se encontraba en la sala sin vestir el traje de Santa. Viraron la vista en busca del ahora canoso anciano pero no vieron rastro de su falso papá Noe. Enviaron una mirada cómplice a Lampo quien estaba recargado en una pared junto a una gran ventana. El bovino al entender el mensaje simplemente señaló hacia el exterior disimuladamente: Giotto había sido muy rápido usando la vía de escape para no volverle a romper la ilusión al menor, aunque en escasa y muy delgada ropa el frío le calaba los huesos.

- Maldita sea… ¿Is donde éstas?

* * *

><p>-¿Nii-san e Isabella fueron a disfrazarse de Santa? –preguntó con un tono disgustado mientras que al resto se les erizaba la piel.<p>

-"_Tú dile, algo" _-ordenó telepáticamente hacia al moreno.

_-"No me pidas imposibles, Cozart es mejor con los niños" _–volteó para ver al pelirrojo.

_-"Seguro meto la pata… Lampo tú… _"-pero éste ya había escapado.

-¿Por qué quieren mentirme? –preguntó el pequeño jalando la manga del pelirrojo –mi mamá me dijo que es malo mentirle a las personas ¿Qué no me quieren?

_-"¡Oiii! ¡Quien sea, dígale algo!" _-pedía mentalmente G en completo pánico y los demás se encontraban en semejante situación.

Los mayores casi estaban arrancándose los cabellos de la cabeza mientras ideaban un argumento que pudiera traer alivio al infante pero nada llegaba a sus mentes hasta que una mano se depositó con algo de cordialidad sobre la cabeza de Tsuna. El pequeño alzó la vista para encontrarse con lar orbes azules de cierto prefecto que le atemorizaba.

-"_¡Oii! ¡Todos menos tú_"! –todos se alarmaron ante la acción voluntaria de Alaude y le enviaban mensajes subliminales mediante las miradas que terminó ignorando.

El castaño se asustó por recibir una reprimenda del rubio pero contra todos los pronósticos Alaude se agachó a su altura haciendo que el ojimiel confiara un poco en él.

-¿De verdad crees que esos dos te podrían odiar? –sabía de que el rubio no era apegado al menor pero eso no significaba que lo odiara, simplemente que no sabía cómo comenzar.

El menor vaciló por un momento pensando en todo lo ocurrido y es que siendo sinceros, él ya sabía que los mayores tenían planes de prepararle una sorpresa al escucharles murmurar durante la toda la noche ideando toda la estrategia. También sabía que no se habían dormido hasta altas horas de la noche sólo por él, por que querían ver sonreír al pequeño. ¿Por qué se tomarían tantas molestias? Si era por su madre sólo bastaba con que le pidieran que guardara el secreto.

-No –contestó convencido haciendo que el mayor esbozara una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tu hermano puede no parecerlo, pero sabes que ellos harían de todo por ti. Pero los mayores tenemos nuestras maneras de hacer las cosas aunque no sea de la mejor forma –sacudió los cabellos mientras se levantaba.

El pequeño sonrió ante el gesto mientras el resto casi tenían la quijada desencajada al ver tal escena: un Alaude amable, sin duda era toda una novedad que no se volvería a repetir hasta dentro de un millón de años. Hubiesen tomado una foto del recuerdo pero recibieron una amenazadora mirada de prefecto.

-"Si le dicen a los demás… Kamikorosu" –él también sabía telepatía… bueno, al juzgar por la expresión hostil era muy obvio saber lo que pensaba y el resto tuvo que simplemente guardarse esa imagen en su mente.

De repente la puerta fue abierta de par en par revelando a una congelada pelirroja quien titiritaba de frío buscando la chimenea para tener un alivio.

-¡Is-chan! ¿Pero qué sucedió? –preguntó alarmado el infante al ver a su nana casi moribunda en busca de calor.

-¡Achuuu! –Estornudó con fuerza –no pasa nada, es sólo un resfriado.

-¿Pero por qué estás congelada? –seguía insistiendo.

-Jaja es por un entrenamiento –mintió.

El menor lo sabía por que su intuición así lo decía y estaba a punto de reprocharle por que le ocultaba la verdad hasta que vio las mejillas acaloradas y el sudor bajando por su cara. ¿Corriendo en semejante atuendo? ¿Con botas y jeans hasta desfallecer? Por supuesto que no pero comprendía que Isabella había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sea cual fuese aquella tarea que realizó aunque sus sospechas no estaba tan alejadas de la realidad.

-"… ellos harían de todo por ti" –sonrió al recordar esas palabras así que recompensó a su nana con un abrazo para quitarle el entumecimiento.

-Gracias –soltó sin ser entendido por la adolescente. Los adultos tenían sus formas extrañas pero agradecía el gesto.

* * *

><p>Miraba con asombro y con una gotita de sudor la montaña de regalos que Isabella había estado llevando consigo desde la autopista principal. Cuál había sido su sorpresa al verla arrastrando su trineo improvisado compuesto por lo que parecía el cofre de un auto y algo de soga, cargando con ello cuesta arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabía de donde había sacado aquella pieza de carrocería (o que él iba a terminar por pagarlo) pero de alguna manera se motivo a realizar un buen papel al ver el esfuerzo que todos habían hecho.<p>

Tomó los regalos y los colocó en su bolsa… uff seguramente su hermano menor era muy mimado por que aquella carga terminaría por ocasionarle un desgarro.

Ahora que la chimenea era ocupada por su actual residente, el grupo de amigos habían ideado una entrada poco ortodoxa pero bastante llamativa como para que el infante la recordara por el resto de su vida… si la iba a recordar pero por distintas razonas.

Primero: accionaron un pequeño mecanismo un poco arcaico para abrir las ventanas de par en par justamente donde se encontraba la sala y en ella Tsuna; segundo: Giotto se colgó de una cuerda para columpiarse hasta la ventana, aterrizar en la habitación con el saco en su espalda y hacer una espléndida aparición que pudiera conmover al crío y hacer el perfomace… claro que ahora se había desarrollado con alguno que otro problemita.

-Jojojojo ¡Feliz Navidad! –saludó con pena el santa postizo mientras con esfuerzo trataba de pasar, siendo impedido por mismísimo saco que estaba atorado en el marco de la ventana. Al ver la obstrucción jaló con fuerza el fardo dispuesto a hacerlo pasar.

-Ehh ¿Santa? Creo que sería buena idea que entraras por la puerta –lo veía con humor al ver que Giotto empujaba apoyado con uno de sus piernas en la moldura.

-Jojo… des…cuida…ghh…ya casi… -pero un sonido se oyó mientras el impostor caía de espaldas.

-"_¡Se rasgó! ¡El maldito costal se rasgó!" _–todos entraron nuevamente en pánico al ver el saco desgarrado y luego veían con preocupación la inmutable cara del pequeño tratando de distinguir la decepción del castaño.

Giotto estaba igual de asustado que no se atrevía a ver la cara de su hermano… ¡Vaya manera de arruinarle la fantasía y de paso hacer el ridículo! Sin embargo una pequeña mano se apoyó en su hombro lo que le hizo voltearse para ver al menor tratar de socorrerle.

-¿Está bien señor Santa? ¿No se hizo daño? –debía seguir el juego y ahora más cuando empezó a percatarse del aura de derrota que comenzaba a despedir su hermano.

-S-si –carraspeó para hacer más grave su voz –coff coff quiero decir, descuida hijo a veces pasa…

-"_Se lo tragó, definitivamente se la creyó_" –hicieron uso nuevamente de telepatía mientras festejaban en su interior con serpentinas y confeti.

-Le ayudo señor Santa –esta vez fue Isabella en intervenir –mientras tanto ¿por qué no disfruta de las galletas que le preparó Tsuna? –animó la mujer antes de salir por la ventana seguida de G y Asari quienes querían ayudarla a cargar las cosas.

-Sí, venga por acá –le insistió el menor mientras Giotto tomaba una de la charola –Pruébelas, Bianchi me ayudó a hacerlas.

La galleta ya estaba a medio camino hacia su boca y detuvo el avance abruptamente al oír ese nombre. Ya había saboreado comida nauseabunda y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, pero pudo sentir el aura amenazante de todos los presentes quienes le obligaban a hacerlo.

-Gracias Tsuna, pero… -buscó con la mirada algo con lo cual distraer al menor y zafarse de su ofrecimiento –veo que no han encendido el pino, es un poco deprimente no verlo con las luces –argumentó el mayor.

-Cierto –le dio la razón a su hermano.

-Yo lo conectaré –dijo Lampo acercándose al enchufe atiborrado de extensiones y varias clavijas.

Como era de esperarse, el exceso acoplamientos en una sola toma de corriente hizo que hubiera un corto circuito que terminó por hacer que la luz se fuera, no… había una que iluminaba la sala y cuya radiación iba aumentando mucho más…

-¡EL PINO SE QUEMA! –gritó Giotto al ver como el árbol comenzaba a ser devorado por las llamas rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver las luces apagadas de repente.

-Hubo un corto y comenzó a incendiarse el árbol –le contó Cozart muy alarmado.

Isabella sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo y saber cual había sido la causa de aquél desastre.

-¡LOS DEJO SOLOS MEDIO MINUTO Y ESTO PASA! ¿QUE NO SABEN QUE NO DEBEN CONECTAR MUCHOS APARATOS EN UN SOLO ENCHUFE! –les reclamó furiosa mientras iba por el extintor.

-Saca a Tsuna de aquí, yo me encargo –pidió Giotto mientras sostenía el recipiente metálico entregado por la pelirroja para hacerle frente al incendio. Antes de hacer creer al menor que existía Santa, debían asegurarse no quedarse sin casa ahora que algunas chispas saltaban amenazando por reducir todo a cenizas.

El calor despedido era muy grande pero Giotto ayudado por Asari, G y Alaude lograron apagarlo quedando un palo deforme y calcinado.

-Esto es un desastre –dijo Asari viendo el aspecto de esa parte de la sala y el humo que había ennegrecido un poco las blancas paredes y el techo.

-Es oficial ¡Es la peor Navidad que exista! –soltó el malhumorado pelirrojo deprimiendo a los adolescentes por el fallido intento.

-¿Estas bien? –oyó la voz preocupada del castaño detrás. Se negó a darse por vencido y trató de pensar en alguna alternativa pero…

-Estoy bien… -se detuvo al ver la cara azul de miedo que su hermano le dedicaba.

-¡Hiieee! ¡Isabella! –se fue a sujetar a una de las piernas de la mayor aterrorizado de algo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

-Giotto –llamó Alaude –tu postizo se está derritiendo –le anunció mientras el rubio se tocaba para confirmar lo antes dicho. Sintió la textura blanca y seguramente el rostro se había deformado.

-Arrgg ¡Olvidé lo que Mira me había advertido! –se llevó una mano a una frente frustrado.

Suspiró pesadamente y con resignación se quitó la máscara que llevaba. Su hermano estaría decepcionado y triste pero era inútil seguir de esa manera, era mejor explicarle y rezar por que su madrastra no fuera tan severa en su castigo.

-Lo siento Tsuna, yo… -decir la verdad era muy difícil pero una sonrisa del menor le reconfortó.

-No importa –negó con la cabeza –ya sé que ustedes se esforzaron mucho –consoló –por eso los quiero a ti y a Isabella.

-¿A nosotros no? –preguntó Lampo como broma.

-También a ustedes ¡A mi me gustan mucho los amigos de mi hermano! –aclaró el menor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrebatadora que hizo sobresaltar un poco a los mayores.

-Sniff ¡yo también te quiero mucho! –Lloraba Isabella conmovida por el pequeño mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo mientras le besaba las mejillas –eres el niño más lindo de todos –dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del infante.

Los mayores se sintieron aliviados cuando Isabella se lanzó al pequeño escandalosamente sacándolos de sus cavilaciones por que a decir verdad, ellos tenían pensamientos similares pero hubieran sido tachados de pervertidos por la mujer (si contar que serían masacrados por la protectora del menor).

-Pero no todo está perdido, aún tenemos la comida y los regalos –trató de animar Cozart.

-Voy a ver la caja de fusibles, seguramente tendrán algunos repuestos ¿no? –preguntó G.

-Te acompaño, yo conozco donde están las cosas en esta casa –le acompañó Isabella despegándose de Tsuna.

-Aún queda para la medianoche. Bien hay que acomodar las cosas y después festejaremos como se debe ¿cierto? –le preguntó al menor.

-Si Giotto-nii –sonrió entusiasmado mientras ayudaba en el aseo.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero que sucedió aquí? –preguntó desconcertado Deamon al entrar en la casa y ver un poco de hollín en las paredes donde se suponía debía estar el árbol.<p>

-Las cosas se pusieron un poco calientes –bromeó Asari.

-Creo que no queremos saber.

-¿Y ustedes por qué tardaron tanto? –les reprochó G.

-Estábamos atascados en la autopista pero Isabella ya debió haber llegado con los regalos ¿no? –preguntó confundida Elena.

-Is-chan ya está aquí –le contestó el menor poniendo nerviosa a la rubia por lo que había soltado.

-Descuida, ya lo sabe –vio a su amiga entrar con algunos paños para sacudir –las cosas no salieron como debían salir –explicó de forma sencilla.

-Hablando de Is-chan, Giotto debes pagarle al taxista por los daños a su vehículo –le dijo Cavallone al rubio.

Giotto miró perplejo a la pelirroja mientras ésta desviaba la mirada para no hacerle frente.

-¿Pues qué le hizo? –le preguntó Lampo.

-Sabíamos que no íbamos a llegar si esperábamos en el camino por lo que Isabella tomó el cofre del taxi y tomó un atajo para venir mientras nosotros esperábamos en el vehículo –explicó el moreno haciendo sacar al resto una gotita de sudor. Ahora Giotto entendía de donde había sacado Isabella su trineo.

-Descuida iré ahora mismo a darle un cheque –se resignó mientras salía hacia la entrada donde debían estar esperándole.

-¿Donde está Knuckle? No lo vemos por ninguna parte –preguntó Elena mientras giraba la cabeza para buscarle.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente mientras Asari, Lampo, Cozart y G se ponían de piedra.

-Le olvidamos –dijeron a coro con un poco de pesar.

-Está atorado en la chimenea, debemos sacarlo de ahí –Cozart se arrepentía por no haber acudido a su amigo.

-¿Pues qué esperan? ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! Empieza a congelar –expresó la pelirroja un poco alarmada.

Pero antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando a un pálido Knuckle por el frío y una compañía que no esperaban…

* * *

><p>-Ese timador –bufó con molestia al recordar cómo ese chofer casi le estafa por daños a su auto, así que tuvo hacer uso de su distinguida "habilidad" de negocios que se podía resumir en chantaje y amenaza. Ahora caminaba hacia la casa.<p>

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con las cosas en su lugar y con un pino alumbrando la sala? Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de casa pero no, estaba en la correcta. De pronto distinguió a un hombre de edad avanzada pero complexión robusta y fuerte sacando de su bolso una especie de arma.

-¡Todos al suelo! –gritó alarmado Giotto mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermanito quien veía atento al hombre.

El misterioso extraño disparó su herramienta esferas apuntadas hacia el nuevo pino desconcertando al rubio.

-Descuida hijo, simplemente es un Lanza adornos Navideño 9000 –dijo el anciano barbudo mientras continuaba con la tarea sin inmutarse por los varios pares de ojos que le observaban –no tienes idea de que útil nos es en el polo Norte –afirmó como si nada.

Escuchar esa aclaración puso a los jóvenes de piedra mientras se dedicaban miradas recelosas buscando algún indicio de quien podría haberlo invitado, por que hasta donde sabían había sido un extraño que amablemente sacó al prospecto de cura de su atoramiento y que ahora estaba limpiando y adornando la casa hasta restablecerla en su forma original con extraños y misteriosos artefactos.

-¿E-eres Santa? –preguntó confundido Tsuna aún en los brazos de Giotto. Lo había inspeccionada desde hacía un buen rato y la descripción encajaba con aquel hombre barbón que oía de los cuentos.

-Pues sí ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? –terminaba con el pino y ahora sacaba un par de robots que se alzaban como helicópteros mientras terminaban de limpiar los últimos rastros de suciedad.

-Pero no existe –casi lo dice con desconsuelo por que aún le dolía la verdad pero el anciano sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Adivino ¿Lo escuchaste de un brabucón de tu escuela o un hermano mayor bocazas? –seguido de esto miró con severidad al rubio.

Recibió un asentimiento del menor.

-¿Y soy de verdad o no? –preguntó liando aún más al castaño. Suspiró –Verás, ellos no te dijeron toda la verdad. Actualmente hay miles de millones de niños en el mundo que hace mi trabajo mucho más difícil por lo que en el polo Norte hemos tomado unas medidas un tanto drásticas –comenzó a explicar ahora que no solo tenía la atención del menor sino la de todos los presentes –hemos llegado a la resolución que sólo los menores de diez años podrán recibir obsequios por lo de la creciente demanda y eso. Por supuesto esto no le parece a los padres quienes en su infancia recibieron presentes hasta edad avanzada y tomaron la decisión en sus manos de regalarles con sus propios recursos, por eso dicen que son los padres quienes regalan a sus niños y me quitan el crédito a mí –fingió molestia –pero que exista o no, no es lo relevante sino disfrutar en este día con tus seres queridos ¿me equivoco?

-¿Entonces tienes un taller y vuelas con renos mágicos? –preguntó convencido.

-Más que taller tengo una fábrica y en vez de renos, tengo un vehículo frotante. Es el siglo XXI debo actualizarme en este negocio aunque es más bonito el folklore y siguen contando esas cosas de mí ¿Ves esto? –miró señalando su misterioso artilugio –he tenido que invertir en estas cosas para hacer más ameno mi trabajo durante Navidad o sino sería un desafío imposible de completar.

-P-pero eso no es lo que dijo mi mamá –agachó la cabeza.

-Si aún dudas de mí te tengo una sorpresita que no tardará cinco minutos en llegar –miraba su reloj –pero yo me debo de ir ya, aún tengo… -sacó un contador digital -2.199 millones de niños que visitar y una sola noche para hacerlo –tomó su saco y antes de partir dijo –y ustedes pórtense bien este año. Ya sé que ya no les traigo regalos pero sé lo que hacen: Giotto deja ese complejo que tú sólo te creaste; Isabella y Alaude propónganse ya no ser tan agresivos y usar la hostilidad para solucionar todo, tienen a toda la escuela asustados; G deja de querer golpear a alguien que te pregunta por el tono de tu cabello –sacó una vena punzante del mayor quien era detenido por Asari –Asari será mejor que no abandones tu sueño de ser músico, no te desanimes por trivialidades; Cozart eres buena persona pero no es buena tanta sumisión, tienes amigos que te pueden ayudar con las intimidaciones –el pelirrojo se sonrojó al notar las miradas de sus amigos –Lampo deja de ser tan ególatra y piensa un poquito en los demás; Knuckle… creo que sin fallas aunque sería buena idea que pudieras enterarte de las cosas –como siempre el moreno no entendió las palabras – Elena, sé que no te gusta hablar con otros de tus preocupaciones pero deberías perder ese miedo –la rubia se puso un poco blanca al sentirse descubierta –y tú Deamon tengo una lista interminable de defectos pero lo resumiré en un solo punto, deja de fingir que no te importan las cosas a tu alrededor y aprécialas cómo se debe o sino luego te sentirás fatal… ahh y deja de jugar a salir con cinco chicas a la vez –dijo mientras salía por la puerta ignorando el infierno que desató con cierta rubia que veía con rabia a su amigo de la infancia, secundad por cierta pelirroja por jugar con los sentimientos de su amiga.

-E-es Santa. Si conoce todo eso es por que debe ser Santa –exclamó ilusionado mientras ignoraba el ajetreo de los adolescentes.

Siguió al Santa hasta el patio donde vio un aparato parecido a un vehículo angosto de la punta y sin techo, tenia unos alerones con propulsores y unas ruedas de aterrizaje.

-¿Te decepciona? –pregunto el Santa ya arriba de su auto.

Nuevamente negó con su cabeza.

-No, sólo es diferente de lo que pensé. Pero que tengas una buena noche –se despidió.

-Espero que tú también.

-Tal ves mis padres no puedan pasarla conmigo pero tengo a mi hermano y a Isabella.

-Yo no contaría con no lo primero que dijiste –confundió al pequeño –no importa pronto lo entenderás.

Encendió su máquina y los propulsores elevaron el vehículo.

-¡Jojojo Feliz Navidad Tsuna! –se despidió mientras avanzaba por lo aires.

-¡Feliz Navidad Santa! –se despidió agitando una mano viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Tsu-kun? –llamaron a sus espaldas.

El niño viró la vista para ver a su madre bajar de un taxi en compañía de su padre. Rápidamente corrió hacia ellos lanzándose a la falda de la mujer quien le recibió con un afectuoso abrazo.

-Tenía razón. Santa me trajo a mis papás de regalo…

* * *

><p>La llegada de Nana había dejado a todos boquiabiertos. Aun no salían de la sorpresa de haberse topado el aparente Santa que les salvó su Navidad y de paso hizo creer a Tsuna nuevamente y ahora la familia nuevamente estaba reunida.<p>

Aun no encontraban explicación de donde les había salido el actor por que a diferencia del castaño, los adolescentes se negaban fervientemente a creer en aquella historia aunque el hombre les había dicho sus verdades (muy dolorosas).

-¿Entonces ninguno lo contrató? –murmuró en voz baja Giotto le daba la charola con el pavo a G.

-No, ninguno le conoce –le contestó mientras arrancaba una pierna.

-¿Crees que Nana-san lo haya enviado? –preguntó en el mismo tono de voz Isabella tomando un poco de vino.

-No lo creo, si lo supiera no nos libraríamos tan fácilmente –le susurró Giotto.

-Maa maa dejémoslo así. Por ahora disfrutemos de la comida que nos trajo Alaude –calmó las ansias el moreno.

-Siempre tan despreocupado –le reclamó G.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan pasado con nosotros esta noche –ese tono cordial casi hace atragantar a los adolescentes que estaban en medio de su plática –te agradezco Alaude-kun por la cena, realmente es deliciosa –recibió un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul.

-Pero no tanto como lo es tu comida –le halagó su esposo.

-Oh querido ¿Qué cosas dices? –contestó abochornada.

Inspeccionaban a la mujer pero no había rastros de enojo contenido por lo que siguieron disfrutando de la velada. Ahora que lo pensaban, no habían pasado como grupo la Navidad juntos por que una vez en Japón la tradición se había tergiversado en el hábito de tener una cita ese día y no en pasarla con la familia y los amigos, por lo que la retoma de la cena era algo reconfortante y hasta divertido.

-Brindo por que hoy estamos todos reunidos –sugirió Giotto siendo secundado por todos.

-¡Boun Natale! –corearon todos mientras alzaban sus copas.

Un bonito final terminó este día, o eso me gustaría decir por que cómo había dicho Reborn, con ellos a cargo algo debía salir mal…

-La comida estuvo deliciosa y tuvimos grata compañía, no esperaba tener una bienvenida como esta y celebrarlo con todos ustedes –sonrió Nana –Ara, ya no tenemos postre –llevó una mano a su mejilla –tengo una pastel en el refrigerador, en un momento lo saco.

Cierto ojiazul haciendo uso de sus instintos depredadores sintió el peligro cernirse sobre él. No se estremeció pero sí hizo uso de su astucia para salirse librado.

-Disculpe Nana-san, me retiro. Mañana temprano salgo hacia Italia con mi familia –se excusó.

-Oh bueno, comprendo. Salúdame a tu madre Alaude-kun.

Pero no fue el único en pensar en huir. Un recuerdo siniestro atravesó la mente de Asari, G y Cozart.

-Yo también me retiro Nana-san, mi hermano llega mañana –se levantó Cozart.

-Yo también, prometí a Hayato llevarlo a un sitio –mentía pero era necesario salir de ahí.

-Me voy con ellos, mi casa queda de paso –ahora fue el moreno.

La sospechosa actitud fue observada por el ojos bicolor quien veía cautelosamente la reacciones de sus amigos. Algo había pasado que hacía que incluso Alaude saliera despavorido.

-Yo también me retiro ¿Elena quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó para asegurar el bienestar de la rubia.

Claramente la ojiazul estaba muy molesta por el asunto del engaño y trató de ignorarlo pero todo fuel al traste cuando…

-Quisiera poder darte tu regalo –le susurró al oído lo que ocasionó un fuerte sonrojo.

-E-está bien, si insistes.

-El gran yo también se va. Después de todo tenía una cita con una belleza esta noche –era el único que no mentía y que tampoco se había percatado de la situación.

-Knuckle ¿nos vamos juntos? Es que… me robaron el auto –pidió Cavallone tampoco sabía de que iba la situación pero también tenía un agudo instinto para los problemas.

-Claro ¡Te doy un aventón Extremo! –sobra decir que no se dio por enterado.

-Ara, todos se van –lucía un poco decepcionada.

-Lo sentimos Nana-san –contestó Primo.

-Descuiden, sé que tienen planes para este día y sería mucho pedir que pasaran mucho más tiempo del que han estado con nosotros –agradeció la castaña.

-Si van a la avenida les será más fácil tomar un taxi –sugirió Isabella mientras los veía salir.

-Claro, hasta luego chicos y mucha suerte –estas últimas palabras fueron arrastradas por Cozart a quien no le gustaba dejar solos a Giotto y a Isabella con el infierno que se desataría, pero era su cuello.

-"_Me pregunto por qué las prisas_" –pensó Isabella.

-Pues yo si quiero más postre, Nana. Ahora que se han ido podré disfrutar de una gran rebanada –ya paladeaba la cocina de su esposa bastante animado.

-Enseguida lo saco de la cocina… -dijo para salir de la habitación.

Isabella observó al rubio hecho piedra y es que no se había acordado del desastre hasta que esa última palabra dicha por Nana, sonó por sus oídos ahora haciendo eco como una sentencia de muerte. Se puso pálido y su respiración se había cortado ahora que Nana salía con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Giotto-kun, Is-chan –los dos presentes se tensaron con la entonación. Isabella no sabía que sucedía pero el disgusto mal contenido de Nana se traspasaba por aquella lúgubre sonrisa –podrían decirme ¿Qué sucedió con mi cocina?

**Fin de especial…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Especial de Navidad: Un Santa para su pupilo...<strong>

En alguna parte, sobrevolando los cielos en un avión se encontraba cierto asesino camino a Italia por encargo del Noveno. Miraba algunos documentos haciendo el último chequeo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Chaos -saludo en su peculiar forma.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Señor Reborn? Habla Francis de la compañía de teatro Josef Oerhrlein_ -al escuchar ese nombre sonrió.

-¿Salió como lo acordado? -una risa sonó del otro lado de la linea.

_-Por supuesto, somos profesionales. Pensaba que exageraba al decir que esos niños provocarían un desastre pero veo que casi incendian la casa_ -carcajeaba al recordar la escena -_por supuesto ayudó mucho lo inventos que nos prestó Verde-sensei. Me pregunto cómo fue a aceptar prestarnos el auto flotante y esas otras herramientas..._

-Tengo mis formas -contestó con simpleza el asesino.

-_Cómo sea, el trabajo esta listo y usamos esa explicación que pidió que le diéramos al crío._

-Recibirá el pago en un par de horas.

-_Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Reborn. Le deseo unas felices fiestas_ -luego colgó.

El moreno miró por la ventana un poco divertido consigo mismo. Era un poco contradictorio por que no era de los que intervenían y arreglaban los problemas de otros, pero quizá un poco del espíritu de la Navidad se le había contagiado.

Ese día le dio a Tsuna un regalo, aunque el castaño nunca se enteraría de quien fue la caritativa persona tras el telón...

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial Año Nuevo:<strong>

**Después de Navidad… ¡Hatsumode!**

Después de todos los eventos ocurridos esa Navidad las cosas tomaron su curso, ahora los varones adolescentes se encaminaban al santuario ese 31 de Diciembre para pedir por un prospero año nuevo.

-¿Cómo les fue después de la cena ~Giotto-kun? –preguntó con sorna Deamon recibiendo un gesto molesto del rubio.

-¡¿Cómo crees que nos pudo haber ido con semejante desastre en la cocina? ¡Ustedes se escaparon dejándonos a Is y a mí solos para recibir el castigo de Nana!

-Pues claro, serás nuestro amigo pero no por ello recibiremos otro tortuoso castigo de tu madrastra. Cuando se lo propone da mucho miedo –argumentó G sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento.

-¡¿Y te llaman mi mano derecha? –Reprochó al pelirrojo –ahh, ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo. Quiero sacar de mi mente el castigo que recibimos.

-¿Pues que tuvieron que hacer que te lo pasas tan mal sólo de recordarlo? –preguntó inocentemente Asari.

El simple recuerdo hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Giotto en un escalofrío, comenzó a sudar frío y su cuerpo se puso un poco rígido. Les había tocado a ambos la limpieza de año nuevo sin ningún tipo de ayuda y en semejante morada les tomó una eternidad acabar la petición obligada, pero eso no fue todo… ojalá Nana se hubiera limitado al saneamiento de la vivienda pero es castigo estaba lejos de finalizar. Claramente era algo que nadie le gustaría hacer alusión y posteriormente hizo lo más conveniente para su salud mental: depurar toda la información. Menos mal que el plan les salió bien (bueno, en gran parte gracias a Reborn) porque de no haber sido así habría vivido el mismo infierno en la tierra.

-Creo que si Giotto-kun no quiere comentarlo será mejor dejarlo así –intervino el pelirrojo menor al ver la cara azul de su amigo.

-Gracias Cozart –agradeció.

-Maa maa. Olvida todo y disfrutemos de esta salida. Las chicas ya deben haber llegado –animó el moreno.

-Ahh~ me pregunto si tendrán puesto un kimono –comentó el rubio rodeado de un aura de felicidad por imaginar a las únicas mujeres de ese peculiar grupo con la vestimenta tradicional.

-Nufufufu será todo un espectáculo a la vista –le siguió el mayor al imaginarse a Elena. Debido a que recientemente se había trasladado de Italia al instituto superior este iba a ser el primer festival de la rubia y el peliíndigo estaba algo entusiasmado con la idea (**N/A:** por no decir que chorreaba de la nariz ¬¬).

-¡Chicos! –llamó alguien familiar mientras agitaba su mano para hacerse notar.

El aura rosa de Deamon se disparó al ver a Elena en un elegante maiko kimono de color jade con motivos florales adornando la tela sujeto por el obi de tonos café y dorado con flores de sakura en la tela. Caminaba con dificultad usando los zori para aproximarse al peliíndigo pero terminó tropezando con el inusual calzado. Sin embargo, la caída nunca llegó por que fue sujeta por unos fuertes brazos.

-Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró aliviado afianzando a la rubia en sus brazos –si se te dificulta puedes sujetar mi brazo para caminar –ofreció sonrojando a la mujer quien terminó aceptando gustosamente.

-Ese maldito Deamon, ya deberían salir oficialmente. Con sólo verlos uno pensaría que son pareja –suspiró un poco irritado G al ver que el par se alejaba de ellos. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea que Deamon no fuera en serio con Elena por que no le gustaba la monogamia.

-Descuida, es cuestión de tiempo que los dos terminen casados jajaja –alivió el moreno.

-Eso espero –siguió Giotto reanudando la marcha –por otra parte estoy ansioso por ver a Is en un lindo… -pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a la pelirroja.

-Llegan tarde –les reprochó con los brazos cruzados al verlos acercarse –Elena y yo estuvimos esperándolos.

Iba vistiendo unos jeans muy holgados y un jersey negro. Su cuello iba rodeado por una bufanda color crema y sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas deportivas. En pocas palabras no iba muy femenina y eso hizo añicos las ilusiones de Giotto.

-¡ELENA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –Exclamó el rubio a la chica mientras señalaba a Isabella -¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO LLEVA KIMONO? ¡PROMETISTE QUE LA OBLIGARIAS A USARLO! –le reclamó casi al borde del llanto.

-Oh~ así que fue por eso que Elena se veía tan insistente –sintió un aura hostil detrás de él pero no quería encarar a la malhumorada pelirroja.

-Verás… -comenzó a explicar un poco nerviosa por la tensión del ambiente –logré disuadir a Is-chan de vestir unos de mis kimonos pero antes al llegar acá nos topamos con un pequeño percance.

-Había un grupo de matones intimidando a un chico así que les enfrenté –comentó restándole importancia a la situación.

-Entonces por la pelea no llevas el kimono que te prestó Elena… -comentó Lampo haciendo que la pelirroja desviara la mirada un poco sonrojada… ¿Vergüenza? Se preguntaron todos ya que ella no era muy propensa a esas emociones, lo que terminó picando a todos de curiosidad.

Isabella vio los rostros de sus compañeros y supo que no irían a ningún lado hasta esclarecer el asunto por lo que suspiró antes de continuar.

-Esos tontos no significaron ningún desafío para mí incluso con el traje puesto pero… -volvió a desviar la mirada pidiendo a Elena que continuara ya que para ella era humillante.

-Los dejó inconscientes pero al termino tropezó con una piedrita y cayó ensuciando la tela – la explicación de Elena hizo a que los colores llegaran al rostro de su amiga.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO CON LUJO DE DETALLES! –le reprochó completamente roja por quedar expuesta.

-Maa maa… es algo que… pff… pue-puede pasar –dijo tratando de no reír.

-No eres muy convincente –fulminó con la mirada a Asari y al resto del grupo que contenía la risa por miedo a ser asesinados por la pelirroja.

-La mancha era muy notoria por lo que escogió quitarle las ropas a los chicos en el suelo, por eso terminó con esta apariencia –terminó de narrar Elena.

-Ya, no hemos venido a un desfile de modas sino a pedir por un nuevo año –dijo encaminándose al templo.

-Aunque es una desilusión no verte con el kimono –hizo un puchero Giotto rodeado de un aura sombrío por la decepción siendo ignorado por la chica.

-Nee Giotto-kun… -llamó quedito la rubia aún sujeta del brazo de Deamon cuando vio a su amiga lo bastante lejos como para escucharlos –no es lo que te prometí pero tomé esta foto –le dijo entregándole el paquete a su amigo.

Giotto se sentía en las nubes al ver a la pelirroja con el kimono color crema con esquejes verdes como estampado, el obi era color rosa con grandes flores de varios colores adornándolo y aunque su cabello era corto éste llevaba un pasador bastante femenino. Maldecía a aquellos ingratos que arruinaron la apariencia de Isabella y esperaba que estuvieran en el suelo con mucho dolor.

-Giotto-kun guarda la foto. Si Is-chan te ve seguro te mata –la sugerencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos para poner a salvo su nuevo tesoro.

El grupo avanzó por las escalinatas hasta llegar a la explanada del templo donde se colocaban los puestos de comida ofreciendo cosas deliciosas que terminaron por abrirle el apetito a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal si compramos algo antes de hacer la fila? –sugirió al ver a Isabella con ojos deseosos por un poco de takoyaki.

-Ejemm –carraspeó la pelirroja – hemos venido al templo no a comer –no sonó muy convencida dirigiéndose a la multitud que se formaba para llegar al altar y hacer sus peticiones.

-Es muy terca –comentó Giotto pero terminó siguiéndola con el resto.

Iban avanzando en la multitud lento mientras las 108 campanadas sonaban recordando a los fieles los deseos terrenales de los que debían mantenerse alejados. El ambiente era de festejo y júbilo ante los atentos ojos de la italiana.

-Las costumbres pueden variar en cada parte del mundo pero el sentimiento es el mismo –comentó Elena.

-Sí pero es más divertido arrojar la vajilla por la ventana –recordó Deamon las costumbres de Nápoles.

-Mi viejo nos hizo comer un plato de lentejas para la fortuna pero… -pausó G poniendo una cara azul de completo desagrado –lo malo es que Bianchi fue la que cocinó.

-Yo quería regalarle lencería roja a Is-chan –le susurró bastante bajo al pelirrojo.

-Si hicieras eso terminarías con todos los huesos rotos –le bajó una gotita por la sien a Cozart al escuchar aquella declaración.

De repente un gran murmullo de la multitud se hizo presente y de pronto el gentío abría paso rápidamente. Giotto y compañía alzaron la vista esperando ver la causa del embrollo cuando vieron a cierto rubio pasando directamente hacia al altar.

-¡Oi tu teme! ¡Se supone que debes hacer fila, no abrirte paso así cómo así! –le reclamó G al reconocer a Alaude encaminándose a hacer sus peticiones de año nuevo.

-Yo no les pedí que hicieran eso por mí, ellos simplemente me dieron el paso –contestó indiferente cómo si no conociera que la razón de todo ello era el gran temor que los ciudadanos de Namimori tenían por el ojiazul. No había nadie que no haya escuchado de la casa Hibari y la reputación que tenía el prefecto de Namimori kökö por lo que simplemente era mejor alejarte de los problemas.

-Además odio las multitudes –añadió con una sonrisa tenebrosa que asustó a los presentes.

-"_Nunca cambiará"_- pensaron todos en sincronización poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Giotto! –saludó un moreno que iba tras Alaude -Así que viniste tú también al templo ¿ehh?

-Primo –regresó el saludo –Veo que vienes con Alaude.

-Sí, sería mucho más divertido si Alaude quitara esa cara de amargado –su declaración hizo bajar una gotita de sudor al resto. Era el único en tomarse tantas confianzas con el malhumorado prefecto.

Alaude le escuchó y simplemente paso de largo alejándose del pelinegro.

-¡Ah no me dejes! –Pidió al verle alejarse –nos vemos chicos –se despidió apresurándose para alcanzar a su compañero.

-Tan entusiastas como siempre –comentó con sarcasmo Isabella viéndolos hacer acostumbrado ritual frente al altar.

-¿Hay que hacer eso para hacer la petición? –pregunto al ver al par aplaudir y hacer reverencia.

-Como es tu primera vez supongo que no sabes el procedimiento –habló Asari –al visitar un santuario se debe hacer reverencia dos veces, aplaudir dos veces y una reverencia más ante de hacer la petición –explicó el mayor.

-Es importante seguir los pasos cuando se pide un deseo –dijo con un tono serio la pelirroja.

Todos la vieron poniéndose nerviosos por el rostro serio y los ojos llenos de determinación de la chica. Se estaba tomando muy enserio el asunto cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Pueden ser tediosas las costumbres… -esta vez fue Giotto en hablar. Todos giraron la cabeza al blondo para ver el mismo fuego en sus orbes –pero los dioses no son tan compasivos –el aura de determinación desbordaba en aquél dúo ya que se veían cercanos al altar.

-Maa maa ¿ya han decidido que es lo que van a pedir? –preguntó Asari cambiando de tema.

-¿No sabes que si cuentas tu deseo no se cumplirá? –le reprendió la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Asari quedó un poco intimidado por la mayor.

-Debes de hacerles llegar a los dioses tus deseos de forma clara –le siguió Giotto – ¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera!

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco por las fuertes voluntades de los jóvenes quienes se veían ansiosos como si estuviesen a punto de enfrentarse en una pelea contra las mismísimas deidades.

Llegó su turno y siguieron el procedimiento básico antes explicado por el moreno. Juntaron las palmas de sus manos con bastante fuerza y al momento de hacer la petición se concentraron con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el fuego en sus ojos ahora les rodeara. Esta visión provocó que los otros, inclusive los demás fieles, les bajara una gotita en la sien por la seriedad de sus acciones.

-Me pregunto que estarán deseando para ponerse de esa forma –dijo Deamon viendo el espectáculo.

Todos negaron poniendo ojos en blanco.

El dúo bajo del altar ahora con una cara de alivio como si un peso se hubiese ido.

-Bien ahora es tiempo que nos lean la fortuna –dijeron al unisonó muy entusiastas.

Todos siguieron a los ansiosos adolescentes y cuando todos recibieron su omikuji* lo abrieron para saber su suerte ese año.

-Buena suerte para mí ¡Perfecto! –exclamó emocionada la rubia por recibir algo así en su primer Hatsumode.

-Nada mal ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –preguntó Asari al malhumorado pelirrojo.

-Ni buena ni mala –dijo indiferente -¿Qué tal uste…? –pero ya no le preguntó al ver la atmosfera de depresión y derrota que rodeaba a Giotto e Isabella.

-Muy mala fortuna –contestaron con los ojos opacos.

-¡No pasaré el examen de gastronomía de Lal! –se llevó las manos a la cara la pelirroja lamentándose.

-¡No creceré los 5 centímetros que necesito! –exclamó al rubio con los puños en el suelo en posición de derrota.

-Maa maa puedes contrarrestarla atándolo a las ramas de un árbol –animó el moreno –vengan –alzó a los jóvenes deprimidos.

-Entiendo a Isabella pero ¿…5 centímetros? –preguntó G confundido recibiendo una negación de parte del resto.

-Vamos chicos ¡Ánimo! Aún falta comer soba –trató de animar Asari.

- Es cierto. Aún nos falta también comer un poco de Osechi-ryori** –Cozart acompañaba al par de muertos vivientes que iban sin ánimo de algo más.

¿Qué otras locuras vivirán este grupo de adolescentes? Sin duda muchas y otras anécdotas dignas de mencionar al llegar el arribo de su adultez, por ahora les dejaremos errar y madurar a su ritmo… se me olvidaba, la muy mala fortuna es muy rara e inusual en los omikuji por lo que cuando sale es visto como verdadera buena fortuna pero es un secreto que vamos a mantener. Es más interesante ver la devastación que siente los jóvenes en este momento ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Postales de año nuevo**

-¡Odio las nengajo***! –se quejó el rubio al estar en frente de la pila de postales que también recibía ese año.

-No te quejes, estas en una posición importante por lo que es necesario mantener tus relaciones sociales en buenos términos –le reprendió G quien tenía también una montaña de negajos que responder.

-Sí pero es aburrido leerlas –se lamentó Giotto –Es irrelevante si tienen un nuevo miembro de la familia, no nos importa que hayan estado como conejos durante el año pasado; o si están pasando sus vacaciones en los Alpes suizos, vaya grupo de presumidos –comentó irritado mientras mostraba algunos ejemplos a sus amigos.

-No recibiríamos tanta de no ser por las chicas de nuestro colegio –comentó Lampo viendo el contenido de algunas postales que se asemejaban a cartas de San Valentín.

-Tan entusiastas como siempre –suspiró Deamon con un rostro deslumbrante al sentirse adulado por todas esas postales que reafirmaban su ego.

-Qué bueno que no están las chicas –comentó Cavallone al ver el buen humor de su tesorero de clases.

-Ahora que recuerdo… comentaste algo de crecer cinco centímetros después de leer tu fortuna ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó sin malicia Cozart.

-Sí, estuviste muy serio pidiendo eso en el altar, cómo usando tu última voluntad –recordó G ya que también tenía curiosidad.

Giotto se sonrojo y se puso nervioso. Intentó levantarse para evadir la pregunta pero cierto peliíndigo se adelantó y colocó la mano en el hombro haciendo fuerza suficiente como para impedirle incorporarse.

-Vamos Giotto-chan~ tenemos curiosidad –pero detrás de esa deslumbrante sonrisa sabía que no habría escapatoria.

-Isabella es muy alta –comentó avergonzado –me le he insinuado pero ella ni por enterada. Así que me puse como propósito declararme en cuanto alcance su estatura.

-Jajaja suerte –se burló el bovino – ¡si es así imagínatela con tacones! –ese comentario logró su objetivo al desanimar al blondo.

-¿Por qué será que te gustan las personas raras? –se preguntó G.

Por otra parte Cavallone no quería voltear a ver en dirección al aura amenazante que sentía detrás de sí. Si hubiera sabido que Giotto tenía esas intenciones habría evitado que Alaude se enterara de esa forma. Conocía al rubio desde que ambos eran niños ya que eran primos, y aunque sabía que el ojiazul aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos por el Vongola, era más que obvio para el moreno que a Alaude le gustaba Giotto. Por el momento el azabache era el único enterado… extraño porque era una persona bastante torpe.

-"_¡Ánimo Alaude!"_ –le envió sus mejores deseos aún sin el valor de voltear aquella mirada asesina de su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Con esto finalizo el especial de pos-Navidad u.u perdonen los delirios de esta autora pero sin querer me inspiré en el montón de babosadas que hacía con mis compañeros de preparatoria. Anécdotas que sin duda contaré a mis nietos (si tengo porque no soy entusiasta a tener hijos =.=U).

Aunque no he leído los reviews gracias a las personas que comentaron y espero verlos en la siguiente entrega chao chao ^^

PD. Siguiente fic en actualizar: Juego de Muñecas y atentas a un sorpresita que estoy cocinando.

**Aclaraciones:**

*O_mikuji_, el horóscopo de Año Nuevo que se nos entrega impreso en un papel. Si el omikuji nos anuncia mala suerte, podemos intentar contrarrestarla atando el papelito a las ramas de los árboles del templo o a las cuerdas destinadas a tal efecto.

**_Osechi-ryori_ es el nombre que recibe la comida tradicional de Año Nuevo. Preparada desde los últimos días de diciembre, está cocinada de una manera que garantiza que se mantenga fresca los primeros días del año incluso sin frigorífico, con el objetivo de que la persona que cocina en casa pueda descansar esos días y dedicar el tiempo a su familia. Actualmente, hay establecimientos que ofrecen estos menús durante el Año Nuevo.

***Para felicitar el año que entra, lo ideal son las _nengajo_, postales especiales para esta ocasión que se empiezan a enviar durante el mes de diciembre pero que el servicio postal no reparte hasta el uno de enero, y que a menudo vienen decoradas con el animal del zodiaco chino que corresponde al año que entra.


	14. Stretto: Trinisette

**N/A:**

PERDOOONNN! GLUU GLUU GLUU (Anna sujeta su cabeza y la hunde en un estanque).

**Anna:** pide perdón como si fueses a morir (aura hostil).

**Kyo:** pero si sigues así voy a mor… GLUU GLUU

**Anna:** te pusiste a leer Berserk en vez de ponerte a escribir.

**Kyo:** y de quien fue la genial idea de enseñarme los diez primeros minutos de la película y el raw? GLUGLUU (mueve los brazos con violencia). Coff coff.

**Anna:** no me reniegues.

**Kyo:** perdón chicas, pero me entusiasmé con la película que aunque no entendí ni papas por que estaba sin subtítulos me atrapó la trama (cómo se parece a Vinland Saga pues ya se darán una idea).

Estuve ocupada con lo de las nuevas mesas de carrera y preparar todo para pasar la batuta a los pobres incautos que no saben en lo que se meten y pues en vez de usar el fin de semana para escribir lo ocupé para leerme los 327 capítulos de Berserk. El manga ya se situó entre mis favoritos y muero por ver con subtítulos las películas.

**Anna:** lo que no sabes es que ese autor publica cuando se le pega su gana, ha pausado hasta por un año ¬¬

**Kyo:** … O.o no! Anna no baka! Debiste haberme dicho eso antes! GLUGLUUU coff coff eres siniestra ¬¬

**Anna:** lo sé ^^ pero eso no borra el hecho que desperdiciaste el fin sin escribir o ponerte a estudiar ¬¬ luego te quejas que tienes mucho trabajo

**Kyo:** si lo sé u.u arriba la irresponsabilidad! pero es que ese toque yaoi que tiene la serie me atrapó ^^

**Anna:** yaoi? En berserk? Donde? O.o

**Kyo:** pues entre Guts y Griffing, hay algo raro y más cuando le dice Griffing que es suyo y que lo desea *¬* prácticamente ese fue el gancho que me atrapó y la relación de tira y afloje entre los dos.

**Anna:** creo que eres la única en ver eso en el manga =.=U la fuerza fujoshi es fuerte en ti…

**Kyo:** lo sé ^^ .Como decía, planeaba sacar el especial de Isabella antes de iniciar con la nueva saga pero se me escapó la inspiración a mitad del capítulo por lo que preferí empezar este nuevo ¬¬ pero me fui de largo y creo que metí mucho para el primer capítulo que a mi parecer está aburrido GLUGLUUU coff coff ¿Y eso por qué fue?

**Anna:** me apetecía ¬¬ ahora deja de hablar tonterías y presenta el capítulo

**Kyo:** Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo agradecería reviews y sugerencias – coff coff si no dan no publico coff

**Anna:** eso es extorsión ¬¬

**Kyo:** aprendí de la mejor ^^

**Anna:** también son bien recibidas nuevas formas para torturar a Kyo y que entregue el manuscrito a tiempo ^^

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 11:**

**Trinisette.**

El viento furioso rompía en su rostro tratando de mermar su avance pero la marcha de sus pies no se detenía con la fuerte corriente. Contemplaba la vista panorámica que le ofrecían sus ojos, una vista desde algún edificio de Namimori desde donde podía apreciar la extensión de su ciudad. Sus hebras revoloteaban agitándose con la brisa… que extraño, que él recordaba no tenía el cabello tan largo ni de color blanco… ah, ahora recordaba, debía ser uno de esos tantos sueños que la anterior dueña se empeñaba en mostrarle.

Seguramente en un momento a otro saldría a Hibari y la escena se transformaría en un episodio más que le perturbaría y le haría despertar celos por la difunta, pero se había resignado por que en ningún momento había podido controlar el rumbo de las cosas durante su descanso nocturno, lo único que podía tratar era guardarse toda la amargura.

-"_Hibari-san_" –pensó mientras su corazón volvía a contraerse tratando de mentalizarse para el posible recuerdo.

"_Kyoya_" esta vez no fue su voz propia la que resonó en su mente sino fue de aquella mujer a quien personificaba casi cada noche.

"_Kyoya_" esta vez el pensamiento fue seguido por un terrible miedo que atemorizó a Tsuna. El temor era casi palpable, casi como el filo de una navaja recorrer la garganta. La angustia y el malestar comenzaban a crecer con ahínco a medida que seguían sus pasos y un sentimiento a muerte se depositó profundamente en su corazón.

Se percató de algo sumamente inquietante y es que no lo había visto antes por el mar de lágrimas que soltaban sus ojos.

-"Detente, por ahí es…" –trataba de alertarla para pararle pero hacía caso omiso de sus advertencias –"_¡VAS A CAER! _"–gritó esperando que su voz llegase a Nina pero su movimiento no frenaba y se acercaba cada vez más al filo del edificio.

Atravesó los barandales y pauso por un momento su acción mientras se sujetaba con sus manos del pasamano. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el terror y la agonía al ver el precipicio por donde caería.

Un lecho de flores. Ese iba ser el lugar donde yacería con vida por última vez en este mundo, pero no era un sentimiento reconfortante; el corazón de Tsuna al igual que su hospedadora latían al son tan vertiginosamente que no se podían diferenciar el uno del otro. Dio un paso de los dos que tenían que darse para precipitarse haciendo que el castaño entrara en completo pánico.

_-"¡DESPIERTA! ¡DEBES DE DESPERTAR!_" –buscaba en los resquicios de su consciencia algún tipo de interruptor que parara aquella pesadilla pero era inútil, el viviría la muerte de aquella mujer –"_¡NO LO HAGAS!_" – le rogaba ahora que el pie restante se despegaba para dar un paso al abismo.

-"_Kyoya_" –volvió a recitar aquel nombre como si pudiese ser rescatada por aquel caballero, pero la realidad era diferente.

-"_¡DETENTE!"_

-¡DETENTE!

Dos voces rasgaron el aire. Una de ellas era la propia pero la otra la reconocía sin tener que voltear como ahora lo hacía Nina para observar esos ojos platinados que la veían con desesperación y aflicción.

El tiempo corrió insoportablemente lento dando la sensación que se burlaba de los tres. Hibari corría mientras estiraba su mano hasta el punto de poder dislocárselo por el inhumano esfuerzo mientras que Tsuna en el cuerpo de Nina daba el paso que lo llevaría directamente a las puertas de la muerte mientras que su cuerpo giraba para que lo único que pudiera ver fuese el azabache. Llegó un momento que sus manos se rozaron momentáneamente pero había sido tan fugaz el contacto que el azabache no pudo sostenerla.

Iba a morir, ya lo sabía, iba a compartir el mismo destino que aquella mujer. Estaba aterrado y asustado, pero el dolor ganaba terreno ante esas emociones pero ya no tanto por su pronta muerte sino por la destrozada cara de Kyoya, ese era claro rostro de derrota y desdicha, una que pensó que el inmutable azabache jamás tendría en su rostro tan estoico.

Ambas conciencias se fusionaron, ya no se podía diferenciar a quien pertenecían cada emoción y pensamiento entre ellos dos. Le veía gritar su nombre hasta casi desgarrar su garganta y por un momento casi estuvo a punto se saltar para acompañarlos al averno hasta que fue detenido por unos oportunos brazos. Había sido un momento tan largo y sosegado para un lapso de décimas de segundos.

Ahora que estaba fuera de su alcance y que Hibari era retenido por Dino, esbozó una ligera sonrisa mirando esos ojos dedicándole sus últimas palabras.

-Adiós Hibari…

-¡TSUNA DESPIERTA! –una voz hizo fracturarse la realidad… no, hizo romper aquel sueño arrebatándolo violentamente de ese cuerpo evitando que el menor conociese la muerte.

Como si fuese una luz en la oscuridad, su cuerpo se dirigió hasta ella dejándose llevar por la fuerza que le sujetaba, pero por un instante sintió otro suave agarre en su mano. Volteó para mirar momentáneamente a aquella albina que le miraba con esos claros ojos almendrados.

Sintió nuevamente esa opresión en su corazón al verla y supo por qué se había ganado el corazón de Hibari. Era hermosa con rasgos perfilados como si fuesen esculpidos en mármol, su piel pálida y tersa en conjunto con sus hebras largas creaban una ilusión de ser un ser celestial.

-No puedes irte, ahora no… –pero Tsuna se había soltado de su mano.

Miró por última vez la cara de aquella que nunca conocería en vida. No deseaba sentir su muerte o ver más esos recuerdos que Nina le ofrecían. El sentimiento de la envidia y los celos desbordaron en su corazón rezando por que desapareciera por completo de este mundo. Sentía su fealdad y agonizaba por ello pero quería que ese fantasma se evaporara de sus recuerdos y los de Hibari, era despreciable pero él amaba a Hibari. Él la odiaba.

-¡Tsuna! –abrió los ojos bruscamente para toparse con el rostro de su nana quien le veía preocupada.

-¿Is? –llamó confundido con la respiración agitada y el sudor que bajaba de su rostro.

Al ver el estado de su protegido, Isabella suspiró de alivio y se levantó de la cama.

Había llegado a despertar a Tsuna a pesar de que ya no lo hacía (él era ya casi un adulto) pero con la llegada de Reborn se había reiniciado los extenuantes entrenamientos físicos, y si el castaño era un poco holgazán a la hora de despertarse, ahora lo sería más hasta el punto de negarse a levantarse de la cama.

En cuanto ingresó a la habitación vio como el castaño se movía violentamente y gemía con desesperación como si estuviese viviendo una terrible pesadilla. Sus miedos se dispararon al pensar que había recordado el incidente de la muerte de sus padres y por ello, sin dudar le obligó a abrir los ojos.

-Perdón, te vi inquieto y pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla –se explicó mientras acomodaba los cabellos castaños del menor –dime ¿soñaste algo?

Tsuna miró los preocupados ojos verdes de Isabella y luego bajó su mirada hacia sus manos que estrujaban la sábana.

-N-no lo recuerdo… -mintió pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no sonara así –no recuerdo con qué soñé exactamente pero si recuerdo la sensación con la que me quedé –esa era una buena explicación, no negaba haber tenido una pesadilla pero era lo suficientemente vago como para dejar zanjado el tema.

Isabella le miró un poco desconfiada pero tampoco quería obligar al castaño a contarle todo.

-Está bien –sonrió la castaña –mientras tanto levántate o sino se te hará tarde para la universidad –dijo mientras jalaba el edredón y el menor se colocaba las pantuflas para dirigirse al baño. Había sudado mucho durante la noche y necesitaba una ducha.

-A propósito ¿sabes por qué Reborn se negó a vivir en la mansión? –preguntó inocentemente mientras que Isabella se tensaba ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad? –trató de aparentar calma en su tono de voz.

-Por que si fuera aquí no tendría que ir y venir todos los días de la montaña de la muerte. Abajo tenemos buenas instalaciones y ni hablar de la base –seguía mientras el agua cabello bajaba por sus cabellos.

-Jaja quien sabe. Ese hombre es un caprichoso egoísta jaja –reía nerviosamente.

Bien se imaginaba la causa pero no quería que el menor acabase sucio por aquellos pensamientos, ya era tarde para ella tras ver aquel beso tres días antes –ya he hecho tu cama. En el comedor espera tu desayuno así que no demores demasiado.

-Hai. Gracias Is.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un suspiro afuera de la habitación.

-¿Hombre caprichoso egoísta? –Preguntó una voz a su lado haciendo que la castaña lanzara un gritito de sorpresa –te estás oxidando. Antes te habrías dado cuenta que estaba afuera todo el tiempo.

Giró y vio al moreno recargado en la pared con su usual vestimenta.

-Tu maestro de pacotilla –rechinó los dientes molesta por el reciente susto pero era más por su orgullo herido al ser sorprendida por el mercenario –dime ¿que te trae a la mansión? –sabía de antemano que evitaba a Lambo aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, y por salud mental trataba de no indagar mucho la razón.

-El Noveno ha mandado a hablar conmigo –dijo sin ninguna importancia caminando al lado de la castaña por el corredor.

-Lambo está dormido por estas horas –explicó ya que la ponía nerviosa ver al moreno tan calmado.

-Eso no es de mi interés –mentía. Isabella podía saber que el hitman estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento en el pasillo.

Pasaron al lado de la habitación del pequeño bovino y casi juró ver tensarse al moreno por un instante. Se reiría pero la situación era de una forma extenuante para ella. Atravesaron aquél tramo y sintió que el azabache se tranquilizaba.

-Sabes que no puedes evitarle para siempre –susurró la castaña pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el asesino la oyera.

-Yo no lo evito… -de pronto paró en seco sorprendiendo a la ama de llaves quien fijó ahora la vista al frente viendo lo que observaba el azabache.

-Gracias I-pin –se despedía Lambo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana y cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a su recámara. La reacción del bovino no fue muy diferente a la del asesino y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente congelados en su lugar.

Isabella por su parte se sofocaba con el ambiente queriendo desaparecer de la inoportuna situación pero simplemente no podía echarse a correr y dejarlos solos a los dos.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –soltó un grito estrepitoso alcanzando decibeles atmosféricos que podrían romper los oídos de cualquier persona normal.

Escapó apresuradamente dejando un rastro de polvo atrás. Corría tal cual un pequeño animal que distaba al depredador y huía por su vida, en este caso, por su cordura.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de la castaña al ver la inesperada reacción del menor. Parecía asustado y muy avergonzado. Tanta fue la curiosidad que terminó por preguntar.

-No me digas que fuiste brusco con él en la cama –trató de discernir mirando al moreno quien casi se atragantó con su propia saliva por la pregunta insensible de la ama de llaves -¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE APENAS? –preguntó alarmada mientras veía ese imperceptible rubor asomar aún si Reborn ocultaba una parte de su cara con la palma de una mano.

Oh, lo que daría para poder sacar su cámara y tomar una foto de recuerdo, pero apreciaba bastante su vida a si que no gracias.

Reborn recuperó su temple de asesino frío y calculador y siguió su camino al lado de la castaña al despacho del Noveno.

-¿Y bien? –desafió su instinto de supervivencia por la morbosidad que estaba latente en ella. Vaya salud mental la suya.

-Ni siquiera nos acostamos –sabía de sobra que habían sido vistos en aquel arrebato así que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo.

Miró curioso a la ama de llaves quien había detenido su paso. Su cara estaba estupefacta como si aquella información fuese difícil de asimilar. Alzó una ceja en cuanto vio a la castaña bajar su vista y luego temblar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… -se echó una sonora carcajada mientras sujetaba su estómago -¡EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES! ¡LA MEJOR MÁQUINA SEXUAL! ¡EL AMANTE DE LAS VÍRGENES! ¡EL LIBIDINOSO ASESINO…! JAJAJAJA ¿RECHAZADO POR UN CRÍO? –rio a sus anchas mientras lloraba por la gracia.

Por su parte una vena pulsante salía del asesino mientras transformaba a Leon en una pistola.

-CÁLLATE –ordenó con una voz de ultratumba que lejos de intimidar a la castaña terminaba por confirmar sus sospechas.

-Jajajaja l-lo siento –seguía tratando de calmar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo –ahh, supongo que lo has de tener difícil –no pudo disimular aquella sonrisa ladeada.

-La vaca estúpida terminó dormida en cuanto llegamos a la habitación.

-¿Y por qué tan delicado? Quien te conociera pensaría que le devorarías sin sentirte culpable por que estuviese inconsciente por la borrachera –preguntó afilando su mirada en el inmutable asesino – ¿fue que viste esa cara boba de tu bello durmiente que terminó por enfriarte los ánimos? –la respuesta fue un sí tras ese invisible gesto. Reborn maldecía su clarividencia pero no se dio el trabajo de negar lo obvio –je no tienes remedio –dictaminó sonriendo.

-Mira quien lo dice –recuperó su serenidad.

Él se caracterizaba por devolver el golpe multiplicado por tres veces y la castaña no se salvaría de su castigo ahora que se había divertido con bastante. Al igual que ella conocía su debilidad, él sabía cuál era el punto que hacía flaquear a la castaña.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Doce? Y tú sigues encaprichada con Blood ¿me equivoco? –miró a la castaña cuyo rostro se transformó en uno serio pero del tipo en cuanto te sumerges en los recuerdo –aun cuando saliste con Giotto y logró hacer que te gustara, tu apego a ese hombre terminó por ser una de las principales causas para que ambos se separaran –continuó sin un atisbo de culpabilidad.

En ningún momento la mirada de Isabella se ensombreció ante las palabras dichas y simplemente profirió un suspiro de resignación.

-Algo debe estar mal conmigo ¿verdad? –Preguntó con tono conformista –El hombre que fue mi maestro y también me entrenó para ser una asesina, el que me enseñó ese mundo y me transformó en una máquina para matar llamada _Crimson Mermaid_* y también… -sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al recordar un poco de aquel episodio –fue quien me traicionó y vendió sin ningún remordimiento.

Sonrió pero no por que le hiciera gracia aquel hecho, sino por que trataba de disimular su dolor y aquel sentimiento de abandono.

-No importó cuántos años viviera con él, jamás pude sentir que le comprendía, incluso cuando llegué a ser su igual. Nunca pude descifrar lo que había tras esa sonrisa –su voz se fue haciendo un murmullo a medida que evocaba la imagen de su maestro –Dime Reborn, él fue tu rival durante muchos años… ¿En qué clase de cosas pensaba…? –pero su pregunta quedó al aire.

Había estado tan centrada en esas malas y queridas memorias que no se había dado cuenta que caminaba sola desde hacía un buen rato. Una vena pulsante se mostró en su frente de la cabreada ama de llaves al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con irritación.

-¡MUERETE JODIDO REBORN! –exclamó molesta por haber sido ignorada de esa forma.

Salió pisando con fuerza y sacando vapor de sus orejas en dirección de sus otros deberes de la mañana.

* * *

><p>La espera antes de las cátedras era bulliciosa como siempre en el salón de clases. Muchas mujeres cotilleaban los típicos temas como el si "Dino-sensei era realmente sexy" o acerca de las últimas tendencias mientras que los hombres conversaban temas un poco menos complejos como los planes que tenían para pasar el rato al termino de la universidad.<p>

Tsuna, en cambio no hablaba, más bien aprovechaba esa pausa para poder dormitar en su lugar. La fatiga del entrenamiento con Reborn más los espartanos métodos que usaba Hibari para hacerle entrar el estudio a la fuerza eran tan agotadores física y mentalmente que los momentos en que podía hacerse el vago eran sumamente raros y preciados.

-Muy bien chicos, todos a sus asientos –ordenaba el rubio maestro entrando al salón.

-Hai, Dino-sensei –corearon en voz alta las alumnas enamoradas.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar la clase… -pero su vista se posó en su pupilo quien tomaba la siesta quitado de la pena. Caminó por la pequeña escalera hasta llegar a su banco y ante los expectantes ojos de los demás alumnos esperando una severa reprimenda, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hasta que su boca estuviese cerca de su oído –despierta, bello durmiente –le susurró en un tono sensual mientras exhalaba en su oído.

El método poco ortodoxo de Dino despertó de forma violenta al castaño quien caía de su silla por el susto y bochorno, ahora su cara estaba coloreada por un intenso rojo mientras que las mujeres compañeras maldecían al menor y otras gritaban de emoción por lo visto.

-Si te sientes cansado puedes ir a la enfermería a descansar Tsuna –le sugirió mientras veía al castaño reincorporarse en su lugar.

-D-descuide Dino-sensei, s-solo fue una pequeña siesta –se disculpó muy avergonzado.

El rubio era muy atrevido y si Gokudera no se hubiese saltado las clases, seguramente se habría desatado un infierno a causa de su volátil amigo. Dino tenía mucha suerte.

-Ejemm –alguien carraspeó desde la entrada al aula.

Todos voltearon para ver a Verde-sensei presente en el marco de la puerta. Si estaba ahí y no enfrascado con sus experimentos es que se trataba de algo que merecía su atención.

-Perdón Verde-sensei ¿se le ofrece algo…? –preguntó bajando la escalinata para hablar con su colega. Bajó pero no de la forma habitual, sino rodando hasta llegar literalmente a los pies del investigador.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Dino-sensei! –gritaron algunas alumnas alarmadas al ver la caída del bronco.

-Auch –se sobó el sitio lastimado –estoy bien. Jeje me tropecé sin querer –explicó mientras se levantaba y se ponía de frente ante el aburrido peliverde.

-He venido a notificarte que tendrás tres nuevos alumnos en tu curso que acaban de transferirse –dijo extendiendo la lista sin un atisbo de preocupación por el rubio quien acababa de desplomarse ante él –aquí tienes los detalles. Si tienes dudas pregúntale a alguien más –ante lo dicho hizo bajar una gota de pena a Dino.

El científico estaba irritado por que le habían pedido ese favor lo que provocó que saliera de la comodidad de su magnífico laboratorio "¿Qué no podían encontrar a otro profesor para ello?" pensaba con molestia.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Están aquí? –esperaba que no le negara aquella cuestión.

Verde suspiró y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-Pasen –ordenó dejando pasar a tres estudiantes –todos tuyas –exclamó antes de salir de la clase.

Dino por un momento se puso rígido y pálido al distinguir a alguien entre el pequeño grupo. Tragó con dificultad y volteó con un movimiento mecánico hacia la clase.

-Bien, tenemos a tres nuevos estudiantes ¿Gustan presentarse? –preguntó sin hacer en ningún momento contacto visual hacia esas gélidas orbes carmín.

-Mi nombre es Dion Saintre –se presentó la más alta de las tres dando un paso al frente. Los chicos lanzaron un "_Whoa_" seguido de otros suspiros al ver a la hermosa y despampanante rubia que tenían como compañera –vengo de Francia pero hace algunos años atrás viví una temporada en Tokyo, pero aun así mi japonés no es perfecto. Estaré un año estudiando Administración con ustedes así que estaré a su cuidado –sonrió deslumbrando al alumnado varonil quienes lanzaban alabanzas por su buena suerte.

-Yo soy Cecil Molgilevich –se presentó la más pequeña del grupo -soy de origen ruso aunque recientemente he vivido con Dion en Francia. Me veré joven y eso es porque estoy por cumplir los quince años, pero como he adelantado mis estudios se me aceptó en la universidad. Pueden llamarme C.C. que es como lo prefiero. Espero que puedan ayudarme mis queridos sempais –guiñó el ojo mientras veía con gracia la oleada de euforia que había desatado.

-Hatoyama Sunao. Soy japonesa y sirvo a Dion-sama –contestó de forma mecánica y desinteresada, dando a entender que sería lo único que hablaría.

Su cabello era de un tono oscuro azuloso y bastante corto. A diferencia de la apariencia pulcra y femenina de sus compañeras, Hatoyama vestía unos jeans deslavados, unas botas negras largas de cordón y un abrigo verde bastante grande y largo dando una apariencia un poco desaliñada. Sus rasgos no eran delicados pero su rostro era de buen ver en conjunción con esos ojos almendrados. No tenía esa apariencia coqueta e infantil como la pelirrosa ni hermosa y noble como lo era la ojiroja, pero había un halo sublime que le daba un toque galante que despertaba el interés a otros ojos.

-¡Kya! ¡Es muy apuesto! –murmuró una alumna no lo bastante bajo como para que el salón no la escuchase.

-Y tiene una apariencia fría e indiferente… –murmuró alguien distinto.

-Su piel es tan pálida que parece de porcelana… -otra más dio su opinión.

-¡Es genial…! –una más dio su dictamen.

Todo esto siendo escuchado por los nuevos estudiantes. Dion sustrajo una ligera sonrisa y C.C. trataba de contenerse la risa. El inmutable rostro de Sunao permanecía inalterable ante las erradas opiniones de sus compañeras.

-Y soy mujer… -agregó para parar los comentarios de las estudiantes quienes veían con completa confusión a esa persona.

No solo era la apariencia tan casual y la carencia de pecho (copa A), también era su semblante y el aura de un caballero que le rodeaba dando la sensación de ser un varón. Obvio la noticia provocó una gran decepción en señoritas del recinto. El suspiro del desencanto se hizo audible en toda la sala por la parte femenil.

-B-bien pueden escoger asiento –habló Dino sin mirarles ya que temía esa mirada carmín. Simplemente no podía enfrentarla como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los hombres entusiastas señalaban con gran ahínco los lugares que había cerca de ellos esperando llevarse un galardón ante el desfile que se desplegaba ante ellos. Dion viró la vista buscando el lugar adecuado y luego sus ojos brillaron al distinguir esa cabellera castaña. Con paso seguro se acercó a Tsuna quien al lado era acompañado por Kyoko. La ojimiel veía con recelo cómo el castaño sonreía a la nueva estudiante.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Tsuna –saludó.

-El placer es mío Dion-san –se levantó del asiento para cumplir con la rubia.

-Llámame simplemente Dion –le corrigió sonriente -Dime ¿está libre este lugar? –preguntó señalando la banca lateral que sobraba.

-No, s-siéntate –le pidió nervioso ahora que era apuntado por las miradas inquisidoras y enfurecidas de sus compañeros.

Sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo sentándose delante de Dion y cerca del castaño lo que le ganó otros cientos de miradas fulminantes de los celosos hombres.

-Tsu-kun ¿las conoces? –trató de llamar la atención del castaño.

-Ah perdona Kyoko-chan, ella es Dion y la conocí durante la fiesta de mi abuelo.

-Mucho gusto Kyoko-chan –no le importó tomarse tanta confianza –la presentación fue perfecta, es una lástima que después tuviese que irme –continuó hablando.

-Creo que Dino-sensei se va a molestar mucho si continúan hablando alto Tsu-kun –añadió la castaña, pero más por celos e irritación que por atención y tacto al maestro.

-Descuida Kyoko-chan. Dino-sensei no nos molestará por un rato –sonrió disfrutando de su chiste privado.

No hacía falta ser Sherlock para saber que no era del agrado de la ojimiel pero eso le importaba muy poco, era más divertido alterarla con su amado Tsunayoshi. Viendo la situación supo de inmediato que ambos, tanto el castaño como su amiga desconocían el hecho del compromiso, un punto para ella ya que podía acercarse al castaño sin hacerlo sentir tan ansioso.

-No te las presenté en la fiesta pero quisiera que conocieras a mis guardianes –hizo un gesto señalando con la palma a la pelirrosa –C.C. y… -pero un sonido sordo se oyó en el recinto que hizo voltear a todos para ver a la peliazul dormitando muy cómodamente.

-Are are, Nao-kun ya volvió a dormirse –comentó divertida la de coletas mirando a su compañera.

-¿E-está bien? –preguntó un poco alarmado.

-Si, es lo está. Es normal en ella –contestó Dion con una sonrisa radiante mientras el castaño veía con pena como la pelirrosa le metía un pan a la boca peliazul.

-¿Eh? ¿Ques pasho? –preguntó un poco desorientada con la boca llena de hogaza.

-Come o habla –reprendió Dion –lo siento, suele dormirse por lo que para mantenerse despierta debe de estar comiendo continuamente.

Era un grupo… singular, por no decir extraño, pero tan acostumbrado estaba a las rarezas por su ajetreada "familia" que no se sobresalto… mucho.

La catedra había terminado y la hora se había pasado volando con la plática de Dion, o más bien entrevista que le hacía. Temía una reprimenda del rubio profesor pero parecía que evitaba mirar en esa área del salón por lo que no tenía forma de detener la inoportuna plática con la ojirroja quien parecía más interesada en él que las ciencias políticas que impartía Dino.

-¿Qué clase te toca después Tsuna? –Preguntó interesada –si no tienes más asignaturas me gustaría invitarte un helado –sonrió satisfecha al ver ese lindo nerviosismo.

-B-bueno a decir verdad mis clases han terminado pero tengo tutorías dentro de una hora –comentó pero antes de poder agregar más Kyoko intervino.

-Así es. Tsu-kun tiene que revisar sus deberes y yo me he ofrecido para ayudarle –defendió bruscamente la castaña que llegó a pasmar a su compañero por reciente hostilidad.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de su error al dejarle ver a Tsuna ese lado de ella. Se arrepentía pero tanta había sido su exasperación por ver como esa mujerzuela salida de la nada se estaba ganando toda la atención del castaño cuando ella había movido cielo y mar para poder estar a su lado. Debía hacer algo para que el rol de la amiga amable y linda que personificaba no quedara perjudicado ante el castaño, afortunadamente -y al mismo tiempo era una desdicha- la pelirrosa movió sus hilos.

-¿Are? Pero yo quería pedirle a Kyoko-chan que nos enseñara la escuela a mi y a Nao-kun –fingió decepción por un momento y luego su rostro se iluminó como cuando a alguien le llega una idea -¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto? Dion es muy buena con los estudios así que ella puede ayudarte con la faena mientras disfrutan del postre y Kyoko-chan nos hace el gran favor de acompañarnos –dijo sujetándose del brazo de la chica -¿te parece Tsuna-kun? –esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-S-si, supongo que está bien si Kyoko-chan no se opone –miró a su amiga quien parecía atrapada.

-N-no, no es mala idea Tsu-kun –tuvo que resignarse a no hacer otra escena. Estaba acorralada viendo con imponencia como la rubia tomaba del brazo a Tsuna y se lo llevaba por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>-¡Kyoya! –le abrazaba con un tono de pesadez y agonía.<p>

No hace falta mencionar la reprimenda que recibió de parte del malhumorado azabache quien no dudo de estrellar su tonfa en su rostro.

-¡Auchh! ¡Eso dolió Kyoya! –Le acusó con el dedo inquisidor mientras se sujetaba la nariz con la mano libre –si sigues así jamás vas a encontrar una linda novia –se quejó lanzándose al sillón que había en ese pequeño despacho en la que Hibari impartía sus tutorías.

Suspiró con fastidio al ver al rubio mucho más insoportable que de costumbre. No sabía por qué pero se había refugiado en su estudio indispuesto a irse, como si allá afuera hubiese un monstruo que lo fuese a asesinar. Por supuesto le valía un comino lo que atormentaba al bronco pero se había vuelto un incordio al actuar como niño mimado y con necedad de atención.

-Kyoya… -llamó con la cara aún escondida en la revestimenta de cuera del sofá -¿alguna vez has hecho algo terrible a alguien que no le puedas dar la cara? –preguntó esperando conseguir un consejo.

-Hmp como si el resentimiento de esos estúpidos herbívoros me importara –de donde se había ido a sujetar, bueno al menos esta vez no le había ignorado como en otras ocasiones.

-Tan frío e insensible… –levantó la cara del sofá e hizo un mohín mirando al moreno quien ojeaba algunos documentos mientras llevaba café a sus labios.

Quedó hipnotizando observando aquellos tersos labios que probó en esa única y desdichada ocasión. Se sentía como un aprovechado al haber cometido aquel acto en la que el moreno estaba destrozado y se reprendía severamente por no haber encontrado alguna otra alternativa, pero siendo sinceros una parte de él no quería siquiera buscar otras opciones por que se sentía atraído por el moreno y decir que aquello no era lo que había deseado sería una vil mentira. Agitó su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos tan impíos… había sido un resbalón de los dos y rogaba por el bien de ambos que no se volviera a repetir.

Kyoya miró de soslayo las varias expresiones del bronco. No era difícil leer lo que pensaba, era parte de su torpeza innata.

-Deberías olvidarlo –comentó con simpleza asustando a Dino por verse descubierto por el observador azabache.

-Aunque me lo digas… -se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia el moreno –sabes que no voy a poder –recargó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache como pidiendo disculpas –me siento como un maldito pervertido ventajista.

-Eres un maldito pervertido ventajista –dijo con frialdad al rubio haciendo que se sintiera peor.

-No eres nada lindo –hizo un puchero y se abrazó al moreno quien trataba de hacerlo a un lado.

-Ara ¿interrumpimos? –preguntó una voz de soprano que erizó los pelos de Dino.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta abierta y el rubio recordó de pronto por qué se había escondido en aquel despacho. Enfrente de ellos se encontraban Dion y atrás de ella Tsunayoshi.

-No diremos nada pero ¿no creen que deberían ser más prudentes? ¿Querido Sensei? –se dirigió al rubio quien no podía articular palabra y temblaba como gelatina.

Hibari vio el terror de Dino y comprendió rápidamente quien era la causante de todo ese temor. Luego volvió su mirada a su pupilo quien tenía una mirada triste y ensombrecida. Ambos hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos para que después el castaño dirigiera su vista hacia el suelo. Tras unos momentos de reflexión el castaño salió corriendo dejando confundidos al resto.

-¿Tsuna? –llamó extrañada viendo al joven alejarse con rapidez.

-Tzk –chasqueó la lengua y antes de siguiera de pensar salió tras el castaño.

Esa reacción no la esperaba Dion y rápidamente sospechó que había algo ahí. Ella era demasiado suspicaz en ese tipo de cosas pero antes de siquiera ir tras el par y descubrir la relación que guardaban pensó que era más divertido atormentar a cierto rubio que rogaba volverse invisible ante esos ojos rojos.

-Dino Cavallone, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? –sonrió mentalmente al ver al susodicho vuelto piedra.

-S-Saintre-san.

-Oh vamos, tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia ¿por qué tanto formalismo? –preguntó como si no fuera obvia la respuesta. Dino tragó con dificultad y se decidió a seguir la conversación.

-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo –hablaba pero no la mirada, aún sentía culpa.

-¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada Dino? –se estaba divirtiendo como el infierno –podría ser… ¿Qué te sientas incómodo por lo que sucedió? –Fingió sorpresa –jajaja descuida. Esa es historia pasada.

Dino vio la sonrisa de Dion y se sintió aliviado y con un peso menos.

-D-ime ¿C-cómo le ha ido a Mira? –estaba conversando un tema peligroso pero se preocupaba por aquella mujer.

-¿Onee-san? Bien. De maravilla con su nuevo esposo –sonrió al ver que el rubio había mordido el anzuelo –estaba preocupada por ella pero tal parece que su promesa de ser feliz con aquel hombre y restregártelo en la cara ha funcionado –ese último comentario fue equivalente a dejar caer sobre Dino una tonelada de concreto encima.

-T-tú… -miró con nerviosismo a la mujer -¿me guardas rencor? –está vez se centró en los gestos por que sabía lo buen mentirosa que era la menor.

-¿Yo? –se señaló fingiendo demencia –nop. Yo no tengo que guardarte rencor, después de todo simplemente soy la hermana de la mujer a quien abandonaste en el altar como un niño asustadizo y cobarde –eso se había sentido como un puñal en su espalda -¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Abandonaste la idea de convertirte en un líder de tu familia como tu hermano Primo y renunciaste a tu cómoda vida por que te sentías incapaz de dirigir a tu familia –se sintió ahora como si tres dagas daban al blanco al mismo tiempo con gran precisión mientras la otra continuaba con su sarcasmo –y tuviste la genial y noble idea de que al no poder brindarle una vida de lujos a mi hermana debías dejarla por su propio "bien" –se enterraron más dagas en su sobrepoblada espalda –aunque a ella no le hubiese importado llevar una vida humilde a tu lado…

-Está bien, ya entendí –interrumpió antes de seguir sintiendo esas afiladas palabras.

La chica tenía una puntería hacia los puntos endebles de las personas que cualquier circense envidiaría y ese letal sarcasmo lo hacía más difícil de soportar.

-Dime ¿ella es feliz? –preguntó con dificultad ya que aún sentía amor hacia aquella mujer quien había sido su primer amor.

-Si, lo es. Mucho más de lo que esperaba –admitió con honestidad.

-Y… ella… ¿ella me odia? –otra cuestión que necesitaba saber y al mismo tiempo le causaba pesar.

Dion sabía que podía hacer añicos al rubio y hacerlo sufrir con aquella pregunta, pero quizá fue esa mirada de arrepentimiento y esa sonrisa apenada lo que le había hecho decidir hablar con sinceridad.

-Debería… tendría… tiene toda las razones para hacerlo pero no lo hace –vio como el rubio le dirigía una mirada de estupefacción –ella sabía de sobra que la habías abandonado por que se necesitaba mucho dinero para su tratamiento, que no le podías asegurar la salud con tu economía a pesar de poder amarla con bastante fervor. No te miento cuanto te digo que a ella no le hubiese importado vivir menos para estar a tu lado. Te diré que el día de la boda, cuando leyó tu carta de despedida ella no lloró aunque sus ojos estuvieran llenos de dolor; cuando le pregunté por qué no lo hacía, ella me respondió "Yo no necesito a alguien que me ame pero se conforme con mirarme a la distancia. Yo necesito de alguien que no tome las decisiones sólo y que esté dispuesto a compartir su carga conmigo. Alguien que comprenda el significado de ser pareja".

Ambos se sumieron en silencio. Dino miraba hacia el suelo recordando el tiempo que había compartido con Mira mientras que Dion miraba hacia el techo pensando en su hermana, hacía tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba.

-Siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte –esta vez fue Dino en comenzar sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo sé, después de todo es mi hermana mayor –contestó como si fuese lo más obvio –dime ¿no planeas regresar con Primo?

Dino le miró un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema pero luego tras reflexionarlo dijo.

-Yo no soy como mi hermano aunque me esfuerce y también me harté de vivir a su sombra. Le admiro y todo eso pero quiero construir un camino propio con mis propias manos. Además la mafia no es para mí –se sintió un poco mejor tras lo dicho.

-Entonces mantente alejado de Cavallone por un tiempo –algo en su tono escondía desasosiego por lo que llamó la atención de Dino.

Dion se dio recalcó en su falla y de inmediato decidió desviar el tema.

-Si regresas seguro tus padres y tu hermano te obligan a casarte para que no vuelvas a escabullirte. Sería una pena que abandones a Kyoya-kun ¿me equivoco? Aunque no me esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos –fingió desconcierto mientras llevaba una mano al mentón y miraba con sospecha al rubio – ¿no será… qué bateabas de ese lado desde el principio y terminaste con mi hermana por que eras homosexual? –agudizó la vista.

Dino se puso pálido tras rememorar aquél episodio pero rápidamente negó frenéticamente ante la rubia. Dion no era tonta, algo había pasado entre esos dos e iba a sacarle más adelante esa información al bronco. Era una Saintre y eso significaba que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

-Y dime… ¿has visitado la tumba de Nina? –preguntó desviando el tema.

-Aún no –suspiró con pesadez –no puedo creer que haya muerto por un accidente tan fútil –comentó –caer por que unos simples barandales se vencieron.

Vio la angustia en la cara del bronco y la forma en que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Había algo más en la historia que no encajaba y comenzaba a reconstruir el rompecabezas de la muerte de su rival.

-Por otra parte, ese es el famoso Tori-kun ¿cierto? Nunca lo conocí salvo por las descripciones y quejas de Nina –habló para aliviar la tensión del rubio.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?

-Nahh, no me interesa. Prefiero que las cosas sigan como ahora. Será mejor que no le menciones quien soy, podría lastimarlo recordándole a Nina –convenció con facilidad al bronco ya que la herida aún estaba fresca en Kyoya y prefería que se olvidara de aquel fatal incidente.

-Por otra parte tú tienes más que decirme Dino-kun –el bronco sonrió al escuchar ese apelativo que tenía años de no oír por parte de la rubia.

Sabía que correr de esa forma era algo tonto e inmaduro pero haber visto a Hibari siendo abrazado por Dino le había dolido. Sabía que el gesto podría ser considerado como insignificante pero se había enamorado tanto del azabache que verlo compartir su espacio con otros era insoportable para él. Era egoísta pero no quería que el moreno se mostrara amable con otros o se dejara tocar. Había huido por que sentía su pecho oprimirse y trataba que ese mar no se desbordara de sus ojos. No quería mostrarse más patético a los ojos del moreno y para evitar que le viera con esa expresión amarga no dudo en escapar de esos ojos grises.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina sin mirar donde iba y chocó con un cuerpo. El impacto había sido fuerte que casi lanza al castaño de espaldas, sin embargo la caída nunca llegó por que una de sus manos fue alcanzada por la del desconocido.

-Oya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? –le sonó familiar la voz y limpió sus ojos para que su visión no fuese obstruida por las lágrimas.

-Rokudo-san –mencionó mientras llevaba sus manos para limpiarse esas lágrimas traidoras. Se sentía deplorable por que no quería que nadie le viese con esa expresión e iba para toparse con el peliazul.

-Mukuro, llámame así Tsunayoshi-kun –ayudó a limpiar unas de las lágrimas de una forma tan gentil que sacó un sonrojo al castaño.

-G-gracias –agradeció desviando la mirada. Maldición, esa sonrisa no debería ser legal, dejaría aturdida a cualquier mujer.

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la que lloras? ¿Quién ha sido el desdichado que ha causado tu malestar? –preguntó acercando su rostro al menor poniéndolo más exaltado.

-N-no es nada –trató de excusar inútilmente mientras veía como iba creciendo la cercanía con el peliazul.

-Tal ves suene desvergonzado pero yo… -tomó el mentón para obligarle a encararlo –yo nunca te haría llorar.

El sonrojo avivó en sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió arrítmica. Lo juraba, algo debían tener esos hipnotizantes ojos por que ahora se encontraba atontado en sus brazos sin oponerse al más alto quien acercaba lentamente sus labios a los suyos.

Unas de sus manos fue apresada y jalada liberándolo del agarre de Mukuro. Vio a su salvador quien lo colocaba detrás de él mientras alzaba amenazadoramente una tonfa.

-¿Qué planeas con el herbívoro Rokudo Mukuro? –preguntó con un tono hostil y completamente molesto.

El peliazul sonrió al ver cabreado al moreno quien resguardaba al castaño como si fuese de su propiedad, era divertido meterse con Kyoya.

-¿Yo? –Sonrió con inocencia –sólo planeo secuestrar al lindo conejo. Tengo entendido que tiene un cruel tirano que le hace llorar y yo no soporto ver eso –afiló su vista en contra del azabache – ¿tienes algún problema Tori-kun? Yo simplemente quiero hacerlo feliz.

-Por indecentes te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Oya, oya. Siempre tan hostil pero así me gusta más –sacó un tridente plegable entre sus ropas para colocarse en posición de combate.

Antes de que esos dos chocaran armas el castaño rápidamente desarmó a Hibari quien no se esperaba eso del menor. Iba a propinarle una golpiza con sus puños por atreverse a tomarle con la guardia baja pero Tsuna se adelantó y le derribó en el suelo. Su agarre no iba a durar mucho por lo que se apresuró para convencer a Mukuro.

-Por favor, si pelean saldrán perjudicados –trató de ser razonable. Hibari por su parte aparte de estar completamente airado, se topó con esos ojos naranjas del menor que denotaban determinación y carecía de duda o temor.

-Si tú lo dices Tsunayoshi. De por sí tengo cosas que hacer pero debes saber que por esto me deberás una cena –salió en dirección contraria de donde esos dos se encontraban.

Tsuna sintió un fuerte puño en su mejilla que terminó por derribarlo liberando a Hibari de su opresión. Si creía que iba a ser su único castigo estaba muy equivocado. Sin embargo, sin mencionar palabra alguna o mostrar esa cobardía característica de él, Tsuna se levantó con una mano en la parte magullada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dejando atrás al enfurecido azabache.

-Estamos retrasados con las lecciones, será mejor dirigirnos hacia el despacho –mencionó con voz apagada.

Su apatía y desinterés encolerizaron más a Hibari quien tomó con violencia uno de los brazos del menor y lo estrellaba contra la pared acorralándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué planeas herbívoro? –preguntó apretando su agarre en la muñeca arriba de la cabeza del castaño.

Cerró los ojos para así no enfrentarse a la inquisitiva mirada del moreno mientras forcejeaba para verse liberado. Sabía que si volvían a hacer contacto físico, sus ojos le revelarían todos sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo odiaba ser tan expresivo.

-¿Desde cuando te juntas con Rokudo Mukuro? –la pregunta había pasmado al castaño por que simplemente no la esperaba. ¿Qué le importaba a Hibari si se juntaba con otras personas? ¿Por qué ahora mostraba ese pequeño interés? Atribuyó la causa a que Hibari no soportaba a Mukuro, y no pensó que quizá se debían a los celos.

-Con quien me junte no es asunto tuyo –respondió con molestia. Hibari se dejaba abrazar por Dino así que no tenía por qué reprenderlo – mi vida personal no es de tu interés –trató de sonar hostil para que le liberara pero terminó por tener el efecto contrario.

Su mirada se volvió más adversa y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Aún con la aprisionada mano, Tsuna fue arrastrado hasta una sala de aquel edificio. Se trataba de una pequeña biblioteca con una sección con mesas para el estudio en donde fue depositado con violencia.

La acción brusca le había dolido horrores debido a los recientes entrenamientos, pero antes de poder reclamar el moreno lo apresó contra la mesa. Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al toparse con esos ojos platinados, y cómo temía, sus pensamientos quedaron completamente expuestos.

-¿Así que te van los hombres? –Preguntó con voz fría y acusadora –ya que no caí en tus artimañas ahora vas tras esa estúpida piña.

-¡Te equivocas! –Trató de quitarse el cuerpo de encima pero era obvia la diferencia en fuerzas -¡Hibari-san! ¡Si no me libera…!

-¿Sino qué? –Le retó - ¿no era esto lo que deseabas? –cuestionaba mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de su ropa.

-¡ME DUELE! –se quejó con fuerza haciendo que el moreno se recobrara de su ira y se diera cuenta de la situación muy subida del tono. Fue que distinguió que no tocaba la piel del castaño bajo su palma por lo que desabrochó la camisa y observó el torso del menor envuelto en vendas.

-¿Esto es…? –se quedó asombrado por la cantidad de lesiones del castaño.

-E-es por el entrenamiento de Reborn –contestó Tsuna levantándose mientras sus ojos eran ocultados por sus cabellos.

Así que Vongola había comenzado a moverse, fue lo que pensó Hibari quien permaneció en silencio. Le asombraba que el castaño no se haya quejado o deprimido antes como era su costumbre, en cambio hacía frente al terrible adiestramiento físico al mismo tiempo que continuaba con el estudio universitario.

-¿Por qué soportas algo así? –preguntó curioso.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que el moreno se mostraba un poco interesado por lo que esbozó una ligera sonrisa satisfecha por el gesto.

-No lo puedo asegurar pero tengo la impresión que mi abuelo y mi hermano están pasando por algo difícil en la compañía que se ven obligados a adelantar la sucesión. No es como si ya tu vieras dudas sobre convertirme en jefe pero quiero estar lo mejor preparado para afrontar la situación y poder serles de ayuda a mi familia. Aunque aún temo equivocarme…

Hibari no dijo nada pero se sorprendió del gran paso que había dado el castaño. Ya no era el negarse a ser el sucesor de su familia sino que ahora era el temor por errar o no dirigir de manera correcta a Vongola. Cualquiera estaría satisfecho por el avance de Tsuna pero a Kyoya le enfurecía ya que cada vez el menor se acercaba a convertirse en uno de esos hombres corruptos que detestaba. No se daba cuenta que odiaba más el hecho que Tsunayoshi se convirtiera en una persona despreciable que el que Tsuna fuese el sucesor de Vongola.

La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron hacia la entrada donde la pareja de rubios ingresaba.

-¡Kyoya! ¿Con que aquí est…? –pero se negó a continuar poniéndose completamente incómodo.

-Sentimos interrumpir –agregó Dion aburrida.

Tsuna no comprendió por un momento la reacciones de aquellos dos, pero tras echar un vistazo se dio cuenta de la comprometedora escena en la que se encontraba con el moreno: su camisa desacomodada y abierta, él sentado en la mesa con Hibari enfrente de él mientras éste recargaba sus manos en los extremos de la mesa… cualquiera pensaría que había algo raro ahí.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! –apresuró a decir mientras se abrochaba la camisa y enviaba una mirada de ayuda a Hibari quien con desinterés no se molestó en negar las palabras de Dion.

Estaba completamente abochornado dándoles las espaldas a los rubios mientras se acomodaba las ropas. La incomodidad por parte del castaño y el rubio se sintieron en la habitación (a Hibari y a Dion le era indiferente la situación).

-¡Dion! ~ -entonaba su nombre con voz cantarina hasta acercarse a la rubia.

-C.C., Nao –agregó al verlos acercarse.

-Ya es hora de irnos Dion-sama –anunció la peliazul inclinándose respetuosamente ante su ama.

Su vista se ensombreció por un momento lo que no pasó desapercibido por Tsunayoshi.

-Ya veo –habló con resignación –espero verte en clases mañana Tsuna –sonrió para darse la vuelta. Aquella forma de llamar al menor no le había agradado al moreno por alguna razón.

-Hasta luego Dion –tampoco le gustó la confianza que el castaño llamaba a esa mujer por lo que apretó el entrecejo.

Dion aún no había hecho algún movimiento y ya se había ganado el desaire de la alondra.

* * *

><p>Quien fuese el que dijo que con sólo estar al lado de la persona querida era suficiente, debía merecerse la condena eterna en el infierno por tan cruel mentira. Suspiró con pesadez mientras conducía el cadillav en compañía de Giotto en el asiento del copiloto.<p>

La situación se había tornado tensa entre los dos. Giotto no sabía exactamente por qué estaba molesto el ojiazul pero tenía la sensación que lo envolvía en el asunto (**N/A:** bueno, al menos hizo un avance =.=U). Por su parte, Alaude se encontraba exasperado con el Vongola y su estúpida consciencia. No era simplemente por que Giotto no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, sino que el rubio ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de que pudiese gustarle, y eso hacía la situación mucho más dolorosa e insoportable. Si pudiese desecharía esos inútiles sentimentalismos que lo habían atormentado desde hace quince años, pero como algún tipo de maldición aún seguían latentes en su corazón. El amor debe ser alguna clase de tortura y desdicha, no encontraba la parte en que decían que era una bendición.

-Alaude… –la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos y viró su vista a su acompañante –sé que no soy digno de confianza pero quiero que me digas eso que te ha estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo. En estos momentos estoy con el asunto de la sucesión y no tengo cabeza para otras cosas, por eso te ruego que seas directo conmigo y no te contengas -¿Ser directo? ¿Bromeaba? ¿Cuántas veces le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos por medio de sus acciones y él quería que se lo deletreara? Realmente no cabía dentro de sí la razón por la que estaba enamorado de ese incauto rubio idiota.

-Olvídalo, después hablaremos de ello. Por ahora no necesito que te muestres distraído con la junta que estamos por tener –sonrió ante lo dicho y es que aunque todos dijeran que era un maldito egoísta y egocéntrico, Giotto sabía que Alaude podía llegar a ser muy comprensivo.

-Está bien, pero que sepas que no me olvidaré de esta conversación –le advirtió mientras abría la portezuela. Ya habían llegado a su destino: la mansión Vongola.

-Giotto, Alaude –ambos escucharon esa aterciopelada voz llamarles. Ambos voltearon y se toparon con la ama de llaves que bajaba la escalinata para darles la bienvenida.

-Is –sonrió el rubio -¿han llegado todos? –preguntó curioso ya que estaban retrasados.

-Descuida, aún falta Primo que llegue –contestó mientras echaba un vistazo a Alaude. Por lo menos ya no la fulminaba con esa mirada cuando era abrazada por el ojinaranja.

-Ya no esperen más por mí –sonó una voz con toda la galantería que le caracterizaba –Is-chan, tan hermosa como siemp… -terminó tropezando con sus pies y cayendo al piso mientras sus viejos compañeros ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Y tú tan torpe como siempre. Debería ser un crimen que te dejen conducir –contestó mientras ayudaba al moreno levantarse.

-Pero es más entretenido que llevar chofer –contestó como si no supiese la razón por la que Isabella dijo aquello –Giotto ha pasado mucho tiempo. Veo que aún no sientas cabeza y sigues de mujeriego –comentó ganándose una mirada tajante del rubio cenizo –creo que deberías fijarte mejor en tu entorno –hizo la sugerencia arriesgándose a recibir la hostilidad de su primo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –contestó con inocencia mientras la castaña y el moreno entornaban los ojos resignados.

-Nos esperan en la sala. Hay que darse prisa –recordó Isabella al resto quienes asintieron y entraron a la residencia.

-En los cinco años que estuve fuera ¿aún no ha habido progreso?–le susurró a su exvicepresidenta.

-No. La estupidez de Giotto es infinita –le contestó en voz baja viendo a la susodicha pareja caminando frente a ellos.

El grupo tocó la pesada puerta de madera y enseguida ésta fue abierta por unos mayordomos dándoles el paso a los invitados.

-Sentimos la tardanza Noveno –se disculpó Giotto dando una reverencia respetuosa al diligente de Vongola y a los presentes.

-Descuida hijo mío. Tomen asiento –les ofreció –Francis y Alexander, ya se pueden retirar –ordenó a los sirvientes a salir ahora que la conversación iba a dar inicio –Bien, antes que nada quiero presentarlos al resto. Mi nieto Giotto Vongola y sus respectivos guardianes –hizo un gesto con su mano señalando el lado de la mesa que le correspondía al rubio con sus amigos de la infancia parados detrás de él– el actual líder de la familia Cavallone –ahora fue el turno del azabache para incorporarse–la familia Shimon –Cozart ahora era acompañado por su hermano en el recinto -los arcobaleno Verde, Coronello, Skull y Fon, por razones forzosas no todos están presentes–todos voltearon a ver parte de las siete personas más fuertes del mundo que estaban en lo más alejado de la habitación –el escuadrón asesino independiente: Varia –señaló a Xanxus quien tenía cómodamente colocados sus pies arriba de la gran mesa de reunión – a mi consejero externo y miembro del grupo de los Ancianos: Fausto Carissimi –señaló a su colega quien se sentaba a su derecha –a los miembros de la CEDEF –fueron Basil, Lal Mirch e Isabella quienes se levantaron tras esas palabras – los próximos guardianes de Décimo líder de Vongola –los más jóvenes dieron sus respetos a los más experimentados a excepción de cierto peliazul –y aprovecho para presentarles a la familia Saintre quienes acaban de abandonar la neutralidad de su posición y han decidido apoyarnos en este conflicto que se aproxima –todos voltearon a ver a la joven líder que se posicionaba en la mesa.

-Con todo respeto… -comentó el pelirrojo líder de la familia Shimon -¿hay alguna razón por la que el futuro sucesor de Vongola no esté presente? –su pregunta era crucial para todos los presentes ya que en aquél castaño se depositarían su confianza.

-En este momento el amo Tsunayoshi está siendo sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento a cargo del arcobaleno del sol: Reborn. Usted sabrá que el poder del Trinisette es inmenso y se necesitará una fuerte voluntad para sostenerlo –intervino la castaña ya que tenía el permiso para hablar en voz del anciano pero sin dar su opinión, y claro, estaba el tema que Tsuna no sabía acerca de la mafia o algo parecido.

-Como ha dicho Isabella. El tiempo se agota conforme lo que sabemos del estado de Trinisette.

-Perdone que lo pregunte pero exactamente ¿Cuál es el daño que provocaría el Trinisette en caso que el joven Tsunayoshi no logre contenerlo? –esta vez fue Primo en preguntar.

-Como todos saben el Trinisette tiene la capacidad de reformar las leyes del mundo para recrearlo –esta vez fue la rubia quien comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de todos en la sala -A lo largo de la historia el Trinisette ha sido suprimido por nuestra familia pero cada cierto tiempo la acumulación de su poder dentro de sus 27 componente llega a su cenit y nos es imposible controlarlo. Es aquí cuando los representantes del cielo poseedores del pacificador del cielo, el anillo Vongola y el anillo Mare deben intervenir. De no hacerlo…

-Tendríamos el rompimiento de la realidad y la fractura de la corriente temporal –completó Giotto.

-Así es. Sonará exagerado pero esto no debe tomarse a la ligera –habló con severidad –ahora está la cuestión de la familia Millefore. Ustedes sabrán mejor que yo acerca de la sus sospechas hacia Byakuran Gesso y la arcobaleno Unni.

-En esta insólita ocasión es cuando la familia Saintre revela las urnas del Trinisette que resguardan en secreto y se reúnen los 27 componentes que lo conforman. Pero tenemos la sospecha que esta oportunidad puede aprovechada por el líder de Millefore –habló el Noveno con seriedad –no es sólo preparar a nuestro representante del cielo para sellar nuevamente el Triniset –se refirió a Tsuna –también es evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas. De hacerlo esa persona podrá controlar la corriente temporal y….

-No sólo dominaría nuestro mundo sino también los paralelos –comentó Fausto interviniendo en la conversación –y no sólo hablo por los Millefore –dirigió una mirada discreta a la líder de Saintre –cualquiera con el atributo del cielo adecuado podría poner sus manos en su poder.

-Pero Unni-san y Byakuran también tendrán que estar en ese momento ¿me equivoco? –esta vez fue Fon en hablar.

-Tienen la obligación –habló Lal Mirch –por lo tanto también la oportunidad.

-Pero todos los arcobaleno estaremos ahí kora.

-Temo que eso podría no ser significante en esta ocasión –habló una voz de soprano que los arcobalenos conocían muy bien, después de todo era la hermana de la anterior arcobaleno del cielo: Luce.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó el arcobaleno de la tormenta.

-Mi hermana… -hubo un deje de tristeza al pronunciar esa palabra –su muerte ha sido todo un misterio. Ninguna herida o daño físico que lo demuestre, tampoco se encontró veneno o alguna sustancia nociva en su organismo. Los expertos atribuyen su muerte a causas naturales pero… -hizo una pausa –tengo la sensación que fue por otra causa ligada a Gesso –"_además que ella me dijo que no confiara en él" _recordó pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Si no es una muerte natural ¿entonces que puede ser? Kora –preguntó pero la peliazul no supo contestarle.

-La intuición de Luce es tan aceptable como cualquier argumento lógico y racional en esta sala –intervino Giotto –sus poderes de clarividencia son exactos y siempre se cumplen por lo que no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera.

-Pero regresando al tema ¿cómo evitar que Byakuran tome el control si estará en la ceremonia? Kora

-Simple. Hacer que Tsunayoshi tome el control del Trinisette antes –contestó Primo.

-Así es. Tsunayoshi tiene el triple atributo que se necesita para hacerlo –comentó Timoteo.

Dion dejó salir una risa al escuchar aquellas aseveraciones lo que hizo que cierto peliplata la mirara con malos ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Gokudera molesto ya que la ojirroja no disimulaba la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Perdón sólo me hizo gracia el comentario. Sobrestiman a Tsuna –contestó enfureciendo el peliplata.

-Serás ¡esto es serio! ¡No te atrevas a ofender al Juudaime! –se alzó de forma amenazante ante la mujer que ni se inmutaba, pero a un escaso paso para encararla sus reflejos le detuvieron antes de tocar el filoso artefacto que estaba delante de su cuello.

-No se atreva a tocar a Dion-sama –amenazó la mujer peliazul con una espada corta deslizándose de la manga. La acción había tomado de sorpresa a todos sobretodo a cierto pelirrojo y moreno que se encontraban al borde su paciencia para ir a ayudar al peliplata.

De pronto ella también sintió el frio y filoso objeto justo al lado de su cuello y vio con el resquicio de sus ojos a la ama de llaves que sostenía la larga katana quien a una velocidad inhumana ahora se encontraba apuntándole.

-Y tú no deberías sacar tus armas en el recinto –le dijo con severidad y una mirada atroz.

-Nao siéntate –ordenó la rubia desde su asiento quien no se había alterado con el altercado.

La peliazul obedeció y dejó de apuntar su arma para alivio de Yamamoto y G, aunque seguían viendo con malos ojos a la mujer. Isabella hizo lo mismo y enfundó su espada volviendo a su sitio del otro lado del recinto.

-Perdón el jaleo provocado por mi guardiana. Ha sido causado por mi falta al no explicarme bien y de forma clara –prosiguió Dion –olvidan el hecho que Byakuran y Unni también poseen el triple atributo, de no ser así el Trinisette no se encontraría cerca del cenit. También existe la posibilidad de que la arcobaleno esté colaborando con Gesso y eso nos dejaría en una desproporción que no podríamos remediar aún si Tsunayoshi se hiciese más fuerte –hizo una pausa formando un puente con sus manos –además está algo mucho más importante que todos ignoran y les quiero informar –todos vieron la seriedad reflejada en sus ojos por lo que la escucharon atentamente –a partir de hoy Tsunayoshi debe aprender a controlar sus llamar y ser aceptado por el anillo Vongola como el legítimo Décimo líder de la familia, todo en un tiempo límite de tres semanas…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Ya sé que dejé inconclusa la explicación como lo de triple atributo (idea mía y de Anna) y otros cabos sueltos pero dejaré las explicaciones para más adelante. Perdón por ponerme a leer otro manga pero la buena noticia es que me inspiré para Juego de muñecas y me dio tiempo para reconstruir el capitulo dedicado a Crimson Mermaid y la otra es que ya no estaré en la mesa de mi carrera por lo que tengo más tiempo libre

**Anna:** mientras no lo uses para leer más manga y anime ¬¬

**Kyo:** descuida, todos los buenos anime que veía acabaron T.T y como venganza te haré leer Vinland Saga ¬¬

**Anna:** suerte con ello =.=U se aproximan vacaciones y tengo todo el tiempo libre

**Kyo:** grrr Agradecimientos especiales…

De Amor Yaoi: Naru uchija y a RockerKarina 1

Y de ff a: Ruby Kagamine, Akari-Cross, dametsuna y a D-JK23

Son por sus palabras de ánimo lo que me persuaden de tratar de cumplir con el plazo.

**Anna:** la palabra clave aquí es tratar ¬¬

**Kyo:** jeje ^^U chao chao

**Aclaraciones:**

*Es el sobrenombre de Isabella durante su tiempo como mercenaria: Sirena roja o carmesí. Dejaré el que mole más así que ¿ingles o español?


	15. Stretto: Tiempo

**N/A:**

**Kyo: **esto ocurre cuando actualizo varios fics al mismo tiempo ¬¬ ya no se me ocurre que decir (suspiro)

**Anna: **que tal que sientes la demora? ¬¬

**Kyo:** pero no hubo muchos reviews y eso me deprime -3- tal ves lo estoy haciendo aburrido y eso me desmotiva a escribir

**Anna: **hazlo por quienes sí te dejaron review ¬¬*

**Kyo: **por supuesto que lo haré ò.ó A todas aquellas que dejaron review gracias ^^

**Anna: **no hay opening para este?

**Kyo: **no, no he visto ninguna letra que me convenza ¬¬

**Anna: **ya que (encoge de hombros) si alguna tiene una idea para el opening háganoslo saber

**Kyo: **bueno aquí les presento el capítulo. No será muy largo pero espero que les guste.

Aquí les dejo el link del tema que toca Isabella. Perdón por la propaganda para Sakamichi no Apollon pero realmente vale la pena ver este anime, aún si no son unas viciadas para el jazz como yo ^^

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ?v=viwUgMVr2G0

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 12:**

**Tiempo.**

Todos los presentes estaban en completo silencio tratando de sobrellevar el peso de las palabras de Dion.

-Tres semanas… -fue más para sí mismo, pero las palabras de Giotto se oyeron en el recinto.

-Por Dios ¡Es una locura! –también dijo Cozart con voz temerosa –toma años de entrenamiento dominar las llamas.

-Eso de la forma pasiva pero existe otra forma para lograrlo y es por eso que estoy aquí –declaró la rubia –existe la manera de aprenderlo de forma agresiva y toma escasos días, pero nadie cuerdo lo sugeriría por que puede poner la vida del representante en peligro, pero si deciden acceder entonces no me importaría entrenar a Tsunayoshi –miró expectante al Noveno quien se debatía internamente los pros y contras, tratando inútilmente que sus sentimientos no interfirieran en su resolución –pero antes de tal paso Tsuna debe prepararse físicamente para el adiestramiento al que pienso someterlo. Tengo entendido que el arcobaleno del Sol se está encargando de aquella parte.

-Le está entrenando todas las tardes –dijo Giotto. Dion negó con la cabeza.

-No es suficiente, necesita un entrenamiento intensivo de quizá una o dos semanas. Las distracciones como la universidad por el momento son innecesarias si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Entonces pediré personalmente a Reborn que se lleve a mi nieto a un retiro lo más pronto posible.

-Me parece adecuado –bajó ahora las manos de la mesa colocándose en una posición más cómoda –ahora creo que hay otros temas de interés que se deben debatir. Tengo entendido que Tsunayoshi aún carece de guardianes del rayo y la nube –miró a la futura guardia del Décimo Vongola. A excepción del peliíndigo, todos los demás eran unos inexpertos e ingenuos.

-Carecemos de un prospecto adecuado para tener el anillo de la nube pero contamos con un candidato a guardián del rayo. Yo personalmente le entreno –explicó la castaña –pronto se le hará la prueba del anillo para demostrar si es o no merecedor de él.

-También es posible que tengamos a un aspirante para el pilar de la nube –dijo el Noveno ganándose la atención de todos, sobretodo de Vongola por que no estaban enterados de aquella información –pero aún está en cuestión.

-Entonces la situación no es exasperante como pensé –habló Dion –estaba pensando seriamente acerca de prestarles a mi guardiana de la nube para ello pero es innecesario –miró señalando a Nao.

-Noveno, si me permite también hay información reciente que me gustaría explicar a todos ahora que estamos reunidos y que pueda echar pistas de los planes de Millefore –por primera vez Deamon participó en el debate –tenemos una solicitud de cooperación y rescate con una familia aliada de Gesso, la famiglia Cascone de Italia. Al parecer han traicionado la alianza y ahora se encuentran en una situación en la que se han visto obligados a huir por lo que se han rebajado a pedir nuestra ayuda. Piden una reunión para acordar los detalles de la alianza y a cambio de protección prometen compartir toda la información que les está disponible –terminó de explicar.

-Parece una trampa – expuso LalMirch quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pero tampoco podemos ignorar la situación –habló el Noveno –Deamon-kun ¿donde se acordará la reunión?

-Sus fuerzas se han replegado a una base ubicada en el desierto en la región sureste de Arabia Saudí. El lugar se llama Shaybah. También piden que sea con alguno de los dirigentes de Vongola.

Isabella frunció el ceño ya que sabía quien debía ir a acordar aquella unión y no era nadie más que Giotto. Iba a debatir para evitar que su amigo fuese exponiéndose al peligro pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Timoteo-sama, le pido que me deje ir en lugar del joven Giotto para esta misión –pidió Alaude dejando a todos boquiabiertos –aunque mi papel no se compare con la de su nieto, creo que es innecesario arriesgarlo.

-Alaude ¡Pero qué…! –iba a reprochar bastante molesto pero fue callado por una mirada del ojiazul. Por sobretodo estaba preocupado por el rubio ya que se había ofrecido a una peligrosa misión.

-Después de todo actualmente estoy al mando de la división de Inteligencia, eso me hace apto para ir –expuso.

El reciente retiro de Vinconte de la división había dejado a Alaude como el encargado temporal hasta que el guardián de la nube de la Décima generación estuviese listo.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces yo también iré. Después de todo soy una de las mediadoras de la división de Negociación y una de los capitanes de la División de Asalto –se apuntó la castaña dejando aún más inconforme al ojinaranja –Giotto es imprescindible para nosotros. No podemos comprometerlo de esta manera.

-¡Quieres decir que ustedes son prescindibles…! –dijo un poco alterado.

-Giotto-sama, es nuestro trabajo. Alaude-sama es un guardián y yo miembro de CEDEF –sus palabras se filtraban como un "compórtate como un jefe" lo que provocó que Giotto tuviese que morderse el labio para no seguir reprochando.

-Enviaré a Nao como auxiliar. Conoce el idioma del lugar además que puede ser mediadora con algunos aliados que tiene Saintre en aquella zona. Les será de ayuda –intervino Dion mientras que la peliazul miraba fijamente a la castaña. Sería la oportunidad perfecta que tanto había esperado.

-Permiso concebido. Supongo que no hay nada más que debatir y por favor no se expongan a riesgos innecesarios –pidió el Noveno dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

><p>-No tienes remedio. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo colosal si es que pretendes pasar tus materias –le regresó los ejercicios que había hecho de forma poco educada.<p>

-Si, Hibari-san –arrastró las palabras. Ser constantemente reprendido por el azabache había creado en ya un campo protector ante los protestas de su tutor.

El azabache afiló su mirada e hizo estremecer al menor haciéndole entrever que no le había agradado su contestación.

-¡Hiii! ¡E-estudiaré con más ahínco Hibari-san! –nuevamente ahí estaba ese gritito poco varonil.

Hibari había tomado un gusto sádico por ver al heredero de Vongola temblar como gelatina. Era bastante divertido atormentarlo y provocar esas expresiones.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta con una patada rebelando al primer tutor de Tsuna, la amenaza espartana: Reborn.

-¿Reborn? Las clases aún no han acabado –dijo un poco desconcertado de verlo tan temprano.

-Cambio de planes dame-Tsuna. Mañana tomarás un entrenamiento conmigo que durará una semana. Harás a un lado la universidad momentáneamente. Son órdenes del Noveno así que no quiero reproches –anunció con algo de irritación en su voz. Ciertamente el hecho de tener que entrenar al castaño una semana hacía tirar por tierra sus planes para golpear a la vaca estúpida por evitarle y salir corriendo despavorido cuando se lo topaba.

Tsuna por su parte no dijo algo. Sudó frío ante el aviso del azabache ya que conociéndolo sería una tortura aún mayor a las vividas todas las tardes. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera le ayudaría, ni siquiera servía el hecho que tomaría examen dentro de poco.

-¿E-es todo? –preguntó con tono irónico.

Hibari observó como ahora del castaño emergía un aura de depresión y derrota.

-Consigue esto para esta noche –le dijo entregándole un papel con notas- Isabella estará ocupada por lo que no cuentes con ella. Mañana no te daré tregua así que descansa bien –contestó saliendo de la sala sin importarle dejar a un Tsuna devastado por el anuncio del tortuoso adiestramiento.

La alondra supo que el menor ya no iba a prestar atención a la asesoría por la repentina noticia, y si su intuición no le fallaba, aquel hombre torturaba mil veces más al castaño de lo que a él se le permitía. Una parte de él le hizo gracia pero otra muy diminuta se disgustó.

-Es todo por hoy, hemos terminado.

-Aún faltan tres cuartos de hora –contestó Tsuna.

-Estarás completamente abstraído y odio cuando soy ignorado –aquella advertencia le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por lo que el menor ya no refutó.

-¿H-Hibari-san? –llamó a sus espaldas. Por su tono de voz pudo saber que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres herbívoro? –vio el pequeño temblor que provocó con esa fría respuesta.

-Y-yo qu-quería saber si ti-tienes la tarde libre –dijo en un hilo de voz pero fue capaz de escucharlo dado su fino oído.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó con su acostumbrada cortesía (léase el sarcasmo implícito).

-Q-quería saber s-si no le m-molestaría acompañarme –dijo bastante nervioso haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder sincronizar mente y boca y no morderse la lengua en el proceso.

-Mmm herbívoro inútil ¿No puedes estar sin niñera? –hizo la pregunta aun sabiendo que lastimaba al castaño.

-Olvídelo Hibari-san, debes estar bastante cansado –se apresuró a decir –me voy… -pero antes de tomar su bolso y salir por la puerta a toda prisa por la patética demostración que hizo para ser acreedor a un frío rechazo, sintió que alguien tomaba de la parte trasera de su sudadera y lo jalaba hacia la salida –¿Hibari-san? –preguntó tratando de seguirle el paso ya que caminaba de espaldas jalado por la alondra.

-Si me haces ir a un lugar muy concurrido te morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó sin dignarse a soltar al castaño quien caminaba con dificultad.

-¿P-pero que no…? –una simple mirada bastó para callarlo –G-gracias –susurró más para sí pero fue escuchado por el otro.

Algo no le había gustado cuando el castaño se había dado por vencido tan fácilmente de convencerle, pero él quería torturar más al castaño así que ¿por qué no?

* * *

><p>-Dios… -suspiró nuevamente el rubio por la resolución de Timoteo.<p>

-Por favor, deja de estar suspirando. Alaude es bastante grandecito y sabe defenderse incluso sin la compañía de Isabella –le reprochó G quien ya estaba cansado de ver esa aura depresiva rodeando a Giotto.

-Maa,maa. Alaude sabe lo que hace, no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado –trató de calmar Asari a su amigo.

-Sé que son fuertes ¿olvidas que tuve que soportarlos al unirme al consejo estudiantil mientras ustedes dos estaban de intercambio dejándome sólo ante las fauces de esas dos bestias? –recordó con ironía. Si, ambos sempais se habían asegurado de darles recuerdos memorables de la preparatoria –y no de la mejor forma-, y aunque fue sólo un año las vivencias aún podía recordarlas con claridad.

-Entonces sabrás mejor que nadie de lo muy capaces que son –argumentó G –así que deja esa cara que no se ha muerto nadie.

-Siempre tan delicado –masculló Giotto –primero mi hermano, y ahora ellos dos –sí, su humor estaba por los suelos pero ni cómo culparlo.

-Por cierto, hablando de tu hermano. Es la primera vez que conozco a la familia Saintre. Sabía de su neutralidad y que no intervenían en asuntos de la mafia desde hace años pero ¿qué les hizo cambiar de parecer? –preguntó el moreno lo bastante alto como para que se oyera en todo el pasillo.

-Primero que nada por la situación de las familias, proseguir con nuestra postura terminaría por hundirnos –contestó una voz de soprano que hizo voltear a los tres adultos topándose con una mirada carmesí –y segundo por que Tsunayoshi y yo somos prometidos –prosiguió. Sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de los presentes.

-¿QUEÉ? –preguntó y el escepticismo de Giotto no pudo ser ocultado.

-¿De-desde cuándo? –G fue quien parecía más capacitado para hacer un dialogo lógico a diferencia de sus compañeros.

-Jojo perdona Giotto, no te había hablado de eso –Timoteo apareció detrás de la rubia –Se decidió hacer el anuncio oficial durante mi cumpleaños junto a la notificación que Tsunayoshi sería mi sucesor.

-No estaba enterado –aún había desconcierto en su rostro y es que no pensaba que le fueran a escoger una prometida así como así, sin el consentimiento de su hermano menor.

-Perdón joven Giotto, preferí acercarme a su hermano para conocerlo y estar segura de la decisión que se había tomado –sonrió para guardar las apariencias –así que le pedí a Timoteo-sama que guardara el secreto hasta después de que esta emergencia del Trinisette pase.

-¿Pero Tsuna sabe de esto? –preguntó el rubio tratando de buscar un buen argumento para alegar por su hermano… no, más bien para proteger la promesa que hizo.

-He conocido a su hermano y he tenido el placer de conversar con él. No hace falta amor en un compromiso, simplemente confianza –respondió erizando la piel de los adultos por el poco romanticismo que mostraba la mujer. Por la frialdad pareciera que hablaba de negocios –además que no hay mejor mujer para Tsunayoshi que yo –escondió muy bien su propia exaltación con una dulce sonrisa –por supuesto es su hermano quien debe aceptar o rechazar esta unión. Nadie más que él… –sus palabras desarmaron a Giotto quien encerraba su mano en un puño.

Quería mantener su palabra a quien le ayudó a que su hermano recuperara la vista, ¿pero que hacer ante un obstáculo así?

-No está mal que Tsuna se relacione con Dion-san. Si llegan a conocerse mejor puede existir una posibilidad, por supuesto que tampoco le obligaré Giotto-kun –Timoteo intervino al ver la expresión de angustia de su casi nieto que malinterpretó.

-Sí por supuesto –salió de sus cavilaciones –sólo estaba bastante sorprendido. No me lo esperaba.

-Pero debo admitir que Tsunayoshi es de mi gusto y agrado. Sería bastante reconfortante que me viera como su futura esposa –colocar una sonrisa que desviara los pensamientos de la intuición Vongola era muy difícil. Tratar de intimidar y dominar, y al mismo tiempo tener una buena relación con los demás eran artes en las que se había perfeccionado como miembro de una casa aristócrata… ¿empobrecida? Tal ves, pero eso no le quitaba la clase y el porte –pero sería mejor que no me diera muchas esperanzas –la contradicción era una buena táctica para virar la opinión.

-Y usted sería muy bien recibida en nuestra familia. Esperemos que las cosas puedan tornarse a vuestro favor –respondió Timoteo.

-Estoy ilusionada con sus palabras –contestó llevándose una mano a su mejilla simulando vergüenza.

-Dion-sama… -llamó una voz rompiendo la burbuja.

-Si me disculpan caballeros, es hora que me marche –se despidió dando una ligera reverencia.

-Por supuesto. Esperamos verla nuevamente –se despidió el Noveno al igual que Giotto y sus guardianes viéndola alejarse en compañía de la peliazul.

-Timoteo-sama, nosotros también nos despedimos. Tengo trabajo de la División de Finanzas y Asari de la División de Inspección.

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo –sonrió el anciano despidiendo a los más jóvenes mientras ellos iban a la salida en compañía de Giotto.

-¿Pasa algo que no nos hayas dicho? –preguntó G haciendo saltar al blondo de sus pensamientos. Habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia y le conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano –tu desconcierto oculta algo más ¿no es así?

Giotto maldijo la suspicacia de su amigo y aunque se había convertido en un maestro del engaño, sus amigos se las ingeniaban para mirar a través de él. Eran los únicos a los que no podía ocultarles sus pensamientos con los vicios que había aprendido.

-Pensé que mi hermano pronto se convertirá en un adulto –dijo con pesadez que tenía de sobra con la situación –no quiero que sea un don Juan como yo pero pronto probará el fruto prohibido y adiós a la inocencia –se lamentó haciendo que los demás le miraran con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Seguro que eso es lo que te molesta? -¿a quien trataba de engañar? Pero sabía que era inútil insistir ya que difícilmente daría su brazo a torcer a diferencia de hace diez años donde podían intimidarlo con un exhaustivo interrogatorio–¿sabes qué? Es tu problema si no quieres decirnos.

-Mmm Giotto tiene un punto ¡Imagínate el embrollo que saldrá cuando Isabella lo sepa! –dijo Asari seriamente como si se hubiese tragado las palabras del blondo.

-….. –G ya no contestó entornando los ojos y se limitó a entrar en el Audi estacionado frente a la escalinata, seguido de Asari quien entró al vehículo.

-Hasta luego –se despidió el moreno mientras el rubio le correspondía agitando su mano.

Fuera de su vista, Giotto dio un sonoro suspiro de derrota. No había previsto tal acontecimiento y no había nada en su mano para impedir ese compromiso. Había dado su palabra a Kyoko de darle todo su apoyo. Sabía que a la pelinaranja le carcomía la idea que ella misma había pospuesto con tal que Tsunayoshi recuperara la vista. Sino hubiese sido por su aviso no habrían encontrado al prospecto perfecto para ser donador de corneas, y aunque fue muy ruin la manera en que se llevó a cabo no se arrepentían por que el castaño era muy importante para Kyoko y para él.

-Perdón Kyoko, no podré hacer mucho por aquello que te prometí pero incentivaré a Tsuna para que sólo te vea a ti –quería pagarle a esa niña, y realmente no había conocido a alguien que se haya dedicado tanto al castaño. Se lo merecía ya que había esperado por más de una década a su primer amor.

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera de alcance de inoportunos ojos y en la comodidad de su Jaguar xf, Dion dio un suspiro aliviada.<p>

-Era raro verla haciendo reverencia a otros –dijo la peliazul en compañía de la rubia.

-Pero mis maneras y esfuerzos valdrán la pena –contestó –dime ¿C.C. aún no se ha comunicado? –preguntó sin aminorar su paso.

-No, sigue en su investigación que le ordenó hacer… ¿pero porqué investigar a Hibari Kyoya? –preguntó con curiosidad escudriñando el rostro de su ama.

-Algo no encaja. Tori-kun no es apto para la enseñanza y después del suicidio de Nina menos debería intentar ese campo con el dolor que debe sentir. Sabes que soy muy buena en ver disconcordancias e inconsistencias en las personalidades de quienes me rodean y eso me permite prever sus futuras acciones. Luego me viene a la mente ¿por qué Vongola? Si pertenece a la casa Hibari al igual que Alaude y Vizconte debe saber el origen de esa familia. Según me dijo Dino, Tori-kun se separó de su familia al igual que él para ejercer su independencia lejos de su progenie, por lo que es contradictorio que haya entrado justamente al ojo del huracán.

-¿No será simplemente la paga o las oportunidades que le abrirá Vongola? En una influyente en el ámbito internacional –preguntó Nao.

-Es precisamente eso que quiero saber ¿Qué consigue estando en Vongola? ¿Status? ¿Poder? Además ¿por qué mentir acerca de la muerte de Nina? Los testigos claramente vieron la escena ¿Qué se vencieron los barandales? ¡Por favor! Conozco el ámbito de Nina, la gran tensión psicológica que cargaba por parte de su padre. Si fue ocasionado por eso, podría después alegar por una investigación para tomar venganza si eso quisiera…

-¿Cree que Hibari pueda afectarla a usted?

-No me gusta ir con los ojos vendados. Hibari Kyoya no estaba entre mis planes y por eso investigo acerca de él y sus aspiraciones. No me gusta que me tomen desprevenida.

-Si es así pediré a C.C. que se apresure. Capaz y disfrute más de sus métodos de recolección de información –sus voz no simuló ese desdén y Dión sonrió.

-¿Celos Nao-kun? –preguntó con sorna.

La peliazul sólo se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

* * *

><p>Ya no estaba tocando en un bar en Francia, ni tampoco en Inglaterra, el clima distaba mucho de ser de Bélgica y con menor razón debía estar en Holanda. Pero el olor a café o a té, la esencia floral que despedían los tulipanes, el aroma tierra mojada por las constantes lluvias, el sabor a vino, el gusto por el chocolate (no por nada se había hecho fanática de los dulces y en especial de éste), el deleite de la buena gastronomía (bueno, no es que Inglaterra la tuviera pero tenía una repostería para morir), la nostalgia de las rústicas construcciones o el viaje por los canales, el anhelo de volver a decir Hello, Bonjour, Hallo o Goedendang… todo eso la envolvió mientras paseaba sus adiestradas manos por el teclado del piano de cola que había en aquella sala. Imaginó aquel violonchelo sonar de fondo acompañándola, pero sabía que era una treta de su mente, era una jugarreta de aquella a quien encerraba en sus memorias: Crimson Mermaid.<p>

-Someday my prince will come –dijo una voz por detrás, pero ella no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, después de todo le había oído llegar.

-No creía que supieras el nombre –volteó dando una sonrisa al rubio quien la escuchaba desde arriba de las escalinatas recargado en el barandal.

-Tenía qué, desde que es tu favorita tuve que documentarme un poco –contestó bajando hasta donde se encontraba Isabella.

-Te equivocas. No es mi favorita –declaró la castaña mientras cerraba la tapa del teclado, acomodándose para voltear hacia Giotto –pero se puede decir que me trae buenos recuerdos e irónicamente es la que mejor sé interpretar –volvió a sonreírle.

-Buenos recuerdos… -dijo al aire esas palabras –si me hubiesen dicho hace doce años que habías sido entrenada como asesina me hubiese reído –tomó asiento frente al banquillo donde se encontraba Is.

-Lo hiciste ¿recuerdas? –Suspiró con pesadez –aquel día del intento de secuestro. Si no lo hubieses visto por tus propios ojos seguramente no te lo hubieses creído – definitivamente era un tema delicado y es que haberle ocultado aquello al blondo fue una de las razones por la que su noviazgo comenzó a decaer –pero supongo que no viniste a hablar de viejos tiempos ¿me equivoco? –Sonrió mirando pícaramente a su amigo ya que conocía el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí -¿preocupado?

-Bastante –admitió –no me gusta la idea que ustedes dos vayan a firmar ese acuerdo.

-Vongola Giotto ¿no estarás celoso? –preguntó divertida.

-¡No, no es eso! –Se apresuró a aclarar -Tengo un mal presentimiento –jugó con sus manos un poco inseguro. Isabella lo vio y suspiró. Sí sólo pudiese ser más honesto.

-Por eso voy también. Olvidas que antes de unirme a Vongola era una excelente mercenaria. Esta no ha sido la primera vez que tomo un trabajo tan arriesgado ni la última.

-Lejos de aliviarme me preocupas –contestó decaído.

Isabella suspiró. Pensó que una vez que el blondo supiera su identidad dejaría de preocuparse por ella pero parecía todo lo contrario. Era difícil encontrar las adecuadas palabras ya que siempre había estado acostumbrada a no dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Si alguien decidiera atacar a Alaude soy la más capaz de protegerlo, además sabes que él es bastante fuerte –explicó la castaña esperando que el nerviosismo de Giotto pasase –regresaremos, no importa lo que pase y eso es una promesa que te hago a ti.

-Gracias –sonrió con más ánimos.

-Supongo que no soy la primera persona a la que le has contado tus preocupaciones ¿no es verdad? –vio como Giotto fruncía el ceño y hacía un mohín algo indignado.

-Fui al estudio y Alaude estaba ordenando los documentos que llevaría al viaje. Sólo quería pedirle que se cuidara y éste me sacó a patadas del despacho argumentando que sabía cuidarse sólo y que incluso era innecesaria una niñera. Sin ánimos de ofender –aclaró a la castaña.

Isabella entornó los ojos. Los viejos hábitos del ojiazul aún permanecían y siempre se encontraría a la defensiva frente a ella.

-Sabes que no le caigo tan bien –comentó la castaña.

-Pero al menos ya no es tanto su odio. El carácter de ambos es muy parecido y eso provocaba bastantes roces durante la preparatoria –recordó aquellos tiempos sacándole una sonrisa de los labios al recordar su juventud junto al temido Presidente estudiantil y fundador del comité de disciplina y a su demoniaca Vicepresidenta.

Una idea atravesó la mente de la ama de llaves haciéndole ensanchar una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno, era el tema de nuestro temperamento lo que causaba los conflictos durante nuestra adolescencia, pero había una razón de mayor peso por la que Alaude no me soportaba –vio que tenía la atención del rubio por lo que continuó –yo era su rival en el amor –sonrió al distinguir un gesto de asombro en la cara de Giotto. No tardaría en atar cabos sueltos.

-Isabella, tú… -preguntó nervioso – ¿… a ti te gustan las mujeres?

El silencio de la sala fue sepulcral. Los ojos de Isabella se pusieron opacos ante la proclamación del blondo ¿Cómo había llegado a esa resolución? En verdad su estupidez había llegado a un punto donde distaba mucho de ser graciosa o hasta linda, ahora se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza. Una venita fue creciendo en la sien del ama de llaves y para evitar matar al ojinaranja frente a ella, trató de visualizar muchas formas de tortura hacia blondo idiota. Por supuesto las malas vibras llegaron a Giotto quien fue más cauteloso ya que tanteaba terreno peligroso.

-Giotto-chan~ -sabía que si usaba ese tono cantarín significaba que realmente estaba bastante molesta -tu estupidez me ofende por lo que trata de pensar antes de hablar ¿sí? –la dulce sonrisa no lograba contener el aura de ultratumba de la castaña.

-S-si –tartamudeo temiendo por su integridad –e-entonces… -continuó con una mano en su mentón –si no es así… significa que a Alaude… ¿le gustan los hombres? –su ceño se frunció al notar lo ridículo que sonaba pero el semblante malhumorado de la castaña le marcaba lo obvio.

-Din, din, din, din… tenemos un ganador –contestó con sarcasmo completamente irritada.

-¿QUEEEE? –Giotto puso los ojos como plato al escuchar aquello. Isabella por su parte ya no se molestó por la sorpresa que mostró su amigo. Dios ¡Si era tan evidente! Sentía bastante compasión por Alaude.

-¿Te sorprende? –preguntó un poco curiosa ya que su molestia aún no se esfumaba.

-Bastante. No pensé que… pero tiene sentido… no me quiere decir quien le gusta por que se sentiría incómodo –dijo más para sí mientras que la ama de llaves entornaba un imaginario "_Me rindo_".

-Esa no es la razón por la que no te dice –contestó bastante cansada.

-¿Entonces tú también sabes de quien se trata? –ah, cómo le quiso decir que todos ya sabían de quien estaba enamorado la nube, pero conociendo al Vongola estaba segura que iría con Lampo, Knuckle o Cozart para sonsacarles información y eso era un poco arriesgado.

-Sí, pero no tengo pensado decírtelo –vio el mohín que le hacía el mayor –primero por que no tengo el permiso de Alaude y segundo por que es un asunto que sólo le compete a él y al implicado –contestó –si quiere saber quien es averígualo por ti mismo, sino no tendría sentido –hizo énfasis en aquella última frase pero parecía que había entrado por un oído y salido por otro.

-Pero…

-Es fácil, sólo trata de pensar un poco –dijo levantándose de su asiento –tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar ahora que Alaude y yo nos vamos –declaró mientras se dirigía a la salida –tú encárgate de la preparación de la sucesión y nosotros de nuestro trabajo ¿entendido?

-No me dejan opción –respondió con molestia –por favor tengan cuidado.

-Descuida, llevo mi amuleto de la suerte –sonrió sacando una artefacto metálico de su mandil para mostrársela. Era una horquilla que había sido un regalo de Giotto por su cumpleaños dieciocho que guardaba con cariño. Era de plata con adornos negros –no tienes idea de lo útil que me ha sido sosteniendo mi cabello durante mis salidas. Jamás se me ha caído durante alguna misión para la CEDEF –sonreía un poco orgullosa del presente y el rubio correspondió a la sonrisa.

Isabella salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella para arreglar las escasas pertenencias que llevaría consigo. Debía darse prisa por que partiría junto a Alaude en escasas horas.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? –preguntó el peliazul que esperaba recargado al lado de la puerta.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan atento conmigo Deamon? –preguntó con sátira. Bien, a ella tampoco se le olvidaban las viejas mañas.

Por su parte, el más alto sonreía ante la permanente hostilidad de la castaña hacia él. Luego su mirada volvió a ser seria.

-No lo dije en la junta para no preocupar a Giotto pero lo más seguro es que vayas a enfrentarte a viejos camaradas –le informó con mesura, aunque imaginaba que la castaña ya se lo había sospechado -¿Estarás bien? –volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Isabella cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Ya se lo había figurado al oír los nombres de las familias implicadas por lo que ya estaba preparada mentalmente para ello. Las viejas heridas no serían abiertas de nuevo.

Detuvo su andar y volteó hacia el peliíndigo.

-Sé a quien le debo mi lealtad, no te preocupes –respondió con una sonrisa para luego reanudar su marcha.

El mayor sólo suspiró resignado.

-No te pregunté por eso –habló ahora a solas en el corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Kyo:** como siempre quería abarcar más pero me fui de largo escribiendo ¬¬ hasta quería sacar la cita de Hibari y Tsuna pero tendría que alargarme mucho ¬¬ lo tendré que poner en el siguiente.

**Anna:** será corto el capítulo pero la buena noticia es que será doble actualización para el miércoles ^ ^ así es! dame-Kyo les entregará dos capítulos! ^^

**Kyo:** uno es la primera parte de un especial para que se entiendan algunas cosas ¬¬

**Anna:** también te comprometiste a dibujara a Isabella grande y cuando fue Crimson mermaid.

**Kyo:** serán todas las facetas de la nana-mercenaria favorita, esto es para el cuestionario de popularidad que más adelante pondré cuando haya presentado a todos los OC

**Anna:** traducción, vas a morir en el intento dibujándolos a todos¬¬

**Kyo:** pero tengo tantas ganas de traerlos a la vida TAT haré nuevamente uso de mis polvorientas habilidades artísticas.

**Anna:** como sea =.=U pasemos a los agradecimientos especiales a los que nos leen y comentan

De ff.

Dametsuna: perdona la tardanza pero prometo compensarlo con las dos entregas del siguiente miércoles uff la que me espera. El por qué aún Hibari está enfrascado con Nina será revelado más adelante pero ya he dejado otros indicios en este capítulo, pero de que los pegaré aunque sea con cola lo haré òAó y Dion pues digamos que es complicada, es bastante manipuladora pero es que le gusta tener el control de todo ¿aliada o enemiga? Ya veremos después con el avance del fic.

Ruby-chan: intriga jojojo no tienes idea de cuanta y más con cierto albino, pero digamos que él es la punta del iceberg. Prometo hacer un acercamiento de 1827 y 8059 en el siguiente capítulo TwT no podía ponerlo en este episodio sorry. Y hablando del 8059 haré un pequeño oneshot de ellos en el siguiente miércoles.

D-JK23: descuida, cada cosa que le haga a Tsu-chan va directo a mi libreta de resentimiento el cual promete venganza en el siguiente capítulo jojojo ¬w¬ se me pega lo perverso de Anna-chan.

Bianchixgokudera: no te tires de la torre! Quien me dará su valiosa opinión como lo haces tú? T.T bueno espérame al miércoles que planeo actualizar 3 y sacar un oneshot de 8059 y espero leerte pronto. Por cierto ya no te contesté el review de amargo presente pero que puedo decir? Me encantan las historias agridulces, prefiero el 1827, es mas, aplico el si no es con Tsuna no es con nadie pero usar el D18 para darle ese toque amargo jojojo cómo lo disfruto y tú lo trasmitiste perfectamente como tu oneshot *¬*

De amor yaoi.

RockerKarina: muchas gracias por la sugerencia y me alegra saber que te haya levantado el ánimo después de tu pequeña riña –espero que haya sido pequeña y hayan hecho las pases =.=U-

Sakura19: celos? Jojojo yo haré arder Troya sólo espera, recuerda que no sólo está Mukuro también tiene a Dion =w= ahh me encanta ese sentimiento, mi instinto sádico hace florecer a mi alrededor… bueno es un hecho que Anna es una mala influencia ¬¬ prometo doble actualización el miércoles por la larga espera ok?

Naru uchija: pues celos? Jojojo sabes que me encantan y más si son para cierta alondra ingrata =w= ahhh el instinto sádico… ejemm regresando, muchas gracias por decirme que he mejorado que es lo que trato de hacer con cada entrega. De hecho creo que será mejor reditar algunos capítulos de este fic por que siendo la autora veo unas inconsistencias al inicio ¬¬ creo que Isabella ya ha ayudado bastante pero simplemente hay cosas que no entran en esa peculiar mente =.=U pero de que habrá confesión lo habrá y después del especial te prometo que Giotto se dará cuenta de sus propios celos jojojo mucho spoiler mejor me callo.

Sin más me despido aún que terminar unas cosillas.

Chao chao ^^


	16. Stretto: Cita

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** T.T perdí mi usb, fácil y sencillo…

**Anna:** lo resumiste tanto que los lectores no saben de que vas! ¬¬ dame-Kyo perdió la usb donde tenía sus adelantos para este y otros fics y eso le bajó la moral… ahora se entiende

**Kyo:** pero aún tengo los ánimos por los suelos TAT

**Anna:** haber si sigues con esos ánimos cuando venga la turba iracunda con trinches y antorchas ¬¬**

He aquí, por fín un _OPENING_ para este segundo arco PRESTO:

watch?v=YdXkNkvY6RY&feature=relmfu

El primer arco fue un introductorio y una especie de relleno para que se conocieran Hibari y Tsuna, por lo que no he podido escoger un opening adecuado así que si quieren sugerir adelante.

He puesto la división de los arcos al inicio del primer capítulo al igual que los openings y endings que se me hacen adecuados para esas partes.

Este arco comenzará un poco lento pero ya en el capítulo 15 las cosas comenzarán a agitarse. Hablando del capítulo 14 pues lleva parte del original capítulo 15 y el especial de Isabella, es decir mezclará el pasado (POV´s Isabella) y algunos aspectos del presente por lo que no deberían perdérselo.

Por cierto, les presento a Isabella versión 15 y 27 años. Crearé una encuesta más adelante de popularidad, general y de OC´s por lo que traeré la ficha de Is más adelante por que primero, no quiero adelantar el nombre que viene el en cap siguiente; y dos por que estoy falta de tiempo.

.

perdón la falta de calidad pero no soy experta en photoshot u.u y cuando digo cita no me refiero a la de Tsuna con Hibari jojojo espero no me ahorquen por eso

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 13:**

**Cita.**

Se sentía extraño cuando el mar de gente se abría ante él… mejor dicho ante el azabache que con solo la mirada podía maquinar a la multitud que recorría las calles principales de Namimori. Las compras habían consistido en su mayoría gran material de primeros auxilios lo que hizo tragar en seco al castaño.

-Me pregunto el porqué de un botiquín tan extenso –preguntó al aire y es que realmente le asustaba ver semejante cantidad de gasas en las bolsas de mandado. Seguro el entrenamiento sería largo y sobretodo, doloroso.

-Hmp –no respondió a la pregunta pero el también trataba de imaginarse el entrenamiento que el tutor espartano le daría al castaño – ¿entrenas para el dominio de las llamas del cielo? –ciertamente debía asegurarse de aquel aspecto.

-S-si –dijo nervioso –m-mi hermano me dijo que Hibari-san pertenece a la misma casa de Alaude-san y Vizconte-san –simplemente recibió un gruñido del moreno como respuesta –¿también tienes algún atributo? –preguntó curioso.

-Si –respondió sin ganas de continuar la conversación.

-Y-ya veo –el momento era incómodo a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantener una decente plática a flote con tan difícil alondra.

-Si ya hemos terminado te llevaré a tu casa –anunció el azabache. Tsuna no quería irse, quería compartir más tiempo con Hibari y teniendo en cuenta su falta de disposición, era un milagro que en se haya ofrecido para acompañarlo en las compras.

-G-gracias por acompañarme –dijo nervioso por la próxima solicitud que estaba a punto de hacer –para agradecerte que vinieras conmigo te invitaré un helado –ofreció y sabiendo que su acompañante estaba por negarse emprendió el rumbo sin darle tiempo de refutar.

Caminó por el cruce y el moreno se percató que Tsuna ni siquiera había visto el semáforo por lo que se molestó por lo descuidado que era. Al llegar al otro lado el moreno le detuvo del brazo y le apretó con fuerza.

-Tienes suerte que el semáforo estuviera en rojo ¿nadie te ha enseñado a fijarte antes de cruzar? –Le reclamó con el ceño fruncido ante un castaño confundido –de verdad eres un herbívoro inútil.

Tsuna resopló molesto por el singular apodo y rápidamente comprendió por qué el azabache se había molestado.

-Sufrí ceguera por casi diez años pero eso no significaba que era un inepto. Aprendí andar en la calle por mi propia cuenta y por supuesto sabía cruzar la calle sin hacer uso de mis ojos para saber el color del semáforo –apuntó con su dedo –regularmente el cruce de peatones tiene una alarma que te anuncia cuando los vehículos se han detenido –refutó molesto –no me tomes por alguien estúpido.

La respuesta le tomó desprevenido, pero el herbívoro tenía un punto.

-¿Y cuando no hay alarma que hacías? –cuestionó curioso para comprobar si era tan eficiente como decía ser.

-¿Eh? Ah, si –la repentina pregunta lo había despistado – hacía uso de oído para saber si los autos andaban por la calle o permanecían quietos… además al ver a un invidente como yo siempre se paraban para cederme el paso –se encogió de hombros –también me vestía por mí mismo. Para evitar salir y verme como un payaso, mi familia compraba conjuntos de ropa color neutro y mis calcetines siempre eran blancos al igual que mi calzado siempre era negro; también podía andar en transporte urbano, y si era un autobús bastaba con memorizar cada curva de la ruta para saber en qué sitio bajar; se me dificultó aprender la escritura Braille* en un inicio pero ahora se me complica regresar a la típica escritura japonesa, creo que prefiero la tediosa y laboriosa manera de escribir manualmente punteando la hoja con tan pocos signos que ahora escribir y conocer el significado de tantos kanjis, y siendo sincero no ayuda el haber aprendido unos pocos en la primaria, la gran mayoría los he olvidado. Uno hay que ser prudente para salir caminar, puede haber ramas, alcantarillas dañadas, portones levadizos, pero mi familia siempre se preocupó por mantener una buena infraestructura en las calles de Namimori y además…

Se calló al percatarse que hablaba más de la cuenta y que seguramente a Hibari no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué es lo que sueñan los ciegos? –preguntó otra vez confundiendo al castaño por la repentina atención.

-Yo perdí la vista a los ocho años pero hasta los diez o doce años yo veía en mis sueños. Después empecé a soñar sin ver. Regularmente sueño con tonos grises y negros y es rara la vez que sueño con blanco; hay impresiones sonoras, algunas veces puedo experimentar dentro de un sueño olores o incluso sabores. Todavía antes del transplante era capaz de soñar con visión, podía ver paisajes y objetos, pero… -hizo una pausa –aunque podía recordar las voces cuando soñaba con personas, era incapaz de ver sus rostros –sonrió débilmente –fui capaz de olvidar los rostros de mis padres aun si no quería.

Hibari ya no contestó y Tsuna optó por no proseguir con su relato ahora que la curiosidad de la alondra se había apagado, tal vez no debía tocar un tema tan penoso e incómodo y dar al traste el breve diálogo.

-Es difícil imaginarte así. Creo que tenías más aptitudes siendo ciego. Fuiste capaz de salir delante de una gran dificultad y ahora te sientes inseguro de afrontar el hecho que serás el sucesor de tu familia–comentó con el cometido de herirlo pero no le resultó de esa forma.

-Aprendí muchas cosas siendo ciego: tenía que memorizar la localización de todas las cosas, a apreciar realmente a las personas sin hacer uso del aspecto, a percibir los cambios en la voz de los demás... Debo admitir que al principio era difícil estar en el Centro comunitario pero conocí a gente formidable que es ciega de nacimiento y otras que además eran sordos. Yo siquiera había llegado a apreciar el color y las formas con mis propios ojos y al perder aquella capacidad realmente lo lamenté, pero esos hombres y mujeres no veían con aborrecimiento su incapacidad de estar por siempre sumidos en las tinieblas, a cambio de sus ojos había obtenido algo más valioso: determinación. Me enseñaron a no resignarme y salir adelante, a no conformarme con un mundo insípido y aburrido y superar mis propios límites, a alejar la autocompasión y la insignificancia. Pero es precisamente por estas enseñanzas que siento incertidumbre con el hecho de aceptar el legado Vongola –miró a Hibari dispuesto a hablarle con la verdad, una realidad que no había compartido con nadie –ciertamente siento la presión de suceder una gran compañía como la nuestra pero esa no es la principal razón de mi negativa. Verás Hibari-san, amo a mi familia y ciertamente he sido preparado toda la vida para tomar posesión de Vongola, pero… -posó su mirada en el piso –no me siento a gusto y a veces me cuestiono acerca de si esto es realmente lo que he decidido… me gustaría escoger mi propio camino, mi propio futuro, ya sea que esté con Vongola o no –entrecerró los párpados –quiero estar seguro que es mi decisión el ser el Décimo Vongola y no la de otros.

Hibari detuvo su andar al notar que Tsunayoshi había detenido su paso. Debía estarlo pensando mucho porque permaneció inmóvil por mucho tiempo. Tras unos instantes se percató que había hecho esperar a la alondra por lo que se disculpó.

-Perdón, sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo mis problemáticas pero agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de escucharme –sonrió aún sin moverse de su lugar –aún no sé a ciencia cierta lo que quiero hacer realmente en el mañana pero quiero encontrarlo… Hibari-san ¿hay algo que quiera hacer en el futuro?

¿Qué quería hacer en el futuro? No pudo contestarle, su mente se había quedado en blanco y su tiempo aún quería permanecer detenido a aquella tarde de inicios de marzo, un recuerdo distante pero que recordaba con tanta nitidez.

Se había cumplido tres meses desde que Nina aceptó irse con él lejos de la influencia de su padre para tener una vida libre del apellido Dürrenmatt, vivían juntos y aunque la albina insistía en ser independiente y autosuficiente como lo era el moreno, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella creía.

No se podía ignorar el hecho que al estar en una familia de clase alta se le había negado el aprendizaje de técnicas y aspectos comunes indispensables para vivir por tu propia cuenta. Cosas como el cocinar o el limpiar la residencia eran toda una gran aventura para Nina quien se veía fascinada y trataba de ahondar más en esas actividades aunque resultara ser más una molestia que una ayuda para Hibari.

Sin embargo, aunque estaban lejos de la intervención de _Frederick tal parecía que las dificultades apenas habían empezado. A los dos meses Nina padecía de terribles dolores de cabeza, nauseas y _vómitos lo que preocupó mucho al azabache; aunque vivía juntos no significaba que eran pareja y él sabía que la albina no tenía algún prospecto que le interesara.

Habían ido a la clínica más cercana y recibieron un diagnóstico que heló a Nina y aunque ella se esforzó por ocultar su perturbación, aquel temor era visible en los ojos de la alondra.

-¡Qué calor! Se nota que pronto será primavera–expresó una vez saliendo de la estación mientras estiraba su cuerpo agarrotado tras haber estado sentada durante una hora y media en el tren. Tras salir del hospital y de recibir la evaluación del médico, ella había arrastrado a Hibari hasta la rivera más cercana.

Estaba de sobra decir que Nina quería tiempo de reflexión acerca de si someterse a la cirugía o no, una acción que a ella le aterraba por los antecedentes de su madre, por eso el azabache permaneció en silencio oyendo lo parlanchina que era… además estaba la pequeña explosión del día anterior producto de su impaciencia. Casi cometió un arrebato pero lo había hecho porque la quería, aunque ahora simplemente quería que la mujer lo olvidara cuanto antes.

-Hace demasiado calor –se quejó el moreno desanudando su corbata y quitando su saco.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta tú sudas! Supongo que en verdad eres humano –comentó divertida.

-Esta no es ropa para un paseo en la playa –refutó lo que hizo reír más a la albina.

-¡Qué débil! –Se burló segura de que aunque el moreno se molestara, no la mordería hasta la muerte -¡Si te sientes mareado por la insolación te daré la mano! –Dijo tomándosela –asegúrate de seguirme el paso.

Sintió esa pequeña mano tomar la suya y se dejó dirigir por Nina mientras él observaba su espalda. ¿Qué decisión tomaría con respecto a la cirugía? Si bien aquel glioma era benigno y de grado uno, aún provocaba presión intracraneal causante de aquellos molestos síntomas, pero más importante… ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Vio la nívea mano de la mujer y tal cual presagio, sintió que algún día tendría que soltar esa mano.

-¡Es el océano! –decía emocionada pareciendo una niña, descripción no muy lejos de la realidad porque a pesar del fuerte carácter de la albina, aún seguía siendo ingenua pareciendo en realidad una cría.

-¿Acaso planeas meterte? –alzó la ceja al verla quitarse su calzado y arremangando sus jeans.

-Por supuesto, tengo la playa para mí sola –contestó.

-Aquí te espero, no quiero regresar todo salado –regularmente le impediría hacer aquella voluntad, pero tras los recientes sucesos no se sentía con ganas de llevarle la contraria.

-¡Qué aburrido eres Kyoya! –Hizo un mohín – ¡ven conmigo!

-Alguien debe cuidar las cosas –contestó viendo a la albina irse con un puchero –no corras o te caerás, y no vayas muy al fondo o sino te empaparas toda la ropa.

-Si mamá, lo sé –respondió con sarcasmo.

Hibari lo sabía, si seguía así realmente se convertiría en su guardián y no deseaba ser un sustituto para su padre. Él quería ser necesitado por ella y aunque en este momento Nina dependía de él, sentía que pronto marcharía muy lejos y si la perdía… sinceramente no sabía que hacer.

Aquella tarde sería la última que pasaría con aquella mujer antes de que se arrojara a aquel abismo, yendo a un lugar donde no podría alcanzarla por más que extendiera su mano para tomar la de ella.

-¿Hibari-san? –llamó con cautela el castaño al notar esa expresión melancólica en la alondra. Nunca había visto un semblante tan lleno de sentimiento como aquél y sabía quien rondaba en la mente del moreno. Extrañaba los sueños que solía tener siendo invidente: todo medio oscuro o plomizo, donde las imágenes visuales eran menos imperceptibles. Lejos de sentirse cercano a Kyoya al tener esos vívidos sueños, cada vez se sentía más distante.

-Mi futuro no es algo que te deba interesar –respondió de forma cortante observando la mirada desilusionada del castaño. Aseguraba que el tema quedaría zanjado y que Tsuna permanecería en silencio el resto del transcurso por la insensible respuesta.

-Si, me interesa. Desde que estoy enamorado de Hibari-san me atrae la idea de saber más de él, que le gusta y que le disgusta, sus aspiraciones y sus temores, todo… -aquel arrebato de valor había tomado desprevenido a la alondra. No había vacilación ni duda en aquel rostro y realmente Tsuna estaba siendo serio –pero también me da mucho miedo saberlo porque temo que termine separándome de ti… a-así que –bajó la cabeza debido a que la vergüenza comenzaba a embargarlo –¿me permitirías estar a tu lado? No tienes que corresponderme.

Le miró sorprendido, ese herbívoro siempre iba en contra de sus predicciones y de alguna u otra forma le desconcertaba. Era cobarde, negarlo era inútil, pero eran esos momentos que le cortaban la respiración, donde la determinación del castaño hacía acto de presencia mientras que al mismo tiempo su mirada reflejaba su fuerte voluntad.

Apreció el leve temblor del castaño quien esperaba el veredicto tras su atrevida petición… estaba completamente vulnerable; estaba en su mano y sabía que con sólo usar una dura palabra provocaría su derrumbe. Planeaba responder de manera altiva o ese era el plan, pero unas inoportunas palabras traspasaron sus labios.

-No deberías –respondió un poco desorientado por su propia contestación –no deberías enamorarte de una persona como yo –quitó su vista del castaño un poco turbado por el pequeño nerviosismo que le provocó tal confesión -¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? Decirme todo eso de pronto.

Tsuna sonrió débilmente. Aparentaba estar completamente tranquilo pero no podía decir lo mismo por el tono de voz. Quería pensar que aquella pequeña inquietud era por él, que Hibari era un poco consciente de él.

-Si tan solo fuera tan fácil negarle estos sentimientos a mi corazón lo haría –dijo –sinceramente Hibari-san tiene muchos rasgos que deberían hacerme retractar de este enamoramiento, o por lo menos hacerme reflexionar pero… siento que sería muy doloroso no estar a tu lado, aún si tú me odias… pero quiero ser egoísta así que perdón.

Estaba en la palma de su mano como deseaba entonces ¿por qué tenía ese sabor amargo en la boca?

-Algún día terminarás por arrepentirte. Tarde o temprano terminaré por decepcionarte y serás tú quien me odie. Deja de hacerte ilusiones de mí… deja de creer en mí -¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué le advertía cuando debía aceptar ese acercamiento?

-Puede que sea cierto, es incierto el futuro que nos depara –no evitó pensar en Giotto tras el termino de su noviazgo con Isabella, y aunque estaba el hecho que ahora tenían una buena relación eso no borraba el arrepentimiento que sintió en aquel momento.

"_No importa que tan difícil se vuelva la situación, nunca abandones hasta darlo todo o sino siempre te arrepentirás_".

Atendiendo aquel consejo de su hermano, Tsuna reflexionó y dijo.

-Si puedo usar mis manos para limpiar todas mis lágrimas entonces no abandonaré y aun si el mundo te da la espalda yo seguiré confiando en ti porque quiero hacerlo–contestó con firmeza recobrando ese ímpetu que rara vez mostraba.

Le molestaba, le enfadaba que le mirara con aquella mirada tan clara y llena de determinación que le hacía parecer todo un depredador cuando en realidad era un débil conejo ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no podía valerse por sí mismo a no ser que él lo protegiera… detuvo la dirección de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que había considerado la posibilidad de protegerle.

-Si ya has terminado vámonos, solo hablas incoherencias –anunció la alondra caminando por el boulevard mientras Tsuna le seguía. Su instinto le avisó de aquella perturbación en el tono de la voz de Hibari, pero preguntarle la causa terminaría por disgustar al moreno por lo que decidió esperar a que él mismo le contara… sin saber que aquella espera sería inútil.

* * *

><p>No, realmente no estaba siguiendo a Yamamoto ni tampoco se sentía turbado por encontrarlo en compañía de una bella mujer… o eso quería pensar mientras observaba a la pareja dos mesas de distancia. Se decía así mismo que era simple curiosidad por saber quien era la dama lo suficientemente valiente –sino es que estúpida- como para soportar al friki del beisbol quien debía ser más imbécil de lo que aparentaba como para llevar a su acompañante a una tienda de vestidos de novia… si, había descubierto a ambos salir de semejante establecimiento mientras Takeshi era abrazado del brazo por la hermosa albina.<p>

Debió ignorar el hecho y proseguir su camino, no debió haberse dejado afectar al verlos tan cercanos, no debió sentir rabia por el parecido de la misteriosa doncella consigo mismo, no debió sentir nauseas cuando ella le llamó Takeshi, pero sobretodo, no debió sentirse dolido y traicionado cuando él le llamó Hanako sin ningún otro honorífico.

No notó cuando comenzó a seguirlos hasta aquel restaurante, se sentía como un acosador y como un idiota, seguramente Yamamoto le había pegado la estupidez… si, eso era, porque no había alguna razón por la que debía sentirse decepcionado cuando le era indiferente al ojimiel.

Llevó su mano a su frente tratando de serenarse y auto convencerse que no sentía nada por Yamamoto, pero incluso para él era demasiado la obviedad de sus propios sentimientos.

-Maldita sea –chasqueó con molestia sus labios mientras apoyaba su frente en sus dos manos.

Sin saberlo, era observado por unos discretos ojos esmeraldas quien le había percibido desde el momento en que había salido de la tienda. Sonrió al saber que se divertiría un poco molestando a ese niño, pero lo hacía porque merecía un castigo.

Con gracia movió sus manos y aparentando descuido, derramó el vino de la copa del moreno.

-Dios ¡Qué torpe soy! –exclamó mientras sacaba un pañuelo para ayudar a secar a Yamamoto.

-Descuida, lo enviaré a la tintorería mañana –respondió con su acostumbrada jovialidad sin el más mínimo enfado.

-Pero no puedes salir con esa apariencia –fingió preocupación –mesero –llamó al servicio, su plan era que se llevaran al moreno –se derramó el vino y mi acompañante ha manchado su camisa ¿Podría tratar de quitarle un poco la mancha en el servicio?

-Por supuesto madame–el mesero había llegado para llevarse a Yamamoto a la cocina y socorrerlo con su prenda dejando a la albina sola.

Hanako se levantó de su asiento e hizo señas a un mesero para que atendiera su petición.

Por su parte Gokudera se encontraba en la misma posición sin percatarse del jaleo que se había desatado momentos antes. Volvió en sí en cuanto sintió movimiento en su mesa y al levantar la vista vio al mesero que le servía una copa de vino.

-Yo no ordené esto –aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo sí –contestó una voz aterciopelada – ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

Antes de permitir al otro negarse la dama tomó asiento mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios.

-Aún soy menor de edad –sería una mentira si dijera que por ello no había consumido alcohol, pero se encontraba indispuesto compartir tiempo con la de ojos verdes.

-Vamos, pensé que al ser amigo de Takeshi podrías celebrar conmigo mi próxima boda –aquellas palabras hicieron que Gokudera abriera demasiado los ojos -. Perdón, aún no me he presentado todavía. Soy Ichinose Hanako, pero soy tres cuartos italiana –sonrió – y creo que no hace falta que te presentes. Eres Gokudera Hayato ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo te conozco? –completó llevándose otro trago –rondamos los mismo círculos, ya te había visto antes –contesto aburrida agitando la copa mientras observaba oscilar el vino –también Takeshi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Debes agradarle mucho.

-Él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos –respondió molesto.

-¿A no? Pensé que lo eran –fingió preocupación –quería invitarte a mi boda.

Realmente no quería preguntar pero era algo que sentía la enorme necesidad de saber.

-¿C-con quien? –tartamudeó mientras cerraba sus puños.

Todas estar reacciones era percibidas por Hanako quien sonrió al ver al niño tan temeroso, tan frágil y con aquella dura coraza deshecha… se veía muy lindo, pensó para sus adentros.

-Dentro de un mes mi apellido cambiará a Yamamoto –sonrió triunfante.

-F-felicidades –quería irse corriendo de ahí pero de un momento a otro sus piernas se sentían de plomo y el vértigo hacía acto de presencia – ¿Lle-llevan mucho tiempo saliendo? -¡Para ya! Ya no quería saber nada más del moreno.

-No, apenas haremos los dos meses –respondió –pero nos conocemos de años y siendo sincera yo ya estaba enamorada de él casi desde el instante que le vi, pero era un amor unilateral ya que estaba enamorado de _otro_ –se encargó de denotar esa última palabra. Miró a Gokudera apretar la mandíbula mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente - ¿te sorprende? Si, a él le gustaba un hombre pero tal parece que ya quedó en el pasado. Pensarás que es muy repentino pero ambos estamos seguros de lo que hacemos –volteó su mano mostrando el dorso para dejar a la vista el bello anillo de compromiso -. Realmente no me esperaba que se me propusiera pero soy completamente feliz por ello.

Ya no soportó más y de alguna manera logró ponerse de pie bruscamente. Su agitación estaba entrecortada y sentía que sus ojos en cualquier momento le traicionarían al desbordar ese torrente de lágrimas.

-Y-yo, yo me tengo que ir, b-buenas noches –tomó su abrigo y salió lo más rápido del establecimiento siendo seguido por la mirada esmeralda de Hanako.

-Tan devastado está que olvidó dejar el pago de la cena –suspiró con pesadez. Tal vez había rebasado la línea pero se terminaba el tiempo y debía arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

Tomó dinero de su billetera y dejó una generosa cantidad de dinero en la mesa, era lo menos que podía hacer por el de cabello plata tras montar ese numerito.

Vio a Yamamoto algo desorientado buscándola con la mirada por lo que pensó que era hora de volver.

-Perdón, tuve que ir al tocador –se acercó al moreno –me siento cansada, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-Por supuesto Hanako, sólo deja que pague la cuenta –anunció mientras llamaba al mesero más próximo.

-Este sitio sirve estupenda comida, creo que debería preguntar si ofrecen servicio de banquete –preguntó llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Si supongo–contestó algo distraído girando la cabeza para buscar a cierta presencia de la cual se había percatado a pocas calles después de haber llevado a la albina a escoger un vestido de novia.

Hanako resopló ya que era evidente a quien anhelaba el moreno.

-Y creo que sería buena idea organizar una orgía loca para la despedida de soltero –dijo la primera locura que se le vino a la mente para comprobar el estado de su acompañante.

-Si, creo que esta bien –las sospechas de la mujer fueron acertadas, el moreno ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

Suspiró resignada y tomó del brazo a Yamamoto.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Gokudera Hayato a la boda? –propuso y aquel nombre provocó el efecto deseado: nuevamente tenía su interés.

-N-no lo sé. Creo que no es lo más adecuado –la albina resopló cansada.

-Toma –sacó de su bolso un sobre para ofrecérselo al más alto –invítalo –casi le ordena.

-¿Segura? –tomó dudoso el sobre.

-Por supuesto –caminó en compañía del moreno hacia la salida del restaurante –algo me dice que se pondrá interesante –Yamamoto vio como Hanako sonreía ladinamente, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado… si tan solo supiera cuál había sido la movida de aquella mujer.

Realmente estaba asqueada e irritada esperando debajo de las escaleras oyendo aquellos indecentes gemidos traspasar las delgadas paredes de aquella construcción. Era de esperarse aquel tipo de vivienda dado que la fuente ejercía enfermería por lo que la paga no era tanta como para alquilar un departamento más discreto y sobretodo, insonorizada.

* * *

><p>Quería marcharse pero prefería esperar a que le dieran la información a dejar que él fuera a dejar el reporte a Dion en persona. Realmente no lo soportaba y consideraba que su compañía hacía más mal a la rubia que bien, y no precisamente por que Saintre era educada, todo lo contrario, aquella dama era caprichosa y algo arrogante por lo que era de esperarse que fuese un trabajo de tiempo completo complacerla. Dion gozaba de encargarle tareas y de buscar maneras de lograr hacer que Sunao cambiara su apacible semblante y él sólo se encargaba de añadir leña al fuego, lo que hacía el trabajo de la morena más difícil de lo que ya era.<p>

Finalmente oyó la puerta abrirse y pidió que fuese aquel adolescente el que bajaba las escaleras. El cielo oyó su rezo porque se topó con el de cabellos verdes y mirada turquesa quien saboreaba un cigarrillo después de su "colecta de información".

-Buen trabajo –dijo en tono apático y aburrido.

-Vaya ¡que sorpresa! No sabía que estabas aquí, podías habértenos unido –comentó burlón.

Otra cosa que odiaba de aquel hombre era la falta de moral de su parte inferior. Si tuviese un dólar por cada persona que iba a parar a la cama con el ojiazul, tendría como para no volver a trabajar por lo que le resta de vida.

-No gracias. No todas las personas somos tan indecentes como tú –respondió con duras palabras aunque sabía que terminaría por hacer reír al otro.

-No debes sentirte amenazada, sólo tengo ojos para ti –habló de forma galante mientras tomaba un corto mechón de Nao –solo espero por el día en que realmente seas mía.

Nao no se inmutó y apartó la mano con un leve movimiento sin denotar alguna emoción.

-No me importa tu vida privada, estoy aquí para llevarle a Dion-sama el reporte ¿Conseguiste algo interesante de aquella enfermera…? – al ver el brillo pícaro del joven adelantó -¿…algo que no implique a tu libido?

El de pelo verde se carcajeo por la repentina intervención que echó por tierra su ingenioso comentario.

-No te preocupes, he hecho mi tarea –dijo mientras le entregó una usb –grabé mis conversaciones para no pasar nada por alto y creo que Dion encontrará esto sumamente provechoso e interesante con respecto a nuestro querido amigo.

-Se lo entregaré cuanto antes –lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Ahora si me perdonas, tengo una cita con un apuesto médico –anunció con una sonrisa y satisfacción al distinguir ese leve ensombrecimiento en la mirada de la más alta –hay un punto de la información que quiero comprobar –explicó para calmarla.

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó con desdén mientras se dirigía a su vehículo.

-Por cierto, te echaré de menos estos días –volvió a sonreír al verla suspirar con pesadez.

Realmente era divertido fastidiar a Nao-kun. No negaba que aquella actividad fuera infantil pero después de todo él era bastante joven y era la única forma de llamar la atención de una adulta de veinte años, algo similar a cuando a un niño le gusta una niña en la primaria… definitivamente le faltaba madurar.

* * *

><p>Partía en tres horas por lo que dormir era inútil en ese momento por lo que decidió esperar a su protegido llegar. Había reprochado al Reborn no haberle avisado que Tsuna necesitaría ayuda con las compras, pero luego recapacitó un poco ya que estaba sobreprotegiendo al castaño siendo este un adulto, debía dejarle afrontar el mundo ahora que pronto le revelarían los antecedentes de Vongola y daba por hecho que no sería algo fácil de digerir para Tsunayoshi.<p>

Miró el calendario y suspiró con pesadez al recordar que hace trece años en esos días había secuestrado a Tsunayoshi… sin duda se avergonzaba por el trato que le había dado al niño de seis años en aquella época pero tampoco podía admitir que odiaba esos días que pasó siendo la _sirena_. Si le diesen a escoger nuevamente su camino, seguramente tomaría las mismas decisiones.

Mañana sería el día en que fue traicionada y herida de gravedad, y el mismo día en que Tsuna le brindó una oportunidad que no merecía, también el día en que siempre se pregunta por qué fue traicionada por quien más confiaba.

Sacó de su billetera un pequeño cuadro de cartón que tenía pegado un trébol de cuatro hojas cuyo significado universal era fortuna, pero en el lenguaje de las flores tenía una connotación no tan conocida.

-Sé mía –suspiró tratando de descifrar a su maestro Blood.

Por supuesto esa no era el mismo trébol que recibió de su mentor pero igualmente había sido dado por alguien muy querido por ella: Tsunayoshi.

Sonrió al recordar encontrar al pequeño castaño hurgando en el jardín del hospital para hallar el trifolio y dárselo como presente, algo que realmente la conmovió y le dio coraje. Ese acontecimiento había marcado la pauta para que aceptara ir con Vongola y tomar la decisión de proteger al castaño.

Vio las luces del automóvil de Hibari entrar en los terrenos de la mansión por lo que decidió salir y recibirlos.

-Bienvenido Tsuna –sonrió al verlo bajar del vehículo.

-Estoy en casa Isabella –saludó bajando las bolsas.

-Buenas noches Hibari –también saludó al moreno quien la vio con recelo -¿no desea pasar y tomar algo como agradecimiento por acompañar al amo? –ofreció cortésmente.

Tsuna miró nervioso deseando que aceptara pero…

-Tengo cosas que hacer –pero la mayor no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Si fuera tan amable. Además el joven Tsunayoshi tiene un obsequio que darle.

-¡Isabella! –exclamó abochornado porque aquel presente era vergonzoso.

-No me darás otra mascota herbívoro –amenazó con la mirada al castaño.

-No es un animal pero es un regalo en el que Tsunayoshi se ha esmerado, apreciaría que lo aceptara –intervino ya que su objetivo era hablar a solas con él.

-Hmp, ve por él rápido –le ordenó.

-P-pero no creo que te guste –contestó en completo pánico y bochorno.

-No lo volveré a repetir –le fulminó con la mirada haciendo que el castaño saltara.

-Hiiie, v-voy por el –entró a toda prisa para no hacer desesperar a su tutor y recibir una reprimenda por ello.

Esperó a que estuvieran solos para comenzar a hablar y es que quería asegurar algo.

-No se verán en una semana, incluso después de eso el tiempo que pasaran juntos será muy limitado –comentó con voz tranquila para minimizar la incomoda atmosfera que había entre ellos dos –seguro él te echará de menos.

-No me importa –contestó pero lo que llamó la atención de la castaña es que la alondra desviara la vista.

-Creo que sabes cuales son sus sentimientos ¿cierto? –Preguntó –no te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo que no deseas, te quiero pedir que seas claro y le digas justamente como te sientes –explicó recibiendo una expresión de incredulidad del azabache.

-¿Quieres que lo haga llorar? –preguntó con un tono provocador pero solo recibió una sonrisa de la sirvienta.

-Lo que no quiero es que le des falsas esperanzas –contestó tranquila sin dejarse provocar –además subestimas a Tsunayoshi –levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos –Hibari ¿cuál es tu impresión de Tsuna?

No sabía a donde quería llegar y eso definitivamente le estaba fastidiando.

-Es un chico muy sobreprotegido, pero con una inteligencia aguda a pesar de su torpeza innata, es demasiado amable y es incapaz de odiar a otros. Mientras él abraza a otros no puede dañarlos. Es ajeno a la destrucción, a la crueldad y a la frialdad, él es… -no pudo seguir con precisión por que estaba fallando en algo.

-¿…nada más que un rayo de sol? –Completó Isabella –cuando nos conocimos yo también pensé de esa forma. Nunca tuve una lectura apropiada de quien era Tsuna, incluso hasta hoy me cuesta trabajo. Sólo quiero ver lo que yo deseo –apagó su voz debido a que recordó su temor de que el castaño cambiara en cuanto se convirtiera en el sucesor de su familia –pero creo que tú también lo has notado, esos ojos… esas acciones… esa presión…

Hibari ya no contestó porque sabía a que se refería la ama de llaves. El también quedaba a veces anonadado y realmente no sabía que opinión formarse del castaño. A veces lo veía como un lobo vestido de oveja.

-Por favor piensa en lo que te digo –pidió con suavidad interrumpiéndose al notar el sonido de unos pasos presurosos aproximándose.

El moreno iba a contestar hasta que apareció el menor atravesando la puerta a toda velocidad.

-P-perdón gasp p-por la tardanza –dijo falto de aire.

-No debías correr de esa forma –había compuesto su rostro melancólico a uno más alegre y vivo pero el menor sabía por el cambio de su voz que había hablado con Hibari; solo esperaba que no lo haya echo enojar –partiré dentro de poco. Tsuna, la cena estará servida en cinco minutos –anunció mientras les dejaba solos.

Estando los dos en la escalinata de la entrada hizo que el castaño se encontrara nervioso. Sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y se las entregó al moreno que miro con recelo la llave.

-¿Esto es tu regalo? –cuestionó enarcando la ceja poniendo más exaltado al otro.

-T-tal ves n-no lo quieras, n-no es obligatorio q-que aceptes, s-solo es una sugerencia…

-Habla claro y sin tartamudear –le ordenó cansado de las evasivas. Tsuna tomó una gran bocanada de aire porque sabía que iba disgustar al mayor.

-Supe que vives lejos de la universidad y pensé que sería más conveniente que vivieras aquí con nosotros… bueno no aquí exactamente aquí, pero atrás de la mansión está la casa de los mayordomos y ha estado años desocupada y ahí nadie te molestará. No tendrás que pagar el alquiler u otro servicio y mi abuelo lo autoriza… p-pero si no te interesa no importa, y-yo me tome muchas libertades y eso seguro lo odia Hibari-san –terminó sin aliento por el discursa tan largo y rápido que tuvo que dar. Seguía jugando con las manos y miraba nervioso a los lados esquivando la mirada del mayor.

-Mmm me lo pensaré –dijo subiéndose al automóvil.

Vio salir el vehículo hacia la calle y no se movió de su lugar, quedó estupefacto. No era por tener un gusto masoquista pero esperaba por lo menos que el más alto le aventara las llaves a la cara.

Entró a la casa abochornado pensando en si Hibari aceptaría la oferta, así estarían viviendo juntos… no juntos con exactitud, pero aquella frase parecía sugestiva y era eso lo que hacía sonrojar al castaño.

* * *

><p>El paisaje árido y caluroso no se hacía más agradable con el viento que soplaba para hacer más soportable el calor, sino que parecía una maldición arrastrando la arena y nublando el infernal astro. Shaybah es uno de los principales yacimientos petroleros en Arabia Saudita y a pesar del adverso clima y su localización en el medio del desierto de Rub al-Jali, la infraestructura contaba con viviendas para mil personas, una pista de aterrizaje, oficinas, áreas de recreación y talleres, las instalaciones de bomberos, además de las centrales de abastecimientos.<p>

Aislada, en medio de la nada y con escasas personas que laboraban en ese lugar, era de esperarse que fuesen sorprendidos en el asalto que momentos antes se había desarrollado.

Las denotaciones de las pistolas se escuchaban en una de las bodegas de mantenimiento que ungía de guarida para el traidor de los Gesso que pronto caería en manos de los mejores hombres a su mando.

-M-me r-rindo –suplicaba un hombre de mediana edad tan aterrado que había mojado sus pantalones –por f-favor, n-no me maten –estaba al borde de las lágrimas y elevaba sus manos en señal de rendición.

- ¡Nyu, Nyuu! Esto es muy aburrido, debí quedarme con Byakuran. La arena ha arruinado mi vestido –se quejó la menor del grupo de asalto –este grupo de hombres débiles no valen mi tiempo.

-No quisiste quedarte con Zakuro así que no deberías quejarte Bluebell –un hombre alto con largo cabello de color aguamarina apareció atrás de la más joven.

La de cabello azulado resopló molesta y aunque el más alto le acarició su cabeza, el gesto no menguo el puchero de la menor.

-Solo espero que mañana sea más divertido –contestó resignada –lo que no entiendo es que siendo tan débiles se atreven a desafiar a Byakuran –miró al único superviviente de la familia Cascone… por el momento –esta gente no conoce su lugar.

Se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del hombre que se encontraba en el piso. Cuando alargó la mano el jefe de Cascone se encogió aterrado del tacto de la mujer. Abrió los ojos para ver como la ojiazul tomaba su anillo y tras apretarlo con la palma de su mano lo había reducido a pedazos.

-Byakuran te dio este anillo pero no te lo mereces, así que lo tomo de vuelta –anunció levantándose del sitio y saliendo con Kikyo fuera de la instalación.

El mayor casi no daba crédito el estar vivo por lo que comenzó a reír desquiciadamente por encontrarse a salvo. Se carcajeo tan sonoramente hasta que se cansaron sus pulmones y logró estabilizar su mente. Alzó la cabeza al techo de la bodega con la mirada perdida.

-Vongola no tiene oportunidad frente a estos monstruos –dictaminó tras haber vivido de primera mano la magnitud del alcance de las Coronas Fúnebres y lo que era peor, es que ninguno se había empleado el menor esfuerzo para aniquilar a su familia.

Se levantó pensando ilusamente que podría salir de ahí con vida, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Quiso gritar alarmado por la terrible sensación pero ningún sonido emergió de su garganta dado que ningún músculo respondía a las órdenes neurológicas. Pronto el cuerpo sin vida se desplomó y el cadáver quedó viendo en posición de donde sus asesinos habían salido.

-Morir por falta de movimiento celular, es una muerte terrible –comentó Kikyo colocándose unas gafas en los ojos y una bufanda en el cuello para que la arena no entrara en su naríz.

-Se lo merecía –contestó sin darle importancia, imitando las acciones del mayor –espero que los residentes no hagan ninguna estupidez o sino tendremos que matarles.

-Byakuran-sama ha notificado al gobierno del país y creo que los residentes hagan algo riesgoso y más por que no se benefician de ello.

-Prácticamente tenemos a los políticos en la bolsa –rio con presunción –Vongola literalmente se meterá a la boca del lobo mañana.

-Recuerda que tenemos un plan, apégate a el –recordó Kikyo haciendo que la menor hiciera un mohín.

-Boo, pero quiero divertirme con la _sirena_ –sonrió arrogantemente –quiero hablar de los buenos tiempos con mi sempai…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Kyo:** adelante, pueden lincharme (se hace bolita y tiembla)

**Anna:** tardaste años en esto ¬¬ (venita pulsante) si necesitan golpearla como piñata yo ayudo ^^

**Kyo:** gracias que buena amiga ¬¬ (sarcasmo) pero tuve muchas impedimentos y mmm distracciones ¬w¬

**Anna:** distracciones con tez bronceada, con músculos y una altura de 1.90 de metros ¬¬**

**Kyo:** tú también te distrajiste con ellos y lo que es peor tú si tienes novio ¬¬ que va a decir papá?

**Anna:** no se de quien hablas ¬¬

**Kyo:** papá se va a poner a llorar ¬¬ bueno, además en vacaciones quiero aprovechar el momento para hacer lo que no puedo hacer en el semestre y literalmente me distraigo con cualquier cosita pero trataré de actualizar siquiera un capitulo de los demás fics. No se cual llegue primero, tengo empezado Juego de Muñecas pero tengo un leve bloqueo de narración por lo que planeo saltarme a Borderland para no atrasarme tanto.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

De amor yaoi…

theXxXkrossdeathXxX Anna: espero que hagas valer tu promesa ^^ Kyo: no le des ideas, más apenada no me puedo sentir con ella.

De fanfiction:

pinkus-pyon: no tienes idea de lo que Giotto ha hecho pasar a Alaude en la prepa, tengo en mis proyectos futuros un fic acerca de este peculiar grupo pero primero termino esto ¬¬

Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana te aplaudo que le des una oportunidad a este género y es que no muchos lo hacen, y aunque acepto que son pocas la autoras que le hacen justicia al género hay muchas otras que merecen la pena ser leídas. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y realmente lamento la demora, p-pueden regañarme y arrojarme tomatazos (se atrinchera) ok, estoy lista.

BlueSpring-JeagerJaques: muchas gracias, trato de esmerarme y ayuda que tengo a mi beta… y que ella tiene una pistola paralizante ^^U no es broma ¬¬ aun tengo mucho que mejorar y es que tengo a tantas autoras que realmente admiro y me motivan a tratar de alcanzarlas

Ruby-chan! Gracias por comentar, siempre es un gusto leerte. Creo que ya leíste mi review de A través del espejo, no me he dado tiempo de leer Mi obsesión y Kakome kakome pero pronto lo haré tenlo por seguro (pone la señal de victoria). Yamamoto se casará? Goku-chan hará una escena dramática para impedir la boda? Digamos que si ¬w¬ pero no daré más spoiler, quisiera oír tus teorías pero quizá se me salga información jojojo

Dametsuna: empiezan a moverse las cosas pero también lo hará la relación de ambos, Kyoko hará su aparición pronto y las cosas comenzarán a dirigirse para caer en picada ¬w¬ ojalá sigas apoyándome como siempre ^^

diaspora 66: nya! Diáspora sempai! Pido disculpas por la gran tardanza pero luego no me doy tiempo (nube de depresión) acabo de ver tus alertas en mi buzón por lo que espera mis reviews pronto, leería hoy pero me están apurando con la compu ¬¬** quiero leer! Quiero leer! (se tira al suelo a hacer berrinche) . Tengo las ideas pero también procuro integrar chistes o darme tiempo para pensar en los diálogos por lo que me tardo aún más T.T espero leerte pronto a ti también.

bianchixgokudera25: espero que a estas alturas no te hayas tirado por la torre del Chrysler T.T daré un descanso a Tsuna y Hibari y me centraré más en otros personajes –bueno, Tsuna sufrirá el martirio de Reborn ¬¬- la parte de Isabella y Giotto ya la tenía pensada como broma y creo que dio resultado al hacerte reir… solo espero que no haya dolido la caída ^^U

zedna-max : quien te recomendó la historia también merece un aplauso y es que ya estamos tan estereotipadas que los hombres no dan la oportunidad a este tipo de historia, lo que es una lástima por que considero que hay muy buenas escritoras. Lamento la demora y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo (reverencia), por cierto si, pobre Alaude T.T tengo planeado un proyecto para más adelante donde se vea como lo martirizan jojojo que mala ¬w¬

**Kyo:** nuevamente lamento la demora (reverencia).

**Anna:** descuiden, estoy con ella en su tierra por lo que la apresuraré (saca la pistola eléctrica)

**Kyo:** empiezo a extrañar el bat con clavos TAT por cierto, cuando dije que eras bienvenida en mi casa no era literal ¬¬

**Anna:** dijiste algo? ^^

**Kyo:** nada

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

Los puntos se escriben en alto relieve con un punzón y un dispositivo llamado pauta, regleta o pizarra Braille, la cual está formada por dos láminas de plástico o de metal unidas por bisagras. La lámina inferior está formada por pequeños rectángulos, en cada uno de ellos hay 6 agujeros; la superior está constituída por cajetines rectangulares, de manera que al cerrarse la pauta, cada cajetín de la lámina superior encierra a cada rectángulo de agujeros de la lámina inferior. Entre ambas se coloca el papel y todos los signos se escriben punteando la hoja con un punzón de derecha a izquierda; los puntos salen hacia abajo por lo que una vez que se ha terminado de escribir se volteará la hoja y se leerá de izquierda a derecha.


	17. Stretto: Cuenta regresiva

**N/A:**

**Antes que nada, sigo siendo la autora Kyomi120500 pero decidí cambiar mi alias en ff. Lamento las molestiasn.**

Ahora si.

Enserio gomen! No sé que me sucede que estoy demasiado dispersa. Entiendo si muchas ya no quieren continuar con el fic por lo irresponsable que soy, pero es que aunque lo intentaba y me sentaba frente a la compu simplemente no podía concentrarme.

Mi servicio social es un asco y odio a la tipa que me toco como asesora, más la escuela y mi trabajo a medio tiempo… simplemente vengo a casa de toda la actividad y aunque tengo tiempo lo que menos deseo es escribir y gasto mi tiempo en depurar la tensión.

Enserio lo siento (reverencia).

Este no era el capítulo que originalmente había pensado (el pasado de Isabella) creo que será mejor dentro de dos cap. También pensaba hacer más largo este capitulo para recompensar el tiempo pero como ya mencioné estoy demasiado dispersa y si ahorita que tuve un full de inspiración no aprovechaba creo que ya no lo haría en mucho tiempo, así que también lamento eso.

Mientras tanto todo comenzará a agitarse y no solo de lado de Alaude e Is contra las Coronas Fúnebres.

He aquí, por fín un _OPENING_ para este segundo arco _**Stretto**_:

watch?v=YdXkNkvY6RY&feature=relmfu

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

**ADVERTENCIA:** insinuaciones de limme D18 a mitad del fic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 14:**

**Cuenta regresiva.**

La chimenea irradiaba aquel despacho condecorado con muebles de tan buen gusto. El imponente reloj antiguo marcaba exactamente veinte minutos para las once de la noche sin parar el eterno movimiento de su péndulo. A pesar de lo tardío que podía ser no importaba para la dueña de aquella recámara, quien terminaba de leer finalmente todos los reportes de la investigación que llevaba desde hace dos semanas.

-Si aquella información sale a la luz será el mayor escandalo de la Compañía Comercial Thái iang i… con que chantaje ¿no? –dio su veredicto tras leer los papeles entre sus manos. –Así que han dominado a la Triada –comentó indiferente mientras revisaba los reportes frente a ella con información obtenida de su sistema de inteligencia alrededor del mundo.

Las noticias eran completamente desalentadoras al ver que el enemigo adquiría mayor fuerza y recursos. Sinceramente no le sorprendería saber que en cualquier momento se desencadenaría el asalto contra Vongola y en consecuencia, la guerra entre ésta contra las mayores organizaciones criminales transcontinentales… no, faltaba un factor por el cual Byakuran debía estar aguardando pacientemente y aunque desconocía el qué, debía aprovechar el escaso tiempo comprado, sin sospechar que ella misma podría estar involucrada iniciando la cuenta atrás.

-Si se le ha unido las Triadas podrían ser un enemigo a temer –contestó la, ahora, dulce pero aguda voz de su guardián quien presumía que su tono podría cambiarle en una de tenor en cualquier instante.

-No debes temer que se una la mafia de China a Gesso, sino que éste se haga de sus rutas comerciales clandestinas en el sureste de Asia. Ellos tienen el total control de las vías por Malasia y créeme que aquello es mucho más valioso para Byakuran que la cooperación entre los dos grupos –comentó arrojando la carpeta de papeles sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el sillón y acariciaba por encima de sus párpados debido al agotamiento de su vista.

-Prácticamente me dices que ahora mismo podrían estar desembarcando en Japón las fuerzas de Millefore, incluso el armamento –discernió la chica de cabello rosa mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua.

-Sino es que ya lo hizo debajo de las narices de Vongola –aceptó el ofrecimiento la rubia.

-El panorama no se ve bien para Vongola.

-Lo sé.

Se hizo un gran silencio. La de ojos turquesa se sentó en el sillón junto a su jefa mientras ésta analizaba todos los posibles desenlaces. Desde pequeña se le inculcó que viera por su familia antes de nada, incluso de ella misma, por lo que no dudaría en sacrificar a Vongola en pos de la supervivencia de ésta. Tal ves fuese aberrante pero era simplemente una cuestión de los beneficios que ambas familias podían proporcionar a la otra.

-Investigué lo que me pediste, Dion –mencionó _la_ menor arrojando una usb frente a la de ojos granate. –Puedes abrirlo y examinarlo pero sería una perdida de tiempo. Prácticamente tenías la boca llena de razón con respecto a la situación.

-¿Así que hubo irregularidades? –más que una cuestión, ratificaba lo que ya sabía.

-Su doctor encargado, Shamal… –comenzó la adolescente –fui a visitarlo y tras divertirlo un poco haciendo realidad sus fantasías pude obtener lo que quería.

-Pobre. Si supiera que aquel encuentro no fue más que una alucinación –recargó su barbilla en su gélida mano para acomodarse mejor. –Supongo que no era lo suficientemente apuesto como para que decidieras compartir la cama con él.

-No era mi tipo… –esbozó una sonrisa socarrona –además solo enloquece con las mujeres.

-Como sea. Prosigue.

-Tras un día de que ella ingresó al hospital comenzaron las anomalías y coincide con la intervención del padre de Nina, Frederick Dürrenmatt –la rubia frente a ella frunció levemente el ceño en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre. –Shamal fue reubicado y silenciado conforme a su estado clínico. Tras la decisión de ser desconectada, el proceso de selección para un donante fue claramente alterado. En resumen, huele a chamusquina por doquier.

No se vio sorprendida. Ya lo sospechaba. Aquel hombre podría ser la fuente directa que desencadenó todos esos hechos. Pero aún necesitaba saber algo y sabía de donde obtener aquella averiguación. Por mucho que lo odiara necesitaba hablar con él… con su amigo de la infancia.

-Prepara el coche. Saldremos a dar una visita –anunció levantándose de su lugar.

-Bien, se me antoja conducir.

-Eres menor de edad... –repuso recibiendo un mohín de la de coletas –_dejemos _que el conductor nos lleve –por surcó una pequeña sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Ya pasaban de la medianoche pero se sentía el calor de la temporada aun entrada la noche, indicio del bochorno de las horas diurnas. Abril casi terminaba y la temporada de florecimiento de los cerezos (el Hanami ii) hace tiempo había concluido dejando a las hanazakuras iii con el verdor de sus hojas. Aún si las lluvias de pétalos ya no estaban, la estación seguía despertando la pasión entre los adultos que disfrutaban de la vida nocturna.<p>

Dino, gozando de la llegada del fin de semana y con ello una pausa en sus deberes de docente, colmaba de besos a una mujer que había conocido en un bar. Tras la efectiva seducción de la morena no tardó en conducirla en su apartamento para un encuentro más íntimo; tal vez pueda cerrar los ojos en plena labor y tergiversar ese cuerpo de venus en el de alguien más.

La hermosa fémina jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de su reciente pareja, donde succionaba y reventaba las venas que cruzaban por ahí, amoratando la piel dorada del potro; las manos del mas alto acariciaron la suave espalda de la mujer bajando por la cintura, la cadera… dejando a la otra temblando de éxtasis para después restregarse contra el macizo cuerpo que la conducía al interior de la residencia.

Apenas la llave había abierto el pomo de la puerta pero la camisa del rubio ya se encontraba desabotonada por las amaestradas manos.

Con tantas amantes en su vida no sería difícil llevarla a su cama sin separarse de sus labios… aunque el sillón también era cómodo y se encontraba más cercano; pensando aquello divisó el mueble que sería el testigo de la actividad cuando distinguió una silueta que se supone, no debía estar allí.

-Querido Dino ¿Me harías el favor de soltar a esa mujerzuela? Necesito hablar contigo –su gélida voz interrumpió de golpe los gemidos de ambos. Realmente le importaba poco si había enfriado los ánimos de los amantes.

Dino se separó bruscamente de su acompañante azarado de la aparición de Dion en su propio apartamento. ¿Cómo había entrado?

-Le quité las llaves al cuidador. Si yo pude hacerlo con esa facilidad, recomiendo que tu edificio contrate a alguien más eficiente –respondió a la pregunta nunca formulada.

-Y-ya veo –contestó un poco cohibido por lo métodos de la rubia. – ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó a sabiendas de la hora que era.

-Necesito hablar contigo por lo que te he esperado todo este tiempo. Pero antes… –señaló con su mirada al incordio – ¿podrías pedirle que se marche? Estorba –dictó sin la más mínima consideración.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? –contestó indignada la acompañante de Dino.

-No es de mi interés rebelarle mi nombre a alguien tan insignificante ¿Serías tan educada de desaparecer? –pidió con una sonrisa tierna.

El claro insulto no fue pasado desapercibido por la aireada mujer quien no estaba dispuesta a ser menospreciada por una chiquilla menor que ella. Estaba a pocos instantes de abalanzarse contra la menor quien ni se inmutaba del riesgo cuando el brazo que había alzado en señal de próxima bofetada fue sujeto por el mismo Dino.

-Lo siento ehh –como siempre, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de su acompañante pero no lo diría en voz alta para hacerla sentir mal. – ¿Podríamos vernos en otro momento?

Estupefacta, la mujer no hizo más que dirigirle un par de duras injurias antes de salir azotando con fuerza la puerta de la entrada. Dino suspiró cansado al evitar la pelea.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no iniciabas peleas de las que no tenías la seguridad de ganar –comentó dado que sabía que la menor no sabía autodefensa y era físicamente más débil que la mayoría. Podría decirse que era del tipo diplomático y era ahí cuando podía uno ser intimidado por ella.

-Sabía que no iba siquiera a llegar a tocarme. Estabas tú aquí –sonrió de forma cómplice.

Dino se vio desarmado al ver que la de ojos carmín había anticipado sus acciones. Realmente no podía seguir el ritmo de la mujer. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por lo que se puso cómodo; algo le decía que iba a ser una larga plática.

-¿Se te ofrece alguna bebida? –ofreció Dino en cuanto se dirigió a su cocina por algún refrigerio para su no-visita.

-Un café estaría bien.

No tardó más allá de cinco minutos dado que la rubia se acercó ayudarlo para evitar que el Bronco comenzara un incendio. Una vez instalados en la sala y disfrutando de la cafeína en su organismo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Deberías escoger mejores compañías, aún si sólo se tratan de sustitutas de Tori-kun –ante lo dicho Dino se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que bebía.

-Coff coff ¡N-no sé de qué hablas! –estaba claro el nerviosismo en el rubio.

-¡Por favor! Cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos grises… una belleza japonesa –miró con severidad a Dino advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a engañarle. –Me sorprendió saber que tuviste una aventurilla con Hibari.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo frente a esa niña. No podía mentirle en nada y ya no sabía atribuirlo a su innata torpeza o a la suspicacia de Dion, sino es que a ambas.

-¿Cómo supiste? ¿Acaso soy demasiado obvio?

Dion dio un trago a su taza de café y tranquilamente contestó. –Querido Dino, eres un libro abierto no sólo para mí, sino para la mayoría de las personas. Con respecto a lo primero acabo de enterarme ahora, por ti –denotó aquella última frase dándole a entender su pequeña treta.

-Siempre vas a dos pasos por delante de mí –suspiró derrotado al verse descubierto de esa forma y para el como por su propia boca.

-Pero no he venido a hablar de tu vida privada. No es de mi incumbencia de con quien te acuestas al fin y a cabo.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? Es demasiado tarde por lo que debe ser algo importante –discernió el blondo.

Era cierto que habían sido muy apegados durante la infancia, sin embargo esa era historia pasada que no aplicaba a la actualidad, y más cuando él mismo se desligó de ese inframundo para recorrer un camino iluminado por el sol. Ambos transitaban distintos caminos: sombra y luz.

-Quiero saber lo que pasó el día que murió Nina –directo sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Fue tan directa que el Bronco quedó un poco aturdido por la declaración. –Quiero la verdad Cavallone –adelantó asegurándose de llamarlo de esa forma para mostrarle que iba en serio. -He investigado por mi cuenta como para saber qué pasó en esa fecha y los antecedentes a este, pero quiero detalles. ¿Por qué regreso ella a la mansión ese mismo día? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esos momentos para que horas después estuviese lanzándose del edificio de su escuela? Pero sobretodo ¿qué planea Hibari con Byakuran?

-¿Así que has investigado?

-Nunca subestimes mi red de inteligencia. Mi familia puede ser neutral, pero la información es un arma bastante útil –no le confesó la actual posición de Saintre.

-Te contaré lo que sé, pero no será agradable –advirtió.

-Sabes que no soy tan sensible. Habla tranquilo que pocas son las cosas que pueden llegar a perturbarme.

-Esta bien… –hizo un silencio pensando por donde debía iniciar.

-Por el inicio. Yo te haré haciendo las preguntas prudentes en su momento –sugirió como leyéndole la mente pero tan acostumbrado estaba que no se conmocionó.

-Sabrás que Nina se desligó de su familia cuando la situación había llegado aun punto completamente insoportable ¿no es así?

-Sé que el punto de quiebre fue que se planeaba sustituir a Kyoya por alguien "menos" problemático.

-Exacto. Nina se desesperó y sé, que incluso Kyoya intervino por ella desafiando abiertamente a Frederick. Ahora te podrías imaginar la situación –Dion se limitó a asentir. –Ese día, Nina salió de esa casa sin importarle abandonar todas sus pertenencias. Si se quedaba un momento más ella misma se rompería por lo que ayudé a ambos a conseguir un techo. En un principio se quedaron en mi departamento mientras yo iba a casa de una de mis novias, pocos días después ellos se mudaron a su propio hogar. No eran una pareja hablando estrictamente, Nina aún estaba recelosa de aceptar ese tipo de ofrecimientos de Kyoya, pero eso no impedía que compartieran juntos. Pensamos que todo mejoraría y sinceramente esperaba que no sólo ella, sino ambos, aclararan sus sentimientos y quedaran juntos, pero…

-Tranquilo, continúa –Dino se sorprendió, mas no por ver las manos de ella sobre las suyas sino por descubrir que estaba temblando levemente.

-Ella comenzaba a sentirse mal: mareos, vómitos… Pensé por un momento que era un embarazo pero Kyoya me aseguró que no tuvieron ese tipo de intimidad, por ello corrimos al Hospital. Pasó una serie de exámenes: Resonancia magnética y exploración por TAC… y no tardaron mucho en encontrar la razón. Le diagnosticaron un tumor en su cerebro… mmm no recuerdo mucho de los conceptos que mencionaron en aquella ocasión.

-Un ependimoma –comenzó Dion –es una neuplasia intracraneal que pueden producir dolor de cabeza, náuseas y vómitos al obstruir el flujo del líquido cefalorraquídeo, incluso también puede causar hidrocefalia. Específicamente su neuplasia se localizaba en el ventrículo IV del cráneo y por fortuna el grado del glioma era bajo, no anaplástico y benigno, lo que asegura un buen pronóstico para la paciente tras la operación –terminó de explicar tal cual médico de profesión. –Nunca dejo los detalles al azar.

-Como se esperaba de ti. Tienes toda la razón en aquello.

-¿Cómo lograron convencerla de someterse a la cirugía? Ella aborrecía a los médicos.

-Sabes que su fobia no era injustificada. Su madre murió de una negligencia médica y eso le provocó pavor al saber que podía morir por un sencillo error.

-Y los humanos nos caracterizamos por ello –habló como si fuera ajena a ese tema.

-Pero te equivocas. No hizo falta convencerla, ella misma tomó la decisión de operarse –vio la cara de incredulidad que se instauraba en la faz de la rubia y continuó. –Ese día, su rostro demudado reflejaba claramente su temor pero no pronunció una queja o reclamo como se esperaba de ella; en su lugar pidió un día al médico para reflexionar sobre su decisión. Ambos no sabíamos que pasaba por su cabeza pero tan pronto pusimos un pie fuera del hospital ella insistió en ir al mar. Sorpresivamente Kyoya cumplió su capricho y la llevó aunque yo no pude acompañarlos ese día. No sé que fue lo que pasó esa tarde o el tipo de plática que tuvieron, sólo él te podría decir lo que ocurrió, sin embargo… era claro para mí que ella había tomado la decisión de pasar su futuro al lado de Kyoya.

-¿A su lado? ¿Te refieres a compromiso?

-Podría decirse. En la mañana siguiente, en ese fatal día, yo me encontraba buscando con Kyoya un anillo. Le pregunté si no era presuroso algo así y recibí como contestación que quería que Nina lo recibiera apenas abriera los ojos de la operación, también me aseguró que ella lo aceptaría. S-se veía muy feliz, el brillo en sus ojos reflejaba la esperanza que tenía para el futuro… nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Dino posó su cabeza en el puente que formaban sus dos manos apretando los párpados, como si así pudiese detener la secuencia de las imágenes que pasaban como película en su mente.

-Compromiso… –murmuró Dion mientras reflexionaba lo que eso podía desencadenar. –Lo que no logró descifrar es la razón por la que regresó a su casa la mañana del día en que supuestamente iba a ser sometida a cirugía ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

La mirada dolida del bronco enfrentó la mirada carmín de Dion. Le era difícil hablar de ello dado lo que hizo pocas horas después de que desconectaran a la albina y se sentía rastrero por eso. Esperaba el duro e insensible reproche de la mujer para poder sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

-Como dije, en esos instantes me encontraba con Kyoya centrado en la actividad esperando que Nina estuviese esperando para el momento de la cirugía que era por la tarde. Según sé, ella se encontraba distrayendo con una carta que escribía y al término pidió a una de las enfermeras permiso para salir momentáneamente. Obviamente le negaron el permiso en un principio, sin embargo fue tan insistente que dieron el brazo a torcer. Además, ella aseguraba que se trataba de un objeto importante y lo necesitaba como amuleto de buena suerte. Fue un error déjala ir…

-¿Cómo se enteraron de la gravedad de la situación?

-Kyoya recibió una llamada de Byakuran advirtiéndole que Nina había ido a la mansión en secreto por una pertenencia, desgraciadamente se topó con Frederick y tuvieron nuevamente una discusión. No recibimos detalles de ésta pero Byakuran fue alertado por la servidumbre pocos instantes después de que Nina abandonara la residencia. Estaba preocupado por su estado y por eso nos llamó. Como esperábamos Nina no volvió al hospital y nos encontrábamos desesperados buscándola en todos los lugares que se nos podían ocurrir. No sé como lo supo pero Kyoya tuvo un terrible presentimiento y se dirigió a Namimori kökö ahí fue cuando…

* * *

><p>Miraba aburrida a través de los vidrios polarizados dentro del coche. Dion había expresado específicamente que iría sola a hacer la visita por lo que se sentía hastiada sin hacer nada. Su deber era vigilar afuera y suprimir cualquier movimiento sospechoso pero era inútil si las ratas se mantenían ocultas aterradas por mostrarse.<p>

Fijó su vista en el chofer y observó como el cuerpo se mantenía completamente rígido bajo su inspección. Comprendía el nerviosismo del hombre dado que no estaba ocultando su terrible sed de sangre. Decidió que ahora la presencia del conductor ahora era prescindible y que cualquier uso que se le podía dar, ahora era inexistente. Debía deshacerse del incordio y esperaba disfrutar con algo de resistencia del hombre.

-Te llamas Tazaru ¿No es así? –comenzó la plática la de coletas.

-S-si señora –contestó algo alarmado de que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra.

-Por lo que sé, tienes apenas tres semanas de servicio con Saintre ¿En verdad conoces qué tipo de actividades ilícitas hacemos? –aquella pregunta tenía doble sentido pero el de piel oscura decidió no mostrar sus intenciones, si lo hacía pondría en riesgo la misión que le había encargado su jefa y ciertamente debía retenerlos en ese sitio hasta su llegada.

-Si, lo sé –dijo sin un atisbo de duda –pero tengo una familia grande a la cual mantener y la paga me ayuda a solventar sus gastos.

-Mmm –comentó divertida. Siempre tenía esa manía por acorralar a sus presas. – ¿Una familia grande no es así? –el mayor le veía por el retrovisor atento a cualquier movimiento que delatara un asalto. – ¿Tendré el honor de conocerlos? –preguntó posando una sonrisa tierna que ocultaba la burla de su tono.

-Me temo que ellos viven muy lejos. No será posible –sus sentidos estaban en completa alerta y aseguraba que la _mujer_ podía escuchar sus latidos desbocados.

-Oh ¿Entonces no me los vas a presentar…? –insistió divertida mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. – ¿…aun cuando dentro de poco llegaran a este lugar?

Lo ojos de Tazaru se abrieron de golpe y reaccionando lo más rápido que podía su mano, tomó su arma debajo de su saco, mas no a tiempo porque escuchó el chasquido del arma que el guardián de Saintre sostenía atrás de su nuca.

-Es una belleza ¿no? Una Beretta 92 iv. Una semiautomática de acero inoxidable y balas de nueve milímetros. Estoy ansioso por probarla en esa linda hermanita tuya que tienes por jefa –veía con el rabillo de su ojo como el otro tensaba los dientes al verse atrapado.

-Maldita pe… -no le permitió terminar la frase apoyando la pistola en su cabeza.

-Shhh –llevó sus dedos a su boca señalándole guardar silencio. –Descuida, no sería divertido si simplemente te disparo. Además es de buena educación brindar tiempo al oponente. Vuelve… –pensó momentáneamente en el adjetivo –más divertida la persecución –sus ojos brillaron ante esa palabras.

-Mocosa ingenua. No sabes contra quien te enfrentas –amenazó.

-No. Eres tú quien no sabe a quien se enfrenta –dejó salir toda esa terrible sed que llegó a intimidar al más alto. –Empecemos con el juego. Uno, dos…

* * *

><p>Los dos se mantenían en silencio desde hacía unos cinco minutos. Dino aún podía sentir la angustia de haberla visto tirándose desde el abismo y era un peso demasiado grande para sus hombros. Por su parte, Dion analizaba todas las palabras dichas encontrando incongruencias que le hicieron fruncir el ceño; sabía que el rubio no le mentía pero aseguraba que él, inclusive puede que Hibari, pasaran desapercibido algo. La pregunta era el ¿qué?<p>

La respuesta no tenía la menor importancia, sino la situación en la que se encontraban.

Nuevamente se mantuvieron en silencio.

Realmente no quería hacer la siguiente pregunta, era cierto que hasta el momento no se había visto realmente afligida (producto de ser la líder de su familia), mas lo siguiente podría ser considerado un punto flaco en ella.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó? Digo, después de que se tomara la decisión de desconectarla –soltó la bomba y solo esperaba que no la alcanzara la onda expansiva.

-Legalmente, ahora que Kyoya no era oficialmente su tutor, nosotros no podíamos tomar esa decisión, salvo su padre. Imaginarás la escena tras saber la noticia: el golpeando a cuanto doctor intentara detenerlo, avanzando amenazadoramente hasta la habitación para rescatarla. Llegaron los guardias y tampoco pudieron hacer gran cosa ante la furia de Kyoya. Él aún tenía la esperanza de que despertara, más creo que era un absurdo deseo después de saber que le habían dictaminado muerte cerebral. A pesar de que se impuso ante tantos, finalmente cayó por la diferencia numérica. Hicieron uso de la fuerza para expulsarlo del edificio y no se tentaron el corazón para dejarlo unos últimos instantes a su lado. Fue bastante cruel.

Trago saliva pensando en si debía mencionarle lo siguiente pero la negativa dentro de su cabeza no era rival para aquella culpable conciencia que le decía a gritos que lo contara a alguien. Kyoya no le había reprochado pero eso no menguaba su delito.

-Tras pelear se quedó demasiado tranquilo, como asimilando apenas todo lo ocurrido, y no lo culpo; horas antes se encontraba escogiendo un anillo de compromiso y ahora se topaba con el anuncio que su amada estaba muerta. Era como si no tuviese una razón para sonreír y aunque lo intentara sería imposible. Nunca le había visto así: tan… descompuesto.

La película se proyectaba en su mente a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y las heridas cicatrizadas. Una de las razones por las que renunció a su futuro puesto como jefe de Cavallone era porque no tenía aquellas agallas para superar episodios como ésos; en ese aspecto envidaba a Primo y Dion que podían vivir con eso el día a día.

Era como volver a ese día donde Hibari de una rabia dolorosa, ahora se encontraba con una impasibilidad desencajada… a punto de desmoronarse o estallar, o quizá ambas.

Sabe que el moreno se encontraba avergonzado y culpable, tan enfermo consigo mismo que no podía soportarse.

Finalmente abre la boca, sin decir nada, sólo derramando dolor y un grito silencioso. No puede decir nada y no hay nada que decir. No pudo evitarlo y no pudo protegerla. Había fallado en resguardar su promesa.

Dino le mira alarmado mientras el otro se encontraba encorvado en su dolor. Agonizaba sin poder morir, con una resolución que apenas le permitía vivir. Sus leves quejidos parecían a los de una bestia adolecida suplicando que acabaran con su estertor. Aquello asustaba al bronco.

El blondo sabe que no puede dejarlo. Temía que no solo perdería a Nina, sino también a su amigo. Se estremece con el pensamiento y es que sabe muy bien lo que siente por la alondra. Los esfuerzos por ignorar y encerrar aquel delirio que sentía por su compañero iban disminuyendo amenazadoramente atentando contra su raciocinio.

Coloca una mano sobre el hombro pero es rechazado con dureza. Aquellos orbes platinados se encontraban perdidos, atormentados y desesperanzados. La noticia les exprimía lentamente la cordura a ambos.

Las palabras que le escuchó pronunciar le dejaron helado. No, no lo perdería a él también. ¡Todos menos a él!

Sorpresivamente su asalto mostro poca resistencia y luego ésta fue inexistente. Debía atarlo nuevamente a la vida y cualquier cosa era válida.

La bestia dentro tomó posesión del cuerpo del bronco y le dejó poseer a la nube. Le besaba, mordía y acariciaba con poco pudor para hacerle latir el corazón nuevamente… no, ya no lo hacía por él sino por sí mismo. Satisfacía aquella eterna lujuria que había ocultado y por un momento no le importó parecer un sinvergüenza para toda la vida. Apreciaba a Nina y le pagaba con semejante traición. Ahora se preguntaba por la hipocresía en sus palabras y acciones durante las convivencias de los tres. Tal vez en el fondo se alegraba que ésta estuviese muerta.

Suprimió cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con hacerle el amor a Kyoya. Profanaba su cuerpo sin atreverse a afrontar su mirada. Alzaba las níveas caderas para tener un mejor acceso y le marcaba el pecho con demencia. Sus yemas paseaban de tal manera que pareciera que iba a arrancarle la pálida piel en cada bruta caricia. Bebía sus lágrimas que bajaban con cada embestida.

La cama rechinaba fuertemente dado que el bronco no tenía compasión. Las fuertes y temblorosas piernas del otro le apretaban, mas no por sucumbir al deseo como Dino se trataba de convencer.

Pocos instantes terminó todo y solo quedó desolación y amargura en aquella habitación.

Como era de esperarse, Kyoya se levantó temprano y se marchó sin decirle adiós, y él se quedaba como un cobarde sin atreverse a levantar del lecho en el cual no había podido conciliar el sueño.

No tardó en llegar el arrepentimiento que hacía mella en su pecho. En definitiva, siempre hacía daño a las personas que quería: Mira, Dion, Nina y ahora, Kyoya.

-Bien mi querida Dion ¿no vas a repudiarme con semejante confesión? Amaba a tu hermana y puede que aún lo siga haciendo, mas pude fácilmente tapar aquellos pensamientos y traicione la confianza de tu rival para aprovecharme de Kyoya, quien se encontraba devastado sin oportunidad de poder oponerse. Dime ¿qué garantía tienen mis palabras cuando guardo tanta falsedad en ellas aun siendo inconsciente?

Si. Le habían dolido sus palabras, mucho más de lo esperado pero tal vez por una razón que el rubio jamás imaginaría. Tragó saliva y en mucho tiempo se permitió ser compasiva.

-Como Saintre, sabes que sólo estoy aquí para corroborar información ¿verdad? –Dino asintió sin siquiera mirarle –pero como Dion no tengo que reprocharte nada. Si buscas sentirte mejor contigo mismo entonces para, ni siquiera Kyoya te ha despreciado y creo que sabes la razón. Tu mismo lo dijiste, estaba asolado y tú simplemente urgías por anclarlo a la realidad, creo que en el fondo le llegó tu desesperación porque viviera –vio esos ojos miel sostenerle la mirada detrás del flequillo rubio, era hora que se lo cortara pensó Dion sonriendo un poco. –No seré irresponsable y te juzgaré diciendo si aquello fue bueno y malo, sabes lo relativo que me son esos conceptos, tampoco puedo asegurarte que aquello fue suficiente como para que ahora esté entre los vivos, pero si aún sientes culpa entonces cumple con algo que seguramente la misma Nina te pediría ¡Cuida de él!

Por fin vio al rucio entornar una leve sonrisa en lo que llevaba de la noche.

-Sabes que Kyoya se puede cuidar bien.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –refutó –nadie es autosuficiente.

-¿Ni siquiera tú? –preguntó sin ningún rastro de malicia, obvio la menor no lo tomó de la misma forma.

-No tientes tu suerte Cavallone –amenazó con una sonrisa radiante que hizo sudar nervioso al otro. Sin duda ella no cambiaría.

-L-lo siento –se disculpó.

Suspiró sonoramente quitándose un peso de encima. Aún no podía olvidarlo pero el hablarlo con alguien era realmente liberador, aunque debía admitir que no esperaba el consuelo que indirectamente recibió de la mujer; casi como si volviera a ver a esa niña enfermiza reservada pero con un buen corazón.

-Además sabes que yo no juzgo a las personas por lo que dicen ser, sino por aquello que hacen o dejan de hacer –prosiguió Dion reincorporándose de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Miró la hora en el Nivada de su muñeca, tenía poco tiempo por lo que debía proseguir.

-Si pero si la hubieras visto, sus ojos llenos de terror… –aquello llamó la atención de la rubia. –Puede que suene disparatado pero tras saber que quería un futuro al lado de Kyoya, me es difícil imaginar la razón por la que saltó. Si no lo hubiese visto con mis ojos caminando hasta el abismo, no lo creería. Quizá solo quiero borrar esa escena de mi cabeza.

No solo era Dino quien tenía ese presentimiento y es que la información no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes si Kyoya tiene actualmente una relación con Byakuran, el hermano mayor de Nina?

Dino entrecerró los ojos y es que también había otro aspecto que le inquietaba de cierta forma.

-No sé a ciencia cierta que le haya propuesto a Kyoya o si haya aceptado, lo sea que fuese, creo que te darás cuenta que he mantenido una distancia prudente de él. Sin embargo hay algo que no te mencioné. Byakuran permitió que Kyoya ingresara nuevamente al hospital haciendo uso de su influencia y fue chocante para él saber que pocas horas después de que la desconectaran… sus corneas, bueno ya sabes –le era incómodo hablar de ello. Dion asintió. –Su furia no era para menos pero escuché un rumor inquietante y sé que si llegó a sus oídos, no se lo tomará muy bien.

-Lo sé, yo también lo escuché de una de las enfermeras que visité. Rumoreaban que para salvar a las compañías Dürrenmatt, el padre no dudó en ofrecer el cuerpo inerte de su hija en pos del heredero de Vongola.

-No sé si sea justificado o no, pero el rumor se extendió tras la inusual visita de Giotto Vongola al hospital a sabiendas que Frederick se encontraba allí en aquellos momentos, casi como si le hubiesen avisado que había un buen prospecto para donante. Pocos días después se internó a la futura cabeza de la familia: Tsunayoshi Vongola. Pero lo que ocurrió después es tan sospechoso como para ser llamado simple casualidad; Dürrenmatt se recuperó del borde de la quiebra de manera conveniente y casi milagrosa.

-Y como pésimo chiste, Kyoya está como su tutor actualmente –remató mientras el otro asentía. -¿Qué pretende? Me pregunto si será un retorcido gusto masoquista –hizo reír al otro.

-Yo tampoco me explico la actual situación. Pensé que quizá él estaba dejando que la situación fluyera, aunque es claro para mí que no tiene ansias por seguir viviendo, casi como si le diera igual morir o vivir, así el amor es imposible.

-Creo que lo subestimas. No puedes discernir eso a la ligera –Dino le negó con la cabeza amablemente.

-Lo comprendo, porque así eras la primera vez que te vi –aquellas palabras la dejaron desarmada momentáneamente y es que fue como si se transportara en aquel pequeño jardín de su mansión; continuamente se escapaba para observar el pequeño estanque de peces y hundirse en sus pensamientos.

"-¿Quién eres? –preguntó un niño asustándola por la repentina aparición."

Al verse sorprendida no tardó en emprender huida que terminó en un fiasco al pisar la bata que portaba y estamparse en el piso. Esa había sido la primera vez que había conocido al bronco y no era un lindo recuerdo dado el gran orgullo que ahora manifestaba.

-Pero yo en ningún momento he actuado tan patéticamente –rogaba que el rubio no recordara la torpeza de su primer avistamiento.

Dino rio divertido ante el casi imperceptible rubor de Dion. Tal ves no era tan bueno como ella para descifrar gestos o palabras, pero de algo había servido los años que gastaron jugando juntos.

-A todo esto ¿Por qué investigas a Kyoya? Si se puede saber.

Dion vaciló disputándose en si revelarle la verdad al blondo. Estaba segura que haría un gran escándalo si se enteraba, pero igualmente lo haría aún si pasaba el tiempo y se enteraba por boca de terceros.

-Porque pronto seré parte de la familia Vongola –vio los ojos interrogantes de Dino mientras buscaba todos los posibles significados de aquella sencilla frase. Dion suspiró frustrada. –Voy a casarme con el heredero de Vongola.

Frunció el ceño al no escuchar el clamor que esperaba, en su lugar solo había estupor en el rostro del bronco.

-¿Casarte? ¿Tú? ¿Matrimonio? –por fin había reaccionado con efecto retardado.

No podía siquiera concebir las palabras_ Dion_ y _matrimonio_ en una misma oración y de pronto ella venía y le soltaba esa colosal noticia. Mientras tanto, la rubia entornaba los ojos con molestia ¿Acaso no había sido muy explícita? Se preguntaba por la mentalidad de Cavallone para no comprender tan sencillas palabras.

-Como ya dije –continuó la rubia –me inquietaba Kyoya por eso lo investigaba. No es nada grave –mintió a sabiendas de que si le decía la verdad éste se inmiscuiría en el conflicto y quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible.

-E-entiendo –contestó aturdido por el suceso. –N-no tenía ni idea, aún no he escuchado nada al respecto.

-Pues claro que aún no has escuchado. No se ha hecho el anuncio, ni siquiera Tsunayoshi sabe que está prometido conmigo –la revelación puso nervioso a Dino. Hay que ver la seguridad con la que la de ojos carmín hablaba.

-¿Pero eso no es un inconveniente? –preguntó para hacerla recapacitar.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Dino –sentenció dejando helado al rubio por la firmeza de sus palabras. –Es hora de irme, tengo algunas ocupaciones de las que encargarme –anunció levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No es necesario, tengo a mi chofer esperando –pidió que no se levantara de su asiento con el movimiento de su mano para luego dirigirse a la puerta ante la mirada del mayor.

-Ahora que se acerca la Golden Week v ¿te parece si izamos unas cometas? –preguntó con una sonrisa recordando una vieja promesa.

Por su parte Dion afiló su mirada. –Déjale eso a los niños –reprendió con severidad. Le fastidiaba aquella parte del blondo. –Soy una mujer ahora, Dino. No estoy para juegos.

-Lo sé –dijo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta saliendo de la residencia.

-No, no lo sabes. Estúpido poni…

* * *

><p>Miraba con desilusión el cuerpo derrumbado a dos metros enfrente mientras jugueteaba con el arma en su mano. Lanzó un suspiro largo al verse ahora aburrida y es que el mayor no le había dado suficiente pelea, aunque debía admitir que era lo suficientemente diestro como para resistirle cinco minutos en batalla, aunque eso no le satisfacía.<p>

Aun se removía a pesar de haberle fracturado bastantes huesos, era de admirar la resistencia que el moreno mostraba, pero a ella no le interesaba entretenerse con un juguete roto.

-Buen trabajo –apareció su jefa caminando en su dirección. –Veo que no fue ningún reto para ti –declaró tras ver el estado del hombre en el suelo.

-Apenas comenzaba a divertirme y se descompuso –entornó un puchero cual niño.

-Son pocos los que podrían enfrentarte –comentó aburrida. –Bien, veamos a la rata.

Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo aun semiconsciente pero muy mal herido. Sin delicadeza alguna le sujetó por la nuca para ver el rostro de quien había osado tratar de engañarla; por supuesto todo este tiempo sabía la procedencia del mayor pero necesitaba de un anzuelo para revelar a los verdaderos enemigos de Vongola.

-Descuida, no te haremos preguntas. Ya sabemos lo que queremos saber. Reza. Es lo único que puedes hacer mientras sigas con vida.

Su mirada se ensombreció al pronunciar tal amenaza y sonrió con malicia al ver el rastro de terror colándose en las pupilas de Tazaru.

-No pensarás que era fácil burlarme ¿o sí? Para tu información, no me confío mucho de la información obtenida por la inteligencia de Vongola por lo que puse un cebo y tú, una rata ha picado. Ya no me eres necesario –dicho esto, deshizo su agarre y C.C. se acercó para apuntar la cabeza del desdichado. Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando…

-Deténgase… –resonó su voz todavía infantil por el estrecho callejón. Sus pisadas anunciaban la cercanía de la inesperada visita que había detenido la ejecución del hombre oscuro en el suelo.

-Yuni –dictaminó Dion al reconocer a la líder de la famiglia Giglio Nero. – ¿Se puede saber la razón por la que estás aquí? Es algo tan estúpido que te expongas de esta manera –le explicó tratando de intimidarla y por lo tanto saber sus motivos.

Por su parte, Yuni se detuvo hasta que se encontró a escasos dos metros de quienes podrían volverse sus ejecutores. Sus ojos no mostraban el menor temor o vacilación lo que indignó a la rubia.

-Créeme, aquel francotirador que tienes resguardándote no hará mucho con mi guardián aquí –su mirada se había ensombrecido. –Tú vida está en la palma de mi mano por lo que dame una buena razón para seguir prolongando tu vida.

Yuni seguía sosteniéndole la mirada para luego dirigirla hacia su subalterno en el piso quien le miraba con ojos dolidos de haberle fallado. La menor le esbozó una sonrisa anunciándole que todo estaba bien.

-Dime Dion ¿Cuántas veces has quedado expuesta ante mis subordinados que vigilan tus movimientos y en cuantas podrías ser asesinada? –la rubia no se inmutaba.

-Creo que sabrás que esas no eran más que trampas que maquiné para que picarás en ellas, pero eres astuta y no lo hiciste. Además nunca me encuentro sola, siempre llevo a mis más confiables guardianes –se refirió a Sunao y a Cecil.

-Lo sé, sobretodo llevas al último vestigio de la KGB –aquella mención estremeció a la de ojos azules, pero antes de dejarse llevar por el instinto asesino fue detenida por su líder. –Pero aun así no he atentado contra tu vida. A pesar de que tienes a tan excelentes guardaespaldas no es imposible infringirte algún daño. ¿Sabes porque no lo he hecho?

-Espero me lo digas. Yo también quiero saber lo que te propones, niña.

-Quiero hacer una alianza contigo –aquella declaración causó desconcierto en la rubia y su recelo fue completamente justificado.

-¿Por qué conmigo? Si me has investigado entonces sabrás que no soy confiable.

-Precisamente por eso. Te he vigilado para saber si mi decisión era la correcta o no, pero ahora lo sé con seguridad porque conozco tus verdaderas aspiraciones –aquella declaración no le había gustado a la otra. –Tal ves no congeniemos juntas, y no es lo que espero, pero eres la única en la que puedo contar –estiró su mano en señal de paz. –Es por eso que me encuentro aquí exponiéndome a se asesinada por ti, pero el riesgo vale la pena.

No vio intriga o engaño en esos azules y claros ojos; por un momento se le hizo familiar la sensación que tuvo al verlos.

-¿Qué tipo de alianza? –no perdía nada con saber lo que tramaba.

-Sígueme y te contaré todo.

-Eso no me encadena a nada. No voy a comprometerme aún si me dices todo lo que Millefore está maquinando.

-Te unirás a mí una vez sepas lo que tengo que decirte, simplemente lo sé.

Tal vez fue la confianza que vio en Yuni o la seriedad de su mirada que decidió estrechar esa pequeña mano, sin conocer todo lo que desencadenaría a futuro.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abren a mitad de la noche. Se da cuenta de la agitación de su pecho y la humedad en sus ojos al despertar. Seca las lágrimas pero el dolor aún está presente tras el sueño premonitorio que tuvo: terror y pánico, rostros llorosos y otros envueltos en desesperación. Conocidos y desconocidos, amigos y familiares, pero entre ellos pudo visualizar el rostro de aquel que había sido casi como su padre; el rostro una vez amable y cálido ahora no era más que el pálido e inerte semblante del Noveno Vongola.<p>

-N-no puede ser, Timoteo –habló con la voz entrecortada de la terrible visión.

El primer engranaje se había movido y pronto todo se movería hacia su destino.

Fin del capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

Ficha técnica.

Nombre: Isabella Sandler.

(Verdadero nombre: Hatoyama Mitsuba.)

Alias: Crimson Mermaid.

Cumpleaños: 22 de Noviembre.

Signo: Escorpión.

Nacionalidad: su madre es japonesa pero el origen del padre es desconocido (posiblemente escoses).

Altura: 168 cm (quince años) -176 cm (27 años).

Peso: 53 kg (quince años) –¿? Kg (27 años)

Llamas e intensidad: Su llama primaria es el trueno (A+) pero cumple con un doble atributo en llama del sol (B+).

Descripción física: pelirroja de largos cabellos ondulados (actualmente se tiñe el cabello a castaño oscuro dado que quiere olvidar su pasado), de ojos verdes que delatan su origen no japonés. Tez levemente bronceada.

Le gusta: Tsuna, los dulces, las cosas monas y pequeñas, Tsuna, cualquier comida, Tsuna, encontrarse dinero en la calle o en sus ropas después de mucho tiempo, Tsuna, los gatos (aunque siempre la muerdan cuando se acerca a acariciarlos), la compañía de Elena. En resumen es una persona algo simple.

Le disgusta: los despertadores (siempre los rompe), que la despierten de mala manera (tiene presión baja las mañanas), Alaude (en su temporada de preparatoria), Deamon (hasta la actualidad), cuando Primo trataba de escapar de sus deberes de presidente estudiantil, que le roben la comida de su obento, que se atrevan a pedirle prestado dinero, ver que desperdicien la comida frente a sus ojos, que no pueda cocinar sin volver la comida en materia altamente inestable y desconocida, que se congele la computadora, las personas irritantes e idiotas.

Le teme: a los fantasmas, a las cucarachas (intenta matarlas con armas de fuego en cuanto ve una), Verde (cierto incidente en la preparatoria).

Las materias que le gustan: deportes e idioma extranjero (domina ingles, italiano, francés, neerlandés, alemán y algo de noruego).

Las materias en las que era pésima: los kanjis le hicieron la vida imposible a Is en las clases de japonés.

Personas que respeta: Nana Vongola, Blood (su maestro), Lal Mirch.

Armas: Sōsō kyoku (葬送曲) mejor conocida como la Funeral March (Marcha fúnebre).

Imagen de Isabella: quiten espacio y sustituyan por jpg al final.

imageshack(espacio).us(espacio)/(espacio)a/img685(espacio)/2958/img001bz.(jotapege)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¿Qué se propone Yuni? ¿Dion se unirá? ¿Qué significa la visión de Luce?

Realmente no sé o.O? (golpe sordo)

**Anna:** si tu eres la autora ¬¬*

**Kyo:** ya me preguntaba donde estabas ¬¬ solo lo decía de broma, obvio no haré spoilers.

**Anna:** por cierto, por qué no pusiste el peso de Isabella?

**Kyo:** lo pongo y me mata u.u

Bueno quiero agradecer especialmente a Yumi-oneesan por inspirarme, fue un placer tenerte aquí un rato ¿Quién diría que fueses la hermana de alguien tan antipática como Anna-chan? De verdad que se ve a kilómetros quien es la oveja negra de la familia

**Anna:** (…)

**Kyo:** Anna-chan? (ve el aura amenazante) no! El regreso del super estrangulamiento no!

**Anna:** sugerencias, reviews, quejas son bienvenidas ^^ (Kyo se convulsiona)

Agradecemos infinitamente las alertas y sus comentarios, son el pan de cada autora. También a las lectoras ninjas que simplemente se pasan para leernos.

Esperamos traer de regreso Juego de Muñecas de su largo hiatus. Creo que con la sugerencia de mi nee-san, dame-Kyo saldrá de su atolladero aunque no sé para cuando exactamente. Luego seguiríamos con Borderland y Shadows of Judgment, solo espero que Kyo no quiera romper el orden de salida de los fics como ya hizo en dos ocasiones ¬¬

(Kyo sigue siendo estrangulada)

Creo que no se me olvida algo mas.

(Kyo se señala con desesperación)

Supongo que tendré que soltarte.

**Kyo:** cofff cofff c-claro que se olvidaba algo, DEJARME RESPIRAR!

Bueno un saludo a todos los que me leen, espero que no sean tan violentos con la turba que sé que tengo en este y en Juego de muñecas gulp

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

i Sol en chino: 太陽 (ㄊㄞˋ ㄧㄤˊ - Thái iang )

ii Considerando la localización geográfica, la fecha del Hanami o primavera temprana se sitúa entre finales de marzo e inicios de Abril. Posteriormente

iii La palabra "Hazakura" (葉ざくら）, se utiliza para los árboles del sakura después de la época del Hanami. Literalmente significa "Sakura con hojas"

iv Un homenaje a Revi de Black Lagoon.

v Periodo festivo que comprende el 29 de Abril; 3 , 4 y 5 de Mayo. El espacio temporal en que está localizado el fic desde el capitulo 14. Stretto: Trinisette hasta éste capítulo sería 24 (cap. 14, 15, 16 y parte del 17) y 25 (cap. 17) de Abril.


	18. Stretto: Alianza

**N/A:**

Noticias importante en la parte de abajo.

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.**

**_Arco Stretto._**

_OPENING: _

LEVEL5-Judgelight por FripSide

watch?v=YdXkNkvY6RY

_ENDING:_

Camellia no hitomi por Aiko Nakano.

watch?v=g8ky4AohuTI

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

**ADVERTENCIA:** ninguna.

**_Disclaimer:_** Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 15:**

**Alianza.**

Literalmente su vida pendía de un hilo aunque, para ser más precisos, era una cuerda que la mantenía colgada de cabeza. La ardua labor de esquivar las terribles bestias era mucho más complicada estando inmovilizada de piernas y manos en una envoltura de sogas; seguramente su apariencia debía ser hilarante y caricaturesca, pero ahora lo que menos le importaba era el patético show que montaba.

Aún por el abrigo de cuerdas, seguía torciendo y tambaleando su cuerpo esquivando los zarpazos de los leones que esperaban en el suelo tratando de alcanzar el galardón que yacía suspendido sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Chasqueó los labios mientras colgaba tal cual carnada de pesca maldiciendo no estar desatada; si tan solo pudiese tener libres sus manos, podría darles batalla a esos gatos sobrealimentados. Pero… ¿quién había sido el perpetrador que había colocado a la pelirroja en semejante situación? ¿Algún plan frustrado? ¿Algún asesino con la labor de exterminar a la mercenaria? ¿Una trampa del enemigo? Miserablemente no podía admitir alguna de esas razones -evidentemente preferentes- como la causa de su actual situación…

–Ah, que relajante –la sumisa entornó su mirada verdosa en el causante que yacía metros de ella observando con calma del espectáculo –. El aroma del té en la mañana, los deliciosos aperitivos, el trinar de las aves… y el rostro de una doncella descompuesto de terror.

Habló sin un tinte de malevolencia en su voz a pesar de las palabras pronunciadas. Por supuesto esto encolerizó -aún más- a la chica retenida.

-¡Blood! ¡Bastardo! ¡QUE JODIDO TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES ÉSTE! –maldijo con rabia entretanto agitaba su cuerpo esquivando dos intentos de desgarrones. El aura de falsa cortesía en combinación con esa sonrisa, que tenía más de malicia que inocencia, le hacía chirriar los dientes de molestia.

¿El motivo por el que su maestro mantenía de esa manera a la futura_ Sirena carmesí_? Algo demasiado simple que resulta difícil explicarlo…

-Pero Clover [[i]] dijo que amaba a los gatos, pero cada vez que trata de acariciarlos recibe mordidas por lo que pensé que esta era la mejor manera de que te acerques a ellos –contestó con ese gesto infantil y cordial para disfrazar su inexpresivo discurso.

-¡¿QUÉ MISERABLE EXPLICACIÓN ES ESA?! ¡Y deja de llamare así! ¡No soy un perejil!–lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría uno de estos días.

Sabía que no había podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño en sus tres años al despiadado sádico manipulador con ilimitada creatividad en tortura.

No había que engañarse con su apariencia de encantador caballero -no es que ella pensara así, pero sus víctimas caían precisamente por eso-, porque ese hombre era un infame asesino que sabía pelear con elegante distinción y porte, de una manera tan monstruosamente eficiente que dejaba imposibilitados a los tontos que trataban de enfrentarle.

Blood, era el nombre con el que le bautizaron al desconocer la verdadera procedencia y la identidad de aquel hombre. El principal factor responsable del mote era quizá debido a que cuando esos hechizantes orbes carmín se posaban en ti, solo podías rogar por no recibir una lenta agonía.

Temido, odiado, admirado y amado por muchos. Se movía con una elegancia desenfadada de un bailarín y con la perfecta indolencia de un gato. Sus negras hebras se mecían con perfecta sincronización para maravillar el cuadro que era él, haciendo contraste con la palidez de su piel. Cara angulosa y rasgos perfilados como una nariz respingada, barbilla definida y frente proporcionada, todo unido a sus ciento ochenta seis centímetro de generosa altura.

A pesar de que el hombre solo le superaba por cuatro años era obvio el mayor desarrollo de su cuerpo a sus diecisiete, como era de esperar de alguien de ascendencia escandinava. También le brindaba un aire adulto la madurez que reflejaban sus ojos, la parsimonia de sus movimientos y la pequeña barba de candado que se estaba dejando crecer a petición de sus muchas amantes a lo largo del globo terráqueo… tal vez por eso siempre estaba rodeado de cinturas entalladas, bustos modelados sobre generosos escotes, vaporosas faldas y gargantillas de perlas que abrazan larguísimos cuellos.

La irritación de aquellos pensamientos le había ensombrecido, y por poco causa que un felino enterrase sus garras en ella.

Sabía de sobra la razón por la que el moreno le había atado y dejado en una situación precaria. Aún si el hombre no lo dejaba entrever, su alumna presentía que estaba molesto, cosa que atribuyó a la pequeña imprudencia que cometió en su primera misión oficial como mercenaria.

–Oí por ahí que te dieron una creativo sobrenombre: Crimson Mermaid –oh si, había acertado sobre la causa de la pequeña indignación.

–Ya sé que la misión no fue completada como se esperaba pero el hombre está muerto ¿no?

–Tu misión era infiltrarte en el crucero donde se celebraría la boda y asesinar al magnate tras la ceremonia aparentando que el homicidio fue causado por la esposa. Esto traería como consecuencia el rompimiento de la reciente unión entre las familias ¿Pero qué haces? Te descubren en plena labor de asesinato te, te ves obligada a actuar apresuradamente, asesinas al dignatario dejando a la mujer con vida por falta de tiempo y, por si lo demás no fue insensato, te lanzas al agua helada.

Está bien, lo admitía. No había sido su mejor plan. Lo más irónico del jaleo armado fue que incluso ganó una comparación con el cuento de Andersen. La comidilla de los cotillas rumoreaba acerca de la asesina y su identidad como una antigua amante despechada incapaz de olvidar el romance con el magnate. En definitiva esto prueba que los millonarios tenían mucho tiempo libre y, en consecuencia, una imaginación bastante florida.

Pensar que fue descubierta por algunos guardias, empero, no por su falta de habilidad, sino porque su apariencia ocasionó el continuo y exasperante acoso de aquellos hombres que sólo buscaban una malsana sesión pornográfica con la dama de compañía. No pudieron evitar la traición pero si llegaron a tiempo para salvar a la, ahora, viuda.

Lo siguiente que ella recordaba era darse a la fuga para no ser atrapada y alcanzada por las balas. Corrió por la cubierta dejando caer su peluca mostrando su cabellera bermellón y, al saber que no tenía escapatoria de aquel barco, se aventó al agua como la historia de la sirenita: se disolvió como la espuma durante los primeros instantes del sol que despuntaba en el alba…

Claro que la sin la oportuna aparición de Blood a la mitad de la nada, seguramente habría pasado un mal rato en las frías aguas del mar Báltico.

–Sabes que me quedé sin opciones… –trató de rebatir, sin embargo la dura mirada de su maestro le hizo callar de inmediato.

–Un asesino de primera clase sabe prever cualquier situación. A diferencia de los otros, yo te enseño a preparar tu escenario para que la victoria sea absoluta. Ninguna falla está permitida.

Chirriaron los dientes. No obstante, la frustración no solo resultaba de la fallida misión, sino por haber dependido de Blood cuando ella quería sobrepasarlo. Siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno y aunque no sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza siempre le ha salvado de situaciones en las que su vida peligra; por ello sentía contradicción por aquellos sentimientos: ira por querer superarlo, odio por haber asesinado a su madre y la más reciente, admiración, sin embargo, una admiración distinta a las que había experimentado en su corta vida.

– ¿Podrías soltarme? –pidió observando como los leones no disminuían esfuerzos.

–Hasta que termine este libro –dictaminó. Una vena en la sien de la sirena crecía con furia.

– ¡Quédate calvo, imbécil! –Maldijo y viendo a los leones, su humor empeoró –. ¡Y ustedes cretinos dejen de fastidiar! ¡Ustedes no podrán…!

Escuchó un funesto crujido y lo siguiente que supo, fue un terrible dolor provocado por el impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo. Se quejó mientras posaba sus ojos a su alrededor para analizar la situación, mas su inspección duró poco apenas reaccionando al rodar su cuerpo para alejarse de las patas de un gran felino. Empezó a sudar frío ante la situación y la ansiedad en los ojos de las bestias no hacía más amena su pobre confianza.

– ¡KYAAA! ¡METÁNSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO! –escapaba azorada con pequeño brinquitos seguida de sus perseguidores felinos.

Todo esto antes la discreta mirada de cierto moreno. Para la mujer no pasó desapercibido en aquella leve torcedura de labios que terminaban en una perspicaz sonrisa, sin señal de conmoverse ante la pesadumbre de su discípula.

– ¡BLOOD! ¡MALDITO! ¡QUÉDATE CALVO!

…

…

…

Abre los ojos violentamente y con la respiración completamente agitada y algo desorientada por el lugar en que se encontraba. Trató de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

– ¿Un sueño? –preguntó el rubio acompañante que se mantenía ocupado adelantando trabajo en su portátil.

–Una pesadilla –admitió lanzando un suspiro y recargándose en el asiento con holgazanería.

–Haz estado intranquila desde hace media hora.

–Me hubieras despertado –dijo sin simular su cabreo.

–No me apetecía –declaró Alaude llevando su mano al portavasos para acercarse el café. Aquella acidez era más real y le respondió con desencanto.

–Miserable engreído –masculló Isabella acomodándose en el asiento fabricado con la piel y madera fina.

No sabía de jets privados, sin embargo la impecable presentación denotaba lo lujosa que era la adquisición que pocos podían costearse.

El Hawker 4000 era privilegio de pocos, y entre ellos se encontraba Vongola que disponía de la nave para los viajes de negocios, y su travesía podía definirse así. Aunque era veloz contra los aviones convencionales, no borraba la insalvable larga distancia entre Arabia Saudita y Japón, aspecto que su cuerpo agarrotado por las diez horas de viaje no dejaba de recordar.

– ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Shaybah? –se asomó por la ventanilla que se encontraba a un lado de su asiento, tratando vanamente de hacerse una idea de su ubicación con el paisaje que se desplegaba por debajo.

–Si tenemos suerte en veinte minutos, siempre y cuando no haya tormentas de arena que demoren el aterrizaje – contestó la otra acompañante que bostezaba, indicio de su reciente siesta. – En pocos minutos deberíamos estar abandonando la altitud crucero.

–Ya veo –respondió observándola con el rabillo de ojo para analizar sus acciones.

No era gracioso que ambas estuvieran ahora involucradas en esta empresa y más tras haber dejado a un lado su pasado y con ello, su apellido; porque ambas compartían el mismo y la causa de sus dolencias.

Miró de soslayo su rostro que mantenía la magulladura que le había hecho casi medio día antes.

...

...

...

–Mitsuba-nee –recordó cómo le llamó instantes antes del abordaje.

Isabella puso una cara de hastío y le miró con unos ojos fulminantes al escuchar nuevamente aquel apelativo.

–No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con ese nombre –le amonestó con toda la carga que podía impregnarle a su voz.

–Lo siento. Supongo que ahora debo referirme a ti como Isabella Sandler –vio la imperceptible mueca de disgusto de la castaña. Sus andrógino rostro podían denotar indiferencia, empero, no podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos argénteos.

La mayor dio un largo suspiro y retomó su papel de digna ama de llaves de Vongola componiendo su expresión.

– ¿Sucede algo Hatoyama-san?

–Es desagradable que me llames así cuando pertenecimos a la misma familia, y más cuando tú fuiste mi superior… –vio que la otra iba a reclamar por lo que se adelantó –, además dejé de ser la cabeza del clan como podrás indagar. Para poder permanecer al lado de Dion-sama abandoné mi título.

–Ciertamente me es indolente las desgracias de esa familia.

–Supuse bien entonces. Pero no es de eso que quiero hablar, Isabella-nee –la castaña se limitó a resoplar resignada a la denominación que tenía Nao de ella –. Quisiera que me regales un momento en privado, es respecto a la misión –aquel argumento parecía haber convencido a la de ojos verdes.

Al verla caminar hacia afuera del hangar caviló que esperaba que la siguiera por lo que emprendió marcha. Se estaban alejando demasiado para lo que Sunao estaba dispuesta a conversar; cuando Isabel estaba a punto de mencionarle su observación, sus rápidos reflejos la alertaron del embiste de la más joven.

Ciertamente la ama de llaves estaba desconcertada, empero, si algo había aprendido en sus años de mercenaria y de guardián de los Vongola era que no debía dudar a la hora de pelear. La menor deslizaba pequeñas dagas ocultas en su ropa que lanzaba a la castaña, y ésta mantenía una distancia prudente evaluando a su oponente.

No importaba estar desarmada. Éste era uno de esos momentos en que podría hacer uso de las artes marciales que había aprendido del clan antes de irse de travesía con Blood. Si bien era conocida por su implacable ofensiva, como antigua practicante del aikido podía evaluar la fuerza de su oponente y el momento de esquivar basado en el ritmo de la respiración del rival. Coordinarse con la respiración.

Una vez lograda su proeza, deshizo su distancia con un paso del conejo para golpear con un bastón del dragón, ambos movimientos de Tai-chi que aprendió en sus viajes. Sunao al verse sorprendida, intentó un agarrón de azada para derrumbar a la más alta, pero de inmediato perdió de vista la figura más alta.

–Has hecho un gran progreso desde que abandoné el clan a mis diez años, de ello no hay duda. Pero olvidas lo más básico: un juego de pies no es una simple técnica para moverse más rápido. Tienes que predecir los movimientos de tu oponente, y mientras se mueve su vista tienes que usar su ángulo muerto para desplazarte.

Sus ojos argénteos no habían detectado su movimiento, pero sus oídos y el tacto de aquel artefacto filoso en su cuello le revelaban el desenvolvimiento de su hermana mayor. Podrían no tener lazos sanguíneos pero ambas habían sido educadas por el mismo padre, y aún guardaba mucho respeto por aquella muchacha de roja cabellera. Una lástima que decidiera teñírselo, aunque fuese aquello -junto con el color de sus ojos- la irremediable prueba de su verdadera ascendencia, lo que le ganó el rechazo de todos en la familia.

–Pero aún soy incapaz de ganarte en un encuentro justo.

–Yo no diría que fuese justo enfrentarme cuando estoy desarmada.

–No me hagas reír Isabella-nee. Tu fuerza no se limita al tamaño de la hoja ni el tipo. Un mondadientes es un arma en tus manos. El estilo de pelea que heredaste de la familia y terminaste perfeccionando, junto a las llamas que posees te hace una de los mejores espadachines en la historia.

–Ojalá te escuchara Squalo –aunque no la podía ver, pudo percibir una sonrisa de la castaña –. Tendrías un gran debate.

Alejó la horquilla, regalo de Giotto, del blanquecino cuello y volvió a sujetarse su cabello en una coleta alta. Sabía que la menor ya no le molestaría con otra enfrenta, empero, percibía cuestionamiento en esos ojos.

–Sé que el rechazo de padre no fue razón suficiente para abandonar la familia ¿Entonces por qué?

Había acertado en su presentimiento. La pregunta que ha querido evitar por traerles amargos recuerdos. Tsuna había estado errado pensando que la _Sirena_ había vivido un infierno antes de encontrarla: el verdadero infierno era el que había vivido como Hatoyama Mitsuba.

–En tus ojos y en tu expresión puedo leer algo que no me has dicho, y deseo saber si mis suposiciones son acertadas o son mero encantamiento provocado por el dolor.

–Tú y yo nos hemos desligado de esa familia y de ese hombre. No busques escarbar más en el asunto.

Esperó que su respuesta disolviera cualquier discusión y vio en los ojos celestes inconformidad, mas decidió acallar. Había habido una razón por la que Mitsuba dejó su nombre y prefirió irse con el asesino de su madre. Había una razón…

* * *

><p>El sol abrasante y su boca completamente seca. ¡Era ridículo! Apenas había pasado un minuto tras haber pisado la pista y ya quería aventarse al charco más cercano en una medida desesperada para aplacar el calor.<p>

Alaude no debía ser humano porque aún cargaba su gabardina negra en medio de ese infierno. Isabella trató de leer su inalterable rostro en busca de algún indicio, pista, mueca… algo que le indicara que el blondo también tenía la necesidad de quitarse sus prendas y andar en señoriales cueros.

Nada.

–El traje –comenzó Alaude asustando a la castaña en caso de que le haya leído la mente –. El traje viene con un sistema de enfriamiento.

–Debiste decírmelo antes. Me estoy cociendo con mi propio sudor.

–Es tu culpa por haberte ido de excursión con la guardiana de Saintre y no haber escuchado la explicación de Verde–la otra rumió por lo bajo indignada.

Pronto encontró el interruptor en su chaleco verde y sintió un delicioso escalofrío que le hizo olvidar su precaria situación anterior. Ahora no le era incómodo vestir aquel uniforme militar que su maestra Lal le había obsequiado para ese tipo de salidas.

Sunao también poseía un aditamento similar debajo de ese abrigo oscuro… al igual que algunos alimentos chatarras que sin disimular, devoraba.

Pronto el sonido de un móvil sonó debajo de sus ropas y la pelinegra se vio en dificultad para sostener sus bocadillos y coger el aparato.

–Aló –contestó pero su mirada cambió a una sorprendida en cuanto distinguió la voz al otro lado de la línea –. Estha wien, permíthame un momhento.

– ¿Pasa algo? –a pesar de que la otra balbuceaba con comida en la boca alcanzó a distinguir un timbre de preocupación.

La otra trató en vano de dar una explicación con la hogaza en la boca señalando insistentemente el celular.

–Haz tu llamada, nosotros nos adelantaremos –señaló siguiendo al asesor externo.

Viró la vista y le causó gracia que la otra continuara con problemas de comunicación por la cantidad de comida que trataba de masticar.

–Desde que despegamos no ha dejado de comer. Me pregunto dónde irá toda esa comida.

–Te recuerdo que tu ingesta de azúcar en la preparatoria tampoco era tan normal que digamos.

–Pero yo lo empleaba en los espartanos entrenamientos con Lal. Además era joven y pleno crecimiento –trató de defenderse con esos inútiles argumentos. Por eso no le agradaba del todo la alondra. Nunca olvidaba.

–Si, en pleno crecimiento. Eso explica tu peso.

"_Infeliz_" pensó al borde de darle una golpiza al apático rubio… claro, si es que podía. Al ser compañeros de armas en la CEDEF también sabía que fuerte podía ser el sucesor de Visconti.

Afiló la mirada, mas no por la reciente burla. Decidió seguir el juego y ver el desenvolvimiento de las cosas.

–La escuela superior. Definitivamente trae buenos recuerdos ¿no? Como en el último festival cultural… –vio cómo se crispaba.

Dulce venganza.

–Presentamos la bella durmiente. Debes darme las gracias por darle el protagónico de príncipe a Giotto al final. Ese beso aún es comentado en Namimori-Koko.

–Tú…

Notó el tono peligroso de su voz pero decidió ignorarlo. Al fin y al cabo era inevitable el enfrentamiento.

–Me sorprende que en todos estos años Giotto sea tan cabezota como para no captar tus indirectas tan directas –su instinto de preservación le gritaba, sin embargo, era una de las pocas veces que podría burlarse de Alaude ¡No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad! –. Cuando volvamos los encerraré juntos. A ti con un Giotto desnudo, amarrado a una cama y con un moño.

Apartó la perturbadora imagen mental tras ver como la nube sacaba sus esposas y les trasmitía llamas purpúreas para comenzar la pelea. Sudó frio pero se mantuvo serena mientras desenfundaba sus dos wakizashis.

El choque de las armas parecía inminente y sus rostros lucían severos dispuestos a matar.

Las esposas se propagaron cubriendo el cuerpo ajeno para después disminuir el tamaño clavándole mortalmente los pinchos…

La hoja de su espada alcanzó el corazón forastero en un certero y fugaz momento, designándole una muerte inevitable...

Los dos cuerpos cayeron, sin embargo, los indolentes combatientes miraban la emboscada que habían descubierto instantes antes.

–Are, are. Son muy descorteses en interrumpir la plática entre dos viejos conocidos –eran muchos hombres y todos vestidos con el uniforme negro y blanco de la familia Millefore. Aunque era un hecho que era fuerte sin sus llamas, la cantidad de soldados le indicó que iba a tomar tiempo. No tuvo más opción que sacar sus anillos para colocarlos en sus dedos medio e índice.

Vio de reojo que la alondra se colocaba el anillo Vongola. Era de esperarse ya que su potente llama frecuentemente rompía los anillos comunes, y al ser el cuidador del anillo hasta encontrar un verdadero guardián que protegiera a Tsuna, él seguía siendo su usuario.

"_Serías el pilar ideal del cielo, pero tu lealtad se encuentra en otro camino ¿No es verdad, Alaude?"._

–Cuando termine de morder a todos hasta la muerte, sigues tú herbívora.

"_Aunque es demasiado rencoroso_" pensó mirándole con los ojos en blanco.

–Prefiero tener mi cabeza sobre los hombros, gracias.

Como si fuesen gritos de batalla, ambos comenzaron el asalto contra todos los oponentes.

Ambos competían en habilidad y destreza. Ella usaba su agilidad y rapidez para derribar a sus oponentes en una danza donde las armas enemigas pasaban burladas al lado de su flexible cuerpo. Era rápida, endemoniadamente rápida con unos letales reflejos que respondían a la menor fluctuación enemiga, contratacando el cien por ciento de las veces.

Aunque Alaude no fuese tan rápido como lo era Isabella, era su inteligencia lo que le convertía en un absoluto monolito duro de romper y mover. Sus movimientos podría llamarse elegantes entretanto sesgaba la piel de los adversarios uno por uno. Algunos pensaban que podían superarle al atacarle con el mayor número posible… tontos; sólo se conglomeraban más bestias al matadero. La propagación de la nube era demasiado acelerada reduciendo a los asaltantes en simples victimas dentro de unos féretros tétricos.

Inconscientemente, los dos posaron una mueca de disgusto en sus caras al ver lo sencillo de las circunstancias. A pesar de la emboscada, la táctica no significaba que les detendría o les retuviera mucho tiempo en aquel paraje. El mal presentimiento de ambos llegó a una resolución en sus mentes, mas fue el rubio en terminar cuanto antes aquella situación con sus esposas y su cualidad de propagación.

–Esos desdichados… –susurró la castaña. A pesar de yacer todos los cuerpos ahora en el suelo agonizando, estaba más en guardia que nunca –los utilizaron para estudiar nuestros patrones de batalla ¿verdad?

–Espero no les hayas dado información que te mate.

–Puedo morir feliz. Alaude-chan se preocupa por mí –dijo sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que colocaba una guiño teatral exagerado.

–Eres una asesina –sus palabras no eran un insulto, pero tampoco le enorgullecían –, deberías poder sentir la fluctuación del aura enemiga. Alguna intención mínimamente adversa.

–Lo sé –dichas esa palabras se desató una sobrecogedora sed de sangre –. Y son dos.

– ¡Revélense, cobardes!

Había programado su cuerpo por adelantado ante cualquier intención hostil, y fue una excelente idea porque milésimas de segundos después se encontraba por autoreflejo esquivando una lluvia de diminutas conchas marinas impregnadas de llamas de lluvia.

A pesar del tamaño, contenían una cantidad formidable de poder destructivo que acabó por nivelar parte de las instalaciones. Viró su vista preocupada por Alaude, empero, tras descubrir que se encontraba intacto respiró aliviada. No era que desconfiara de su capacidad de combate, ya en innumeradas ocasiones le había mostrado su valía. Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento de los movimientos de oponente.

Las enseñanzas que en le habían salvado la vida en situaciones de alto riesgo resonaron en sus oídos.

"_No todas las peleas se deciden por la diferencia entre fuerzas. Hay veces que necesitas usar tu cabeza. Esos juegos mentales sirven para pensar como si fuera un amago para aprovecharse de sus puntos ciegos_."

Volvió a verse obligada a desplegarse en el terreno, siendo obvio tanto para el asesor como para la ama de llaves las intenciones del enemigo el querer separarlos. Alaude esquivaba las campánulas purpúreas alejándose cada vez más de la castaña.

"_Que tu oponente no se dé cuenta hacia donde está siendo dirigido. Después de todo, esto te dará una oportunidad de usar tu ataque real_".

Chasqueó la lengua por lo parecido de la táctica que años le habían enseñado. Conocía la estrategia y lo que conllevaba a continuación. Por lo que usó las llamas que le brindaba el primer y segundo atributo: rayo y sol.

–Cuando vas atacar a tu presa, él puede defenderse si vas de frente, por lo que rodearlo y quedar atrás de él, es sin duda… –citó con molestia –¡La mejor estrategia para un asesino!

Viró su cuerpo para enfrentar el embiste de su oponente, sin embargo vaciló momentáneamente a la vez que observaba esos grandes ojos celestes que solo había visto en alguien en una ocasión. Saltó varios metros atrás para apreciar la figura que le atacaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la menor sonreírle con arrogancia y burla.

–Tú…

–Gusto en conocerte –interrumpió la menor alegrándose por el gesto de horror que la otra portaba –. Oí bastante de ti por mi hermano. Mi nombre es Bluebell y seré yo quien te mate.

– ¿Tú hermano?

Abrió los ojos tras la revelación y supo de inmediato el origen de la susodicha por el parecido que tenía con aquel antiguo camarada de armas, como también lo fue Rima; además de haber sido su pretendiente en tiempos de ser la _sirena_.

–No sé de quién hablas.

Trató de fingir no conocerlo. Se mintió acerca de cuanto le había dolido su muerte. Ignoró la culpa que trataba engullirla al saberse responsable de la muerte del de ojos azules. Pero incluso una niña tan pequeña como era su oponente podía ver el atisbo de tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos jade. No evitó entornar una sonrisa cargada de desprecio.

–Thorn era su nombre, pero lo conoces bastante bien, después de todo fue por tu causa que muriera hace diez años.

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo ha vuelto a reanudarse, y lo que inició Milo Saintre llegará a su inevitable final. Serán necesarios sacrificios valiosos para mostrar la valía de Vongola y arrinconarlos a actuar.<em>

* * *

><p>Los cuerpos cayeron por efecto de su peso regados a su alrededor. Ninguno había podido evadir la lluvia de cuchillos que cayeron sin piedad y la reciente afrenta originaba un mar de carmín rodeando a la heredera Hatoyama.<p>

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse sus ropas holgadas que resguardaban su armería y posó su mano en su hombro derecho para después tronar el cuello con total pereza.

Tras meditar sus siguientes acciones sopesando sus mejores opciones, pronto se encaminó hacia su próxima misión.

–Iré por ti nee-san.

* * *

><p><em>El heredero de Vongola es aún inmaduro y desconociendo la verdad está vulnerable ante cualquier amenaza. No es su culpa que Timoneto prefiera resguardarlo en la ignorancia para mantener la pureza de su corazón, sin embargo si niegas el destino, se pierde la fuerza para salir adelante y solo queda decadencia.<em>

* * *

><p>–Mi nombre es Kikyo y pretendo apropiarme de tu anillo Vongola.<p>

El rubio solo le contesto con un bufido y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, prometiéndole en su simple gesto el más grande dolor que pudiese generar en un ser humano.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p>–En pocas palabras…<p>

–Lo que quieres decir es que Timoteo Vongola debe morir –dictaminó Dion mientras miraba con Yuni el paisaje matutino a través de los ventanales de la mansión Giglio Nero.

–Por el bien de nuestro objetivo y nuestra alianza –concluyó la menor mirando curiosa la inesperada pasividad de la rubia.

La puerta del despacho donde aguardaban las dos, se abrió revelando al guardián de Saintre acompañado por un hombre rubio de mediana edad y con la melena peinada pulcramente hacia atrás. El más alto acercó a las damas una charola donde residían unas finas tazas de porcelana con humeante té.

–Gracias Gamma –agradeció sin perder de vista a su actual complice.

–Me estás solicitando que me encargue del mandatario de Vongola ¿cierto?

–Creo que eres la única que podría acercarse lo bastante para hacer daño a Vongola –observó como la otra degustaba el olor de la bebida cómo si el aroma le ayudara a reflexionar.

–Siempre quise saber la razón por la que mi abuelo Milo siguió a ese hombre –susurró tras tomar un trago.

– ¿Y qué has decidido?

Una sonrisa surcó los labios carmesí de la rubia mientras una mirada de desafío se posó en sus rojas orbes.

Era su oportunidad de ver la valía del hombre que había traicionado la confianza de Saintre y no le tendría misericordia si el anciano resultaba ser indigno de los servicios de su fallecido abuelo. No perdonaría al causante de la decadencia de su familia a pesar de la disposición que había mostrado con ella, porque si algo no toleraba la francesa y su progenie era la traición. La traición de Timoteo Vongola aún quedaba fresca en sus memorias.

–No puedo echarme para atrás.

Su resolución fue obvia para el resto de los presentes y Yuni solo se limitó a suspirar aliviada. Confiaba en sus predicciones, mas por un momento las acciones de la mujer le hicieron pensar que se negaría.

–Gracias.

–No me las des aún. Necesito preparar un magnífico escenario y… –se dirigió a su guardián con hebras glaucas –necesito un regalo para Byakuran. Sabes a quien debes visitar.

El joven solo sonrió complacido no sólo de tener su próxima participación, sino también por a quien iba a tener que convencer para unirse a las filas de Millerfiore. Un rival digno y de temer, al que nadie le ha podido herir ni un solo cabello y cuyas victorias no han sido igualadas.

–No podrá negarse. Y si lo hace dile que no es una invitación, es una orden.

–Entendido Dion-sama. Me pondré mis mejores ropas –pudo ver el entusiasmo en esos orbes zafiros y supo que podía confiarle la misión al menor de sus guardianes.

–Ahora si me permiten, debo escribir el guion para la tragedia que se avecina para Vongola.

–Confío en tu juicio. A Byakuran le complacerá tu proactividad –miró como la mujer se disponía retirarse, por lo que le recordó el último punto de su alianza –, y recuerda que Tsunayoshi deberá ser capaz de manejar el Trinissette.

–Lo sé. No estoy dispuesta a fallar.

* * *

><p>Era casi mediodía cuando el sonido de la colisión sonó en el despacho retirando la atención de Giotto del papeleo que debía atender. Vio los pedazos de cristal roto desplegados sobre su tapete color beige mientras que Daemon alejaba a la pequeña Nagi de todo peligro que pudiera ocasionar las astillas dejadas por el portarretratos estrellado.<p>

–Lo siento. Quito los ojos de mi pequeña un momento y ocasiona un desastre –por la sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio dudo de la molestia del mayor y solo se limitó a sonreírle con complicidad mientras levantaba el marco asegurándose que la foto no se haya maltratado.

Deamon se acercó con su pequeño vástago ocho años, fruto de su amor por su fallecida Elena, y puso un gesto divertido.

La instantánea revelaba a un Giotto sonriendo incómodamente en medio de los dos demonios de Namimori; ambos sosteniendo su diploma en una mano y mirándose con desafío. Le era hilarante que incluso en una fotografía significativa como esa no dejaran sus ceños fruncidos.

"_Si bien ahora son más civilizados, es más probable que se maten entre ellos dos a que algún enemigo logre tal hazaña_" pensó en los posibles escenarios donde ambos se desenvolvían.

– ¿Buenos tiempos no? –le dijo al rubio que se había quedado ofuscado en la foto.

El rubio había sonreído con nostalgia por los dichosos días en compañía de aquellos dos. Era cierto que eran de temer en toda la escuela, no obstante, nunca negaría que sus días de escuelas fueron bastante entretenidos con esos dos a su lado.

A pesar de la apariencia agresiva e indiferente… bueno, si eran agresivos e indiferentes, sin embargo, Alaude era bastante confiable e Isabella realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos y aunque los dos lo negaran aún bajo tortura, ambos guardaban cariño por su "familia".

Tantos años de confianza le habían enseño eso y por eso apreciaba a sus difíciles y gruñones amigos.

Aunque había tratado de mantenerse ocupado, su preocupación emergió nuevamente oprimiéndole el pecho.

–Es de cuando Alaude e Is se graduaron del instituto superior –alejó sus pensamientos pesimistas y confió en que los dos volverían a salvo.

–Esa es mi madrina –enunció casi en un susurro la pequeña Nagi reconociendo a la mujer pelirroja.

–Sí, es ella.

–Y debo admitir que su actitud cavernícola ha mejorado o sino no dejaría a Nagi-chan con ella.

–Vamos, debes admitir que ha sido siempre devota con los niños. Hubiese sido una buena educadora si hubiese desistido de entrar a CEDEF.

Deamon escudriñó su rostro en busca de aquella mirada de ternura y adoración que tiempo atrás el rubio le profesaba a la mercenaria. Al no encontrarla se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Aún le quieres?

–Por supuesto –dijo con facilidad pero suspiró y corrigió –como una hermana ¿sabes? Seguro me pondré celoso cuando se case y haga su vida con otro hombre, sin embargo será porque su prioridad ya no seremos Tsuna y yo. Ella cambió tras la muerte de Nana-san y se convirtió en una figura materna para ambos. Supongo que extrañaré sus regaños cuando sea su momento de partir.

– ¿Y Alaude?

– ¿Alaude?

Suspiró pensando que hacerle saber los sentimientos de la alondra sería tan provechoso como que un simio intentara abrir un coco con una cuchara.

–No es un secreto que esos dos sean especiales para ti. Incluso aunque Asari y G pertenezcan a tu misma generación y sean tus manos izquierda y derecha, sabemos que siempre has tenido un trato diferente con ellos. Ya dijiste que Isabella ha tratado de ser tu voz de la razón pero… ¿Y Alaude?

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y es que no era tan fácil poner en palabras lo que había construido con la nube en silencio. Isabella siempre le exigía directamente que le contara sus problemas, en cambio, Alaude empleaba una mirada para hacerle saber que sabía que algo le ocurría. La intensidad de sus ojos, las entrelineas de sus pocas palabras y el amable silencio siempre le alentaban a hablar.

Tan distante como los glaciares, y otras veces tan cercano como el amigo de toda la vida que era. La primera y también la última persona a la que quiere contarle sus secretos, debido a que temía más la mirada de reproche del rubio que la censura de sus otros amigos. Sabía que una vez perdida la confianza de la nube era para siempre, a diferencia de los demás.

Por ello se cuestionaba una y otra vez por la evasión de la alondra hacia él. Podría ser atolondrado a veces, pero presentía que era debido a él mismo. Había sentido el peso de la mirada marina que le observaba y recordó las palabras de Isabella.

"_Él nunca ha sonreído enfrente de otros ¿Por qué_?".

Había tratado de encontrar una explicación a sus recuerdos, no obstante sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia incondicional de Alaude, en los buenos y malos tiempos.

_¿Era eso? Alaude se estaba cansando de estar atado a Giotto._

El rubio suspiró cansado y dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

–Alaude siempre ha sido una constante en mi vida, desde el parvulario hasta la fecha. Siempre me ha dado paz estar en su compañía, incluso más que Isabella. Ha visto todas mis malas facetas, aunque no me enorgullezco de ello, y ha sabido aceptarme. Sin embargo quizá he abusado de su paciencia y ahora apenas y me tolera. Solo sé que le extrañaré si se aleja de mi lado.

El más alto suspiró resignado y un poco aliviado de que la nube no le fuera indiferente a Giotto. Aunque traducir el significado de sus pensamientos estaba en un nivel de mayor complejidad a que se diese cuenta del evidente trato de la nube hacia su persona; por lo menos era un hecho que había un avance -bastante pequeño- entre esos dos.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en la disculpa que podría darle a la alondra para recuperar nuevamente su relación, distinguió un frenético andar hacia su despacho quizá ocasionado por unos de sus subordinados que venían para darle las nuevas buenas de la misión de sus amigos, empero algo no le gustó al encontrar a G abriendo las puertas de golpe y tratándose de recobrar de la exhaustiva carrera. Su corazón se oprimió porque tal desesperado acto sólo podía significar problemas, y graves.

–Giotto… –apenas fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras entre su entrecortada respiración. El blondo solo se dispuso a escuchar esperando la gravedad del asunto –… Isabella y Alaude…

– ¿Qué sucede con ellos? –demandó Deamon.

– ¡Hemos perdido contacto con ambos!

Giotto sólo pudo escuchar lejanos murmurios tras recibir aquellas indeseadas palabras esperando que aún estuviese en su lecho sufriendo de la peor pesadilla que había pensado en las últimas horas, todo producto del estrés y el desasosiego.

La expresión de sus amigos le hizo entender que estaba despierto y esto era real.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bien antes que nada muchas gracias a las que aún mantenían la esperanza de que volviera; me hicieron ver lo mucho que querían una actualización con sus alertas y reviews y créanme que eso me animaba.

Si no escribí por casi un año eso fue debido a ciertos incidentes escolares que me obligaron a priorizar mis actividades y, aunque me duela decirlo porque me encanta y relaja escribir, seguir con los fanfics no era una de las actividades que debía desempeñar en ese tiempo.

Ahora estoy más estable y sinceramente moría por quemar teclas. Aunque ya nadie lea esta historia quiero terminarla por mi orgullo al igual que el resto.

Continuaré con esta y otras historias pero sepan que como quiero terminarlos con el número de cap adecuados disminuiré drásticamente la cantidad de lemon que pensaba originalmente. Sí habrá, pero si no lo pongo es porque priorizo la línea de historia (pero cuenten con mínimo una cierta cantidad de limme).

Sinceramente el cap era más largo pero no me agradaba la batalla por lo que la quité y la resguardaré para capítulos posteriores por lo que no se desesperen por saber lo que ocurrió con Isabella y Alaude.

No sé que fanfic continué la siguiente semana, como he dicho antes mi musa es una perra que me abandona en los peores momentos y en otras me regresa cuando estoy indispuesta. También existen veces que mis ganas de leer yaoi son inversamente proporcional a escribirlo… sí un verdadero fastidio; aunque luego me inspiran aunque no siempre para el fic a escribir. Cómo cuando me estaba leyendo Sacro Culto de Lexington Rabdos (es una diosa, léanla) y empecé a escribir Shadows, pero luego me leí Al límite de Eirin Halliwell (otra diosa para esta mortal) y comencé a escribir Bordeland… luego me regresé a terminar ésta que era la que más había avanzado en este tiempo de abstinencia. _ _; sip, mi musa es una perra descarada infiel.

¿Alguien notó algo raro con los guardianes de Saintre? Haber si alguien fue lo bastante observador y me dice su sospecha.

Ahora las noticias importantes.

Mi editora, beta y amiga Anna-chan -alias la bruja- me deja para hacer sus prácticas profesionales por lo que no podrá betearme Juego, Ojos y Borderland (se quedó con Shadows) por lo que busco a alguien con experiencia, que me corrija hasta el más insignificante error (ortografía, coherencia en párrafos), me dé su sincera y letal opinión de la línea de historia y sea capaz de devolverme el manuscrito y decirme si es una porquería (pero que no use pistola eléctrica para cumplir los plazos ).

Yo regularmente me agarraría los fines de semana para escribir, las correcciones se harían de lunes a martes y yo haría alguna corrección los miércoles para publicar los jueves. El orden en que publique será bastante aleatoria a disposición de mi musa caprichosa.

También que me ayude a editar capítulos pasados porque si lo hago yo ya me agarré mínimo dos semanas y creo que ustedes querrán lincharme si me tomo más tiempo.

En el transcurso de la semana estaré contestando reviews a los que tienen cuenta y a continuación les agradezco las que no tienen: Ciel a Guest, como ven sus plegarias se han hecho realidad… tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

… bueno espero que nadie pueda traspasar mis trincheras y mantenerme a salvo.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a los que leen de nuevo y más a los que me dejan review (me encanta imprimirlos y leerlos cuando estoy en una paro de creatividad, de verdad me inspira.

Chao chao ^^

** Notas del capítulo:**

* * *

><p>[i] El nombre verdadero de Isabella Sandler es Hatoyama Mitsuba. Mitsuba es el nombre que recibe el "perejil japonés" el cual es un trifolio, por lo que también así se le denomina al trébol blanco (el universal que todos conocen).<p> 


	19. Stretto: Karma

**N/A:**

_OPENING_ para este segundo arco _**Stretto**_:

watch?v=YdXkNkvY6RY&feature=relmfu

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

**ADVERTENCIA:** ninguna.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 16:**

**Karma.**

Una desconocida sensación que se intensificó en su interior, y empujó y empujó y se expandió a cabo, expulsando cualquier otra emoción fuera de él, hasta que sólo quedó con una desolación. Volvía a experimentar perder a su familia pero su corazón le impedía reconocer lo que su mente procesaba.

_No le arrebatarían nada más, incluso si era catalogado como egoísta._

Había jurado no volver a perder a gente importante a su alrededor desde la muerte de sus progenitores.

Por ello él también había cambiado, asumiendo el poder para proteger su mundo y sus amigos; incluso había hecho cosas en las sombras de cuestionable moralidad para resguardar de la inmundicia aquellos valiosos lazos que había formado.

Pero ahora el karma reclamaba su retribución tomando a dos de sus incondicionales aliados.

Percibió sus órdenes emerger de su boca una vez en la sala de operaciones de Vongola, empero, la ofuscación le impedía razonar con lógica. Sabía que debía estar bastante alterado por las miradas que recibía de sus subalternos, mas poco le interesaba.

La mayor parte de sus hombres se concentraron en las indicaciones dadas, convergiendo cualquier esfuerzo en encontrar a los embajadores de singular misión. Muchos no guardaban muchas esperanzas, mas ninguno se atrevió a dar a conocer sus opiniones.

Giotto se sentó tratando de calmar su perturbada mente buscando así mejorar la búsqueda de sus amigos, sin embargo, la calma no podía alcanzar tan agitadas aguas dentro de su cabeza. No podía trabajar así, y se desesperaba más porque sabía que por cada segundo que pasaba enfrascándose en su miseria, la posibilidad de sobrevivencia de Alaude e Isabella expiraba como una frágil hoja soportando los embates del viento en pleno otoño.

–Giotto – distinguió la voz de G y su mano en su hombro tratando de traerlo de la fatalidad en la que estaba sumido.

– ¿Noticias de ellos? –semejante pregunta sonó a una amarga súplica. El pelirrojo solo pudo tragar duro y negar.

–Sé que no es el momento apropiado pero la jefa de Saintre solicita una reunión contigo.

–Ella puede esperar –espetó con amargura.

–Espero que no esté hablando enserio joven Vongola –su voz irrumpió los pensamientos del blondo.

–Lo siento señorita Saintre, no es el momento más apropiado. Tengo en mis manos asuntos más importantes –no le importó mostrarle indiferencia a la rubia. Después de todo, ésta no le era de su agrado por su futura participación en Vongola y en la vida de su hermano.

–Debería reprocharle el que no se me haya informada del estado de la misión en Arabia, ¿ha olvidado que mi guardiana también iba en tal empresa?

–Estamos ocupados –volvió a insistir descortésmente buscando eliminar la insistencia de Dion.

–Lo sé. Y a pesar de todos sus desplantes, yo sí estoy dispuesta a compartir el aviso de emergencia que acaba de recibir mi sistema de inteligencia.

Cualquier murmullo quedó callado tras las palabras de la dama quien se encontraba incómoda por la desagradable bienvenida.

– ¿C-cómo?

–Mi guardiana fue herida de gravedad y fue trasladada a la Meca según mis informantes. Desconozco el paradero de los otros Vongola –irrumpió las palabras del más alto entregándole el reporte valiéndole poco la etiqueta por su reciente molestia, inclusive se atrevió a hablarle de tú al blondo –. Si tanto insistes en preocuparte por tus subordinados te sugiero que me acompañes a visitar a mi pilar al hospital. Quizá pueda compartirnos información acerca del destino de tus amigos.

Giotto se encontraba sin palabras que pudiesen abarcar todos sus pensamientos. No le gustaba que la mujer irrumpiera en la vida de su hermano, sobretodo porque ella no era el ideal que veía para Tsuna, empero, todo quedó atrás cuando le trajo la primera noticia acerca de la alondra y la mercenaria. No sabía si proferir un agradecimiento prematuro, ya que todo se resumía a lo que la guardiana de la nube de Saintre iba a revelar.

Dion vio reflejado en los cálidos ojos del mayor las dudas y la palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Sonrió para sus adentros cuidando de no reflejar su triunfo en su mirada o su voz; muy difícil suprimir el sentimiento de superioridad al ver vencida la apariencia estoica de Giotto. Sin duda podría manipular sus acciones futuras a su merced, lo que le sería útil.

–Tienes quince minutos para elegir ir. Tengo una limosina esperando en la salida para llevarnos a la pista –anunció mientras marchaba a la salida del centro de operaciones de Vongola. –Aunque mi jet no sea tan veloz como el tuyo, Millefiore no podrá monitorear tu salida del país. Puedes llevar a dos de tus hombres si te preocupa lo que vayamos a encontrar allá.

Miró a la mujer partir, y no necesitó más de un minuto en escoger acompañarla.

* * *

><p>Ascendía con agotamiento la montaña donde el mejor asesino del mundo le esperaba.<p>

Por lo que entendía, el entrenamiento sería mucho más exigente y singular para incrementar el control en las llamas. El problema radicaba en que en el idioma de Reborn, "singular" significaba dolor y peligro; aspecto que se obviaba más cuando el bebé solicitó expresamente por un sitio lejos de cualquier florecimiento urbano donde fuese difícil que los civiles se vieran involucrados.

A su lado iba su autoproclamada mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato. Cómo era de esperarse, explicarle que una pequeña excursión de Namimori a la Montaña de la muerte -suplicaba que ese nombre estuviera sobrevalorado- sería un trayecto seguro donde no requeriría escolta no le convenció en desistir en su empeño por acompañarlo.

No era tonto. Si algo agradecía de la ceguera era la sensibilidad a los sentimientos ajenos, y entre ellos destacaba la intranquilidad que se respiraba en su familia incrementándose con los días; quizá la razón también de la terquedad de la tormenta -más de la usual- en seguirle a cualquier rincón.

Pero lo que más inquietaba a Tsuna no era eso mismo, sino la reciente emoción de desasosiego que Hayato trasmitía. La tristeza era tan palpable y también lo era su concentración, como si su mente revoloteara en un lugar lejano.

Nunca ha gustado por ser entrometido, sin embargo, impresionaba un poco ver tal estado de ánimo en una persona tan fuerte como era la tormenta.

Si bien no podía obligar a Gokudera a hablar, quería recordarle que no estaba solo. Suspiró para darse valor en hablar.

–Gokudera, sé que no soy la mejor persona para aconsejar a los demás, pero si algo te molesta estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

El repentino comentario del castaño trajo su mente de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos y se preocupó por lo evidente de sus sentimientos.

–Se equivoca Juudaime, no hay algo que me esté molestando.

Ahora fue el turno de Tsunayoshi de fruncir el ceño algo molesto por la renuencia de Hayato. Sabía que tenía un temperamento complicado, pero que le mintiera tan mal le exasperaba.

–Sé que no eres la persona más honesta. Cuando algo te molesta explotas sin dejártelo dentro, pero cuando se trata de algo que te ocasiona dolor siempre tratas de sobrellevarlo y nunca pides ayuda a nadie.

Hayato se encontraba por idear una excusa buscando no perturbar a su querido líder, mas la mirada severa del más bajo junto con sus palabras le hizo retractarse.

–Si vas a mentirme recuerda que hablas con una persona que vivió diez años en la oscuridad y que es capaz de percibir la falsedad en el timbre de voz.

La advertencia cayó con todo su peso sobre el albino, quien se rindió a proseguir con ese duelo innecesario.

–Yo lo siento Juudaime, solo no quería incomodarlo.

–Somos amigos Gokudera. Puedes contar conmigo cuando te sientas agobiado o confundido.

Los ánimos del cielo conmovieron el corazón de la tormenta. Quizá necesitaba abrir su corazón como sugería Tsuna, y con esto aclarar aquellos sentimientos que no podía definir tras conocer la futura esposa del idiota del baseball.

–E-es sobre… es sobre Yamamoto –soltó dándose ánimo para continuar – simplemente me impresionó su próxima boda.

Confundido, el castaño enarcó la ceja. Incrédulo, estaba por preguntarle si aquello era verdad, sin embargo el mortecino timbre de su voz le indicó que era cierta tal afirmación.

– ¿La boda de Yamamoto-san? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Acaso no te agrada que se case con tu prima? –preguntó inocentemente.

– ¿Mi prima? –no solo estaba sin palabras, también aquel desconocido dato le caló como un balde de agua fría.

– ¿No lo sabías? Ichinose Hanako [i] es hija de la hermana de tu madre–aunque lo dudaba en un principio, pensó que la causa era algún tipo de complejo por su prima. Por su respuesta era obvio que no tenía conocimiento de la identidad de la susodicha, por lo que desechó su primera teoría.

Si no era ella entonces ¿qué era?

–Lo siento, no soy muy apegado a esa rama de mi familia –confesó con palabras llenas de rencor que no pasaron desapercibidas por el castaño quien seguía sin entender el meollo del asunto.

En cambio, Gokudera se encontraba más colérico que antes. Ya entendía la razón de su propio parecido con la dama que conoció en el restaurante y eso le comprimía más su pecho. El dolor se trasmutaba en rabia y frustración, y peor, aún no comprendía porqué se sentía así por el moreno.

En esos últimos días no había hecho más que pensar en él, y luego se molestaba por darse cuenta del tiempo invertido en semejante actividad.

–Tal parece que todos estaban informados del compromiso menos yo.

Ahora resonaba la amargura impregnada en su voz por lo que el castaño temió haber empeorado la condición de su amigo. Antes de querer agregar algo que pudiese dar consuelo al albino, habían llegado a su destino.

–Llegas tarde dame-Tsuna –el saludo característico de su tutor le dio la bienvenida haciéndole voltear.

–Reborn-san, he acompañado al Juudaime manteniéndolo a salvo. Ahora me retiro a mis siguientes actividades –dio una reverencia al tutor y al pupilo para luego salir disparado camino abajo.

Este no era el comportamiento usual en Gokudera, y ambos lo habían notado sorprendiéndose en el proceso. Otro fuera el caso y Reborn tendría al muchacho rogándole en seguir acompañando al Décimo por las siguientes horas, sino lo que restaba del adiestramiento.

Tsunayoshi solo suspiró orando porque su amigo pudiese resolver aquel desacuerdo que le hostigaba; él no podría socorrerle cuando el arcobaleno del sol le aislaría del todo por una semana entera acaparando toda su atención en el entrenamiento.

–Sin importar lo que le suceda, debes enfocarte en mis órdenes sino quieres morir –no sabía si atribuirlo a la habilidad de leer mentes de Reborn o sencillamente que su rostro era un libro abierto para los demás; sospechó que era una combinación de ambas.

Ambos se acercaron al despeñadero en silencio. Tsuna tratando de sospechar de la naturaleza del ejercicio y Reborn sopesando todas las técnicas útiles en forjar una resolución más firme y duradera; no iban a ser agradables para su alumno.

–Dime Tsuna ¿qué sabes de los atributos para las llamas de última voluntad?

Tsuna trató de recordar las anteriores explicaciones que contenían implícitamente la respuesta.

–La voluntad de cada quien refleja distintas características agrupándose principalmente en dos naturalezas: Cielo y Tierra; ésta última es poco usual por el recelo de la famiglia Shimon para trasmitir el conocimiento a nuevas generaciones por lo que son más comunes los que poseen la naturaleza del Cielo en sus llamas. Finalmente el Cielo también posee divisiones con rasgos emblemáticos: Tormenta, Rayo, Lluvia, Nube, Sol, Niebla y Cielo.

– ¿Sabes cómo se genera que alguien obtenga un tipo de llama? –el otro movió la cabeza en signo de negación –. La naturaleza de la llama está vinculada a los atributos que posee cada persona.

...Tenemos tres atributos que podemos desarrollar, esto dependiendo de la fecha de nacimiento. El primer atributo es conseguido por el mes de nacimiento, el segundo por el día y finalmente el tercero por la hora.

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir mientras que Tsuna no apartaba su vista de él.

–El primer atributo es el primero que se aprende y, al ser el que influye mayormente en el carácter del individuo, también será el que mejor domine. La segunda es un atributo que puede ser dominado dependiendo de qué tanta sincronización tenga con la primera; es más fácil para un individuo con primer atributo en tormenta dominar un segundo en lluvia o rayo a tener sol o niebla. La tercera igualmente su dominio depende del primer y segundo atributo.

...No obstante, son pocas las personas que tienen conocimiento de éste poder. Entre éstas también son pocas las que pueden acceder a la educación y entrenamiento en el desarrollo de sus habilidades, sin mencionar que conseguir un arma compatible con llama es esencial. Sin embargo, esto no significa necesariamente que puedas aumentar estas habilidades.

...Muchos a pesar de los años de adiestramiento jamás han podido siquiera encender una llama en su anillo de entrenamiento y les es imposible despertar el primer atributo incluso cuando se es el más fácil de dominar. Otros, si son afortunados, solo podrán tener maduro la llama del primer atributo.

...Eso no significa que existan excepciones a la regla. Gokudera marca la pauta de ello, ya que es de los pocos que ha podido acceder a los tres atributos que se le dio de nacimiento y éstos no se encuentran muy correlacionados entres sí: tormenta que es el primero, nube que es el segundo y sol como tercero.

–Creí que Gokudera también podía dominar lluvia y rayo.

–Sí, pero eso en parte por la caja arma que su familia designó para él. No quiero ahondar en detalles que puede responderte él mismo, pero el sistema C.A.I. usa las llamas de sus atributos y los sincroniza con las restantes. La tormenta está más sincronizada con nube, lluvia y rayo; la nube de su segundo atributo es más concorde la lluvia. Es por ello que puede usar cinco llamas diferentes en lugar de tres. Te mencioné que importaba la naturaleza del arma en la influencia de tu dominio, es algo que debe ser una extensión de ti.

–Entonces ¿significa que Gokudera es muy fuerte?

–Versátil pero no potente. Así como imaginarás, en raras ocasiones los individuos poseen dos o más atributos iguales; a este fenómeno se le denomina como doble y triple atributo. Esto provoca un aumento y ampliación en la llama de manera exponencial.

...Xanxus e Isabella son ejemplos de personas que poseen un doble atributo, y ambos no solo lo han dominado sino también lograron la proeza de dominar el atributo restante.

...Xanxus posee cielo como primer y tercer atributo, y tormenta como el segundo; la combinación singular de este grupo de llamas ha originado lo que conocemos Llamas de la Ira, un subtipo de llamas no vista desde los tiempos de Secondo Vongola.

– ¿Y los que poseen el triple atributo?

–Son mucho más raros y el adiestramiento para el dominio de todos los atributos es mucho más exhaustivo.

...A pesar de que no es requisito tener el triple atributo, muchos líderes de importantes familias poseen esta cualidad.

...En nuestra familia es muy importante tener un heredero con esta propiedad y completo control sobre las tres divisiones de llamas. La pureza de las llamas en una cabeza de familia -aunque no las ejerza- puede servir como medio de intimidación y disuadir a los restantes grupos a un ataque contra ésta.

– ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí? ¿Quieres decir que yo poseo un triple atributo?

–Veo que lo has comprendido mejor de lo que esperaba.

–Pero aun no me has dicho la razón detrás de mí repentino entrenamiento. Pueden tratar de mentirme pero no me trago sus palabras.

–El instinto Vongola, supongo –suspiró cansado dispuesto a revelar, aunque no toda, algo de información que calmara las ansias del castaño. –Te dije que para nuestra familia es primordial tener un heredero como te describí cada cierto tiempo. Esto debido a que participamos junto con la familia Giglio Nero y la arcobaleno del cielo en el mantenimiento de un antiguo artefacto muy relevante, no sólo para ambas familias, sino para el mundo entero.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Reborn?

–No me corresponde decírtelo dame-Tsuna. A mí solo se me ha encargado hacerme cargo de la primera etapa del entrenamiento.

– ¿Quién más me va a supervisar?

–La conoces. Es la líder de la familia Saintre.

– ¿Dion-san?

–Por lo que sé, lo que estoy por hacer es un aperitivo en comparación con lo que aquella mujer tiene planeado para ti –aquella afirmación hizo sudar frío a Tsuna –. Más vale que estés listo.

Estaba por dirigirse al primer tramo de su entrenamiento cuando se percató de la ausencia de pisadas detrás de él. Volteó cerciorándose del estado de su estudiante.

– ¿Qué sucede? –recibió un silencio del castaño quien se mantenía cavilando con la mirada gacha –. No tenemos todo el tiempo…

– ¿Me lo dirán…? –interrumpió de súbito al asesino.

Sus puños cerrados se crispaban por la fuerza empleada sin importarle las magulladuras que ocasionarían sus uñas enterradas en la piel.

–Odio seguir en la ignorancia. Cuando esto termine ¿me dirán toda la verdad?

La oscuridad de Vongola…

No subestimaba a Tsunayoshi, nadie mejor que él conocía la fortaleza del menor. Sin embargo, aquella verdad no era algo para tomárselo a broma.

Con una mano jaló hacia adelante su fedora antes de responder.

–Ese es el plan.

* * *

><p>Las diez horas de viaje se le hicieron infinitamente largas a pesar de los vanos intentos de G y Deamon por mantenerlo distraído. El reloj de su muñeca se reía en su cara al jugarle su treta favorita: la relatividad del paso del tiempo.<p>

¿Lo han escuchado?

Cuando hay disfrute y felicidad, el tiempo transcurre rápido y sin dilación, como agua que se escurre entre los dedos de tus manos; en cambio, si la congona y la amargura te abaten, el segundero pareciera ir cada vez más lento por cada movimiento que daba.

Su cordura fue exprimida cruelmente y fue verdaderamente inesperado que no haya salido desquiciado de tan interminable travesía. Bajó las escaleras prestamente sin querer desear esperar al resto de la tripulación.

El viaje no dilató tanto al tener el camino libre gracias al par de patrullas adelantadas al vehículo, abriendo la congestión en las calles llenas de conductores que estaban volviendo de su jornada laboral.

El hospital King Faisal se abría paso en un conglomerado de rectangulares complejos de construcción, unidos entre sí para mostrar un gigante sanatorio con un vasto servicio de salud, atención médica y rehabilitación. La ostentación se podía apreciar en los cuidados jardines llenos de colorida vegetación, además del inmenso estacionamiento, donde aparcaban envidiables vehículos.

Pronto el automóvil giró en la glorieta para acceder a la entrada principal y cuando finalmente se estacionó, el rubio hizo amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad en evitar lanzarse a la recepción a conseguir por sí mismo la dirección. Agradecía que Dion no pensara en demorarse al verla pidiendo indicaciones con la encargada en el idioma local, e inmediatamente la rubia se puso en marcha por lo que supuso que quería que le siguieran.

Distinguió a guardaespaldas enmascarados como pacientes o visitantes en cada pasillo por el que eran conducidos, dando una pequeña reverencia al mandamás que pasaba enfrente.

Una guardia de doctores les recibió acompañándolos hasta, lo que esperaba, fuera la habitación de la única testigo que podría conducirle a Alaude e Isabel.

El médico en jefe, quien evidentemente no era árabe como sus colegas, rendía un informe a la dama.

– ¿_Cómo está?_ –distinguió la pregunta entre su raquítico domino del francés.

–_Muy mal…_

– _¿Es posible verla? Es completamente necesario que nos brinde información._

–_Usualmente rogaría que no se molestara un paciente que acaba de salir de un estado crítico, pero ella también insiste en contactarse con usted. Temo que no podrá descansar hasta que logre su cometido._

–_Entiendo…_

–_Por su estado puedo permitir que solo dos personas entren a la habitación _–miró con disimulo al resto de la promoción.

–Yo entraré –adelantó Giotto antes de que Saintre les diera la indicación.

El par restante le otorgaron una mirada de recelo aunque resignándose al hecho.

–Acompáñame –pidió la rubia adentrándose al cuarto designado.

No sabía que esperar al cruzar el umbral, es más, su idea original era lanzarse hacia la sierva a un exhaustivo interrogatorio sin descansar hasta obtener de la morena lo que anhelaba, sin embargo, al verla demacrada en la cama y con una extremidad faltante en su torso aminoró cualquier plan trazado.

La joven se encontraba envuelta en muchas vendas, concentrándose en su hombro derecho donde carecía de aquella parte de su cuerpo. Su brazo restante se cerraba fuertemente en un puño como resguardando algo en su palma. Su respirar era pesado, mas el ritmo se aceleró al notar a su jefa ahora al borde de la cama.

Verla tratar de incorporarse con apreciable torpeza hizo tragar duro al rubio, no podía evitar compararla con un juguete roto, haciéndole temer por lo que ella tenía que explicar.

–Dion-sama… yo realmente.

La otra alzó la mano en señal de silencio.

–Sé concisa en lo que pasó. Luego tendrás tiempo en rendir disculpas.

Ante la irrupción, la otra suspiró profundamente para luego extender tímidamente su mano y mostrar lo que custodiaba con ferocidad: era el anillo Vongola de la Nube.

Nota un cosquilleo que le sube por la garganta, pero lucha por contener la embestida del sollozo; lo atrapa antes de que explote en su boca, justo antes de verse arrastrado de nuevo a la desesperación.

Sabe lo que dirá la morena mucho antes de gesticular palabra alguna. Su corazón anticipa la noticia con solo ver los ojos argénteos llenos de arrepentimiento y miseria. Censura cualquier sonido tras escuchar aquella voz de forma estrangulada.

–Era una trampa. Isabella-nee y su amigo pelearon magníficamente haciendo honor a sus títulos, pero aparecieron dos desconocidos… –se mordió los labios meditando las palabras que debía usar–, parecían conocer muy bien sus movimientos, sus debilidades y fortalezas; esos hombres tenían un poder enorme, nunca había visto algo así. A pesar de que traté de ayudarles no les fui de mucha ayuda.

Señaló lo obvio cuando su mano izquierda paseaba en el espacio donde debía estar su compañera. Frunció el ceño al recordar su ausencia.

–Aunque Isabella-nee y Alaude-san resistieron muy bien, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran vencidos y temieron que el anillo Vongola cayera en manos enemigas.

...Como yo necesitaba atención médica urgente, me encargaron que devolviera el anillo a su legítimo dueño, mientras que ellos aseguraban mi escape con el resto de la tripulación.

– ¡Mientes!

Ambos se sobresaltaron por la alegación, empero, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que Giotto apelaba por el dolor y no porque sospechara de la situación.

– ¡Alaude jamás soltaría ese anillo! ¡Es muy orgulloso para dejar que alguien más que él se encargara de cuidarlo!

–Lo sé. Yo también fui testigo de tremendo despliegue de habilidades en ambos, pero también miré con horror el poder de aquella niña y su compañero… ¡Créame que no exagero cuando digo que si no fuese por la experiencia de sus guardianes, ellos habrían sido vencidos en un santiamén por los guardianes de Millefiore!

– ¿Guardianes de Millefiore? –preguntó con interés Dion.

–Así se hacían llamar. Eran los guardianes de la nube y la lluvia.

– ¿A qué te refieres con poder monstruoso?

–Tenían unos anillos especiales. Nunca había visto tal cantidad de llamas surgir de un anillo de poder. Me duele decirlo, pero comparando el desempeño del anillo Vongola del señor Alaude con el de su rival, puedo afirmar que hay una diferencia abismal entre usuarios.

Dion vio como el rubio iba a añadir algo a la conversación por lo que comentó:

–Alaude-san no era el verdadero guardián de la décima generación de Vongola. Nunca podría destinar el cien por ciento del potencial que guarda el anillo.

–Aun así es muy fuerte… –ambas mujeres le vieron atentas.

Sunao estaba pendiente de las interrogaciones del rubio y era el momento en que debía contestarlas.

–Dime, quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

–Lo seré señor.

– ¿Crees que estén vivos?

Un gran silencio se instaló en la sala donde el único sonido que se escuchaba provenían de las máquinas de monitoreo. La nube de Saintre desvió la mirada en busca de aprobación de su líder, y la recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Dion. Luego enfrentó la mirada del Vongola dispuesta a revelarle la crudeza de los eventos.

–No pondría mis manos al fuego por ello.

El dictamen cayó con todo el peso que otorgaba esa sencilla frase. –El señor Alaude estaba muy mal herido, y disponía de un limitado número de anillos; por ello estaba apostando por un ataque final que acabara con el guardián de la nube de Millefiore antes de quedarse sin ninguna herramienta.

...Mi hermana no se encontraba en condiciones mejores; la guardiana de la lluvia limitaba muchos de sus movimientos, como si hubiesen estudiado a Isabella antes del combate.

...Si soy optimista, el mejor escenario para ellos sería haber vencido al enemigo u obligarlo a retirarse, aunque quedando muy mal heridos y/o descubiertos a las inclemencias del tiempo. Dudo mucho que los habitantes de aquella plataforma les hubiesen ayudado, pues me pareció que fueron amenazados o comprados por mantener silencio.

Su visión empezó a nublarse. Sunao cada vez se transparentaba más como si fuese a desaparecer, sin realmente percatarse de lo que se conglomeraba en sus parpados.

–Si soy realista, existe una gran posibilidad de que hayan sido tomados como prisioneros con el fin de obtener información o esperando por un intercambio más tarde.

...La otra opción… es que estén muertos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Giotto se había dado la media vuelta y salido en un andar apresurado dejando a solas a las ocupantes de la habitación.

Ignoró los gritos de G o de Deamon, quienes esperaban por una explicación de lo acontecido en su ausencia, incluso poco importó cuando colisionó con una pobre empleada cargando con una pila de limpias mantas, ocasionando que el duro trabajo ahora estuviese desparramado en el inmaculado suelo.

Poco importaba las injurias o las malas miradas que, con justa razón, se ganaba. Lo que a él le importaba más era esa imperante necesidad por respirar. Sentía un creciente vacío en su pecho que irónicamente le ahogaba con cada segundo.

Esperó sentirse mejor una vez saliera de aquel edificio, mas en cambio, en él había caído con más fuerza el peso de lo evidente.

Buscaba a su alrededor algo desorientado y desesperado, mas no encontraba algo que mitigara el dolor que se arremolinaba en sus entrañas.

Con una protesta deplorable, notó como se liberaba la primera lágrima que con tanto empeño trataba de frenar; sabía que permitirle recorrer los surcos de su rostro, era como una aceptación de aquella realidad que debía enfrentar y aún se negaba, sin temer a asemejarse a un crío.

Sentía muchas cosas: nauseas, enojos, frustración, desesperanza y una terrible necesidad por pedir perdón.

Perdón no sólo por haber enviado a dos de sus personas más importantes al matadero, sino también por los pecados que había cometido en pos de su propio bienestar. Perdón por pensar que podía seguir siendo un egoísta sin enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, perdón por siempre ser tan ciego para poder apreciar lo que por tanto tiempo había dado por sentado, perdón por muchas cosas que quedaron sin decir, aunque no supiese en ese momento la gran mayoría que su corazón necesitaba vomitar; perdón por haber tomado una vida sin sopesar el dolor que causaría la perdida a sus seres queridos…

Porque él lo estaba viviendo en carne viva y ahora entendía el error que había cometido en haber buscado el atajo que le traería la felicidad a su hermano.

Pronto sintió dos pares de brazos que le jalaban con desespero y fue cuando volvió a la realidad.

En su afán en buscar que su estado físico se correspondiera con su interior, no había notado la humedad en sus pantalones, ni el agua que salpicaba en su rostro le había alertado que se encontraba golpeando un muro de líquido. No se enteró de cuando se había adentrado al interior de la piscina como un animal dolido cuyos alaridos estaban espantando a los pacientes y personal médico que fueron testigos de la escena.

Sus amigos le sacaron con dificultad añadida al ser rechazados por Giotto; a veces con algunos erráticos puñetazos o violentas patadas cuando el par finalmente lo inmovilizaba.

Dejó de luchar, dejándose conducir por sus amigos sin importar los murmullos que había originado su drama barato. Las lágrimas caían disimuladas con el agua y agradecía que el cielo siquiera se hubiese compadecido con este gesto.

* * *

><p>– ¿Le pareció bien?<p>

–Me convenció bastante. Incluso el detalle de tu brazo fue algo que le dio dramatismo y veracidad a tu historia –palpó por encima de las vendas buscando aquello que pasaba desapercibo a simple vista.

–Me aseguré que la interfaz quedara intacta –comentó observando el recorrido de la mano de su jefa–. Siento haber destruido el brazo que Dion-sama mandó a construir para mí.

...Pensé que sería muy sospechoso que saliera bien librada y, como nadie sabe que perdí este miembro hace cinco años, creí que sería el efecto perfecto que simulara una herida de guerra.

Dion rio al recordar momentos antes. – ¿Viste el cambio de expresión de Giotto al verte? Seguro planeaba zarandearte hasta el cansancio con tal de obtener información. Lograste verte tan frágil como para contener su impetuosidad.

–Sinceramente, necesitaba perturbar la mente del Vongola y evitar que viera la mentira en la frialdad de mis emociones.

–Si. Debo admitir que me preocupaba tu cojera emocional crónica –sonrió complacida–. Sin duda se te han pegado malos hábitos, Nao.

–Una jefa mañosa me enseñó –se acomodó mejor, dejando atrás su papel de sobreviviente doliente por el de guardiana activa.

Dion percibió la mirada interrogante de su guardiana, pidiendo una explicación a sus anteriores decisiones.

Aún recordaba la llamada apresurada que tuvo que hacer a la morena, instantes después de que ella descendiera de la aeronave. Había resumido tanto la información que a cualquier otro subordinado le hubiese caudado revuelo y confusión. La ventaja en Nao era su capacidad de adaptación y su inmensa lealtad; características que le ayudaban a acatar órdenes sin demora.

Era tiempo de rendir cuentas a su guardiana e informarle de los últimos acontecimientos que habían originado las contradictorias órdenes que había enviado por el comunicador.

–Supongo que pides una explicación de mi reciente alianza.

–No es imperativo pero me gana la curiosidad.

–Espera –pidió con antelación mientras activaba el diminuto mecanismo oculto dentro de su pendiente –. Sabes que no quiero que personas indeseadas escuchen la conversación.

El comentario no estaba dirigido a la belleza ambigua de Sunao, sino a la persona que recibía la trasmisión desde la comodidad de su equipada habitación iluminada solo por la luz de los grandes monitores de alta definición.

Disfrutando de la dotación ilimitada de paletas de caramelo que su jefa le debía por contrato, se encontraba el mayor artífice computacional dentro de la familia Saintre.

–El joven Vongola y sus amigos están montando una escena telenovelesca en la piscina –anunció sacando el caramelo de su boca viendo en otra pantalla al trío mencionado–. Habla sin censura, los curiosos se encuentran muy ocupados.

–Mmm… quiero una copia de la cámara de seguridad más tarde, Spanner. Estoy curiosa por ver la reacción de Giotto ante mi estremecedor guion –sus guardianes ya esperaban semejante solicitud en la rubia. Después de todo, ella poseía un lúgubre sentido del humor que nadie entendía, ni quería entender.

–Spanner ¿oíste toda la conversación? –se acercó Sunao a la pequeña bocina dispuesta a escuchar mejor.

–Lo suficiente como para saber que tendré trabajo este fin de semana –por el monótono timbre de voz de Spanner, era difícil distinguir reproche o ironía.

Nao suspiró resignada dado que era engorroso encontrarse con otra persona con su mismo jodido síndrome salmódico, experimentando aquella indiferencia de primera mano. En esos momentos entendía -momentáneamente- las razones por las que Cecil y Dion gustaban por hacerle rabiar; todo con tal de ver una faceta distinta a su rostro flemático.

–Te lo encargo.

–Te garantizo que estará mejor equipado que el antiguo.

–Gracias.

–Antes que nada, quiero sabes si seguiste mis indicaciones –ordenó Dion a su guardiana de la nube, regresando la conversación a su cauce normal.

–Me aproveché de un momento ideal en que mi nee-san bajó la guardia y logré tenderle una trampa–explicó–. Alaude ya se encontraba malherido, así que solo le rematé para que no diera problemas más tarde. Eso sí, antes de perder la inconsciencia, esa alondra me aporreó bastante fuerte como para ahorrarle suficiente trabajo al maquillista.

No era su intención provocar con su sarcasmo una risotada en su jefa, empero, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su pésimo sentido del humor. Continuó:

–Sin duda fue la mirada más peligrosa que haya recibido en mi vida. Ahora entiendo la razón de porqué todos le guardan respeto –suspiró con alivio–. Aunque Millefiore no se fiaba de mí, logré que obedecieran sus peticiones y se llevaron a los prisioneros.

...Debo admitir que si no hubiese ofrecido aquel regalo de paz, me hubieran hecho pasar un mal rato dado que no se mostraron muy permisivos al principio; sobretodo la mujer se encontraba inconforme por no poder matar a nee-san.

–Solo espero que no permitan el escape de alguno de los dos. Ocasionarían problemas por la información que saben –añadió la más joven sopesando las posibilidades.

–Yo tengo interés por saber a quién ofreció a Millefiore por guardián del rayo. Es el único integrante que falta y Byakuran no ha mostrado interés por ningún individuo.

Por supuesto que tendría curiosidad. El prospecto que había nominado era tan adecuado que el regente albino le había permitido su capricho.

En cualquier otra ocasión, ella habría asimilado semejante promesa a su familia, sin embargo, aquel hombre era difícil y tan evasivo que costaba creer que alguna vez fuese algo como un tío lejano para la rubia.

A pesar de que su familia se regía por un sistema matriarcal, lo hijos varones de la línea sucesora era vástagos fuertes y temidos en su mundo por la _virtud_ en sus llamas, haciéndolas especiales y raras; notable razón por la que los ancianos estaban complacidos con ella como prometida del futuro Décimo Vongola.

Pese a que el principal deber de los varones era ver por la línea sucesora, siempre había excepciones -como su postulante- en las que éstos preferían irse muy _lejos del nido_ tratando de no vincularse de nuevo con la familia. Sin embargo estaba el lema familiar de _"Sangre llama a sangre",_ ideología que mantenía a la casta unida y hermética ante cualquier invasor y si no funcionaba… ella podría ser muy disuasiva; habría que hacer uso del cordel con la _carnada_ que había preparado a su tío.

–C.C. fue a Dinamarca por él. Después de todo era hora de una reunión familiar.

* * *

><p>Muchos desestimaban la estabilidad psicológica del blondo mientras que algunos médicos eran contenidos por G, quien estaba indispuesto a que se acercaran con sedantes y otros narcóticos a su amigo. No toleraría que lo tacharan como un lunático.<p>

Giotto se encontraba sentado sin emoción alguna aguardando con una larga toalla -cortesía de una amable enfermera- en su espalda para resguardarle de algún indeseable catarro. Era como si hubiese dejado salir todo el torrente de emociones para quedarse vacío, quedando una quieta carcasa en lugar de un humano.

–Amigo, reacciona que me estás preocupando –trataba de espabilar el de cabellos índigos.

Debido al estado de Giotto, no preguntaba el contenido de la noticia aunque parecía sospecharlo. Era incapaz de concebir la información, como si ésta fuese suministrada en cuentagotas, aunque mentalizaba siempre las opciones cuando sus colegas salían hacia alguna comisión.

El rubio levantó la mirada desenfocada, como si no estuviese mirando realmente a Deamon y pronunció.

–Soy un monstruo y el karma me ha solicitado retribución.

– ¿De qué hablas? –no les importó ser indiscreto.

El rubio le sonrió indulgente, como si estuviera frente a un niño.

–Comercié con la vida de una dama, a cambio de terminar con la ceguera de mi hermano –el otro quedó en silencio y Giotto continúo–. Ese día recibí una llamada de Kyoko-chan desde el hospital. Me dijo que había ingresado un buen donante y que, posiblemente, la mujer nunca más despertaría.

...Proseguí con la investigación y encontré que era hija del dueño de una compañía al borde de la quiebra. Por lo que podrás imaginar, sólo bastó un breve encuentro y el padre aceptó la transacción con tal de salvar su patrimonio. Recuerdo que me pareció repulsivo aunque, muy dentro de mí, una vocecita me susurraba que era peor por propiciar que desconectaran a la chica.

Sentía la mirada severa de su amigo ante semejante revelación, empero, aunque lo desaprobaba, no enunciaba palabra alguna.

–En ese momento no me pareció tan terrible lucrar con un cuerpo imposibilitado. Me convencía que le estaba haciendo un favor al evitarle vivir como un mero vegetal el resto de su existencia, o que le estaba dando sentido a su muerte… no sé, solo buscaba por una excusa barata y ciega que me hiciera sentir mejor.

– ¿Te arrepientes?

–Honestamente no. Mi hermano está bien como está en este momento. Aunque si lamento no haber dado mis condolencias de manera adecuada a la familia y amigos de esa chica… ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar el nombre!

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Algo se encendió en su mente porque las facciones de Giotto se endurecieron al instante.

–Mataré a todos esos hijos de puta –su voz cayó con aplomo y convicción que llegaron asustar a Deamon.

Comprendía aquella mirada de anteriores experiencias donde el joven se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad, y temió porque en todas las ocasiones las cosas se habían tornado peores.

Debía aplacar la sed de venganza de Giotto que comenzaba a cegarle, conociendo de antemano que sería una tarea colosal quitarle semejante idea a tan impenitente compañero.

– ¿Y podría preguntarle cómo planea hacerlo? –una voz de plata ardiente rezumbó por el pasillo haciendo notar su inesperada presencia.

Giotto sonrió con sorna y le respondió con obstentación como si la pregunta de la dama fuese torpe, subestimando el estadio del problema. –Tengo los medios.

La otra solo suspiró y antes de que el capo pudiese agregar algo a su postura, resonó la cachetada que le habían propinado. Giotto, sorprendido más por la acción y no por la escasa fuerza empleada, la miró incrédulo exigiéndole en silencio una justificación.

– Más te vale enfriar esa cabeza que dices que tienes, y empezar a elegir con madures –volvió a la informalidad, regañando al dignatario de Vongola en un tono bajo y sibilante. No había gritado o alzado la voz, pero la severidad hizo eco en la represalia.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? –la mujer no se amilanó ante la impetuosa furia del otro.

Deamon decidió intervenir deteniendo a su amigo. –Le doy las gracias en nombre de Vongola, y agradecería más si no fuese irrespetuosa con mi amigo.

Dion solo entornó los ojos mostrándose indolente ante el estado perturbado del rubio.

–Si en verdad cree que solo puede arrasar a Millefiore como si fuese a salir en un calmo día de campo, entonces será el más grande imbécil que haya visto en mi vida –exclamó impasible ante la rabia del otro –. Nunca había visto a alguien con un ego tan grande capaz de rivalizar sólo con la inmensidad de su estupidez.

–No subestimes la fuerza de Vongola. Hemos vencido antes a las adversidades.

–Tú lo has dicho: la fuerza de Vongola. No confundas tu fuerza con fuerza prestada –la interrogante en la cara del blondo le instó a proseguir –. ¿Acaso haz olvidado que estás a cargo de miles de hombres? Cada uno con familias, amantes y más seres queridos que esperan siempre su regreso –su voz transparentó preocupación con un deje de chantaje emocional para lograr calmar la excitación de Giotto.

Vio que tenía la atención debida y se atrevió a acercarse, sin el peligro de ser agredida por el Vongola.

–Si vas ahora, estarás tomando el cebo que Gesso te ha tendido y perderás gran parte de tus fuerzas. Incluso tú podrías morir –Deamon frunció el ceño en desacuerdo de aquella afirmación y Giotto recordó la presencia de su hermano al cavilar la posibilidad; no porque temiera su propia muerte, sino porque dejaría sin familia al castaño.

...Veo que lo has entendido –comentó la rubia al imaginarse la causa de que se quedara quieto mirando a la lejanía –. Si bien tú perdida o la de otros sería lamentable, lo trágico no será precisamente eso, sino que dejarás indefenso a tu hermano y todo por el capricho de drenar el dolor por medio de la acción. No actúes sin la determinación de asumir las vidas que penden de ti.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

La otra respondió con un resoplido – ¿No te has preguntado que fueron esos anillos que pusieron a tus amigos en este predicamento? Tus hombres más fuertes, la combinación más temible, guardianes con años de invaluable experiencia te recuerdo.

– ¿Anillos? Giotto ¿De qué están hablando? –se añadió G a la conversación que había seguido minutos atrás.

Nuevamente la rubia ignoró a los guardianes concentrándose en el individuo frente a ella.

–Anillos Mare –dictaminó.

Los guardias no entendieron el significado de aquellas dos sencillas palabras, en cambio, Giotto palideció al instante. Entendió la negativa de Saintre por un repentino ataque.

– ¿No estaba en custodia de Giglio Nero? Aunque se hubiese fusionado con Gesso ¡mantener la custodia de los anillos es la esencia de que existan en primer lugar!

–Al parecer la líder Yuni no recibió el memo –respondió con ironía.

G y Deamon, ajenos a la conversación, veían una creciente preocupación en el rubio. Para el cielo tampoco era fácil; los recientes eventos la nueva información le mantenía confundido en la decisión a tomar. No sabía si hacer caso a la lógica o serenar su corazón sangrante.

Se decidió por desplomarse en el asiento del pasillo, apoyando su cabeza en el puente que formaban sus manos.

–Nuestros décimos guardianes no están completamente capacitados para sacarle el máximo potencial de los anillos. Pensé que con nuestras actuales fuerzas podíamos… Varia, CEDEF y mi equipo nos preparamos pero no nos hemos anticipado a algo así–confesó con pesar

Leyó entre líneas y Dion vio la oportunidad que esperaba, buscando arraigarse en la confianza de Vongola – No voy a mentirte y decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes. Ese dolor te perteneces sólo a ti –se acercó conciliadoramente obteniendo la atención buscada –, pero si solo piensas en ti mismo entonces mancillarás la voluntad de tus amigos.

Llevó la mano al bolsillo de su falda negra buscando por el objeto que inspiraría a Giotto y cuando lo halló, se lo extendió en señal de paz.

Azorado, al ver el anillo recordó la desesperación que ambos aliados debieron haber soportado por hacérselo llevar, y se odió por haberse olvidado de ello para montar un comportamiento patético.

–Los sentimientos por los amigos no te arrastran hacia abajo. ¿Podrías tirar todo por la borda tan fácilmente cuando hay alguien que te espera? Si eso no molesta a tu consciencia, entonces cualquiera podría tomar fácilmente esas decisiones.

–Gracias –pronunció tomando la alhaja entre sus dedos, viéndolo con significancia.

–De nada –contestó enderezándose –. Eres fuerte, tu reputación te precede, pero si intentas arreglar todo a la vez, puedes terminar perdiendo todo. Lidia con tu avaricia y realidad.

Una vez terminado el libreto, se dispuso volver con Nao. Tenía que preparar el viaje de regreso y no gustaba seguir soportando de la saña que le guardaba Giotto. Si tomaba muchas confianzas, saldría a flote su traicionera personalidad y se desperdiciaría todo el trabajo que hizo al armar su papel de mujer de confianza.

Antes de poder dar un paso siquiera, Giotto había atrapado su mano. Dion le miró interesada por semejante gesto y el Vongola se sorprendió así mismo por su acción.

No pudo evitar compararla con Alaude en lo referente a sus lacerantes comentarios, y precisamente por ello sospechó que Dion guardaba buenas intenciones en el fondo de su frígido comportamiento. Malinterpretando sus intenciones, decidió darle una oportunidad, sin aún entender que esa mujer podía clavarle el puñal por la espalda si así se requería para lograr sus metas.

Viendo que Dion le escrutaba con esa gélida mirada, se puso nervioso y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. –Siento mucho haberte tratado como un incordio.

No quería sonar tosco, pese a parecer todo lo contrario. En cambio sus guardianes se palmearon la cara por la falta de tacto que había tenido el rubio con Saintre.

Por su rostro impasible, esperó no haberla fastidiado y procedió a enmendar sus palabras. –Quiero decir… me he mostrado muy desatento. A pesar de que ninguna de estas situaciones ha sido fácil para mí, no es justificación para mi trato –realmente se mostró arrepentido y profundamente agradecido por su intervención –. En verdad lo siento.

Era muy orgullosa y en otras situaciones simplemente fingiría que no estaba echando humo por el agravio, sin embargo, percibió la franqueza de sus palabras al enfrentarse a esos cálidos orbes naranjas del rubio. Aún no había asimilado que se había ganado el favor de Giotto por el aturdimiento que había causado el candor de su reconocimiento; momento similar había vivido con Tsuna el día del festejo de Timoteo Vongola.

–De nada –no ocultó reproche en su contestación, buscando recuperar el temple de antes.

Reiteró su plan y se alejó de cualquier otra fuente de caos que pudiesen hacerle sentir inservibles arrepentimientos.

Momentáneamente se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer… sólo momentáneamente.

* * *

><p>Los tacones de las largas botas con plataforma hacían eco en el largo pasillo mientras era guiada por un par de guardias fuertemente armados hasta conducirle a un elevador con, sin sorprenderle, un identificador de seguridad. Dentro, uno de los hombres apretó el botón y la flecha se fue elevando hasta indicar que se habían elevado hasta su deseado destino: la quinta planta de aquel edificio.<p>

El guardián volvió a ser testigo de la fuerte seguridad al pasar por otra serie de accesos que nuevamente requería la información del personal y sus respectivos permisos. Era lo que se esperaba de esa prisión supermax, empero, empezaba a desesperarle tanta precaución con los reos que allí mantenían.

No deseaba llegar tarde a su cita, sobretodo porque a los prisioneros solo se les permitía una hora de contacto social, entiéndase por los mismos habitantes de la cárcel, siendo casi insólito que un visitante externo entablara conversación con un criminal inquilino. Pidió la hora al guardia, y éste le indicó que eran las dieciséis menos diez.

Gruñó al saber que ya se había gastado cinco minutos de su limitada hora, aunque luego sonrió al recordar que las damas que se hacían desear, debían hacer esperar al caballero. Por supuesto ese era un chiste que ningún otro encontraría la gracia.

Su disgusto se cortó al llegar a una de las veinticinco celdas de máxima seguridad de la obra.

–Aquí es señorita Cecil. Recuerde que ante cualquier imprevisto, o si sencillamente quiere terminar con su entrevista, debe pulsar el botón en su mano –le indicó el policía entregándole el aditamento.

Se acomodó el vestido con holanes, y pasó sus dedos por los tirabuzones que caían en las dos coletas que sujetaban sus sonrosados cabellos. Después de todo, buscaba verse presentable con el hombre dentro la celda.

– ¿Segura no quiere que la acompañemos en el interior? Aunque ha sido un buen residente, sigue siendo una persona peligrosa.

Le sonrió con ternura, sospechando que el hombre era casado y con hijas. Como era de esperar, inspiraba fragilidad e inocencia, aunque de ello tenía lo que Sunao de animada y escandalosa. Prácticamente nada.

–Muchas gracias pero no será necesario –logró instar al carcelero, y éste, aún con la incertidumbre en su conciencia, procedió a abrir el aposento.

Cecil sonrió tratando de aliviar los miedos del padre de familia y entró, dispuesto a no hacer esperar al prisionero. Una vez adentro, cerraron la puerta dándole privacidad e invitándolos a compartir una charla.

Desde la comodidad de su indesplazable lecho, le observaba un par de ojos carmín muy similares a los de la líder de Saintre, dejando en evidencia su familiaridad con ella.

Esperaba por un aspecto demacrado o con un mínimo de desmejoramiento, en cambio, el hombre se mantenía inmaculado y fresco, como si hubiese apenas ingresado en unos días y no hace trece años. Salvo por el largo cabello negro y el vello facial crecido, no había otros signos de su larga estadía en su cuerpo.

El hombre no se había movido de su lugar con un libro posado en sus manos (muestra de su interrumpida lectura), pero podía sentir la extensa examinación que al que le sometían. Inesperadamente se sintió sin prenda alguna por la intensidad de su mirada.

–Supongo que te preguntas la razón por la que estoy aquí –trató de sonar afable, mas el otro no se dejó cautivar.

–A decir verdad, tengo mayor curiosidad en preguntarte la razón por la que te trasvistes –rápidamente se había percatado de su disfraz cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Claro que no se comparaba con los otros hombres raboverdes –. No te ofendas, pero a mí me vienen las mujeres.

–Qué pena. Me hacía ilusión compartir un grato momento contigo –dijo con un deje de provocación.

El otro soltó una risotada. –Aunque así fuera, algo me dice que te gusta a hacer de activo y yo no estaría dispuesto a que me dejaras paralítico.

La extraña camarería parecía haber tomado a ambos hombres en una colectiva carcajada.

El más bajo hizo encender una llama de color índigo en su llama con cautela, buscando crear una ilusión que engañara a las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban sus movimientos y así poder hablar de negocios. Una vez lograda la proeza ansiada, se relajó y se acomodó en el asiento más cercano al hombre.

–Ok, me has atrapado –dijo quitándose la peluca rosa y mostrando su cabellera con matices glaucos.

– ¿Primera vez en el Politigårdens fængsel? Algo me dice que también deberías estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Tu sed de sangre se percibió desde que llegaste a la recepción.

– ¿Enserio? Es que el recepcionista debe tener un complejo de lolita porque me echó una mirada libidinosa –hizo un puchero –, pensé en una forma de matar al pervertido.

–Aunque es preferible un pedófilo inofensivo a esos cerdos de la unión soviética –afiló la mirada adivinando los gestos del más joven –. Algún partidario del nuevo régimen… No. Mmm, quizá de la desintegrada KGB –por el insignificante gesto, supo que dio en el blanco.

–Sorprendente. Los dos tienen la misma jodida aptitud para ser unos entrometidos de mierda –a pesar de la falsa sonrisa se pudo apreciar el aire cargado de tensión –. Déjame adivinar. Fue el acento ¿no?

–Aún quedan rastros del dialecto, entre otras cosas –afirmó el otro –. Además siempre supuse que tarde o temprano me iba a topar con las creaciones que surgieron de mí.

–Ciertamente esos cerdos se bien emplearon el semen que te extrajeron.

El otro se alzó de hombro haciéndose el desatendido.

–Siempre se me hizo sensual el acento de las damas rusas –no se esforzó en justificarse y tal respuesta hizo reír al adolescente.

–Supongo que debo llamarte padre.

– ¿Y puedo preguntarte como debo llamarte, hijo?

–Mi nombre es Cecil –vio como el mayor abría los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

–Eres parte del proyecto C.C. ¿no es así?

El otro oscureció la mirada ante el hecho en que alguien conociera el significado de esas siglas.

– ¿Qué pasó con Calina? El otro miembro del proyecto.

Casi se descontroló ahí dentro, sin importarle mandar a volar hasta la estratósfera todo el complejo constructivo. Aún mantenía dentro de su mente las secuelas de los malos tragos de su infancia.

El agujero en su pecho amenazó con seguir creciendo ante el breve recuerdo que implicó haber escuchado el nombre de su amada hermana mayor, empero, logró contenerlo y recluir aquellas emociones en la puerta del olvido.

–Nos hemos desviado mucho del tema, y no tengo tanto tiempo para perder contigo –respondió en un gesto infantil que no tenía nada de angelical–. Seré claro contigo: planeo que nos larguemos de aquí al término de la hora y cumplas con las órdenes de Dion Saintre.

–Vaya, realmente no pensé que esa niña enfermiza llegaría a crecer hasta la adultez –añadió desinteresado a la amenaza implícita que Cecil había emitido.

–Créeme que es una mujer de armas a temer.

– ¿Y qué tiene la querida Dion en mente que pueda ofrecerme? –ignorando el reto.

–Quiere que unjas como guardián de la familia Millefiore para ganarse el favor de su jefe.

El moreno entrecerró los parpados y añadió: –Más bien ya aseguró mi participación sin preguntarme antes. Qué desconsiderada.

– ¿Y bien?

–Gracias, pero no gracias –dijo volviendo a su lectura dado que había perdido completamente el interés en el chiquillo.

– ¿No estás interesado?

–Si quisiera podría salir de esta prisión sin problemas. Si sigo aquí es porque es menos complicado si me quedo y relajo.

–Así que prefieres pudrirte en éste sitio –añadió con falsa consternación.

–Así es. Ahora si no te molesta, te pediré que te retires. Veo que resulta infructífero continuar con nuestra negociación y prefiero terminar mi libro.

El otro se quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa sardónica mostrando su indisposición a irse. El moreno, vencido por la curiosidad, apartó su vista del escrito tratando de escudriñar la fuente de tanta confianza.

Cecil al ver la atención posada en él, lo tomó a modo de señal de mostrar lo contundente que podría ser Saintre, y sería su gusto ver algo de inquietud en el más alto.

–Precisamente quería hablar de eso –se levantó y caminó en círculos por toda la habitación. –Tienes más que la habilidad de salir de esta celda hacia la libertad, dejando esos inútiles sistemas de seguridad relegados a simples obstáculos de papel. En cambio prefieres mantenerte aquí.

Sus malas mañas volvieron al colocar expresiones sobreactuadas para instigar a los demás.

–Dion-sama me contó de tu poca conocida _habilidad,_ por lo que debo desechar la teoría en la que te escondes aquí porque buscas protección contra alguien.

Años junto a una de las mejores mentirosas del mundo también cosecharon sus frutos, originando su habilidad en distinguir las sutiles señas que exponía el cuerpo humano ante diferentes estímulos.

–Si no es mantener tu vida la razón por la que sigues aquí ¿entonces qué lo es? –aunque era un excelente embustero como exigía su progenie, la soledad en la que se encontraba en esa aislada celda había hecho mella en sus habilidades sociales.

–Dime ¿Cuál es tu teoría? ¿Con qué buscas comprar mi elección?

Hizo sonreír a Sunao –Esperaba que lo supieras ya, y también que supieras lo que pasaría si me dijeras que no –añadió con inocencia.

–Prefiero el suspenso –se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces comenzaré diciendo que hace un par de días, Millefiore capturó a una mujer llamada Isabella Sandler en calidad de prisionera. Quizá no te suene el nombre, y eso es porque su verdadera identidad es la de Hatoyama Mitsuba, mejor conocida como _Crimson Mermaid_.

– ¿Y? –añadió con aparente desinterés.

–Que si trabajas para Millefiore y sigues nuestras órdenes, puedes hacer con tu querida exalumna lo que quieras –comentó socarronamente.

Pronto el rostro del moreno se trasmutó en la de un desalmado asesino, poseedor de una mirada tan afilada como el borde de alguna arma punzante. Presentía la razón del brusco cambio dado que Dion le había advertido.

Mejor que nunca se puso en guardia ante cualquier movimiento del mayor. Irónicamente, nadie podía predecir lo que a continuación pasaría.

– ¿Los _cambios de humor?_ – preguntó en referencia al nombre que había asignado Dion a tal cambio.

–Muy bien informado –entrecerró la mirada. Su comportamiento distaba mucho del sociable hombre con el que había conversado hace pocos minutos y se dio cuenta que todo había sido una muy buena pantomima.

–Entonces sólo me resta decirte que lo último no está a negociación. Sólo te estoy informando de los términos del trato. ¿Aceptas? ¿O volverás a tratar de cambiar el cauce del tiempo?

–En otro momento te mataría, pero no saco provecho de ello –echo su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando pesadamente. Ya se había hecho la idea–. Acepto.

–Bien. Supongo que debo llamarte por tu nombre: Cain Saintre.

–No… –mostró aversión ante semejante idea. –Llámame Blood Moore.

–Está bien, Blood ¿Quieres empezar?

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomas falsas:<strong>

Escena uno.

–Alguien anote este día para la posteridad.

– ¡Cállate Deamon!

–Usualmente no te disculpas ante alguien ajeno a tus amistades o familia –apoyó la noción G.

– ¡Urussuai! –hizo un berrinche volviendo a la normalidad.

–En especial, en alguien que te golpea sin aviso alguno.

Ante esto el rubio se quedó quieto viniéndole una cuestión a su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de cabeza de piña al verle pensativo.

–Es que ese es el golpe más insignificante que he recibido.

–Quizá midió su fuerza, después de todo ella es muy prudente y no me sorprendería que quisiera evitar un reproche –reflexionó su mano derecha.

–Ya estabas disgustado, y una fuerte contusión lo empeoraría.

–Creo que tienes razón. Nadie sería tan débil.

…

…

Mientras nuestros amigos justificaban la potencia de la cachetada, había cierta rubia que lanzaba injurias mientras sobaba su muñeca derecha tratando de calmar el dolor.

–Maldito cabeza dura. No debí golpearle…

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha Técnica.<strong>

Nombre: Dion Saintre (no le recuerden el género ni significado de su nombre).

Edad: 18 años.

Llamas e intensidad: Triple atributo en ? (SS)

País de origen: Francia.

Animal de caja arma: Mariposas.

Armas y técnicas: ?

Estatura: 1.70 metros.

Peso: 59 kilos.

Comida favorita: macarrones con queso.

Personalidad: Es una mujer bastante inteligente y maquiavélica. Ha sido educada por su familia para ver por el bienestar de éste, incluso por encima de su propia felicidad.

Es más débil físicamente que la mayoría, pero lo compensa con su innata capacidad de manipular a las personas y su letal lengua de plata. Podría insultarte con tanta sutileza y sarcasmo que no te darías cuenta.

Es bastante elegante e impecable en sus metas. A veces luce misteriosa y otras carismática, pero siempre permanece envuelta en la oscuridad… Sabe cómo esconder sus pensamientos y su verdadero yo.

Son pocas las personas que la conocen sin la ceremonia de la formalidad y etiqueta. Quienes han visto esta faceta podrían describirla como egoísta, arbitraria, una agresiva-pasiva de terrible personalidad.

Muy difícil de agradar genuinamente. Cuando lo logras, ella moverá todas sus influencias ante la menor amenaza.

Le gusta: gente interesante, la desgracia ajena (tiene un pésimo humor), saborear helado de yogurt, leer y predecir las acciones de la gente, que sus planes sean seguido al pie de la letra; confabular con Cecil para hacer rabiar a Sunao, ver el océano desde un alto panorama, su hermana mayor, ejemm los estúpidos ponis.

No le gusta: su madre, que le ordenen, los cortes de cabello, cuando algo no va de acuerdo a sus planes (aunque disfruta de un buen rival que ponga al máximo su habilidad para concebir maniobras), enfermarse, hacer aseo, cometer errores o dejarse en evidencia, la imperfección.

Debilidades: contar bromas (su humor es muy diferente al popular), habilidades físicas, disparar un arma, conducir, encontrar ropa que logre satisfacer todas sus demandas (ir de compras con ella es suplicio tanto para el acompañante como para el despachador); por proteger a los que en verdad ama, puede ser bastante imprudente.

Personas que respeta: Mira Saintre (hermana), Milo Saintre (abuelo).

Le teme: los peluqueros (cuando niña, siempre tenía la cabellera muy corta; producto de ello Dino siempre la trato como varón hasta un penoso accidente), no le gusta perder a gente que estima.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Capítulo que debía subir el jueves pasado u.u sorry, pero fui abducida a un mundo de estrés, constantes salidas, dieta forzosa, y checada de detalles de tediosa planificación… un consejo: nunca acepten el puesto de dama de honor sin estar preparadas para las crisis pre-matrimoniales que conllevan, dejan a uno exhausto y sin tiempo para relajarse a escribir.

La buena noticia es que conseguí beta para este fic y es *redoble de tambores* mi querida Yue (alias Uta Koi) que me betea desde la tierra de los canguros. La puse a prueba y me sacó muchos horrores de lectura que harían desmayar hasta un ciego.

Ya me pidieron por ahí que querían ver en este capítulo a Hibari con Tsuna pero era necesario esto, además que necesito enfocarme en otros integrantes de Vongola antes de que aparezcan juntos (ya terminé con el drama y conspiración Saintre así que dejaré los oc fuera de escena en un buen rato, ahora toca un vistazo rápido a otros personajes… como Varia :3).

Nadie me adivinó el género de Cecil pese que puse algunas indirectas *inserte puchero*.

¿Y qué les parece el antiguo maestro de Isabella como guardián del rayo de Millefiore? Originalmente no había ideado esto, de hecho, iba a pertenecer a Saintre pero ya tenemos dos sádicos en la familia… iba ser una explosiva combinación. En vez de eso lo envié con Byakuran y me lo cambié por Spanner :3 digamos que es bastante excéntrico como para encajar en semejante familia.

Si ven en mi perfil iré posteando los links por si tienen curiosidad en ver los bocetos y dibujos digitales de los oc que creo. De este fic solo tengo a Dion (tenía uno de Isabella pero no sé dónde lo guardé T.T). Ahora, apenas estoy experimentando con las tramas, sombreados y demás cosas en mi ipad, así que no esperen un arte alucinante ya que son garabatos que he ido haciendo entre clases.

Antes de despedirme envío agradecimientos a las personas que me leen, los que me dejan los follows o los favorite, y en especial por aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review. Si no he respondido a sus mensajes es porque he estado en una vida de locos y apenas puedo pasar tiempo de calidad en el internet *muere de tristeza*. De hecho si no actualizaba el capítulo a ahorita, quizá no podría en todo el día porque salgo de viaje en unas horas.

Aprovecho y contesto a las personas que no tienen cuenta:

Dametsuna: algo me dice que querrás agarrar a Dion de piñata. Descuida, ella también rendirá cuentas por sus mentiras, aunque diré que te llevarás una sorpresita con ella y Yuni. Aguantame con otro besito de los protagonistas, sinceramente me encanta complicarles las cosas *inserta risa malévola* y esta pareja no será la excepción muajaja.

Guest: si, yo aveces también protejo la identidad de mis personajes. No es que no me gusten algunas parejas heterosexuales, pero me conmueve más las homos por los conflictos que acarrea el estar juntos. De hecho, hace algunas semanas estuve hospitalizada por un catarro mal cuidado e hizo lo mismo que tú dices con mi enfermera Bea, quien terminó dándome un buen consejo en el desarrollo de otro fic. Aunque usualmente declaro a los cuatro vientos que soy fujoshi con mis amigos otakus (que entienden el tèrmino) y no hago el menor esfuerzo por ocultar mis preferencias, me reservo ante personas que no ven manga o anime, porque a saber que tan tolerantes sean en comparación de nosotros los otakus (tantos géneros existentes y damos respeto a los gustos de los demás). Siento que hay que darse a respetar y no avergonzarse de los gustos de alguien (a no ser que estés comprometiendo la integridad de algo más); tampoco es como si las amarraras a una silla y obligarlas a leer hard yaoi ;)

Como último mensaje, no sé si por aquí me lee la misma autora que me preguntó por la actualización de juego de muñecas. Le había prometido actualización la semana antepasada, pero el jueves estuve atorada de cinco de la tarde a cinco de la mañana del siguiente viernes en la autopista por un accidente que hubo. Ese mismo día, yo me encontraba molida de sueño porque soy de las que no duerme sino tienen cama, y el sábado comenzó mi tormento semanal de dama de honor.

Hasta ahorita lo vengo terminando y apenas se lo enviaré a mi beta. Como sé que no tendré internet al llegar a mi destino, calculo que no estaré colgando el capítulo hasta mañana así que aguántame please *ojos de cachorro*.

¡Bien me despido deseándoles felices fiestas!

**Notas de capítulo:**

[i] Feliciades a Uta Koi por haber adivinado la identidad de la misteriosa albina. Hanako es el fem de Hayato y prima en este fic. Se sabe que la madre de Gokudera fue mitad japonesa y mitad italiana (por ello que él sea ¾ italiano y ¼ japonés) así que ambos se enlazan sanguíneamente (el por qué Gokudera no se lleva bien con esta familia lo explicaré más adelante). Escogí el apellido Ichinose porque este es el apellido del seiyuu de Gokudera en la serie de KHR! y también para que no pareciera obvio el parentesco (el apellido de soltera de la hermana de Lavina también era Gokudera).


	20. Stretto: Bajo ataque

**N/A:**

LEVEL5-judgelight-" por fripSide

** /watch?v=wsv_c0hhP5w**

**Sin más que decir… Owari!**

**Ranting: T**

**Advertencias del capítulo:** **ATENCIÓN**… breve limme (o lemon implícito) al inicio del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: _**Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>OJOS AJENOS<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 17 **

**Bajo Ataque**

Estaba más que claro que ninguno lo entendería, ni siquiera él era capaz de asimilarlo todo y eso que era el principal involucrado. A su mente llegaron las palabras de Lussuria mientras se pavoneaba de aquí allá haciendo de mamá gallina de toda la congregación de fenómenos que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Por lo que había escuchado –pese a la renuencia que mostró pero al fin y al cabo el guardián del sol de Varia hizo oídos sordos mientras continuaba con su cátedra barata- el sexo gay era bastante placentero y sólo bastaba zamparte un dedo bien dirigido o un pene lo bastante dispuesto dentro del ano. Sobra decir que terminó asqueado del tema que consideraba poco menos que abominable, e incluso juró por su espada y por su título de _Emperador_ -obtenido justamente al aniquilar muchos espadachines- que nunca dejaría que algo así le pasara a él…

Lo único bueno de esa conversación es que terminó con cualquier remanente del penoso primer amor, y terminó desencantándolo maravillosamente para regresar a ser un hombre hetero hecho y derecho.

La vida o el destino, o esas mariconadas de las que no creía, debía estarse riendo mientras lo oía blasfemar. ¿Dónde quedaba el orgulloso espadachín cuyo nombre denotaba respeto y temor? ¿Cuándo fue dejó sobrepasar por la situación? ¿Cuándo dejó de realmente importarle todas estas preguntas que su orgullo exigía ser respondidas?

Los cristales estaban empañados no solo por el frío que merodeaba en el exterior, incluso podría apostar que el mismo cuarto deseaba ocultar las atrocidades que ahí se cometían; no podía importarle menos. Sus manos, y otro par más, estrujaban lo que había en su paso, marcando, rasguñando, dejando un rastro de lo que en ese entonces acontecía.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su hombro y supo que habían quedados las marcas de una mordida. No pudo evitar sentirse como un sacrificio expuesto a un dios quien estaba dispuesto a devorar su cuerpo, saquearlo, penetrarlo y a él no le importaba, porque pese a sus reclamos internos también anhelaba la perdición y la gloria.

Su garganta se sincronizaba con la otra llenando la habitación de una sinfonía sensual y vulgar. Los músculos flexionados, la piel deslizándose contra la piel, manos trazando el territorio conquistado, los labios, la lengua y dientes bailando sobre la piel previamente intachable dejando marcas de propiedad.

Si Xanxus deseaba corromperlo, él mismo podría disfrutar el perderse en tanto placer.

Vino a su mente el día en que ambos habían dado ese gigantesco paso. Squalo, durante la celebración del cumpleaños de Timoteo, pudo percibir la cargante mirada de Xanxus seguirle durante todo el evento mientras él hacía uso de su mente para averiguar la razón. Él no era cobarde, es más, era uno de los pocos que se atrevían a gritarle al líder de Varia sin morir en el intento -aunque quizá se ganaría algunos disparos del moreno-, sin embargo, aquella acechante mirada se le antojaba realmente atemorizante y la muestra de ello era los continuos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Fue diferente de las mortales expresiones que dirigía a quien deseaba cinco metros bajo tierra, pero no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado.

Poco después de intercambiar un saludo con el bronco -algo tenso en un principio terminando en una pelea unilateral- recuerda haber sido apresado por Xanxus en una habitación vacía para conocer el amor egoísta entre los brazos del bastardo por excelencia.

_"A Xanxus le gustas…"_

Recordó las palabras antes dichas de Hanako; sobra decir que en aquel tiempo aquello fue catalogado como absurdos pensamientos de una enferma mental que veía homosexuales en todos lados, incluso tenía algo de paranoia el verla de nuevo porque intuía que ella tenía buen olfato para estas cosas.

Ahora repetía mentalmente la frase dos, tres, mil veces, despacio, rápido… hasta que se transformaran en palabras inconexas, vacía y sin sentido. Justo como debían ser y es que ninguno de los dos había puesto en palabras su relación -si es que la había-; a él le daba algo de manía hacerlo.

Su jefe era un caprichoso egoísta. Squalo ponía toda su confianza en que tarde o temprano se aburriría y esperaba que para ese entonces que el bastardo no le robara lo que trataba de proteger a toda costa.

Ya había visto de primera mano lo que ese molesto y barato estado lleno de endorfinas podía ocasionar; no le daba la gana pensar continuamente en alguien más, y mucho menos con Xanxus, que no parecía congeniar con las mariconerías y sentimentalismo baratos.

Una deliciosa arremetida a esa glándula sacrosanta y jadea lastimosamente, con la voz terriblemente enronquecida. Toda lucha interna terminó en un rincón lejano de su mente, mientras empuñaba las manos en las sábanas necesitado de aferrarse a algo sólido mientras pendía al filo del orgasmo.

El evento era intenso, enérgico, lleno de una ansiedad irreprimible y un fuego que amenazaba con calcinar a ambos protagonistas.

Arquea la espalda, tenso como una cuerda de violín y siente la conclusión como todas las veces anteriores; la pasmosa claridad de la semilla regada en sus entrañas.

La fuerza del orgasmo no le ha dejado al trasncurrir los minutos y todavía su cuerpo se estremece ligeramente. Falto de aliento, trata de incorporarse y colocarse el albornoz sin despertar a su compañero; siempre tira de él después de llegar al climax que le dificultaba salirse de entre sus brazos sin alterar su sueño -lo cual siempre terminaba en terribles consecuencias con el incauto.

Tenía trabajo, más bien una montaña de papelo cortesía de los arrebatos de ira de su jefe, y que había interrumpido con la sesión libidiniosa. Masculló irritado por tener que reanudad los trámites cuando a él le urgía un baño y no estar sentado después del uso que le habían dado a su culo.

Se proponía a proponerle límites a su jefe cuando una explosión lo arrojó al suelo del pasillo.

El ataque había comenzado y Squalo maldijo a los malnacidos que seguramente habían despertado de mala forma a su jefe: temía más el pésimo genio del moreno que un batallón invadiendo los cuarteles de Varia.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba. Nadie lo hubiera adivinado.<p>

Imaginaba que algunos hubiesen hecho apuestas a favor de ausentarse de su propia prueba de guardían del rayo. Casi podía saborear cada segundo de confusión de los espectadores al verlo.

No podía culparlos, él se las había visto negras. Hace apenas un mes, antes de hacer realmente un progreso significativo -no, no tenía nada que ver con cierto asesino a sueldo que se atrevió a reírse de él-, se encontraba por tirar la toalla.

_"Enfrentate a ti mismo, afronta la realidad, piensa cómo romperla y ponlo a prueba". _

La realidad era simple: era un cobarde. Antes de siguiera darle alguna orden a su mente, su cuerpo se manifestaba segundos antes y, lo peor de ello, es que siempre corría de la batalla.

Muchos le tomaban como un llorón y un incopetente que no merecía el puesto de candidato a guardían de la décima generación de la familia Vongola, y a todas luces era lo que aparentaba ser. Ninguno pudo diferir la máscara de niño mimado, caprichoso e indiferente que él mismo se había impuesto, a modo de coraza contra los agravios que se susurraba de él.

En un principio tenía planeado entrenar en silencio, sin revelar el progreso al que aspiraba hasta alcanzarlo, todo con el fin de, al momento de hacerlo, sorprender a cualquiera que se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Si. Quizá si seguía siendo un niño orgulloso ¿era inadecuado?

Cursaba los trece, no podía desvelar una completa madurez que aún no tenía.

Sin embargo, el destino se encargó de entorpecer sus planes ahogándolo en la impotencia. Por primera vez era capaz de apreciar el verdadero peso de aspirar a ser uno los pilares de Vongola, lo que provocó temor al no ser capáz de dar la talla por más entrenamientos hiciera.

¿Y cómo sentirte mejor cuando sentía la muda presión de los demás al ser comparado con los restantes guardianes?

El cumplía a rajatabla siempre a toque de campana, empero, para su frustración, sus reflejos se empeñaban en rehuir al oponente.

Planeo muchas veces renunciar; él mismo era su peor crítico al momento de no mostrar los resultados por los que él anhelaba; nadie, salvo su maestra, podría averiguar las veces en que realmente lloró: de rabia e incertidumbre por su ineptitud.

_ "Imitar a los demás no te dará la respuesta"._

Isabella no paraba de recitarlo cual mantra, y ciertamente ella fue la primera y quizá la única en atisbar la principal _arma_ escondida en el cuerpo de su discípulo.

Aunque fuese opuesto a su estilo de batalla, estaba dispuesta a hacer que Lambo dominara aquella misma cualidad que muchos problemas le provocaba.

Ella creyó en un potencial el cual él mismo se cuestionaba; quizá por ello se sentía desilusionado porque no estuviera ahí, viendo el fruto de su entrenamiento y viéndolo con orgullo al superar la prueba.

Centrando y completo ajeno a los chismorreos de su alrededor, no se dio cuenta que había un par de ojos mirándole con atención.

– ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? –oyó Lampo.

Volteó hacía al autor de la pregunta y dislumbró las oscuras orbes de Asari tomando asiento junto a él.

Bufó y se apretó contra el asiento evidenciando su postura en cuanto a la situación. Él más alto sabía que Lampo estaba preocupado por su primo, mas nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Aún le pesaba el distanciamiento al que les habían sometido siendo jóvenes y, aunque había sido muy cercano al pequeño Bovino -raro en alguien que detestaba a los críos-, ahora le sentía ajeno a su familia, como si en verdad fuese una especie de hermano de su amigo Giotto.

A pesar de apreciar calma en el rostro de Lambo, esta indiferencia no le tranquilizaba, después de todo, el menor le había copiado esa misma careta en los años de total adimiración por su persona.

Su inquietud radicaba en la carencia del menor que le señalaba como oveja negra en su familia.

La complexión de la familia Bovino se distinguía por su gran resistencia y solidez, convirtíendolos en perfectos escudos capaces de soportar embates de los enemigos; añadiendo poderoso armamento bélico -cortesía de la industria militar a la que pertenecían-, se volvían en auténticos tanques de guerra.

Lambo poseía gran vigor aguantando explosiones o descargas eléctricas, como cualquier otro Bovino, mas parecía que su figura huía de inmediato al peligro. Esto lo apuntó de inmediato como una vergüenza a la familia.

Viendo atrás, no pudo ayudarlo. No sabía cómo y el cuerpo del menor parecía no cooperar cuando trato de entrenar con el niño, lo que provocó una pequeña fisura entre mentor y alumno, fisura que incrementó cuando se dio por vencido con el chico y terminó por rechazarlo incoscientemente.

Nana Vongola se llevó el pequeño a su hogar y no lo volvió a ver tras terminar sus estudios universitarios en el extranjero hace un año. Habían pasado seis largos años sin cruzar palabra con el exiliado y éste no parecía interesado en hacerlo, y si lo estuviese, no creía saber como tener una adecuada conversación con su primo.

–La ingrata de Is nunca quiso decirme algo del entrenamiento. No tengo la menor idea de lo que tiene pensado Lambo.

Asari no añadió nada más. De sobra sabía las constantes peleas que ambos exponentes del rayo tenían.

–No hables así. Sabes que ella está desaparecida.

–Los monstruos de Namimori no caerán con facilidad. Apostaría que dentro de algunos días regresaran sanos y salvos, pero con un humor de los mil demonios por el disgusto de perder su transporte.

–Estoy seguro que a Giotto no le habrá caído bien la noticia.

–Pues que se trague sus quejas que aquí es el único que puede manejar un contrataque contra Millefiore. Su hermano está muy verde para esto.

–Sabes que Tsunayoshi no está enterado…

–Lo sé –dio un largo suspiró y se peinó con sus manos la cabellera hacia atrás. Era cierto que era el único que no creía adecuado al menor de los Vongola como futura cabeza, empero, tampoco gustaba que los jóvenes se involucraran en una guerra.

Prueba de ello era el nerviosismo que se negaba a abandonarlo.

* * *

><p>Lambo se encontraba escuchando a Lal y Verde, quienes iban a monitorear la prueba. Nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta la manera de reaccionar del anillo; dependía de la persona y variaba desde penosas catas hasta una sencilla aceptación por el artilugio. Se sentía agradecido que dos arcobalenos le garantizaran que intervendrían en caso de ser necesario.<p>

–Basil, trae el maletín –ordenó la adulta desde el comunicador de su oreja.

Inhaló profundo cuando alguien trajo el portafolio trasportador de la argolla. Por lo que sabía, la prueba radicaba sencillamente en poder tomar la sortija, pero ésta podría probarte cruelmente por lo que no debía bajar la guardía.

El transportista se adentraba al recinto de examinación, empero, un disturbio en la entrada llamó la atención de los presentes.

Antes de poder pensarlo, su cuerpo saltó alejándolo del desastre. Una nube grisácea -producto del concreto pulverizado- se alzó sumergiendo el interior del inmenso domo en las tinieblas y dejando confudidos a sus habitantes. El cargador que respondía al nombre de Basil, pese a no saber lo que acontecía, se puso en guardia con el fin de proteger el maletín.

Dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento hacia Lal y se dirigió hacia ella con el fin de agruparse sin esperar la trampa; pronto chocó con una pared invisible y antes de cuestionarse la situación, un estallido atrapó su cuerpo hiriéndolo de gravedad.

Su cuerpo inevitablemente se desparramó por el suelo y supo que el maletín se encontraba vulnerable ante cualquier hurtador; debía hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente para dar pelea ante cualquiera que intentara arrebatárselo.

–No esperaba que te mantuvieras con vida. Veo que eres muy hábil, niño.

Basil distinguió la misma figura que antes había confundido por su mentora alterarse a la de un hombre alto, hebras morenas, tez pálida y mirada severa. Aunque no tendría más años que Lal, se vislumbraba la determinación por poseer lo que él escudaba con sus pocas fuerzas.

–Es una lástima que te encontrarás en el bando equivocado –apuntó con su espada, dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado.

El menor buscaba con su mirada a algún rastro de los dos adultos, empero, podía adivinar que las paredes invisibles les dificultaban abrirse paso. Debía arreglárselo solo aún si se desangraba en el proceso.

–Y es una lástima que te invites a una fiesta tú solo.

Lambo emergió de la neblina y se acercó con el fin de embestir al extraño con el thurder set. Debía hacer cotacto directo, y pretendía hacerlo, sin embargo su cuerpo se movió por sí solo esquivando un espadazo del enemigo. El hombre se había desvanecido del sitio donde se ubicaba para aparecer bastante cerca del bovino; si fuera otro habría sido apuñalado sin clemencia.

El hombre le miró con curiosidad antes de reanudar un ataque pero ahora empleando cuatro espadas con la ayuda de todas sus extremidades, incluidos los pies. El niño parecía por poco poder esquivar las filosas hojas; no podía ser coincidencia o suerte que no haya podido matar al futuro representante del rayo.

Probó también enviar algunas de sus babosas de rastreo y hacerlas explotar en cuanto alcanzaran a su objetivo. No se equivocaba, el chico tenía muy buenos instintos que le salvaron incontable número de veces.

Lambo se apartó un poco para analizar las llamas de niebla que surgían de los anillos de su contricante y supo de inmediato que el hombre podía manejarse con ilusiones. Sin duda era uno de los asesinos más peligrosos que había en el mundo de la mafia y, pese a su constitución, no debía dar un paso en falso.

–Lo que me hacía falta: un payaso acróbata para amenizar mi prueba –rumió por lo bajo.

Miró otra vez al llamado Basil quien estaba herido, y no veía por ninguna parte a sus examinadores. Estaba solo.

–Tú nombe, niño. Es la primera vez que alguien evita tan limpiamente mi ataque.

–Es de mala educación preguntar sin antes haber dado el tuyo.

–Genkishi.

–Lambo de la familia Bovino.

–Debes sentirte orgulloso. Para ser muy joven me has obligado a usar una de mis mejores técnicas.

–Quizá eres tú el que se está haciendo viejo.

No contestó. Solo se limitó a cambiar el entorno gracias a su anillo. La neblina desaparecía empero aún no veía a Lal o Verde.

_Perfecto_ ironizó en su mente.

De cualquier forma, sus pensamientos fueron pausados en cuanto observó la gran cantidad de misiles que surgieron de la nada apuntándolo como un condenado a muerte.

Eran muchos y venían de todas direcciones, seguro pasaría un mal momento.

"_¿Sabes cual es tu mejor arma, Lambo? ¿Tu principal ventaja sobre los demás? _".

_Ahora lo sé._

_"Muchos dirían que tu velocidad, pero se equivocan. Lo que es terrorífico en tí es la capacidad de respuesta"._

_Aquello que tanto odie durante mi infancia, siempre fue mi mejor cualidad._

_"La mayoría necesita pensar antes de moverse. Pero tú no necesitas eso"._

_No necesito de un cuerpo resistente a los impactos si soy capaz de esquivarlos._

_"Tu sistema nervioso usa un atajo donde los estímulos no pasan por el cerebro, sino que viajan directamente a los musculos. En pocas palabras_…"

… _nadie podrá ponerme un dedo encima_.

Empezó su carrera confiando en que su cuerpo podría esquivar el paisaje que el hombre dispusiera con el fin de pararle. Aunque sabía que podría esquivar todo aquello que Genkishi dispusiera, solo duraría el truco antes de agotarse, por ello debía arriesgarse un aquella movida que ideaba en su mente.

–Si piensas que detendré mi técnica porque tema ser herido por ella, te equivocas –anunció Genkishi mientras veía al menor dirigirse hacia él. Dio inicio a su ataque: –_Danza Spetro. _

–_Mierda _–se maldijo internamente mientras sentía cada musculo prepararse con anticipación, como si anunciase el choque inminente que se desataría. Debía lograrlo, solo así tendría una oportunidad para hacer frente a su oponente.

Genkishi supuso que el crio se acercaría a él buscando herirlo con su propia técnica, empero, la experiencia en el campo de batalla salía a relucir cuando la figura hacia donde se dirigía el bovino era una simple ilusión de sí mismo. Él se encargaría de rematar al joven una vez los misiles hayan alcanzado su objetivo.

Lambo evitó por los pelos las primeras detonaciones y por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que sus autómatas seguidores se desvanecían en el aire; seguramente se habían vuelto invisibles al ojo y, aunque no debía representar un problema, su habilidad exigía mucho desgaste físico.

Vio la figura de Genkishi preparado para recibirlo con sus espadas y el solo sonrió. Su plan había funcionado.

– ¡No insultes mi inteligencia, viejo! –sin preocuparse de evitar el espadazo, Lambo atravesó la ilusión sin mayor dilación.

El guerrero no era su objetivo.

Antes había visto el maletín en el suelo no muy lejos de sí y decidió arriesgarse a iniciar la prueba en semejante estado; quizá de esa forma podría parar al espadachín porque, si era un hecho que podría sentir sus ilusiones, no significaba a fuerza que podría hacerle frente por mucho tiempo.

Simplemente tocó el anillo y lo siguiente que supo Lambo era que estaba rodeado de una gran ráfaga de energía que detonó los misiles a metros tras su espalda, manteniéndolo a salvo. El vello de su piel se erizaba por la cantidad de corriente estática que recorría su cuerpo y su alrededor se veía bombardeado por intensas ráfagas y chispas, fulminando todo lo que tocaba con la electricidad. Nadie podría soportar semejante choque, excepto su cuerpo; era por eso y por su fuerte voluntad -pese a que algo en su interior rogaba soltar la regalía- que permaneció así, sujetando con fuerza el anillo.

Quizá por eso el cúmulo de energía se calmó, quizá por ello el anillo le había aceptado.

Tal era su alegría que casi olvidó que no estaba solo.

–Tú objetivo todo este tiempo fue alcanzar el anillo, pero no hay forma que te puedas defender así.

Lambo temió, temió por su vida. Sabía que su cuerpo no respondería rápidamente después de haber soportado esa descarga y solo quedaba recibir el filo de la espada en sus músculos.

–¡Tiene quien lo defienda! –Asari apareció interfiriendo en la pelea. Sus espadas habían resistido el impacto para fortuna del menor.

Genkishi saltó hacia atrás al ver a su nuevo contendiente dispuesto a examinarle antes de soltar su veredicto.

–Tu intervención no ayudará al pilar de Vongola. Yo…

Sea lo que iba a decir, quedó interrumpido una vez que el guardián del rayo de Giotto apareció embistiendo al forastero con su _Corna Fulmine; _el escudo recubierto de llamas de verdes de Lampo era famoso por poder y resistencia.

–Veo que amas el sonido de tu propia voz… hablas demasiado, gusano.

Aunque Lampo no era alguien que se exaltara fácilmente, todo cambió cuando vio aquella espada alzarse contra el moreno. Ahora era personal.

El villano, en un gesto indiferente, escupió algo de sangre volviendo hacia ese rostro regio. Se incorporó y supo que no eran eran los únicos a quienes haría frente: tras de sí, Lal estaba desplegando todo su armamento dispuesta a detenerlo y Verde se había retirado junto con el chico herido.

–No me esperaba este desenlace. Debo felicitarlos.

–Es lo que obtienes por subestimar a Vongola, bastardo –contestó Lal mientras apuntaba hacia el enemigo.

– ¡Rindete! No puedes puedes con tres –aconsejó Asari desde su posición sin atreverse a bajar la espada. –Si cooperas, veremos que no la pases mal.

–Habla por ti, yo lo quiero cuatro metros bajo tierra –amenazó Lampo.

Aunque la oferta del representante de la lluvia era tentadora, el honor y orgullo de Genkishi jamás le permitiría cometer tal acto de traición. Solo había una salida y, talves así, enmendaría su error.

–Lo admito. Culpa mía si pensé que podría llevar a cabo esta misión sin ningún contratiempo. Los menosprescie, sobretodo al guerrero más joven de la familia Vongola. Por eso…

La intensidad en sus llamas creció hasta cubrirle por completo dejando en su rastro una oscura armadura de caballero medieval rodeando su cuerpo, la inscripción de lado derecho de su pecho poseía el kanji con la palabra fantasma y en su mano derecha sobresalía una enorme espada con empuñadura de insecto.

–… los honraré combatiéndolos con mi _Armamento de Guerra. ¡Extra Danza Spettro Danza!_

Los tres estaban familiarizados con ilusiones, mayormente trataban de no dejarse sorprender ante cualquier treta que algún usuario de la niebla pudiese mostrar, sin embargo, ninguno esperaba que el hombre hiciera copias de sí mismo. Ante sus ojos ya no era un solo enemigo, debían manejar diez.

Pronto, empeorando la situación, un gran número de misiles y proyectiles de llamas de niebla aparecieron rodeándolos. Los tres contendientes se vieron obligados a resistir los embates de la temible espada de los numerosos espadachines y, al mismo tiempo, esquivar las municiones que parecían sincronizadas con los rápidos mandobles del arma de Genkishi. No había espacio para escapar y, sin embargo, ese no era el plan del guerrero.

Lampo fue el primero en notarlo y quien dirigió un grito de advertencia hacia Asari, empero, fue inútil cuando dos clones le bloquearon el paso permitiendo que otros tres le traspasaran. Iban por el novicio pilar del rayo quien todavía estaba inmóvil en el piso.

Las desesperadas advertencias de Asari y Lampo llegaron a oídos sordos porque el pequeño no se movió, ni siquiera cuando iba a ser acriballado por los primeros clones que llegaron a él.

El Bovino mayor parecía apreciar en una velocidad patosa y pasmosamente lenta, el acercamiento de las cuchillas hacia su primo, y justo cuando su garganta se desgarraba en un grito desolador…

–_ ¡Electtrico Cornata! _–Lambo contratacó con un contacto directo hacia el clon que más alejado de él se encontraba, esquivando con suma y rápida agilidad el ataque por los tres frentes.

La energía que había sido acumulada en su cuerpo explotó tras el golpe a su adversario lanzándolo contra el concreto, el cuál terminó por colapsar por la fuerza del impacto.

–No necesito saber cual es el real –los restantes clones y los proyectiles iban desvaneciéndose como prueba irrefutable que el de ojos verdes había vencido. – Solo necesito esperar hasta el último segundo y mi cerebro percibirá las ilusiones del real – le faltaba el aliento y parte de su cuerpo le temblaba. Había usado el resto de sus fuerzas tras ese golpe y se encontraba exhausto; ya era un milagro que no se desmayara.

_Electtrico Cornata_, primer ataque de invensión del genio Bovino -pese a que se avergüenza del aditamento que en un inicio le fue necesario- y la única técnica que el mayor pudo traspasarle al joven niño de cinco años antes de distanciarse. Lampo jamás se había sentido tan aliviado tras ver como el más joven la había empleado y fue cuando pudo apreciar su crecimiento; el rapaz belicoso y molesto se había transformado en ese hombre que pese a su complexión delgada y con respiración errática, inspiraba respeto.

* * *

><p>El tiempo es algo accidentado y condicional: para unos, se vuelve una calma eterna; para otros, una cruel espera. Sin embargo, para la mayoría de las personas, el avanzar del tiempo es una forma de comprender su pasado y reconciliarse con él.<p>

Regresar a su pasado era un tema peliaguado y difícil, ya que se arriesgaba a sumergirse en la intransigente venganza en búsqueda de los culpables de su tamaña desgracia.

Muchos coinciden en que el dolor es el único fuego capaz de poner el alma al rojo vivo, empero, lo frustrante es que jamás podemos saber qué forma adquiriá si se le golpea en ese instante. No obstante, él nunca podría desear mejor martillo de lo que fue Nana Vongola.

Aunque comprendía la importancia de la paciencia, era una virtud que aún no conquistaba pese a su madurez, sin embargo ésta era cruelmente puesto a prueba por aquella impetuosa mujer que se había abierto camino en su vida a través de la fuerza ¡Cómo hubiese deseado que fuese fuerza bruta y no…!

–_Y aquí Tsu-chan está cargando un conejo. No sabes quien es más adorable ¿no? Y aquí está soplando las velitas de su cumpleaños tres, y aquí luce su mameluco de león ¡qué aterrador!_

Increíble que tras años podía recordar casi con exactitud sus breves y nada ilustrativos diálogos. Todavía rememoraba el frío y la humedad que sentía debajo de esa caseta donde se resguardaban de la lluvía; la mujer lo había sacado de su prisión y le había invitado a saborear de la simpleza de una deliciosa paleta helada y antes de poder regresar, les había atrapado la tormenta.

Planeaba ganarse la confianza de la mujer, cierto, lo que no había ideado era aguantar la sarta de zalamería hacia el vastago de la dichosa, dejándolo hasta la extenuación.

Nana Vongola, una bella castaña de ascendencia italiana y japonesa, modales poco afectados y una imperturbable sonrisa que, ciertamente, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Más poco debía de fiarse de esa imagen cuando ella tenía las habilidades suficientes para ascender a décimo de Vongola. Guardaba inteligencia debajo de ese velo ingenuo y carismático y poseía las artes físicas para haberle parado. Formó parte de la unidad que le había interceptado y, posteriormente, capturado.

Pese a que debía agradecer que su carcelera fuese tan indulgente y con trato amable pues… en ese momento hería su orgullo el haber perdido contra tan singular -por no decir ridícula- mujer.

–_Es tan lindo que dan ganas de comerlo, seguro tendrá muchos pretendientes ¿verdad?_ –su vena pulsaba mientras trataba de apreciar la foto del retoño de Nana. Ella continuaba su rápida perodata sin importarle que a Rokudo se le dificultara el idioma; comenzaba a sospechar que la castaña solo quería una audiencia para presumir de su unigénita.

La famosa Tsu-chan con un vestido azul y un montón de flores blancas cubriéndole, incluso algunas atoradas en sus cabellos castaños, coronando al retoño desordenadamente. Debía abmitirlo: esos enormes y penetrantes ojos chocolate y flores en mano le daban un toque anque angelical. Igual que una hada.

¡Pero que un rayo lo partiera si lo admitía en voz alta! Solo serviría para darle cuerda a Nana para continuar con su eterna exposición de las cualidades de su _hija_.

Sonrió con un deje de inocencia para dejar en evidencia que la escuchaba atento a cualquier palabra. Debía mostrarle que estaba reformado, que se encontraba dispuesto a complacerla después de haberlo "salvado" de su vida. Si debía mostrarse indefenso con tal de que la castaña olvidara su crueldad inherente que así sea; él sería quien se reiría al último.

Era una ventaja que ella fuera miembro de Vongola; ir por un pez gordo aceleraría sus planes por destruir la mafia.

–_Si, en verda una persona encantadora _–sonrió.

Ella solo alzó la ceja en un gesto de sospecha que preocupó a Mukuro, sin embargo supo como ocultar el nerviosismo del escrutinio.

Nana suspiró. – _¿Sabes?_ –hizo una pausa agregándole dramatismo al momento. Mukuro tragó en seco –_No tienes que fingir._

Sudó frío al verse descubierto, la mujer solo agregó: _– ¡Sé que te has enamorado de mi Tsu-chan solo con verle!_

La proclamación, lejos de aliviarlo, lo irritó ¡Esa mujer en verdad era tan relajada y exasperante si pudo llegar a esa conclusión! Sintió la comisura de sus labios temblar, rebelde por formar una mueca de desprecio.

Nana pudo traducir de aquella mirada que Rokudo quería ahorcarla, apuñalarla, retorcerle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza. No había gesticulado, empero, Nana era poseedora del instinto Vongola haciéndola una excelente lectora. Rió ante la vacilación del otro.

–_Pareces más adorable cuando haces un berrinche _–el otro boqueó indignado de que la otra se estuviese burlando de él –_, además es inútil que actúes como un chico bueno. Tú puesta en escena es creíble pero yo sé detectar a los mentirosos._

Su voz era cálida, mas los orbes caramelados marcaban un deje de advertencia al chico. Conocía su pantomima y le solicitaba -ordenaba- que parase con ella.

–Kufufu _solo un mentiroso mayor puede detectar a otro_ –alegó el más joven disgustado de verse descubierto.

–_Las mujeres no se compran con mentiras a medias. Deberías recordarlo_ –sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se asomaba por el borde de su guarida para evaluar el progreso del chaparrón.

En cierta medida no le sorprendía haber sido dejado en evidencia, algo le indicaba que había mucho más de lo que Nana dejaba entrever a simple vista. La prueba de ello fue al momento de conocerla.

Había sido sorprendido en la mansión de la tercera familia mafiosa que había aniquilado. Fue mala suerte no haber terminado con la ejecución antes, mas no esperaba refuerzos cuando no había dejado a ningún sobreviviente.

No le importaba, podría fingirse un infante víctima de una terrible escena ganando el suficiente tiempo en activar los Seis Caminos de Reencarnación y terminar con los nuevos testigos.

Su plan ni siquiera se puso en marcha cuando un golpe lo noqueo dejándolo aturdido para defenderse.

Su atacante… Nana. Ella no titubeo ningún segundo percatándose del aura asesino del infante.

Mukuro sintió como un punzón atravesaba su piel provocándole la inconciencia casi al instante: le habían drogado dejándole indefenso.

–_Lo siento_ –el susurro de la castaña se distinguió pese a los gritos de alerta de Ken y Chikuza.

Fue una sorpresa despertar y ser atendido por la vivaracha mujer. No sólo eso: sus compañeros estaban a salvo y, aunque no compartían simpatías con Nana, ayudaban en las labores domésticas del grupo Vongola.

Oregano, Turmeric y para su decepción -esperaba el nombre de otro condimiento- el esposo de Nana, Ietmisu. De vez en cuando les acompañaba una mujer alta que respondía al nombre de Lal, sin embargo eran los sietes que compartían la campaña.

No puede mentir. Intentó escapar innumerables veces pero nunca podía encontrar con la guardia baja a ninguno de los miembros para lograr la hazaña. Pensó alegar al instinto maternal de Nana, empero, había terminado en fiasco el gran esfuerzo de dos meses; la mujer no tenía ningún pelo de tonta.

– _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –Nana le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

La pregunta le regresó al presente mientras era inspeccionado por la castaña en búsqueda de una respuesta.

–_ ¿Por qué te interesa?_

–_Me gustaría conocer al futuro guardían de la niebla de la décima generación de _Vongola –respondió como si su declaración representara poca cosa.

Boqueo en búsqueda del aliento que se le había escapado. Se había resignado a no poder manipular en Nana, por lo que no esperaba algún progreso a su lado. Claramente su propuesta excedía cualquier pensamiento anterior.

– _¿Quieres convertirme en un pilar? ¿Darme un anillo de la familia? ¿A mí?_ –si aquella mujer quería jugar con él entonces se encargaría de echar por tierra su juego.

La mirada incrédula del pequeño advirtió a Nana de la índole de los reflexiones.

–_Si en este momento pretentes adularme entonces te pido que pares. Sólo pensé que eres indicado pese a las contraindicaciones de tu situación._

El más bajo la escuchó. –_Kufufufu no me culpes por intentarlo_ _¿Compartirás tus conclusiones? Porque me encuentro azorado por tu propuesta._

La castaña sonrió. –_No eres tan difícil de leer. Eres un completo anarquista_ –hizo una pausa y posó su caramelada mirada en él_–; no sólo es la mafia. Deseas limpiar el mundo de sus inmundicias, invocando el caos a través de una guerra mundial ¿Me equivoco?_

–_Y precisamente por eso no entiendo el por qué quieres confiarme tanto poder. Dices conocerme y yo me hago una idea de tu personalidad; es obvio que este regalo no será gratuito. Dime que esperas de mí._

La castaña cavilaba mientras llevaba una paleta de piña a sus labios pensando en la propuesta del chico. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión y lo anunció:

–_Realmente no necesito nada de ti en este momento. Obligarte a comportarte en algo que no eres reduciría tu talento nato y tu iniciativa, no quiero eso en definitiva. Pero no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza ofrecerte ese puesto. Llámalo intuición._

–_Pones en peligro a tu hijo conmigo. Podría apoderarme de Vongola y declararles la guerra a las otras familias._

–_Entonces te detendría _–dictaminó con tanta facilidad como si hablara del clima y no de un conflicto en las altas esferas de las organizaciones criminales. –_No me malinterpretes. Tengo muy presente la amenaza que representas, pero no podría llamarme adulta si solo ignoro una llamada de auxilio._

– _¿Entoces es lástima?_

–_Yo diría ego_ –sonrió cabreándolo más. –_Sólo te pediría que olvidaras tu actual propósito._

–_Serías muy crédula y una irritante necia si crees que cedería solo porque me los pides._

–_No hay necesidad de cubrir tus inseguridades con insultos_ –rio tras la falsa amonestación. –_Pero si, soy necia porque quiero convertirte en el guardían de mi hijo._

– _¿Sigues con esa absurda idea?_ –puntualizó con sequedad.

–_No sigo, empiezo._

Sonrió con un guiño de malicia e inocencia, como una niña que fuese a cometer una travesura.

–_Ayudar a alguien sin saber lo que en realidad desea, sólo sería para satisfacer tu ego. No necesito de tu compasión vacía._

Rechistó. Quería, necesitaba terminar con la última palabra.

La adulta continuó con su sonrisa como si estuviese esperando por ese tipo de respuesta.

–_Las personas no piden ayuda, son tercas y cuando ya es tarde no te queda más remedio que resignarte y ver como desaparecen; está claro que yo no soy de esas personas que se sientan a esperar. Por eso te pido que soportes mi egoísmo un poco más._

–_Pues pierdes tu tiempo. No descansaré hasta vengarme de las personas que me hicieron un miserable. Mi corazón no descansará hasta que acabe con todo este rencor incluso si tú me pides que abandone mis planes._

–_No te pido que lo abandones, sino que no te obseciones, tienes gente que te espera y te estima. Quizá lo que has pasado ha sido doloroso, pero no debes llenar tu corazón de rencor. _

–_Ken y Chikuza no están obligados a seguirme._

_–No necesitan una orden. Son tus amigos_ –comentó mientras tiraba el palo de la paleta en el contenedor de basura. –_Nadie nace miserable, Mukuro. Nos hacemos miserables conforme nos pudrimos por esos pensamientos innecesarios…_

– _¿Y se podría saber que otra podría hacer? ¡Esos malnacidos merecen más que la muerte por todo lo que nos hicieron! Por todo en lo que nos conviertiéramos siendo unos niños indefensos…_

–_No me opongo a tu propuesta. Te garantizo que todos los hombres involucrados al proyecto recibirán el peso de sus actos en carne viva_ –sus palabras fueron severas con la promesa de ejecutarlas. Ordenar muerte o tortura a esos hombres no correspondía a la mujer que momentos atrás le hablaba de alejarse de un camino de odio.

No la entendía. No se amarraba por lo subjetivo que indican las acciones correctas; se creaba su propio criterio y actuaba en base a él. Amable o calculadora, no podía definirla con tanta ambivalencia que reflejaba.

Apoyaba su noción, empero, se rehusaba a dejarlo cobrar venganza por su propia mano.

–_Eres extraña_ –dictaminó después de tanta cavilación inútil; era imposible leerla sin arriesgase a adquirir migraña. –_No esperes que te dé las gracias._

Acepto el cumplido con la gracia con la que se dio. – _¿Sabes qué es lo curioso con la amistad? Que es como el amor: Nunca es mutuo._

– _¡¿Entonces por qué me darías el papel de guardían de la niebla?!_ –le gritó contrariado sin importarle perder la única oportunidad por ver sus sueños hacerse realidad.

La odiaba, no la soportaba. Quería quitarle esa irritante sonrisa que exponía en su faz.

–_ ¿Por qué no? Eres diestro y bastante inteligente. Si quisieras podrías ser el líder de alguna familia._

– _¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Odio la mafía! ¡Odio todo lo que se relaciona a eso! ¡No descansaré hasta que experimenten el mismo dolor por el que pasé!_

A pesar de la implícita amenaza que recibía del más pequeño, Nana le sonrió con condescendencia. El simple gesto no lo sometía o intimidaba, empero, lo relegaba a lo que realmente era: al sencillo mocoso de diez años oculto tras el asesino que logró exterminar a toda una familia sangre fría; no importaba la sabiduría que obtuvo del Rokudo-Rinne.

Entendió de inmediato el porqué odiaba de esa mujer: ella era bella en su severidad e increíblemente única en su terror y su encanto.

Lo desarmaba con tanta facilidad cómo si se tratase de una madre escuchando los caprichosos arrebatos de su hijo. Se sentía vulnerable, y la odiaba por eso.

Pronto sentía su pecho doler tanto que le costaba respirar. Era una afección diferente, familiar… se aterró al identificar su dolencia dentro de sus más antiguas memorias, aquellas resguardadas antes de ser sometido a los seis caminos de la reencarnación.

Peligro. Nana se adentraba en tu mente sin que lo notarás. Si continuaba el contacto, pronto los sentimentalismos se interpondrían en su labor y sería manipulado por la castaña.

No la dejaría.

La mataría ahora que se encontraban solos. Podía lograrlo por más hábil que fuera Nana.

Miró disimuladamente en busca de algún agente oculto a lo lejos, empero, si fuese así, la arreciada lluvia dificultaba la visión, lo que le permitiría huir antes de que se enteraran de su atentado a la hija del Noveno de Vongola.

Sin embargo, las sensaciones provocan sentimientos, y una sola acción porduce mayores efectos que todas las palabras de un largo discurso. Tan pronto se vio encarcelado dentro de un gentil abrazo olvidó cualquier empresa que estuviese ideando segundos antes.

Nana se había agachado por la diferencia de alturas y había extendido sus brazos para rodear al pequeño cuerpo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentirle tan delgado, casi frágil, imprópio de un chico de su edad. Nunca podría asegurar el infierno que había pasado Rokudo antes toparselo y se lamentó por ello.

Después de todo, ella era madre.

Sin poder evitarlo, derramó un par de preciadas perlas que se precipitaron por sus mejillas hasta caer al cuello del más joven. ¿Qué más daba mostrarle su faceta débil al chico? No le importaba que fuese incorrecto o imprudente frente a un homicida; para ella, antes que nada, era un niño. Nana había deseado abrazarlo casi en el mismo instante que pudo apreciar el sufrimiento en su mirada.

Paralizado por la rápida acción de Nana, volvió a sentir temor, aunque éste no tenía nada que ver con ser abordado tan súbitamente dejando libre a cualquier ataque antes de que él pudiese reaccionar. Era verdadero pavor por reconocer el necesitar lo que en ese momento Nana ofrecía con su sencillo gesto.

–_Sólo alguien que ha conocido el dolor sin límites, puede crear un mundo sin penas. Por eso quiero confiarte a mi mayor tesoro, Mukuro_.

Sintió el puñal clavarse en lo más profundo de su pecho, y por eso, tal vez, sentía el escozor surgir de sus ojos. Debía haber una gotera cayendo del techo de la parada porque notó la humedad en su cara.

Lloraba sin poder sostener la mirada de la otra. Lloraba por una sorda rabia que había cargado siendo tan joven. Lloraba por que al fin sentía alivio.

Lloraba porque desde esos ojos malditos que no debían mostrar remordimiento, escapaban lágrimas.

–_Si no quieres perder algo y ser herido de nuevo, se honesto ahora mismo. No conmigo, ni con los demás, sino contigo mismo_.

Ese día fue vencido por la terrible Nana Vongola y, curiosamente, esa derrota no la lamentó aunque aceptara la fatalidad de su destino con gracia y resignación.

Ahora frente a una fría lápida se encontraba ofreciendo como tributo una tímida flor.

_Nana Vongola._

_19XX-20XX._

_Madre, esposa, amiga y una maravillosa mujer._

Nunca había entendido a aquellas personas que oraban frente a las tumbas. Decir algo después de la muerte de alguien, es muy tarde ¿Qué tipo de conform se podía encontrar en una tumba? Sin embargo, no evitó visualizar a esa mujer sonriéndole con complicidad sentada en la fría piedra por lo que le devolvío el gesto con una genuina sonrisa, y no ese amago que denotaba socarronería digna de su persona.

Perder a quienes más amamos constituye la dura forja en la que se suele moldear nuestro carácter; quizá de ella sacara el cinismo, después de todo se dice que las secuelas no se limitan solo al recuerdo, también pueden influir en el hábito.

Con impresión divertida leía el epitafio.

"_Incluso si sufro, no quiero mentirme a mí misma_".

Incluso en la muerte, Nana no dejaba de ser ella.

Su muerte había constituido un golpe brutal y tan absolutamente inesperado que no existía lugar en su cerebro en que alojarlo. Debido a ello, había tardado diez años en visitarla tras su entierro, y si no fuera por su exhaustiva investigación, quizá hubiera llegado antes.

Nana quizá no desearía que el se obsesionara con su muerte, mas no podía dejar ir con la delantera al asesino. También se debía al juramento que le había hecho a esa mujer.

¿Coincidencia que el misterioso asesino enviado hace diez años estuviese involucrado activamente en las encomiendas de Millefiore? No lo creía.

Se preguntó si Nana sabía o intuía algo de esto antes del accidente. Quizá sus últimas indicaciones entraban dentro de una de sus brillantes maquinaciones pensadas a futuro o simplemente estaba sobrevalorando la suspicacia de la que puediese haber sido una brillante estratega para Vongola.

"_La mayor debilidad de Vongola es su ciega confianza en el respaldo del Consejo y la colaboración de los Arcobalenos a su causa. No permitas que esta falsa tranquilidad te deslumbre a ti también_".

Si lo que ella decía era cierto, dentro de poco se comprobaría. No habían pasado más allá de un par de horas desde el asalto a distintos puntos de control de Vongola en Japón y la información obtenida por sus subornidos era bastante exacta a las estimaciones de Nana.

El consejo intervendría buscando asegurar con éxito el mantenimiento del Trinisette; benigna participación o un contraproducente amparo.

Consciente de lo que acontecería, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacer la visita. Deja la flor encima de la lápida y le dedica la única frase que pugnaba por salir de su garganta desde hace una década.

–No quiero olvidarte, inclusive si me dueles para siempre. Gracias por todo.

A lo lejos vio a su joven pupilo acercarse. Era la señal de irse y actuar para salvar lo que Nana amó.

* * *

><p>Había mucho movimiento en la cede japonesa de Vongola desde hacía un par de horas. Gente venía e iba haciendo gala de una puntual organización pese al caos que se había generado desde el día anterior. Ninguno prestaba atención a él y eso no le incomodaba, al contrario, detestaba las multitudes.<p>

Su mirada de acero se posó en el reloj que había en la recepción. Su citamiento se había retrasado veinte minutos y su ceño fruncido delataba la irritación por semejante falta de cortesía. Se convenció que estaba a pocos pasos de lograr su ideal y se decidió por mantenerse apasible pese a que quería morder hasta la muerte al primero que se le atravesara.

–Hibari-dono, Timoteo-sama ya puede atenderle– anunció la recepcionista indicándole el camino.

No lo necesitó. Conocía el complejo bastante bien y se hacía la idea del lugar de la cita con la cabeza de Vongola.

Esa mañana había sido despertado de su letargo por el anciano. Si fuese alguien más se habría encargase de hacerle lamentar por haber nacido, sin embargo hablábamos de Timoteo Vongola, por lo que se tragó su venenosa contestación y se puso a la disposición del mayor.

Le urgió por citarlo dejando entrever que se trataba de algún grave percanse. Si le mandaban a llamar sin estar la tutoria de Tsunayoshi de por medio, sólo podía tratarse de otro caso particular por el que había esperado en contraste con el desprecio que también le generaba.

Frente a él se abrían las pesadas puertas del bunker donde operaban los principales dirigentes. Su abuelo, Visconte, y Fausto Carissimi se conducían hacia la salida topándose inevitablemente con él.

Hibari dirigió una mirada significativa a su familiar y este le respondió con una de reconocimiento.

–Espero grandes cosas de ti muchacho –el silencio de ambos fue interrumpido por el tercer hombre: Fausto.

No se digno en responder. Después de todo, ninguno detuvo de andar al dirigirse las palabras y Carissimi priorizaba sus asuntos sobre una posible conversación formal con el pelinegro. Visconte parecía pensar lo mismo.

–Escoge bien, Kyoya –compartió su sabiduría con el más joven en cuanto Fausto se había adelantado; no deseaba que escuchara sus palabras paternales.

Su familia y Vongola tenían claro la postura del moreno y Visconte no parecía grato de ver que la alondra seguiría su legado. El chico -a su parecer- no tenía la motivación para ser un pilar pese a que el anillo de la nube lo había escogido, razón por la cual había dialogado con Timoteo instantes antes de hacer pasar a Hibari; sobra decir que no pudo persuadir a su líder.

Ambos hombres se perdieron en el pasillo antes de enfrentarse a lo que el nono fuese a proponerle.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Una vez aceptado su rol no se podría echar para atrás con su convenio de Byakuran, aunque era un hecho que había nada que lo hiciera arrepentirse y mucho por lo cual arriesgarse.

_"¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo hacer que vuelvas a estar con Nina? ¿Permitirte que la volvieses a ver viva? ¿Te gustaría estar junto a la mujer que amas?"._

Solo había una respuesta para él.

"_Entonces diría que tenemos un trato_".

* * *

><p>Para Dion Saintre, la palabra impecable era la definición con la que vivía día a día. Cuando se encontraba sola o con sus hombres de más alta confianza, disgustaba de mostrar falsa modestia por lo que, por más raro que sonase, exponía una sonrisita socarrona al ver el perfecto trazo de sus planes.<p>

No podía pelear, más no lo necesitaba. Desde muy temprana edad comprendío lo insípido que podía ser la mera fuerza bruta si no se usaba con sabiduría; motivada por este descubrimiento se empeñó en cambiar por completo la ideología de su familia.

Veía por Saintre y por el legado que protegían pero, en secreto, planeaba el resurgimiento de su extirpe, renacerla de las brasas para colocarla en el sitio que merecía estar dentro del status quo en la sociedad.

Porque si los fuertes sobreviven, los inteligentes conquistan.

Experta en tácticas siempre se planteaba lo siguiente antes de hacer cualquier movimiento: primero, el cuándo y dónde quería ganar; y segundo, el medio ¿Cómo usaría las lagunas de las reglas? ¿Cómo usaría las piezas que poseía?

–Han convocado al consejo. En verdad son ingenuos si piensan que eso les salvará –declaró para sí misma que para su joven acompañante, complice en aquella inmoral empresa.

–La participación del consejo ya entraba en los planes de Byakuran y en los nuestros. El resultado es enminente. Timoteo no podrá hacer frente a las consecuencias de la traición.

–Por definición, la traición no viene de quien más sospechas, sino de quien menos imaginas –bufó con sus modales velados de sarcasmo.

Mientras más la miraba, más se convencía en su elección. Dion tenía ambición, empero, también poseía una mente bastante sobria para manejar las cosas que se avecinaban con celosa exactitud.

–Con Vongola vigilando tus pasos, será la última vez que nos veamos hasta el día acordado.

Comenta. No se preocupa porque confiaba en la planeación de la rubia.

–Lo sé. No tenía pensado arriesgar la misión.

–Cuando llegue el día de mostrar el Trinissette, recuerda que tu deber será hacerte con el heredero de Timoteo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con él?

Yunni le respondió con una palabra.

**Fin del episodio.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tengo el mejor carácter (mi humor en las mañanas es pésimo). Sabrán que no seré una escritora aplicada y, ustedes que me leen, lo sabrán perfectamente por todas las veces que he quedado mal con las fechas de actualización.

Quizá lo duden, pero escribir ha sido, además de un placer, una prioridad desde que empecé, sin embargo parece ser que tengo la maldición de tener historias sin finalizar. He postergado muchos fics y otras historias originales, sin embargo, nunca he pensado en abandonarlos. Desgraciadamente recibo inspiración para la creación de otras que me urgen por traerlas a la vida con tinta y pluma o tengo el tedioso horario quebrado de mis estudios en la universidad.

Creánme cuando digo que yo soy la que más quiere ver las historias terminadas, y mejor aún, que ustedes las vean terminadas.

Algunos sabrán que hice un cambio radical en mi vida en la cuál no ahondaré, pero los problemas escolares y los enredos familiares estuvieron a la orden del día haciéndome imposible escribir con tanto dilema en mi mente.

Gracias a aquellas personas que me alentaron con un review (aunque fuese algo corto y sencillo) o colocaron alguna historia en follows y favorite. En verdad me alentaba a escribir pese a las condiciones en las que viví.

Dedico este capítulo especialmente para una lectora que estuvo escribiéndome y me alentaba a continuar, me recordaba que tengo lectoras que esperan con ansias las historias, y si tengo por lo menos a una tan entusiasta como lo es ella significa que hice algo bien.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ANVAZ**

También agradezco a mis dos amigas del alma y principales betas. A Anna por su paciencia, sus consejos y por escuchar, y Yue por motivarme a escribir y mantener ese interés en mí, también por hacerme reir con sus comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos.

Sin más me despido. Hasta la siguiente entrega.


End file.
